Fates's Awakening
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Kamui et Corrin, jumeaux, ont grandit enfermés dans une forteresse Nohrienne, entourés de leur famille. Mais tout bascule quand les jumeaux sont enlevés par Hoshido, le pays ennemi. Entre désir de conquêtes et perpétuation de l'héritage, ils devront faire des choix les conduisant à de grandes révélations. Mais qui est cette Daraen surgit de nulle part? (BL et inceste présent)
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois je vais poster une fic Fire Emblem. Elle sera longue (32 chapitres en plus du prologue ci-dessous), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est déjà écrit, il ne reste plus qu'à poster ^^ Donc aucun risque que je l'abandonne en cours de route et vous laisses le bec dans l'eau sans savoir la fin (il n'y a rien de plus frustrant) ! Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres au rythme de un par jour (si je n'oublie pas, vu que je suis très tête en l'air). En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Prologue

Daraen enfila ses solides bottes de cuir et se leva, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre.

_ Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi, ma chérie.

La jeune femme se tourna et sourit paisiblement. Elle prit entre ses mains le visage aux traits parfait de son époux et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant avec délice ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un bleu profond comme les abysses de l'océan.

_ Je te le jure, Chrom. Mais toi aussi, promets-moi de faire attention.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attira sa compagne entre ses bras. Elle paraissait si frêle, comparée à lui. Il savait pourtant que son corps menu dissimulait l'une des guerrières les plus puissantes de tout Ylisse. Si ce n'était LA plus puissante.

Daraen s'écarta et rejeta en arrière ses deux fines tresses d'un turquoise si sombre qu'elles en paraissaient, par moment, noires.

Elle ramassa la cape blanche de son époux, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et la drapa sur les massives épaules de Chrom avec un sourire déterminé.

_ Tout ira bien, mon aimé. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir rester les bras croisés alors que je ressens cette force démoniaque qui s'éveille quelque part en ce monde. Et puis, cela pourrait se révéler… intéressant.

_ Je sais, ma reine. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Nous irons ensemble, Daraen. Et nous combattrons côte à côte à nouveau. Tu sais très bien qu'ensemble, nous sommes invincibles !

_ Oh, ça je le sais, Chrom !

Elle attache à l'aide d'un fermoir en argent la cape de son mari et enfila ensuite son propre manteau violacé brodé de fils d'or. Le manteau qu'elle portait déjà le jour où son cher et tendre l'avait trouvée…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation du couple pour entrer dans la pièce.

_ Henry !

Le mage noir sourit sournoisement, les yeux clos.

_ Tout est prêt, Daraen !

_ Parfait ! Nous le sommes aussi.

L'énigmatique Plégien entrouvrit les yeux, perdant son sourire, son visage devenant soucieux.

_ Daraen… Si jamais… Si jamais tu retrouvais mon fils…

_ Je te jure que je le ramènerais, Henry. Tu peux rassurer Olivia !

Henry hocha la tête et retrouva le sourire.

Daraen et Chrom suivirent le mage noir dans un dédale de corridor que la jeune femme aurait put parcourir les yeux fermer, jusqu'à une salle ronde au sol de laquelle un pentacle était tracé.

Deux jeunes gens surveillaient la salle : une jeune fille aux longs cheveux du même bleu que ceux de Chrom, et un jeune homme dont les yeux noisette pétillaient avec le même éclat que ceux de Daraen.

_ Lucina, Linfan…

_ Mère… Père…

_ Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas vous accompagner ? Nous avons combattu Grima à vos côtés, pourtant !

_ Je sais, ma Lucy… Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour protéger Ylisse en notre absence. Et vous êtes, Fan et toi, les seuls à même de le faire. Et Gerome et Nah seront avec vous, non ? Nous serons bientôt de retour, mes chéris, c'est promis.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, sans parvenir à dissimuler leur inquiétude.

_ Fan, tu te souviens du sort que je t'ai apprit ?

_ Oui… Mais prions Naga et Grima pour que jamais je ne sois contraint de l'utiliser, mère.

_ Je sais mon Linfan.

Daraen étreignit ses enfants, tout comme Chrom, avant de se tourner vers le pentacle. Elle dégagea ses mains de ses manches un peu trop amples et longues et, presque aussitôt, un tourbillon de lumière remplaça les symboles et les runes tracées sur le sol. Un portail se matérialisa, laissant entrevoir de l'autre côté un paysage qui n'avait rien à voir avec la salle de pierre.

A travers un rideau de pluie s'abattant en déluge sur un vaste espace cabossé, ils pouvaient percevoir des silhouettes courant après une massive forme blanche maculée de sang et de boue, serrant un corps inerte et ensanglanté entre ses pattes. La chose blanche disparue soudainement, comme avalée par le sol.

Chrom regarda sa femme avec admiration. Il n'avait pas la moindre once de magie en lui mais il savait qu'ouvrir un portail ne se faisait pas aussi vite, normalement. Sa Daraen était vraiment extraordinaire.

Par Naga ce qu'il l'aimait !

_ Chéri, arrête de gober des mouches et allons-y ! J'ai bien l'impression que nous allons déjà devoir intervenir.

La jeune femme le regardait avec tendresse, la main tendue vers lui.

Chrom entremêla ses doigts aux siens et plongea avec elle dans le portail.

_oOo_

Kamui se redressa dans son lit en baillant. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux ivoire en bataille, frottant ses yeux rubis de l'autre.

Il se leva et alla regarder le ciel d'un bleu pur qu'il voyait par sa fenêtre.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir sortir de cette forteresse, découvrir le monde qui s'étendait au dehors…

_ KAMUI ! ILS ARRIVENT ! LEO ARRIVE !

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, cognant son pied nu contre un coffre en bois.

Une jeune femme lui ressemblant trait pour trait venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient du même ivoire que les siens et ses yeux de la même teinte de rouge presque sanglante. Elle avait une rose blanche dans les cheveux. Une fleur dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

_ Corrin !

Sa sœur jumelle souriait avec enthousiasme. La perspective de revoir leurs frères et sœurs la mettait toujours dans cet état-là. Elle dansait sur ses pieds nus en battant des mains. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

Kamui ne pouvait que la comprendre et l'approuver. Ils vivaient presque seuls dans cette forteresse depuis… Et bien, probablement depuis toujours. Leurs frères et sœurs venaient aussi souvent que possible leur rendre visite.

Corrin se colla contre son frère jumeau, à la fenêtre, et scruta la route, minuscule petite chose qui ne semblait pas plus large qu'un cheveu. Trois points avançaient aussi vite que leurs chevaux pouvaient les porter alors que dans le ciel, un dernier point fondait déjà sur la forteresse.

_ Viens Kamui, ils sont bientôt là !

Les deux jeunes gens dévalèrent les nombreux escaliers de la forteresse de pierres noires, jusqu'à atteindre la cour extérieure, au moment où une wyverne aux écailles noires se posait sur le sol pavé avec une étonnante souplesse. Sa cavalière sauta élégamment de son dos, ses longs cheveux ondulés d'un violet très doux suivant le mouvement, et s'approcha des jumeaux les bras grands ouvert. Elle les serra contre son opulente poitrine.

_ Corrin ! Kamui ! Comme vous m'avez manqués depuis la semaine dernière !

_ Camilla !

_ Grande sœur !

Ils répondirent à son étreinte sans se faire prier.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des bruits de sabots résonner sur la pierre que Corrin se dégagea doucement de ses bras et se rua vers les nouveaux arrivant.

_ Léo !

Le plus jeune des deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver se laissa glisser à terre et n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant que sa sœur ne s'y jette en riant. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et Kamui de quelque mois, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les dépasser d'une bonne tête tout les deux. Surtout Kamui qui était même plus petit que sa jumelle.

_ Léo, tu m'as manqué…

Le jeune homme blond sourit un peu amèrement en resserrant son étreinte. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point ces mots était douloureux à entendre.

_ Tu m'as manquée aussi, Corrin.

Xander, l'ainé de la fratrie, les regarda tout les deux, aussi désespérément raccrochés l'un à l'autre. Il aurait fallut être aveugle et totalement dénué de sentiments pour ignorer l'amour entre son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Un amour qu'ils s'efforçaient tout deux de cacher au monde entier, à commencer par eux-mêmes.

Elise, la plus jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre, se jeta dans les bras de Kamui avec de grands cris de joies, brisant le charme entre Corrin et Léo.

Xander toussota légèrement.

_ Bien… Moi aussi je suis très heureux d'être ici. Corrin, Kamui, nous aurons tout le temps pour ces effusions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il me semble qu'un entrainement vous attend !

Les jumeaux affichèrent la même moue, peu emballés par l'idée de devoir, encore, se battre.

_oOo_

Niles retira sa flèche du corps d'un ennemi et se tourna vers son compère, occupé à féliciter ses pouvoirs magiques en regardant ses mains.

_ Odin, tais-toi un peu ou le reste de la troupe va nous tomber dessus.

_ Mes plus plates excuses, Niles, seigneur des archers de…

_ La ferme !

Odin se tut immédiatement, presque penaud. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoloré et suivit l'archer entre les arbres.

_ Nous avons les informations que Messire Léo nous a demandées. Rentrons faire notre rapport. Avec un peu de chance, Messire Léo nous octroiera un jour de congé. Je pourrais en profiter pour… me reposer.

Odin accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher de son acolyte.

_ Te reposer ? Tu parles. Tu vas encore courir les femmes, comme la dernière fois ! Ton attitude est vraiment indigne de celle d'un vassal dévoué !

_ Pas plus que la tienne !

Odin se mit à rire bruyamment.

_ Moi, au moins, je ne m'envoi pas en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge !

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Les deux vassaux échangèrent un regard amusés.

Odin se figea soudainement. Il n'était certes pas un mage des plus puissants mais il était certain d'une chose. Il avait ressentit quelque chose.

Il reprit sa marche sous le regard intrigué de Niles.

Impossible. Il devait se tromper. Ce qu'il avait ressentit… c'était impossible ''qu'elle'' soit en Nohr. Ce n'était techniquement même pas le même univers que le sien !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prémices

Chapitre 1 : Prémices

_''Kamui regarda ses deux frères, chacun tendant la main vers lui._

__ Kamui, viens ici._

__ Non, Kamui. C'est nous ta famille !_

_Le jeune homme les regarda tout les deux, la terreur lui nouant le ventre. Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

_Il adressa une prière au monde entier…_

_Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !''_

_ oOo_

_ Réveillez-vous, Messire Kamui !

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Un rêve… Juste un mauvais rêve.

Il se trouvait toujours dans sa prison dorée, et non sur un champ de bataille. Félicia et Flora étaient penchées au-dessus de lui, leurs visages similaires exprimant la même vague inquiétude.

Le jeune homme leur sourit pour les rassurer.

_ oOo_

Corrin observa Xander, tentant d'évaluer où elle devait frapper. Son frère ainé était juché sur son cheval blanc, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide.

Il avait déjà envoyé Kamui au tapis et Léo, qui assistait à l'entrainement, s'occupait de soigner ses légères blessures. Le jeune homme blond jeta un regard en coin à Corrin. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi malmenée que Kamui. Elle était plus forte que son jeune jumeau.

Corrin se décida et se jeta sur son ainé, ses pieds nus prenant solidement appuis sur le sol avant qu'elle ne bondisse pour lui assener un violent coup d'épée par le travers.

_ oOo_

_ Je ne dis pas que savoir manier l'épée est inutile, mon frère. Mais admet que certaines situations nécessitent plus que d'avoir à agiter une tige de métal.

Corrin et Kamui observaient leurs deux frères se chamailler, encore une fois, pour savoir qui du mage où de l'épéiste avait raison.

L'entrainement avait finalement prit fin quand Corrin était parvenue à désarçonner Xander.

La jeune femme repoussa une mèche ivoire tombant devant son visage et sourit un peu rêveusement en regardant son plus jeune frère.

_ Léo, tu as mit ta collerette à l'envers !

Le jeune homme blond s'empourpra en se tournant vers elle. Encore une fois, il se rendait ridicule sous les yeux de sa sœur. Ça le mettait intérieurement hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir la moindre chance ? Surtout face à quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Xander.

Il s'éloigna pour se rhabiller.

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Camilla et Elise pour les rejoindre. Elise se jeta dans les bras de Kamui, comme à son habitude, avec son enthousiasme débordant.

Les deux filles avaient une annonce que Corrin et son jumeau attendaient depuis des années.

_ Père vous a autorisés à quitter la forteresse !

_ oOo_

_Capitale de Nohr, Windmire, dans les entrailles du palais de Krakenburg…_

Kaze regarda cette étrange jeune femme avec qui lui et Rinkah étaient retenus prisonniers. Il ignorait comment elle était arrivée ici, mais quand les Hoshidiens avaient été jetés dans ce cachot, elle était déjà là.

_ Excusez-moi… Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombre tourna son regard noisette vers lui et sourit. Un sourire en apparence paisible mais qui semblait cacher beaucoup de chose. Et pas des plus agréables.

_ Je m'appelle Daraen. Mage de dernière classe en voyage d'étude. Et vous ?

_ Kaze. Ninja au service d'Hoshido.

_ Quand vous aurez finit vos courtoisies, nous pourrons peut-être penser à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Daraen tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune femme au teint hâlé qui les avait interrompus et son sourire s'effaça.

_ Oh, mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir d'ici. Je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être.

Un étrange sourire étira finalement ses lèvres.

Rinkah et Kaze échangèrent un regard. Cette fille avec qui ils étaient retenus leur donnait froid dans le dos. Pour des guerriers rompus au combat comme eux, ce petit bout de femme mettait tous leurs sens en alerte maximale.

Kaze s'appuya conter le mur en soupirant discrètement. S'il avait été Saizo, son frère, jamais il ne se serait fait capturer aussi bêtement.

Daraen s'installa le plus confortablement possible et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur son visage.

_ Je t'ai trouvé…

_ oOo_

Kamui et Corrin observèrent leur père, le roi Garon avec diligence. Il était pour le moins… effrayant. Les jumeaux prirent les épées que leur père venait de leur remettre. Corrin témoignant de plus d'aptitude au combat que son frère, elle avait le droit de manier Ganglari, une épée dont émanait une puissance malsaine presque tangible. Kamui n'avait qu'une banale épée finement ouvragée, plus décorative qu'autre chose mais il s'en accommodait très bien.

Léo grinça des dents. Ses sens de mage noir lui faisaient ressentir l'aura maléfique de l'arme entre les mains de sa précieuse sœur.

Il reporta son attention sur ce que disait son père.

Les yeux du prince Nohrien s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit l'ordre du roi.

Corrin et Kamui allait devoir prouver leur valeur en combattant des prisonniers Hoshidiens dans une arène. Sa sœur adorée… Son frère si pur… Il refusait l'idée même qu'ils doivent se salir les mains.

Il regarda lesdits prisonniers faire leur entrée. Ils étaient quatre. Non, cinq.

Et quand la cinquième entra, il détecta chez elle une magie étrange. Noire ou blanche, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Il sentait une sourde angoisse monter en lui alors qu'il regardait cette jeune femme aux cheveux attachés en fines tresses marcher d'un pas ferme, le menton relevé dans une attitude de défi. Pourtant, ses sens magique lui permettaient de sentir que l'aura de mage de cette demoiselle n'était pas très importante. Elle ne devait être que d'un niveau très faible.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il autant de méfiance à son égard ?

_ oOo_

Corrin regarda les alliés qui combattraient à ses côtés. Kamui, Félicia, Gunter et Jakob. Elle se sentait rassurée de les avoir tout les quatre avec elle. Ce combat serait du un contre un. Elle espérait juste que personne ne serait blessé, allié comme ennemi.

Face à eux, Kaze et Rinkah évaluaient leurs adversaires Nohriens, les deux autres soldats faisaient de même. Mais l'étrange jeune fille avec qui ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés préférait apparemment regarder le roi.

_ Dame Corrin, Messire Kamui, êtes-vous prêts ?

_ Oui !

_ Euh… oui ?

Kaze sursauta.

_ Serait-il possible… ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'avantage de questions que leurs adversaires fondaient sur eux, armes aux poings.

Gunter se retrouva face à Daraen. La jeune femme fixait toujours le roi Garon. Le vieux soldat préféra ne pas attendre qu'elle réagisse et projeta sa lance en avant pendant que la jeune femme regardait ailleurs.

Daraen bougea si vite qu'il en resta saisi de surprise. Elle avait évité son coup sans même le regarder.

Le vieux soldat avait vu de nombreux champs de batailles, dans sa vie. Il avait affronté des combattants de première classe, et en avait occis plus d'un. Alors il savait reconnaitre un adversaire digne de ce nom quand il en voyait un. Et cette jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le roi faisait assurément partit de ces guerriers hors du commun qui dominaient le champ de bataille.

Pourtant, quand elle se décida finalement à passer à l'offensive, elle ne frappait pas aussi fort ni aussi efficacement qu'il s'y était attendu. Elle maniait presque maladroitement sa fine rapière, une arme pourtant parfaitement adaptée à son petit corps fluet.

Il repoussa la fine lame de la jeune femme et fendit l'air de sa lance.

Et quand la pointe lui blessa le bras, il fut certain de voir la demoiselle lui sourire d'un air satisfait une fraction de seconde.

_ oOo_

Vaincus, les Hoshidiens attendaient leur sentence, agenouillés sur le sol froid.

Corrin et Kamui se tenaient devant eux, faisant face à leur père.

Daraen renforça sa barrière mentale, protégeant son esprit de toute intrusion. Elle sentait un mage particulièrement doué chercher à savoir si elle représentait une menace.

Si seulement il savait à quel point !

Mais elle n'était absolument pas décidée à le lui faire savoir pour le moment. Elle trouva ce mage. Un jeune homme très beau, blond et élégant, vêtu d'une solide armure noire.

Tout était noir dans ce pays, ça commençait à la déprimer.

_ Tuez-les !

_ Père ! Non !

_ Ils sont vaincus de toute façon, pourquoi devrions-nous…

_ Vous osez tenir tête à votre père !

Léo détourna son attention de la jeune mage qui le fixait avec intensité. Corrin et Kamui semblaient prêts à se battre pour protéger leurs ennemis. Le jeune homme vit Xander s'avancer.

_ Père, je vous supplie de faire preuve de clémence. Kamui et Corrin n'ont absolument pas conscience de la situation.

_ Soit. Tues-les, toi. Et élimine quiconque se dresseras sur ton chemin.

Xander pinça les lèvres mais s'inclina.

Kamui et Corrin ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, prêt à affronter leur frère ainé.

Léo savait que face au véritable Xander, ce guerrier accompli, terreur des champs de batailles, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Il tendit la main, puisant dans l'énergie illimitée de son tome sacré, Brynhildr.

Des branches entourées de runes anciennes surgirent du sol, mettant hors de combat les Hoshidiens. Et par la même occasion, évitant à sa famille de s'entretuer.

Mais il s'était heurté à un bouclier invisible surpuissant. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Pourtant, la mage ne dégageait pas une telle puissance, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir invoqué. Et de toute façon, le temps d'invocation pour un bouclier aussi solide était beaucoup plus long qu'une fraction de seconde. Et elle était aussi inerte que les autres alors…

Il était toujours dans ses réflexions quand Corrin se jeta sur lui, une fois le roi parti, satisfait d'avoir vu ses ordres être exécutés.

_ Léo ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu les as tués !?

_ Du calme, ma sœur. Ils sont simplement évanouis. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui te contrarie… Elise et Camilla ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Corrin le regarda avec un soulagement évident.

_ oOo_

La nuit été tombée depuis longtemps quand Kamui, Corrin et Xander libérèrent les Hoshidiens. En retrait à l'ombre d'un pilier, Léo les regarda partir, ainsi que la jeune mage qui n'était clairement pas Hoshidienne.

_ oOo_

Daraen s'étira avec délice. Elle vérifia que la blessure de son bras était sans gravité et installa un champ protecteur sur la zone autour d'elle. Une fois cela fait, elle ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit à la recherche de celui qui était uni à elle. Elle ne pourrait certes pas capter de réponse, son interlocuteur n'étant pas doué de magie, mais elle savait que son message serait entendu uniquement par celui à qui il était destiné. Et par tout mage potentiellement plus puissant qu'elle, ce qui était hautement improbable.

''Mon chéri, je l'ai trouvé. Mais l'affronter maintenant serait du suicide. Il va d'abord falloir donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière, histoire de l'isoler. Je compte sur toi, de ton côté, nous aurons besoin d'alliés. Fais attention à toi, mon aimé.''

Elle revint dans sa propre tête et effaça la protection de la zone pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention que nécessaire. Ce mage noir Nohrien lui avait montré trop d'intérêt. Elle avait fait une erreur en laissant en place ses défenses permanentes. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser bêtement tuer pour cacher sa véritable puissance ! De toute façon, celui qui risquait le plus d'attirer l'attention, ce serait son époux, vu le nombre de sorts de protection dont elle l'avait entouré.

Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'on est jamais trop prudent.

_ oOo_

Kamui et Corrin saluèrent leur père avant de sortir de la salle du trône. Ils avaient tout deux conscience d'avoir ''une bonne étoile'', comme disait souvent Léo. Leur père leur avait plus ou moins pardonné leur grand cœur dans l'arène. Pour faire amende honorable, ils devraient simplement aller à la frontière inspecter l'un des bastions.

Camilla posa ses mains sur les épaules de Corrin avec douceur et sourit.

_ Tu verras Corrin, cette mission sera finie en un clin d'œil.

Léo hocha la tête en regardant sa sœur aux yeux rubis.

_ Et nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible.

Xander s'approcha des jumeaux, l'air soucieux.

_ Faites attention à vous. Ce Hans que père veut voir vous accompagner… C'est une vermine de la pire espèce. Je l'ai arrêté il y a plusieurs années mais père l'a relâché pour soi-disant bonne conduite. Méfiez-vous.

_ Tout ce passera bien, grand frère !

_ Et puis Jakob, Félicia et Gunter serons avec nous.

Les Nohriens observèrent Kamui et Corrin s'éloigner. Léo, plus que les autres, était envahi d'inquiétudes. Il avait l'impression que si Corrin s'en allait, il ne la reverrait plus avant très longtemps.

_ oOo_

_Frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido, Abime Eternel…_

Kamui hurla en se cachant le visage entre les mains. Corrin se plaça devant son jumeau, prêt à le protéger. Il n'était absolument pas fait pour le combat. Heureusement, Léo, Xander, Camilla et Elise venaient de venir à leur secours. Mais les choses avaient déjà trop dégénérées. La jeune femme avaient fait de son mieux pour ne pas blesser sérieusement leurs adversaires.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés quand des soldats Hoshidiens étaient apparut dans leur champ de vision. Corrin et Kamui étaient prêts à repartir pour faire leur rapport quand Hans avait décapité un Hoshidien, provoquant le début des hostilités. Le reste de leur famille étaient arrivés peu après pour leur prêter main forte.

_ Corrin ! Emmènes Kamui et fuyez avec Gunter !

Elle hocha la tête et prit son frère par la main. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant le reste de leur fratrie se battre.

En arrivant sur le pont branlant qui leur permettrait de revenir sur le sol Nohrien, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois face à Hans. Il agitait nonchalamment sa hache à la lame dégoulinante de sang avec un sourire cruel avant de se jeter sur Gunter. L'affrontement fut de courte durée. Le vieux chevalier fit reculer sa monture mais les planches vermoulues du pont cédèrent.

Corrin et Kamui poussèrent le même hurlement déchirant en voyant cette figure paternelle qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours être engloutie par les ténèbres sans fond du gouffre.

Quelque chose se passa ensuite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne surent quoi, exactement. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, Hans les dévisageaient avec effroi.

_ Pourquoi Hans ?! Pourquoi avoir tué Gunter !?

_ Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du roi Garon !

Il s'enfuit, laissant les jumeaux perplexes.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage. Un violent coup sur leurs nuques les fit plonger dans l'obscurité.

_ oOo_

Daraen rajusta son épais manteau autour de son corps, les yeux plissés. Un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

_ Cette histoire devient de plus en plus intéressante…

_ Ne bougez pas.

Elle tourna mollement la tête pour dévisager les intrus. Elle les avait sentis approcher, surtout celui des deux qui était un mage. Il dégageait une aura particulière lui rappelant quelque chose.

L'un était un archer borgne aux cheveux blanc comme neige et à l'unique œil gauche bleu nuit. Il avait une peau hâlée et des muscles puissants bien qu'il paraissait être svelte. Le genre d'adversaire qu'elle ne prenait jamais à la légère. Il la tenait en joue avec son arc.

Le second, le mage noir, avait des cheveux décoloré, tirant sur le blond, et des yeux gris. Et son visage…

Le mage ouvrit la bouche et la regarda, sous le choc. Elle-même était saisie par la surprise. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver là.

_ Par Grima… Owa…

_ Odin ! Je suis Odin le Sombre ! Le sang qui coule dans mes veines me confère des pouvoirs si puissant que…

_ Tais-toi Odin, ne commence pas à raconter ta vie à une inconnue… Bien qu'elle soit tout à fait intéressante, sous certains points de vue…

Daraen haussa un sourcil devant le sourire ravageur de l'archer. Elle détourna son attention de lui et la reporta sur Odin.

_ C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Odin. Je me nomme Daraen. Je voyage afin de parfaire mes connaissances en matière de magie, bien que mon niveau ne dépasse pas la dernière classe.

_ Ah… Euh, lui c'est Niles, le compère de mon errance dans les ténèbres, le…

D'un regard, Daraen le fit taire. Elle avait beau l'aimer beaucoup, ses grandes tirades sans queue ni tête ne lui avait absolument pas manquées !

Niles fronça les sourcils, renforçant sa prise sur son arc. Cette Daraen était bien la première à réussir à imposer le silence à son comparse d'un seul regard. Plus étrange encore, elle avait paru le reconnaitre, pendant un instant.

Odin sourit largement.

_ Si vous n'êtes qu'une voyageuse, je ne vois aucune raison de vous retenir plus longtemps, ma tan… tentatrice des ténèbres qui sont les miens !

Daraen inclina la tête avec un sourire empli d'innocence qui augmenta la méfiance de Niles. Il laissa néanmoins la jeune femme s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une Hoshidienne et ne représentait pas un danger immédiat.

_ Allons-y, Odin. Notre rapport ne se fera pas tout seul.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à leur tour, dans la direction opposée de celle prise par Daraen. Odin jeta un discret regard en arrière. Si Daraen était là, les choses étaient plus terribles que ce qu'il avait cru percevoir…

Que Naga leur vienne en aide !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dissidences

Chapitre 2 : Dissidences

Corrin ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit, se fut un plafond en bois. Une agréable chaleur régnait dans la cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_ KAMUI !

Elle se redressa d'un bond, cherchant son jumeau du regard.

_ Je suis là, Corrin.

Kamui posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur et lui sourit d'un air incertain.

_ Où sommes-nous, Kamui ?

_ Chez moi.

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix.

Rinkah était assise devant le feu central de la pièce, tournant lentement une cuillère en bois dans une marmite posée au-dessus du foyer.

Kamui se rapprocha de sa sœur, intimidé.

_ Nous… Nous avons été capturés par Hoshido ?

_ C'est ça. Les autorités compétentes ne vont pas tarder à venir vous chercher.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et quand des coups retentirent contre la porte, le visage de Kamui se décomposa.

_ oOo_

_Capitale d'Hoshido, palais Shirasagi…_

Corrin s'avança, protégeant son petit frère de son corps. Elle toisa le prince Hoshidien qui lui faisait face, détaillant son armure rouge et son manteau blanc à la recherche du moindre point faible comme Xander le lui avait apprit. Il était grand, solidement battit et était doté d'une impressionnante crinière chocolat.

_ Si vous voulez faire payer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Abime Eternel, tuez-moi. Mais je vous en supplie, épargnez mon petit frère ! Il n'a rien fait du tout !

_ Non !

Kamui passa devant sa sœur en écartant les bras.

Le bruit feutré d'un tissu froissé attira l'attention des jumeaux. Ils tournèrent la tête et regardèrent une femme s'approcher avec élégance. Il émanait d'elle une telle impression de douceur et d'amour qu'ils se sentirent immédiatement rassuré. Elle était belle, avec son sourire paisible et ses longs cheveux noirs. La fine couronne dorée sur sa tête indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute son statut de reine.

_ Corrin… Kamui… Oh mes enfants, j'ai craint de ne jamais vous revoir !

La reine Mikoto se précipita vers eux et les enlaça longuement.

_ oOo_

_Jardin du palais Shirasagi…_

Kamui était abasourdit. Les révélations qui venaient de leur être faites l'avaient ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même.

Il était le fils de la reine Mikoto, le frère de Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka et Sakura, ainsi que Corrin.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle avait le regard vague, fixant l'étendue d'eau à leurs pieds sans même la voir. Elle aussi était sous le choc.

Tout ce en quoi ils croyaient était faux.

Leur famille de Nohr leur avait menti sans vergogne.

_ Corrin…

_ Kamui, je suis complètement perdue… Mais Xander, Camilla, Elise et Léo doivent s'inquiéter pour nous… Je veux rentrer à la maison…

_ Même s'ils nous ont menti toute notre vie ? Corrin ! Tu as retrouvé comme moi la mémoire ! On a vu de nos propres yeux Garon assassiner lâchement notre véritable père !

_ Mais Léo et les autres ne peuvent être tenu responsable des crimes du roi. Moi, je sais qu'ils ont toujours été là pour nous. Ce sont eux qui nous ont apprit tout ce qu'on sait ! Une famille, ce ne sont pas les liens de sang qui la définissent ! Et moi, j'aime Léo. J'aime Xander, Camilla et Elise ! Je les aime tous ! Autant que toi qui est mon frère de sang !

Kamui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par une voix chantante non loin de là.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent, intrigués.

La jeune fille qui chantait au bord de l'eau était certainement l'une des plus belles femmes qu'ils aient jamais vues. D'interminables cheveux bleus ciel, une robe immaculée qui ondulait dans l'air, une voix tout droit venue du paradis…

L'apparition se retourna quand Kamui marcha par maladresse sur une branche tombée au sol.

_ Oh…

Elle leur sourit sereinement.

Kamui n'arrivait pas détacher son regard d'elle, pendant qu'elle parlait.

Cette jeune fille répondait au nom d'Azura et été exactement comme eux. Elle avait été enlevée de Nohr en représailles du kidnapping de Kamui et Corrin. Mais contrairement à eux, elle n'avait pas grandie enfermée dans une forteresse, isolée de tout. Mikoto la traitait et l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

_ Excusez-moi…

Une voix grave et forte fit sursauter le jeune prince. Ils se retournèrent tout trois pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. C'était un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu profond comme les abysses de l'océan, tout comme ses yeux. Il sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

Azura lui sourit. Elle posa sa petite main sur l'épaule de Kamui pour l'apaiser.

_ Kamui, Corrin, je vous présente Chrom. Il est arrivé récemment au palais, un soir de pluie. La reine Mikoto l'a autorisé à demeurer ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de repartir. Il ne peut être un ennemi de notre pays, sinon il n'aurait pas put entrer sur nos terres, à cause de la barrière protectrice que mère à établie tout autour d'Hoshido. Chrom, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

_ Non, Ma Dame. C'est Sa Majesté votre mère qui m'envoie vous chercher tous les trois.

Azura inclina gracieusement la tête et entraina Kamui et Corrin à sa suite, vers le palais.

Chrom les regarda partir et son sourire courtois s'effaça. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage.

_ Ma chérie… J'espère que tout va bien pour toi…

Pour l'instant, il attendrait tranquillement que les choses suivent leur cours, restant un observateur extérieur, un humble voyageur un peu simplet.

Et quand la reine de son cœur lui donnerait le signal, il passerait à l'action.

_ oOo_

_Place centrale de la capitale Hoshidienne…_

Kamui regarda sa jumelle avec attention.

La reine Mikoto était en train de la présenter officiellement sur la place centrale de la capitale, devant la statue du Dragon Albe. Elle présenterait Kamui juste après.

Le jeune homme observa les autres, ses frères et sœurs. Azura souriait toujours doucement, Hinoka paraissait être au comble du bonheur de les avoir retrouvés tous les deux, Ryoma avait adopté une attitude relâchée, preuve qu'il était en toute confiance dans cet environnement, surveillant du coin de l'œil Sakura. Seul Takumi semblait sur ses gardes. Son visage était glacial et il tenait son arc à portée de main. Il surveillait tout aussi bien Kamui et Corrin, qu'Azura, ou même Chrom, installé dans un coin de la place, se mêlant à la foule.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué que Takumi ne portait pas spécialement Azura dans son cœur, ne voyant en elle qu'une Nohrienne indigne d'être sa sœur.

Kamui reporta son attention sur Corrin.

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula.

Ganglari, l'épée que lui avait offert Garon quitta son fourreau et s'envola jusqu'à la main tendue d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. La sombre créature fit tournoyer l'épée malsaine avant de la planter dans le sol.

L'enfer se déchaina sur terre.

Le sol explosa, l'épée explosa, tout explosa.

Corrin ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Des débris étaient projetés dans toutes les directions.

Elle chercha immédiatement son frère jumeau du regard, baissant sa garde.

_ Attention !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Mikoto se jeter devant elle avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de s'écrouler dans une gerbe écarlate.

La reine tendit une main tremblante vers sa fille, avec cette expression que seules les mères peuvent avoir.

_ Tu n'as rien ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas blessée…

_ Je… Je vais bien…

Mikoto sourit et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa main retombait sur le sol, inerte.

Corrin hurla et sa conscience disparue.

Kamui recula, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine. Là où s'était tenue sa sœur quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait désormais un dragon rugissant.

Ryoma se jeta sur la silhouette encapuchonnée toujours présente mais lorsqu'il abattit son épée, Raijinto, il ne trancha que du vide.

Incontrôlable, le dragon qu'était devenu Corrin commença à s'attaquer à tous ceux s'approchant de lui.

Azura se mit alors à chanter en s'approchant doucement. Ryoma voulut se précipiter pour retenir sa sœur adoptive mais une colonne d'eau le repoussa en arrière.

_ Azura !

Visiblement, le dragon n'apprécia pas la chanson. Sa patte griffue s'abattit sur la chanteuse, la précipitant violement au sol.

Kamui cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite.

Il entendit pourtant la douce voix d'Azura reprendre sa chanson. Le jeune homme écarta les doigts et vit sa sœur reprendre forme humaine.

Il resta éloigné de la scène pendant que sa sœur reprenait ses esprits, entourée de la fratrie Hoshidienne. Il avait l'impression que, s'il faisait le moindre pas, il s'effondrerait.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard hagard dérivé sur le champ de ruine qui avait été une place animée et joyeuse. Il aperçut le dénommé Chrom s'extirper de sous un mur renversé, visiblement indemne. L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'assit sur un bloc de pierre, sous le choc, regardant autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu.

_ Regardez la statue !

Kamui tourna lentement la tête vers les restes de la statue du Dragon Albe. Une épée était plantée dans la pierre. Elle s'en envola et flotta un instant au dessus de son piédestal, comme hésitante.

Et une lumière explosa, si éblouissante que tous furent contraint de fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière disparue, il n'y avait non pas une, mais deux épées. Parfaitement identiques, elles filèrent chacune dans une direction et s'arrêtèrent l'une devant Corrin, l'autre devant Kamui.

_ Cette épée… Yato… Comment est-ce possible ?

Personne n'eut le temps de chercher à comprendre d'avantage de chose. Un homme arriva en courant sur la place.

_ Vos Majestés ! Les Nohriens… Ils attaquent la frontière !

_ oOo_

_Frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido…_

Corrin resta interdite, regardant ses frères et sœurs de Nohr. Surtout Léo. Corrin le regardait sans ciller. Ses courts cheveux blonds toujours soigneusement coiffés, ses yeux qui pouvaient s'emplir de chaleur… Son petit frère…. Cet homme… Elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui. Que tous les dieux du monde en soient loués !

_ LEO !

Elle se mit à courir vers lui, indifférente aux Hoshidiens qui criaient sont prénom pour la retenir.

Elle ne voyait que Léo, en cet instant.

Léo descendit de cheval et ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir sa sœur. Elle s'y réfugia, s'accrochant à lui désespérément, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Le jeune homme savait que c'était dur pour elle. Il aurait voulut la préserver éternellement de tout ça mais… Au fond de lui, son cœur rugissait de bonheur. Corrin connaissait la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de retenir ses sentiments. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, nichant son visage contre elle.

Corrin se raccrocha un peu plus à Léo, pleurant sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Le contrecoup des évènements de ces derniers jours la submergeait totalement

_ Tout va bien… Ma sœur… Ma Corrin, tout va bien… Je suis là…

Léo lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour la rassurer. Il avait toujours fait ça quand elle se réveillait, en proie à de violents cauchemars. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle avait toujours sa rose blanche dans ses beaux cheveux ivoire. C'était lui qui la lui avait offerte, l'ensorcelant pour qu'elle ne se fane jamais

_ Corrin ! Kamui !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ryoma qui venait de crier son nom. Corrin sentit Léo resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Kamui le regardait aussi. Il avait l'air apeuré, coincé entre Xander et Ryoma. Il regarda ses deux frères. Tout ce déroulait comme dans son rêve !

_ Kamui, viens ici.

_ Non, Kamui. C'est nous ta famille !

Le jeune homme les regarda tout les deux, la terreur lui nouant le ventre. Pourquoi les choses en était arrivées là ? Et surtout, comment ?

_ Kamui !

_ Grand frère !

_ C'est mon grand frère !

_ Kamui !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de faire taire toutes ses voix.

Il devait choisir entre deux familles. Ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir, l'avait choyé et aimé. Et ceux dont il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, mais qui lui étaient liés par le sang.

Il savait que dès l'instant où il aurait choisit, ils se jetteraient tous sur Corrin pour savoir qu'elle choix elle ferait. Il regarda sa jumelle, blottie dans les bras de Léo, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se tourna alors vers Ryoma et s'inclina en joignant les mains, conscient que son choix allait déclencher une guerre.

_ Je suis désolé ! Je vous demande pardon ! Mais je ne peux pas trahir Nohr ! Ils m'ont tout donné et je les aime de tout mon cœur ! Pardon, pardon…

Corrin regarda son frère jumeau et détourna le regard, enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Léo. Elle inspira profondément son odeur, emplissant ses poumons de son parfum délicat et indescriptible. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir respirer cette odeur toute sa vie.

Elle s'écarta et se précipita vers Kamui, toujours prit entre leurs deux frères ainés. Elle savait que son choix de rester en Nohr aller précipiter les deux pays dans une guerre ouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Tant de morts et de blessés, et tout ça à cause de leur existence même.

Mais peut-être y avait-il une solution…

_ Pardonne-moi, Xander ! Camilla, Elise… Léo ! Je suis désolée ! Toi aussi Kamui, pardonne-moi ! Ryoma ! Je vais rester en Hoshido !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les jumeaux avaient fait leur choix. Chacun prendrait une route différente. Chacun dans un pays ennemi.

Léo sentit son cœur se briser. Loin de lui… Sa sœur tant aimée allait partir loin de lui. Elle avait _choisi_ de rester loin de lui. Son visage se figea dans un masque impassible. Il tendit la main et un sortilège fila dans l'air, repoussant sa sœur et les Hoshidiens de leur côté de la frontière.

Cette attaque fut comme un signal. Ils se jetèrent tous les uns sur les autres, malgré les suppliques de Kamui et Corrin.

_ oOo_

Dissimulée entre les arbres bordant le champ de bataille, Daraen observait la mêlée avec un regard affligé.

_ Mais comment ont-ils put être aussi cruel avec ces pauvres enfants… Les forcer à choisir un camp entre deux familles…

La jeune femme recula. Les choses avaient dégénérées au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle allait devoir tout revoir depuis le début.

_ Par Grima… Mon Chrom, je suis désolée, je nous ai embarqués dans une bien tragique histoire… Cela dit…

Elle sentait que cette guerre pourrait lui venir en aide, finalement. Elle qui voulait donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, elle était servie. Peut-être qu'en prenant en main cette guerre, elle pourrait isoler celui qu'elle voulait abattre.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que l'ébauche d'un plan se formait déjà dans son cerveau génial.

Elle continua d'observer la bataille avec attention, analysant la façon de se battre de chacun. Elle les observa jusqu'à ce que les deux camps se séparent, sans réel vainqueur.

_ Au moins, Chrom ne s'est pas retrouvé là-dedans… Nohr aurait été complètement laminé, sinon ! Il va être temps qu'il se mêle à cette histoire, l'air de rien… Mouais… L'air de rien, j'ai un doute. Il a la finesse d'une wyverne dans un magasin de porcelaine. Bon sang mon chéri, fais attention à toi…

_ oOo_

Kamui se retourna une dernière fois, tout comme Corrin. Les jumeaux se regardèrent longuement avant de suivre chacun la famille qu'ils avaient choisie.

Dans chacun des camps, tous avaient le sentiment d'avoir trop perdu. La rancœur s'insinua dans les cœurs, lentement, dangereusement. Le désir de vengeance prit doucement possession des esprits.

La guerre était déclarée, malgré les tentatives de Corrin et de Kamui pour équilibrer la balance.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ordalie

**Voilà, j'ai l'impression d'attaquer enfin le vif du sujet à partir de ce chapitre. J'ai conscience d'avoir un peu rusher le début, mais la première partie du jeu m'a toujours ennuyée donc je suppose que ceci explique cela. Si ça vous a déçu, j'en suis désolée . J'espère tout de même que la suite vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ordalie

_Nohr, salle du trône du palais de Krakenburg…_

Kamui se raidit, faisant face à Garon, son père. Le sinistre roi passa sa main gantée sur sa barbe blanche, fixant le jeune homme.

_ Donc, Kamui, te revoilà en Nohr… Et Corrin ?

_ Je… père… Corrin est…

Léo s'avança, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées et une rage glaciale transfigurant son visage délicat.

_ Corrin nous a trahis, père. Elle a préféré s'allier à ces chiens d'Hoshidiens.

Kamui regarda son jeune frère. Léo avait toujours été plus proche de Corrin que quiconque, celui vers qui elle se tournait pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Il devait se sentir trahit plus que tous les autres.

Garon reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir de son trône capitonné.

_ Je vois… Tu connais la vérité sur ta naissance… Ton père lâchement assassiné. Ta sœur et toi, pauvres petites choses, enlevés de force. Nohr est ton véritable ennemi.

_ Non !

_ Et de plus, ta jumelle restée en Hoshido. Permets-moi de douter de ta loyauté. Nous sommes en guerre, Kamui. Je ne peux me permettre de prendre le moindre risque… Xander ! Tues-le !

L'ainé de la fratrie sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impossible, il avait mal entendu !

_ Père ! Kamui est revenu de son plein gré ! Il a combattu les Hoshidiens et sa propre sœur à nos côtés ! Comment pouvez-vous douter de son dévouement envers notre patrie !?

Un gloussement résonna sous l'immense voute de pierre de la salle du trône. Un homme sorti de l'ombre. Il dégageait une aura malsaine et sa voix trainante fit frissonner d'angoisse Kamui.

Xander et Léo grincèrent des dents de dégout. Ils vouaient tout deux une haine farouche envers le stratège Nohrien.

_ Iago !

_ Une stratégie vieille comme le monde, Monseigneur… Votre Majesté, le garçon ne peut qu'être un traitre revenu pour vous assassiner. Il fuira sitôt son méfait accompli rejoindre sa garce de sœur !

_ Non ! Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose, père !

_ Je vous assure père que mon jeune frère ne nous trahira pas ! Les choix de Corrin ne peuvent être reprochés à Kamui !

_ ASSEZ !

Le roi se renversa sur son trône, les yeux braqués sur une étrange sculpture d'homme-dragon accrochée au plafond de la salle.

_ Je vais rendre un jugement impartial et laisser le Grand Anankos prendre la décision de gracier ou de condamner Kamui.

_ Anankos ?

Les enfants royaux échangèrent des regards perplexes. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cet Anankos.

Le roi ferma les yeux, entrant presque en transe.

Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Kamui, le visage fermé.

_ Fort bien. Le Grand Anankos à rendu son jugement. Kamui, tu as de la chance. Anankos te croit. Tu es désormais un membre à part entière de la famille royale de Nohr.

_ Merci, père !

_ Cependant, tu devras faire tes preuves.

Kamui, qui commençait déjà à se réjouir avec ses frères et sœurs, tourna de nouveau son regard rubis vers Garon. Les autres l'imitèrent.

_ Père ?

_ Tu dois réprimer la révolte de la Tribu des Glaces. Nous devons avoir un royaume… sans heurt… si nous voulons remporter cette guerre.

Kamui hocha la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Kamui, on aura finit en un clin d'œil !

_ Elise à raison, mon cher Kamui. Tu n'as…

_ Vous m'avez mal comprit.

Ils regardèrent de nouveaux le roi. Il souriant étrangement ; et ce sourire donna froid dans le dos à Xander. Son père préparait quelque chose.

_ Kamui devra la réprimer seul.

_ Père !

_ C'est impossible, voyons !

_ Si tu n'en es pas capable, autant t'exécuter ici et maintenant !

Kamui se redressa, sentant tout son corps trembler de peur. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il n'était pas trop tard. Corrin était certes en Hoshido mais il savait qu'elle aspirait à la paix autant que lui. Ensemble, et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être y parvenir.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'irai seul, père, et je réussirais.

_ Fort bien. Maintenant, retirez-vous. Iago, cesse de fulminer. Oserais-tu contester mes ordres ? La volonté directe du Grand Anankos !

_ Non, mon roi.

Le cruel stratège s'inclina avec diligence, pendant que Kamui et sa fratrie se retirait afin d'aller préparer le voyage du jeune homme.

_ Alors comme ça, Kamui est de retour…

_ Plus pour longtemps, Iago, plus pour longtemps…

_ Je l'espère, Votre Majesté. Mais en attendant… j'ai de nombreux préparatifs à faire pour ''occuper'' ces jumeaux.

_ Va. Et ne me déçoit pas.

_ oOo_

Xander s'immobilisa, dos à la porte.

_ J'aurais dût m'en douter. Père n'a pas pour habitude de faire preuve d'autant de clémence, surtout pas aussi vite. Il veut voir notre Kamui mourir…

_ Alors nous empêcherons ça, mon frère.

Il tourna la tête et dévisagea Léo comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. La trahison de Corrin avait détruit quelque chose chez le jeune homme. Léo avait ce regard terrible qu'ont les hommes rejetés.

Le prince ainé secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il allait devoir garder son jeune frère à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur, aveuglé par sa colère.

_ Oui Léo, nous allons protéger Kamui, coûte que coûte.

_ oOo_

_Un chemin de Nohr…_

Niles regarda Odin d'un air agacé. Son comparse parlait sans prendre la moindre pause, l'assommant avec ses tirades grandiloquentes.

_ Les ombres en moi s'agitent ! Mon sang maudit réclame le combat pour occire…

_ Par pitié Odin, tais-toi deux minutes ! C'est déjà suffisamment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir prendre le moindre repos, alors devoir encore supporter tes bavardages… Sauf si bien sûr…

L'archer se rapprocha d'une démarche souple et féline du mage, un sourire séducteur étirant sensuellement ses lèvres.

_ Sauf si bien sûr ce n'est qu'une tentative maladroite pour me signifier que ce combat que réclame ton sang est un corps à corps étroit et… intense.

_ Niles !

Odin le regarda d'un air incertain. L'archer secoua la tête et sourit un peu plus normalement.

_ Bien, maintenant que tu es enfin muet, on va pouvoir reprendre notre route. Le village de la Tribu des Glaces, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté. Le message que Messire Léo nous a fait parvenir par ton intermédiaire est clair : nous devons y aller le plus vite possible.

_ Niles, la guerre, grande semeuse de mort et de sang, est-elle vraiment à nos portes ?

_ J'en ai peur. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons simplement protéger le frère de Messire Léo. Ce Kamui, élevé dans la soie et le coton… Prépare-toi à te faire tuer pour protéger ce royal petit prince trop gâté.

Odin hocha la tête et accéléra le pas pour rester au niveau de Niles. Les évènements ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir… du sang… des cris… un monstre dans le ciel… des armées partout…

_ Mon petit Odin !

Le jeune homme sursauta, brutalement ramené au moment présent. Niles encocha une flèche, son unique œil scrutant les alentours. Odin aussi se prépara au combat, ses mains agrippant déjà son tome.

Ils la virent alors, juchée au sommet d'un rocher au bord de la route. Daraen. Elle souriait malicieusement, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main.

Niles la braqua immédiatement de sa flèche, prêt à la faire tomber de son perchoir et lui faire passer l'envie de sourire ainsi. Il entendit Odin soupirer de… soulagement ?

_ Je vous ai entendu discuter. Vous allez rejoindre Kamui ? Je viens avec vous !

_ DE QUOI !?

Elle se mit à rire et se laissa glisser du rocher, atterrissant souplement au sol. Niles la regarda, son esprit lui hurlait que cette femme d'apparence gracile était peut-être la personne la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Il renforça la prise sur son arc. Il aurait dût la tuer à leur première rencontre.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous nous suivre ?

Daraen rejeta une de ses tresses en arrière et son sourire s'étira d'avantage alors qu'elle posait son regard noisette sur l'archer.

_ Parce que je pense que cela pourrait se révéler… intéressant. Je ne fais jamais rien qui soit ennuyeux.

Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur Odin, étrangement silencieux.

_ De plus, une guerre est imminente. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide disponible, non ?

Le mage observa la jeune femme. Il y avait autre chose, il le savait. Daraen n'aurait jamais fait le déplacement jusqu'en Nohr pour une simple guerre frontalière. Il n'y avait guère que la fin du monde imminente pour la pousser à s'éloigner de son mari !

Le jeune homme passa une main des ses cheveux décoloré et tendit le bras vers elle d'un geste théâtral.

_ La guerre est proche ! Ma sombre Némésis tente mon sang maudit ! Il bouillonne, prêt à chasser du monde le mal qui le ronge ! Dame en voyage, vous joindre à Odin le Sombre vous plongera dans les ténèbres !

_ J'ai toujours eut une prédisposition pour les ténèbres.

_ La malédiction qu'est ma vie à trouvé une compagne de voyage ! Nous…

_ Odin ! On ne peut pas accepter qu'elle nous accompagne ! Si elle assassine Kamui, nous dirons quoi à Messire Léo !?

_ Votre nom est Niles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Votre méfiance est tout à votre honneur. Mais demandez donc au mage Odin qui vous accompagne de sonder mon esprit, vous serez ainsi certain que je n'ai d'autre ambition que de combattre à vos côtés.

_ N'êtes-vous pas une simple voyageuse ?

_ Si. Mais cela m'interdit-il de savoir me battre ?

_ Niles, laisse-là venir avec nous. Je t'assure qu'elle ne représente pas un danger pour nous. J'ai toute confiance en Daraen.

L'archer se tourna vers Odin et resta saisi de surprise. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un tel visage, ni entendu une telle voix. C'était comme si… comme si il connaissait personnellement la jeune femme, sans pouvoir l'avouer.

Il était d'une nature extrêmement méfiante mais savait qu'Odin était digne de confiance, malgré son caractère excentrique. S'il était à ce point convaincu que Daraen était inoffensive, il le croirait.

Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de la garder à l'œil.

_ Nous avons perdu trop de temps. Vous pouvez venir, Daraen. Mais au moindre comportement suspect, je vous tue.

_ Vous seriez stupide de ne pas le faire.

Daraen lui sourit et suivit les deux hommes. Odin lui adressa un clin d'œil complice auquel elle répondit.

_ oOo_

_Nohr, forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Kamui dégaina Yato et s'élança sur le Sans-Visage qui lui faisait face. La créature le repoussa en balayant l'air de son bras grassouillet. Le jeune homme heurta un arbre de plein fouet et sentit un gout métallique sur sa langue.

_ Je n'y arriverais jamais seul…

Il chercha son épée mais elle avait été envoyée loin de lui. Trop loin.

_ Oh Corrin… Je vais mourir ici…

Il ferma les yeux en voyant les Sans-Visages l'encercler. L'un deux leva le bras, prêt à l'abattre sur le jeune homme.

_ Kamui !

_ Grand frère !

Le jeune homme entendit le bruit d'une cavalcade, comme si des chevaux lancés à pleine vitesse traversaient les marais de la forêt. Il entrouvrit les yeux, sentant qu'on le tirait pas le bras.

Le poing du monstre fracassa l'arbre, à l'endroit exact où le jeune prince s'était trouvé.

_ Kamui, tu n'as rien de cassé ?!

Un peu sonnée, Kamui regarda son interlocuteur. Un chevalier, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il devait avoir son âge, malgré ses cheveux gris coupés ras. Son visage enjoué lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

_ Non… ça va… mais qui êtes-vous… enfin, tu ?

_ Silas, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Remarque, ce n'est pas étonnant, c'était il y a très longtemps.

_ Grand frère !

_ Elise ? Que fais-tu là ?!

_ Je suis venue t'aider, bien sûr ! Xander et les autres vont me couvrir.

La jeune fille sourit largement, tenant sa jument baie par la bride. Trois personnes se tenaient un peu en retrait, derrière elle, maintenant les Sans-Visages à distance. Une femme en armure aux cheveux clairs et un homme blond aux muscles saillant et un menton proéminent. Et Félicia, tenant une dague dans chaque main.

Silas se redressa et remonta en selle à son tour.

_ Nous discuterons après la bataille, voulez-vous ? Kamui, reste derrière moi.

Kamui les regarda se jeter tous les cinq dans la bataille. Il ramassa son épée et la brandit. Hors de question pour lui de rester les bras croisé alors qu'ils risquaient leur vie pour lui. Il ne voulait plus être ce petit prince fragile trop choyé par sa famille.

Il ancra fermement ses pieds nus dans la boue et s'élança sur un Sans-Visage, Yato en avant.

_ oOo_

Kamui retira son épée du corps d'un monstre et regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait des Sans-Visages que des corps sans vie à demi ensevelis dans la fange.

_ Personne n'est blessé ? Elise ?

_ Tout va bien, grand frère !

Le jeune homme sourit et essuya une tache de boue sur la joue de sa sœur.

_ Tant mieux… Alors allons-y. Félicia, tu pourras nous montrer la route jusqu'à la Tribu des Glaces, s'il-te-plait ?

_ Bien sûr, Messire Kamui. C'est chez moi, après tout !

La jeune fille lui sourit en rosissant légèrement. Elle entraina Kamui et le reste de la petite troupe au travers des arbres de la forêt de la Mélancolie.

_ oOo_

Iago sorti de l'ombre d'un arbre, regardant Kamui s'éloigner avec sa petite troupe. Le mage noir grinça des dents. Ses Sans-Visages avaient échoués. Il leur avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer Kamui dès qu'il serait entré dans la forêt mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Le stratège Nohrien frappa un tronc noirci de son poing pour évacuer sa frustration.

_ La prochaine fois, je t'aurais…

_ oOo_

_Une montagne enneigée, non loin de la Tribu des Glaces…_

Silas regarda autour de lui, en proie à une profonde panique. Il ne distinguait absolument rien à plus de quelques mètres. Félicia, Elise et ses vassaux étaient hors de vue, avalés par le blizzard qui faisait rage. Le chevalier s'approcha de Kamui et le secoua.

_ Bon sang Kamui, réveille-toi !

Mais le jeune prince restait inerte sur le sol, le blizzard le recouvrant doucement de neige.

Le chevalier sentait le froid pénétrer son armure. A ce rythme, il mourrait ici, et Kamui aussi. Et voir mourir Kamui lui était intolérable. Son ami d'enfance, le petit frère de sa tendre Corrin. Est-ce qu'elle aussi l'avait oublié ? S'il se rendait en Hoshido, pourrait-il la revoir ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pas alors qu'il avait à ce point envie de dormir… Il y songerait à son réveil… Dormir…

_ Qui va là ?!

Silas entrouvrit faiblement les yeux au son de cette voix, mais ne put qu'apercevoir une silhouette indistincte dans le blizzard.

_ A… Aidez-nous…

Il s'écroula dans la neige, l'obscurité se faisant totale autour de lui.

_ oOo_

_Ailleurs sur la montagne enneigée…_

Daraen rajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, bénissant la chaleur du feu magique qu'elle avait invoqué sous le regard suspicieux de Niles.

L'archer plissa son œil en la regardant.

_ Dites-moi, Daraen… D'où venez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas un visage Hoshidien, mais pas Nohrien non plus.

_ Il n'y a pas que Nohr et Hoshido, Niles. Pour répondre à votre question, je suis originaire de Plégia. D'après ce que je sais, en tout cas.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Disons que ma mémoire n'est pas des plus infaillibles.

La jeune femme adressa à l'archer un sourire adorable qui le laissa sans voix. Il préféra se rapprocher d'Odin et baissa la voix pour que Daraen ne puisse l'entendre.

_ Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un pays appelé Plégia, toi ?

_ Les tribulations du destin m'ont un jour funeste susurrées ce nom à l'oreille ! C'était quand le ciel et…

_ C'est bon, j'ai comprit.

Odin lui sourit avant de ralentir pour se mettre au niveau de Daraen et de tenter d'invoquer un feu magique comme le sien à grand renfort de cris et de gestes.

Niles chassa la neige de ses larges épaules. La Tribu des Glaces n'était plus très loin. Bientôt, il verrait à quoi ressemblait ce Kamui, fragile petit prince que Léo voulait à tout prix protéger.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tourmente

Chapitre 4 : Tourmente

_Hoshido, fort Jinya…_

Corrin observa le fort, grande et élégante construction en pierres blanches. Il était tellement différent de l'architecture Nohrienne en pierres noires et sinistres. Elle suivit Azura et Jakob à l'intérieur pour aller prêter main-forte à Sakura afin de soigner les derniers blessés de la bataille à la frontière entre les deux pays.

Bataille qui avait eut lieu à cause d'elle et de Kamui.

_ Dame Corrin, Dame Azura !

Cette belle voix grave tira Corrin de ses pensées. Elle reconnu l'homme aux cheveux bleu qui l'avait interpelée. Elle l'avait rencontrée au château Shirasagi.

_ Messire Chrom !

_ Allons, appelez-moi tout simplement Chrom !

_ Si vous voulez… Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Il est spontanément venu m'aider à soigner les blessés. Et il n'a pas son pareil pour poser des garrots !

Corrin se tourna et vit Sakura arriver en portant une pile de linges destinés à être transformés en pansements. La jeune Hoshidienne rougit légèrement, gênée de s'être mêlée à la conversation sans y avoir été invitée

_ Vous me flattez, Ma Dame. Je suis loin d'égaler vos talents.

Chrom se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Si seulement sa Daraen pouvait le voir… Elle ne lui reprocherait plus d'avoir manqué ses cours d'étiquettes et de protocoles !

Daraen… Elle lui manquait.

Pendant que Chrom rêvassait à sa compagne, Corrin faisait connaissance avec Hana et Subaki, les vassaux de Sakura.

Mais le calme fut de courte durée. Azura fit irruption dans l'hôpital de fortune avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le fort Jinya était encerclé par l'armée Nohrienne.

Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

_ Non… pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas en paix ? Pourquoi ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sakura, nous allons les bouter hors d'ici !

Chrom rajusta son épée à sa ceinture et se leva.

_ Je vais vous aider dans ce combat. Etre un voyageur ne m'empêche pas de savoir me battre !

_ Oh Chrom… merci infiniment !

Corrin vérifia que sa rose blanche était bien accrochée dans ses cheveux et empoigna Yato. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que son Léo ne se trouvait pas parmi les assaillants.

_ oOo_

Chrom feinta avant de frapper. Il pivota afin de porter un nouveau coup. Quelque chose le perturbait. Ce n'était pas une attaque comme lui en avait l'habitude. Les soldats Nohriens agissaient de façon désordonnée, comme s'il n'avait personne pour les diriger.

_ oOo_

Corrin essuya la sueur de son front. La bataille était enfin finie. Elle avait réussi à épargner la vie des Nohriens et ça la rendait heureuse. Toute mort était de trop.

_ Dame Sakura ! Dame Sakura ! L'heure est grave !

Corrin se tourna vivement et vit une femme et un homme arriver en courant, se précipitant vers sa jeune sœur.

_ Orochi ! Saizo ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il s'agit de Messires Ryoma et Takumi ! Ils ont disparu !

_ Non ! Non, non, non !

Corrin prit doucement sa petite sœur par les épaules pour l'apaiser. Elle regarda la dénommée Orochi, une femme aux cheveux marron foncés attachés en nœud.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ils étaient en route vers Izumo quand ils ont disparu.

L'homme répondant au nom de Saizo s'avança à son tour et s'inclina devant Corrin. Il avait des cheveux rouges et une cicatrice barrait son œil droit.

_ Je suis navré, c'est de ma faute. Je les ai perdu de vu un instant et…

_ Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Nous devons partir à leur recherche sans perdre un instant !

_ Puis-je venir avec vous ?

Corrin regarda Chrom et lui sourit en inclinant la tête. Elle pressentait que cet homme pourrait les aider non pas à faire la guerre, mais à ramener la paix.

Kaze regarda Saizo, son frère jumeau bien que les deux hommes ne se ressemblent pas. Il se sentait terriblement soulagé de le voir de retour indemne. Il lui sourit et Saizo inclina la tête pour toute réponse.

_ oOo_

_Escalier sans fin…_

Corrin haleta. Elle n'était pas habituée à monter autant de marches.

_ Vraiment, cet escalier porte bien son nom… !

_ Dame Corrin, taisez-vous s'il-vous-plait.

La jeune femme baissa la tête d'un air penaud en regardant Kaze.

Elle était toujours surprise que le ninja qu'elle avait affronté dans l'arène de Nohr se batte désormais à ses côtés.

_ Je suis désolée, Kaze, j'arrête de me plaindre.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivit. Je ressens une présence…

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que des Sans-Visages surgirent. Le ninja se jeta sur l'un d'eux, Corrin sur un autre.

Chrom se chargea du troisième, protégeant Sakura et Azura.

Corrin se retourna, brandissant Yato, prête à frapper. Mais elle s'immobilisa.

_ Arrêtez le combat, ce ne sont pas des Sans-Visages !

Chrom regarda les corps étendu à ses pieds, baignant dans leur sang. Plus mort qu'eux, impossible.  
Azura regarda les cadavres, les yeux grand ouvert. Des humains !

_ Je reconnais ces vêtements, ce sont des tenues traditionnelles de la Tribu du Vent !

_ Mais je suis certaine d'avoir vu des Sans-Visages ! Et Kaze aussi !

_ C'est exact !

Un rire froid résonna sur les marches de pierre.

Un homme apparut, surgissant d'un portail en riant toujours avec un certain sadisme dans la voix. Il avait un aspect sinistre et un masque couvrait une partie de son visage.

_ Iago ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

_ Moi ? Mais rien du tout, jeune princesse. Vous en revanche, vous venez de massacrer d'innocent villageois de la Tribu du Vent. Vous devez traverser leurs terres, il me semble. Je me demande comment vont réagir les amis de ceux que vous venez de tuer… C'est tout ce que vous méritez pour avoir trahi Nohr !

Il ricana et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Azura s'approcha de Corrin.

_ Qui était cet homme ?

_ Le bras droit de Garon, le stratège de Nohr et un mage noir très doué.

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'il était bien loin d'avoir le niveau de son cher Léo.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Iago avait raison. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, traverser la Tribu du Vent pour atteindre Izumo allait se révéler fastidieux.

_ oOo_

_Village de la Tribu du Vent…_

Le sable tourbillonnait, rendant difficile la moindre orientation. Corrin abrita ses yeux avec son bras. Le sable était brûlant sous ses pieds nus. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux ivoire dans tous les sens.

_ Dame Corrin, nous sommes arrivés au village de la Tribu du Vent. Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Vous avez raison, Kaze… Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux… Me laisser piéger par une simple illusion… Ces gens sont morts par ma faute.

_ Nous avons tous été abusés, Corrin. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Azura et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Ne faites pas un pas de plus !

La petite troupe se retourna. Deux personnes les menaçaient avec leurs armes. Leurs visages n'exprimaient que colère et rancœur.

_ Vous avez attaqués et tués nos amis et vous avez l'audace d'entrer sur nos terres !?

_ Non ! Nous nous sommes fait tromper ! Nous…

_ SILENCE !

Corrin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune excuse, et le savait.

Sakura regarda sa grande sœur nouvellement retrouvée et passa devant Chrom qui s'était placé devant elle pour la protéger. Elle était une princesse d'Hoshido, c'était son devoir de leur venir en aide, même si cela signifiait braver sa timidité.

_ S'il… S'il-vous-plait… Nous sommes désolés ! Mais vos amis nous sont apparut sous les traits de Sans-Visages ! Nous ignorions qu'ils étaient humains !

La jeune fille s'inclina humblement, espérant naïvement que cela suffirait. Azura s'avança à ses côtés pour soutenir ses propos. La présence de deux princesses Hoshidiennes, plus celle de Corrin devrait rassurer les hommes qui les menaçaient toujours. L'un deux abaissa légèrement son épée.

_ Dame Sakura ? Et Dame Azura également. Avec ces assassins ?

Chrom vit l'homme se préparer à frapper, malgré son semblant de relâchement. Il posa la main sur la garde de Falchion. Il avait vu trop de combats pour savoir que ces hommes ne laisseraient pas impunies les morts de leurs camarades.

Quand l'épéiste de la Tribu du Vent bondit sur Corrin, Chrom s'était déjà interposé, bloquant l'attaque du plat de sa lame.

_ On dirait bien que la diplomatie ne résoudra rien, Dame Corrin. Il va falloir nous battre pour espérer passer.

_ J'aurais tant voulut l'éviter, Chrom…

La jeune femme tira à contrecœur Yato de son fourreau et passa à son tour à l'offensive, prenant bien garde à ne pas blesser sérieusement leurs adversaires. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que se défendre.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Chrom entre deux adversaires. D'où pouvait bien venir cet homme ? Comment un simple voyageur pouvait-il se battre avec une telle habileté ? Il se battait à trois contre un sans en paraitre vraiment affecté. Elle n'avait jamais vu que Xander pour se battre ainsi. Et son épée… Elle était encore plus belle que Yato.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, obligée de prêter de nouveau toute son attention à son combat.

Azura fit tournoyer sa lance, protégeant Sakura avec l'aide des deux vassaux de l'inoffensive jeune princesse. Elle regarda rapidement la bataille dans son ensemble. Si Chrom, Rinkah, Orochi, Saizo et Kaze semblait être parfaitement dans leur élément, volant presque d'un adversaire à un autre, Jakob et Corrin peinait à venir à bout de chaque combat. Surtout Corrin. Elle était trop pure pour se battre, tout comme Sakura. Azura savait qu'elle-même n'était pas faite pour se battre.

Elle changea sa lance de côté.

_ Azura ! Sakura ! Corrin !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés leva les yeux vers le ciel et les écarquilla. Hinoka, la sœur ainée de la fratrie Hoshidienne fendait les cieux sur son pégase, nullement gênée par la tempête de sable. Ses courts cheveux rouges la rendaient reconnaissable malgré la tempête.

Son pégase immaculé se posa sur le sable alors ses deux vassaux arrivaient avec une étrange nonchalance, presque de l'insouciance.

_ Azura, que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Beaucoup de chose, je te l'expliquerais plus tard… Mais toi, Hinoka, que fais-tu là ?

_ J'étais en route pour Izumo, afin de rejoindre Ryoma et Takumi.

_ Tu ignores donc qu'ils ont disparu ?

_ Par tous les dieux…

Corrin arriva à leur hauteur à cet instant, bloquant une lance avec Yato. Elle commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle épée, si légère et facile à manier qu'elle semblait avoir été forgée pour elle. Kamui maniait-il la sienne avec autant de facilité ? Elle espérait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas à la manier du tout.

_ Hinoka, peux-tu nous prêter main forte ? Nous parlerons de la disparition de nos frères quand plus personne ne cherchera à nous passer au fil de l'épée !

_ Sage parole, ma sœur !

Corrin détourna le regard. Ce genre de phrase, Léo aurait très bien put la lui dire.

Avec le soutien d'Hinoka et de ses vassaux, Azama et Setsuna, la jeune femme plongea de nouveau dans la bataille.

Kaze et Saizo se joignirent à eux pour seconder la sœur ainée de Corrin, attaquant à distance à l'aide de leurs shurikens. Ils veillaient férocement l'un sur l'autre.

_ oOo_

Corrin s'approcha d'un homme d'âge mur, chauve et à la musculature impressionnante. Son regard était pourtant très doux. Sa voix également.

_ Je suis Fuga, chef de la Tribu du Vent ! Et vous, porteuse de Yato, vous devez payer pour les crimes que vous avez commit.

Fuga se jeta sur elle. Il était véritablement un guerrier rompu au combat, maniant son arme avec dextérité.

Corrin se jeta de côté pour éviter un coup mais sentit une douleur cuisante au bras alors que du sang giclait devant ses yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à des combattants qui avaient passés leur vie sur le champ de bataille. La différence de niveau était trop importante, malgré l'entrainement que lui avait imposé Xander. Elle ne pouvait se bercer d'illusion, elle n'était pas l'héroïne d'un roman épique.

Elle vit la lame de Fuga s'abattre sur elle et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort arriver.

Un fracas de métal et quelqu'un qui la poussait hors de la trajectoire de la lame de Fuga la forcèrent à regarder de nouveau.

Chrom venait de lui sauver la vie. Il affronta Fuga, guerrier contre guerrier, sous les yeux ébahis de Corrin, dévoilant toute l'étendu de son talent. Ses coups étaient vifs et précis.

D'un moulinet du poignet, Chrom arracha son arme à Fuga et posa la pointe de Falchion sur son torse nu.

_ Rendez-vous, chef, vous n'êtes plus en capacité de vous battre.

Fuga regarda avec un certain étonnement la lame posée sur sa poitrine, puis le visage du jeune homme qui l'avait vaincu. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Un rire enjoué lui échappa.

_ Bien joué ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas affronté un adversaire à ma mesure !

_ Je vous retourne le compliment !

Chrom abaissa Falchion et Fuga se tourna vers Corrin. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds avec un sourire bienveillant.

_ Et vous, porteuse de Yato, vous avez un grand potentiel. Ça ne m'étonne pas que cette lame vous ait choisie ! Une telle arme, capable de relier le Sceau du Feu, ne peut que s'allier à un être d'exception !

_ Comment… Vous connaissez Yato ?

_ Et bien, oui. Le roi Sumeragi était mon meilleur ami. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Nous étions d'ailleurs très inquiet quand à son avenir. Si jamais elle était tombée entre de mauvaises mains, elle aurait put mettre le monde en danger. Je suis heureux de constater qu'elle est en votre possession !

Corrin esquissa un léger sourire.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferai bon usage. Et je suis certaine que mon frère aussi

_ Votre frère ? Mais Yato ne peut être maniée que par une seule personne.

_ C'est que… Elle s'est comme… dédoublée. Kamui et moi avons chacun une Yato.

Fuga la regarda sans masquer un ahurissement total.

_ Sumeragi ne m'avait jamais dit qu'une telle chose était possible… Mais laissons cela de côté. Pourquoi avoir attaqué mes hommes ? Je croyais Hoshido pacifique.

Corrin s'inclina devant lui avec respect, comme elle avait vu plusieurs personnes le faire. Probablement une coutume Hoshidienne.

_ Je vous présente mes excuses pour cela… Un mage Nohrien du nom de Iago nous à abusé avec une illusion. Nous avons cru être attaqués par des monstres. Je sais que rien ne pourra réparer ce que j'ai fait mais…

Fuga hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable.

Corrin sourit un peu tristement. Elle fut rejointe à ce moment par le reste de sa troupe. Hinoka s'inclina brièvement devant Fuga avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

_ Corrin, si tout est réglé, nous devons y aller. Ryoma et Takumi n'ont pas pour habitude de disparaître sans prévenir. J'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave…

_ Tu as raison, Hinoka. Chef Fuga, nous devons absolument reprendre notre route.

Le chef de la Tribu du Vent sourit et inclina la tête.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je voudrais juste vous demander… Accepteriez-vous de prendre mon fils, Hayato, avec vous ? C'est un devin de talent qui vous aidera assurément. Les épreuves qui vous attende ne seront que trop difficile.

Corrin tourna la tête vers un jeune homme à peine adolescent qui se tenait droit comme un i pour gagner quelques centimètres.

_ Vous savez, chef Fuga, nous ne partons pas en vacances…

_ Je le sais. Mais les talents d'Hayato ne pourront que vous être utiles.

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous savez !

Corrin pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit finalement.

_ Très bien ! Tu peux venir avec nous, dans ce cas.

L'enfant se redressa un peu plus et suivit la troupe.

Fuga s'approcha de Chrom alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à Corrin.

_ Votre épée est très particulière… Seule une certaine personne peut la manier, un peu à la manière de Yato. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de la sortir le moins possible. Une telle lame attirerait l'attention et vous identifierait aux yeux de vos ennemis.

_ Vous…

Fuga cligna paresseusement des yeux d'un air entendu.

_ Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres.

Chrom inclina légèrement la tête avant de rattraper Corrin et sa troupe avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous dans la tempête de sable qui ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Fuga le regarda disparaître dans le sable avec un étrange sourire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

_Nohr, Village de la Tribus des Glaces…_

Daraen éteignit son feu magique pour une plus grande discrétion et se coula entre les arbres bordant le village à la suite de Niles et d'Odin.

_ Par Grima… Ce village est devenu un champ de bataille !

_ Restez en arrière, Daraen. Je vais déjà jouer les nounous pour un prince inconscient, je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'une voyageuse qui l'est tout autant. Un champ de bataille, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Daraen regarda Niles, les yeux plissés.

_ Niles, j'ai vu plus d'horreurs et de guerres dans ma vie que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

L'archer la regarda avec suspicion.

_ oOo_

Kamui sentait la neige lui geler les pieds. Il aurait voulut éviter d'en arriver à un affrontement. Surtout que le chef de la Tribu des Glaces, Kilma, lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait offert l'hospitalité, ainsi qu'à Silas. Il les avait trouvé dans la neige, ramené à son village et soigné. Et pour le remercier, le jeune prince allait devoir livrer bataille contre les siens. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus que Félicia allait devoir combattre sa propre sœur, Flora, et son père, Kilma. Kamui n'osait imaginer sa réaction si lui devait affronter sa jumelle.

Il espéra que cela ne se produirait jamais.

_ Par mon sang maudit ! Les ombres s'agitent, cruelles et…

_ Odin !

_ Mais Daraen ! Mon sang réclame…

Kamui se retourna. Trois personnes sortaient des arbres. Un jeune homme habillé de jaune aux cheveux décolorés, faisant de grands gestes en s'exprimant ; une jeune femme dont les cheveux turquoise sombre étaient attachés en deux fines tresses. Et un homme aux cheveux blanc comme la neige qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il était borgne et son seul œil était bleu comme la nuit. Sa peau hâlée se détachée nettement sur la neige, tout comme ses vêtements sombres.

Kamui les regarda s'approcher tout les trois, sans parvenir à complètement détacher son regard du borgne qui portait un arc. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Qui suis-je, me demandez-vous ? Mais je suis Odin le Sombre ! Héritier du sang maudit ! L'homme au destin brisé, maitre des ombres et protecteur du plus jeune prince de Nohr. Je suis…

_ Odin.

La voix sèche et le regard sévère de la jeune femme le réduisirent instantanément au silence.

L'archer la regarda avec suspicion avant de se tourner vers Kamui, le détaillant de haut en bas.

Ce jeune prince avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Quel dommage que Léo lui ait interdit de taquiner son frère ! Les personnes pures comme Kamui étaient sa cible favorite. Il aimait tant voir leur désarroi quand il leur susurrait des propos grivois à l'oreille.

Mais pourquoi diable se promenait-il pieds nus en pleine tempête de neige ?

_ Vous êtes les vassaux de Léo ?

_ C'est un bon résumé. Je m'appelle Niles et Son Altesse Léo nous a envoyé ici pour vous servir, Messire Kamui.

_ Me servir ? Je préfèrerais que nous nous battions côte à côte… Comme des égaux !

Niles regarda Kamui, sans comprendre l'étrange pincement qui lui étreignait le cœur. Kamui répondit à son regard, longuement, oubliant complètement le combat qui faisait rage autour de lui.

Daraen les regarda l'un et l'autre et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Cette histoire n'était donc pas déjà assez compliquée ?

Elle toussota pour les ramener sur Terre.

Kamui rougit et la regarda.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes une vassale de mon frère ?

_ Moi ? Non. Je me nomme Daraen. Je ne suis qu'une voyageuse désirant combattre à vos côtés. Cela pourrait se révéler… intéressant.

Niles la regarda de nouveau. Le sourire étrange qu'avait Daraen lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'effrayer pour rien ! Une armée de Sans-Visages ne l'aurait même pas fait frémir. Alors pourquoi cette femme lui faisait-elle cette impression ?

_ Messire Kamui, pouvons-nous commencer à étriper nos ennemis ?

_ Non !

Le jeune homme sembla soudain s'animer.

_ Non, s'il-vous-plait ! Je ne veux pas voir de gens mourir ! Je voudrais régler ce conflit sans verser de sang.

_ Les blesser simplement, sans verser de sang… Un défi intéressant. Si c'est un ordre du précieux frère de mon seigneur, j'y obvierais sans discuter. Ma loyauté envers Messire Léo est sans tache. Elle le sera donc également pour vous.

_ Merci…

Odin sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Daraen l'en empêcha d'un regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Niles. Au moins, cette demoiselle venue d'un pays lointain avait une certaine utilité.

Daraen regarda Kamui avec un sourire tranquille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Kamui !

_ Vous vous adressez à un prince, Daraen. Vous devez lui témoigner du respect !

La jeune femme braqua son regard noisette sur Niles, son sourire effacé.

_ Non, c'est inutile ! Appelez-moi Kamui, ça ira très bien ! Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur !

Daraen tendit la main sur le côté.

_ Thoron !

Un éclair jaillit de sa paume, repoussant au loin des ennemis qui s'étaient trop approchés. Ce geste mit un terme à la discussion. Il fallait se battre, dans l'immédiat.

Odin s'associa à Daraen et s'enfonça dans la mêlée.

Niles se plaça aux côtés de Kamui en encochant une flèche. Ils allaient se battre côte à côte et l'archer ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette idée lui plaisait autant.

_ oOo_

Daraen exécuta une pirouette parfaite et retomba souplement sur ses pieds pour éviter une épée et projeta un éclair sur son agresseur, juste assez fort pour l'assommer.

Odin venait lui aussi de se défaire de son assaillant.

_ Daraen, les ombres qui s'agitent en moi se demande une chose… Qu'avez-vous fait de votre puissance véritable ?

_ Je l'ai dissimulée. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'attirer l'attention pour l'instant. Mon arrivée à déjà dût mettre tous les mages des deux pays en alerte. Autant éviter de tous les ameuter en laissant leurs sens ressentir ma force véritable !

_ Vous êtes capable de masquer vos pouvoirs aux sens des autres mages sans que votre manœuvre ne puisse être détectable… Mais où est donc la limite à vos obscures forces !?

Daraen lui adressa un clin d'œil complice en fendant l'air de sa rapière en se retournant vivement vers un ennemi l'attaquant dans le dos.

Odin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il e sentait en sécurité avec une combattante accomplie telle que Daraen à ses côtés. Elle bridait certes sa magie mais ses réflexes étaient intacts.

_ oOo_

Niles tira Kamui vers lui pour le mettre hors du chemin d'un éclair magique.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille pour évaluer la situation.

Félicia affrontait sa propre sœur, chacune évitant soigneusement de blesser l'autre. Silas combattait avec les vassaux d'Elise le gros des troupes de la Tribu des Glaces, la jeune princesse de Nohr couvrant courageusement leurs arrières avec son sceptre. Odin et Daraen… Ils avaient forcément déjà combattu ensemble pour se compléter aussi bien.

C'était troublant.

_ Niles, attention !

Kamui le poussa dans la neige, lui évitant de finir embrocher par une lance. L'archer vit une tache rouge s'étendre sur la blancheur de la neige.

_ Messire Kamui… Vous êtes blessé !

_ Mais vous non, que les dieux en soient loués !

Niles écarquilla les yeux. Ce prince était désarçonnant. Il le repoussa et se redressa en ramassant son arc. Il fit immédiatement pleuvoir une pluie de flèche sur ses ennemis.

C'était à lui d'être blessé pour protéger Kamui, pas l'inverse !

_ oOo_

Kamui poussa un profond soupir soulagé alors que Kilma levait les mains, acceptant sa défaite. Le chef de la Tribu des Glaces le regardait avec une haine farouche.

_ Elise, Félicia, occupez-vous des blessés des deux camps, s'il-vous-plait.

_ Ce sera fait avant même que tu aies pu dire ''Elise est la meilleure !'', grand frère ! Viens Félicia !

La jeune princesse entraina la servante maniant les dagues avec elle.

_ Vous, l'armée Nohrienne, vous avez combattu sans tuer ni piller… Pourquoi ?

Kamui se tourna vers Kilma et Flora. Son regard empli de gentillesse plongea dans celui du chef.

_ Je ne peux pas tolérer de prendre la moindre vie, qu'importe la raison. Et je vous dois la vie. Quelle sorte d'homme serais-je si je répondais à votre bonté par la violence !? Je voudrais juste ramener la paix en ce monde…

_ Vous êtes bien utopiste, prince de Nohr.

_ Il faut des utopistes comme Kamui pour véritablement changer le monde.

Kilma tourna la tête vers Daraen qui s'était rapprochée. Cette jeune femme le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Sa démarche, sa posture… Elle n'était pas qu'une simple combattante, il le sentait. Et cette façon de s'adresser à lui…

_ Vous avez raison, Ma Dame.

_ Seigneur Kilma ! Je vous conjure de faire cesser la révolte de la Tribu des Glaces ! En échange, je vous promets de faire l'impossible pour vous offrir l'autonomie que Nohr vous refuse.

_ Si quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé ces paroles, j'aurais refusé. Mais vous, Messire Kamui, vos yeux expriment votre bonté. Je vous crois, et je vais immédiatement stopper la rébellion.

_ Merci Seigneur Kilma !

_ Messire Kamui ?

Le jeune homme regarda alors Flora qui l'avait interpelé d'une voix hésitante.

_ Pourriez-vous un jour me pardonner ?

_ Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Flora ! C'est normal que tu ais combattu au côté des tiens !

_ Messire Kamui…

Le jeune homme lui adressa un beau sourire plein de douceur et de candeur. Elise et Félicia revinrent à ce moment. La jeune princesse esquissa un sourire joyeux.

_ Et voilà grand frère ! Tout le monde est sur pieds !

_ Merci Elise. Et toi aussi, Félicia ! Il faut qu'on rentre pour que père approuve ma victoire et me reconnaisse comme son fils.

_ Vous n'êtes pas son fils ?

_ Non… Et Corrin n'est pas sa fille non plus. Nous sommes nés en Hoshido et notre mère est… enfin était, Mikoto. Mais moi, j'ai choisi la famille qui m'a élevé, Nohr. Je dois prouver à père ma loyauté. Corrin est restée en Hoshido alors il semble croire que je vais trahir Nohr aussi…

_ Kamui ! Tu devais réprimer seul la rébellion ! Mais nous sommes venus t'aider… Qu'est-ce que père dira ? Il serait capable de te considérer comme un traitre juste pour ça !

_ J'ai réfléchirais en court de route, Elise…

La troupe de Kamui se retourna pour partir.

Kilma retint Daraen par le bras.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers lui et le chef de la Tribu des Glaces cru qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais le regard de la stratège s'apaisa.

_ Faites attention, Kilma… J'ai tué pour moins que ça.

_ Pardon. Vous êtes une guerrière accomplie, vos réflexes le prouvent. Je n'aurais pas dût vous surprendre.

_ Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Kilma regarda le pantalon gris de la jeune femme, ses bottes de cuir épais, sa ceinture du même cuir aux boucles dorées. Il regarda le manteau violacé de la jeune femme, les motifs brodés sur ses manches en forme d'œil.

_ Je suis vieux, vous savez, et avant de devenir chef de la Tribu des Glaces, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Vos vêtements proviennent de Plégia, n'est-ce pas ? Et… Indique que vous vénérez un bien sinistre dieu. Je me demande ce qu'une adepte du culte de Grima peut bien rechercher ici. Et ce qu'elle fait en compagnie de Messire Kamui.

Daraen lui adressa un sourire serein.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai les couleurs de Grima, mais ne le vénère pas le moins du monde. Quand à Kamui, je me battrais à ses côtés de toutes mes forces.

Kilma inclina la tête. Cela ne lui disait pas ce que cette femme faisait ici, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

_ Vous devriez y aller, vos compagnons vous attendent.

Daraen regarda Kamui et les autres qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin et sourit. Elle salua Kilma d'un signe de tête et marcha de son pas assuré rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

_ oOo_

Kamui soupira en sentant l'herbe remplacer la neige sous ses pieds.

_ Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais de ces montagnes. Je suis complètement gelé !

_ Voulez-vous que je vous réchauffe, Messire Kamui ? Je connais d'excellents moyens très… stimulants.

Le jeune homme sursauta en frissonnant quand cette voix sensuelle parla au creux de son oreille. Il se retourna vivement.

_ Niles !

L'archer esquissa son sourire le plus ravageur. La réaction de cet innocent jeune prince était absolument parfaite.

_ Plus sérieusement, comment va votre bras, Messire Kamui ? Vous avez été blessé à cause de moi.

_ Ce n'est trois fois rien, Elise m'a déjà soigné !

_ Pourquoi avoir prit ce risque ?

_ C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Niles haussa un sourcil.

_ Amis ? On ne se connait même pas. Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, et vous devriez vraiment faire de même.

_ Pas confiance ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je viens de vous le dire, on ne se connait pas !

_ Et alors ? Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir faire connaissance !

_ Mon petit Kamui ! Viens voir par ici !

Niles et Kamui se tournèrent vers la voix. Daraen agitait le bras avec un grand sourire.

_ Excusez-moi, Niles.

Le jeune prince accourut vers Daraen, sa cape bleue flottant dans son sillage. Niles le suivit des yeux. Des égaux… Des amis… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi. Même Léo gardait une distance entre eux, de maitre à vassal. Mais Kamui avait combattu avec lui, s'était même interposé pour le protéger. L'archer n'y comprenait rien.

_ oOo_

Kamui regarda Daraen, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça, Daraen ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Faire quoi ? Faire quoi ?

Elise bondissait joyeusement autour d'eux, sous le regard amusé de Daraen. Ses longues couettes blondes suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle lui rappelait Lissa.

_ Je viens de proposer à Kamui de diriger les batailles à venir. J'ai… quelques notions de stratégie militaire.

_ Léo aussi est un grand stratège !

_ Léo… c'est votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elise hocha vivement la tête en souriant.

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se joindre à nous, me permettez-vous, princesse Elise, de m'occuper de planifier les batailles ?

Elle adressa un sourire malicieux à la jeune Nohrienne qui eut un sourire ravi.

_ Oui !

_ Et toi, mon petit Kamui ?

_ Bien sûr ! Si vous me promettez de faire le moins de mort possible…

_ Je ferais tout mon possible pour que pas une seule goutte de sang ne soit versée.

_ Merci.

Le jeune prince lui sourit avec soulagement. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme qui lui parlait comme son égal, sans s'inquiéter de son rang.

_ Bon, il faut reprendre la route. Windmire, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Affliction

Chapitre 6 : Affliction

_Hoshido, quelque part entre la Tribu du Vent et Izumo…_

Chrom regarda la demoiselle qui lui faisait face et haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il pouvait voir la détermination briller dans ses yeux rubis

_ Je vous en pris, Chrom, apprenez-moi à me battre !

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus et soutint son regard.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que vous êtes le seul à manier l'épée au sein de notre troupe. Hana manie le katana, pas l'épée, je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider. Et je vous ai vu affronter Fuga ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un combattre comme ça, pas même Xander ou Ryoma ! Je vous en supplie, apprenez-moi ! Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour mes amis !

Chrom sourit doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Corrin.

_ Dans un certain sens, vous me rappelez ma petite sœur… Elle aussi ne veut pas être un poids. Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, ma femme et mes enfants s'accordent pour dire que je suis très mauvais professeur !

_ Ça ne fait rien, je supporterais ! … Votre femme ? Et vos enfants !? Vous êtes marié ?!

Chrom se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il avait fait une erreur. Daraen lui avait pourtant dit et répéter de faire attention avant de parler. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

_ Oui, je suis effectivement marié…

_ Où est votre famille ?

La tristesse qui apparut sur son visage n'était pas feinte. Parler, même brièvement, des siens lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Sa Daraen lui manquait atrocement. Et Lucina, grande et petite, aussi. Et leur adorable Linfan également.

_ Ils sont…

_ Je suis désolée, Chrom… On dirait que j'ai remué de mauvais souvenirs.

Le jeune homme saisi la perche qui lui était tendue et hocha la tête d'un air pitoyable. S'il avait dût commencer à expliquer d'où il venait et ce que projetait de faire sa chère et tendre, ses chances de se faire allié d'Hoshido comme le voulait Daraen serait réduite à néant.

Chrom esquissa un sourire en se redressant.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, Dame Corrin, je vous apprendrais tout ce que je sais dès qu'une occasion se présentera.

_ Merci !

La jeune femme retrouva son lumineux sourire.

_ oOo_

_Izumo, royaume des dieux…_

Corrin regarda l'immense bâtiment tout en blancheur et en dorures qui dépassait des arbres. Elle qui n'avait connu que la forteresse du nord s'émerveillait devant cette beauté immaculée. Izumo portait vraiment bien son surnom. Cet endroit semblait avoir était construit par les dieux eux-mêmes.

_ C'est magnifique…

_ C'est vrai.

Corrin sourit en voyant Azura s'approcher d'elle.

_ Tu aurais aimé que Kamui soit avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… Il pouvait passer des heures à contempler ce genre de bâtiment dans les livres d'images de notre bibliothèque. Il aurait adoré cet endroit…

La jeune femme soupira. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Kamui qu'elle aurait voulut admirer cet endroit si paisible…

_ Il te manque ?

_ Enormément…

Azura laissa ses yeux dorés dériver sur le paysage, l'embrassant dans son entier.

_ A moi aussi… J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'un Izumien s'approche d'elles.

_ Qui va là ?  
Corrin se ressaisit, chassant ses sombres pensées au loin. Elle regarda l'homme en esquissant un sourire.

_ Nous sommes des Hoshidiens. Nous cherchons des informations sur deux de nos amis qui devrait être passé par là récemment.

_ Nous permettez-vous de traverser vos terres ?

_ Dame Azura ! Bien sûr ! Les Hoshidiens ne souhaitent que préserver la paix, ils sont donc les bienvenus sur notre territoire. Je vais annoncer votre arrivée à l'Archiduc Izana!

L'homme claque des talons sur le sol avant de partir d'un pas vif vers le château.

La troupe le suivit jusqu'à une pièce vide où le garde les laissa seul le temps d'aller chercher le maitre des lieux.

Corrin regarda autour d'elle mais la pièce vide n'offrait aucune distraction. Tout était en bois et seules quelques tapisseries égayaient la pièce.

Le plancher grinça sous les pas d'un nouvel arrivant. Un homme sans âge, avec une impressionnante chevelure d'argent arrivait d'une démarche sereine. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe et les regarda un à un avec calme.

_ Bienvenue.

_ Vous êtes… l'Archiduc Izana ? Messire ? Seigneur ? Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

L'homme se fendit alors d'un sourire éclatant en riant.

_ Tu m'appelles comme tu veux ! Je suis l'archiduc d'Izumo, Izana ! Quintuple vainqueur du concours de la plus belle toison capillaire d'Izumo ! Mais soyez tous les bienvenues ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? A manger ? A boire ? Un bain ? J'adore les bains !

Hinoka et Azura échangèrent un regard perplexe et méfiant. Elles n'avaient pas imaginé l'Archiduc Izana aussi… excentrique.

Izana regarda Sakura et Corrin avec une intensité presque malsaine qui éveilla aussitôt l'attention de Chrom. Daraen lui reprochait souvent sa tendance à faire confiance trop rapidement aux autres, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Cet homme n'était pas sain, il le sentait.

_ Vous êtes dans de bien tristes états, toutes les deux. Vos amis aussi ! Avant toutes choses, il faut vous soigner. Tous aux bains chauds ! Mais vous deux, Dames Sakura et… Corrin, c'est ça ? Il vous faut le top du top ! Guérison utlra-réparatrice, comme je l'appelle ! Je ne tolérerais aucun refus. Allons-y les enfants, les serviettes chaudes vont refroidir !

L'archiduc entraina les deux jeunes filles avec lui, sous les regards de plus en plus méfiants de Chrom, Hinoka et Azura.

_ oOo_

Izana s'effaça pour laisser Corrin et Sakura entrer dans une pièce sombre. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, Corrin distingua ce qui était accroché aux murs.

_ Archiduc Izana… Que font ces objets tranchants dans une salle de relaxation ?

_ Relaxation…. Eternelle ! Pauvres petites choses naïves. C'est notre salle d'exécution. Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure…

L'homme claqua des doigts et des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent de partout, encerclant les deux jeunes filles.

_ Archiduc Izana ?!

_ Je ne suis pas Izana.

L'homme se contorsionna soudainement et quand il releva la tête, ce n'était plus le visage lisse et beau d'Izana qui s'offrit à la vue des deux princesses.

Un petit homme blond terne aux yeux de fouine les regardait avec un rictus mauvais.

_ Bonjour Dame Corrin, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Zola, mage noir Nohrien au service de Sa Majesté le roi Garon !

_ Quoi !? Où est l'Archiduc ?

Zola ricana simplement pour toute réponse et leva la main en direction de ses soldats. Il claqua la langue contre son palais en désignant du doigt Corrin et Sakura.

_ Tuez-les. Le roi Garon me félicitera quand j'apporterais leurs têtes à ses pieds !

Corrin tira Yato et se plaça devant sa jeune sœur pour la protéger. Il était déjà temps de voir si les leçons spartiates de Chrom avaient été utiles !

Pourtant les soldats ne les attaquèrent pas elles, mais commencèrent au contraire à s'entretuer.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que…

L'un deux retira son casque, révélant des cheveux de feux. L'homme à ses côtés fit de même, dévoilant le visage plein de douceur d'un ninja.

_ Saizo ! Kaze !

_ Je savais que cet homme était louche !

Corrin regarda alors sa troupe repousser loin d'elle et de Sakura les soldats de Zola.

Mais il en surgissait constamment, forçant la troupe à entrer dans un violent combat. Zola profita de la mêlé pour se mettre à l'abri derrière ses hommes les plus solides.

_ oOo_

Corrin repoussa un Nohrien avec plus de facilité que durant ses premières batailles. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil deux individus en tenues Hoshidiennes se battre dos à dos. Intriguée, elle s'approcha d'eux, assommant un Nohrien supplémentaire.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Dame Corrin ! Nous sommes les vassaux de Messire Takumi, pour vous servir ! Je suis Hinata, et elle, Oboro. Nous cherchons notre maitre.

_ Nous le recherchons également. Votre présence me prouve que nous sommes sur la bonne voie… Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

_ Bien sûr, vous êtes la sœur de notre maitre !

_ Merci ! Mais tempérez vos ardeurs et ne tuez pas les Nohriens !

Les deux vassaux acquiescèrent avant de plonger avec un entrain renouvelé dans la bataille.

Corrin les imita, cherchant à atteindre Zola.

Elle se retrouva seule face à trois soldats portant de lourdes armures et maniant des lances. Quelqu'un vint se placer à ses côtés.

_ Chrom !

_ Vous vous débrouillez bien Dame Corrin, mais ne surestimez pas vos forces. Vous êtes trop précieuse pour mourir maintenant.

Le jeune homme fit tournoyer Falchion avant de plonger vivement en avant, visant le défaut de la cuirasse. Sa lame s'enfonça dans le genou de son adversaire en crissant désagréablement, métal contre os. L'homme hurla quand Chrom retira son épée dans une gerbe de sang avant de fondre sur un autre Nohrien. Corrin s'occupa de mettre hors combat le dernier, évitant de justesse sa lance acérée.

Il ne restait plus que Zola, terrorisé, qui lançait des sorts dans tous les sens.

La jeune femme plongea derrière un mur pour éviter un éclair noir et regarda comment s'en sortait Chrom.

Il paraissait être dans son élément, comme si affronter un mage faisait parti de son quotidien. Elle profita que Zola ne se concentre que sur Chrom pour se faufiler dans son dos. Elle le frappa dans la nuque avec le pommeau de Yato, l'assommant et mettant fin au combat.

_ Jolie coup, Dame Corrin, merci.

_ C'était lâche de le frapper par derrière…

Chrom regarda la jeune femme d'un air sévère, mais pas mauvais, un peu comme un père regarderait sa fille après une bêtise. Corrin se demanda pourquoi il la regardait comme ça alors qu'ils avaient presque le même âge.

_ Il n'y a rien de lâche à tout faire pour survivre, Dame Corrin. Le vainqueur d'un combat n'est pas celui qui meurt en héros, mais celui qui est encore debout à la fin. Nous sommes en guerre, Dame Corrin.

_ Je… Oui. Vous avez raison, Chrom.

Azura rejoignit Corrin et regarda Zola. Elle commença à fredonner une chanson, lui conférant suffisamment de puissance pour réveiller le mage noir. Il les regarda tout les trois, un peu sonné.

_ Dites-nous où est Izana !

Zola ricana.

_ Plutôt mourir que de vous dire quoi que ce soit ! Cela dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici.

Il leva la main et une épaisse fumée jaillit de sa paume, se répandant dans la pièce. Il se faufila entre les trois membres de la troupe Hoshidienne et s'échappa de la salle.

Il fut arrêté net par des branches surgissant du sol, entourées de runes anciennes. Le mage noir hurla de douleur, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'emprise des végétaux.

Corrin sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et l'air sembla lui manquer. Elle regardait l'homme qui marchait vers Zola d'un pas digne et fier. Ses cheveux blond comme du blé doré par le soleil de l'été, son armure noire et brillante, sa collerette légèrement de travers…

_ LEO !

Elle voulut se précipiter vers son frère tant aimé mais le regard mortellement froid qu'il lui adressa la pétrifia sur place. Le prince de Nohr posa ensuite ses yeux d'un marron qui avait été chaleureux, fut un temps, sur Zola.

_ C'est la dernière fois que vous embarrassez Nohr, Zola.

_ Messire… Mon Seigneur… Votre Altesse ! Pitié ! Je voulais préserver l'honneur de Nohr !

_ En attaquant un pays neutre ? Que savez-vous de l'honneur, Zola ?

Le jeune prince referma le poing sous les yeux de Corrin, et Zola disparut, submergé, broyé par le sort végétal de Léo.

Une tache pourpre apparut sur le plancher.

_ Léo ! Pourquoi ?!

_ Ce n'était qu'un monstre. Le monde est bien mieux sans lui, Corrin.

La jeune femme se précipita vers Léo et s'accrocha à sa collerette, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as tué !? Léo !?

Le jeune homme soutint le regard rubis de Corrin. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée et il en était soulagé. Jamais il n'aurait supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Zola l'avait attaquée, et pour cela, il ne méritait que la mort atroce qu'il lui avait infligée.

Non.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Corrin n'était qu'une traitresse. Il détacha ses mains de lui, niant qu'il le faisait à regret, et la repoussa violement.

_ La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, Corrin, tu paieras pour ta traitrise.

Il s'éloigna vers son étalon noir caparaçonné aux couleurs de Nohr et se remit en selle. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chère sœur. Elle avait toujours la rose qu'il lui avait offerte dans les cheveux. En le constatant, son cœur s'emballa.

Léo talonna sa monture et s'éloigna au galop.

Corrin le regarda partir, le cœur brisé. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le reste de sa troupe était arrivé à ses côtés.

Hinoka regarda la bouillie sanglante qui avait été Zola, sous le choc.

_ Incroyable… Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance…

Corrin effleura la rose piquée dans ses cheveux, submergée par la douleur.

_ Oui… Léo est un mage noir très puissant. Il est craint et respecté, en Nohr. Pourtant… Il a tellement changé… Avant, il était gentil et curieux. Et maladroit, parfois… ça le rendait tellement… craquant. Maintenant… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Chrom rengaina son épée, un peu rêveur.

_ Je connais quelqu'un d'infiniment plus puissant que lui…

Les regards convergèrent vers lui, intrigués.

Corrin pinça les lèvres. A ses yeux, aucun mage ne pouvait être plus fort que son Léo.

_ Qui donc ?

Chrom sourit, empli de fierté. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il vante ''ses'' exploits. Ça l'emplissait de fierté de ''la'' voir briller au-dessus des autres, avec son sourire tendre.

_ Alors, Chrom ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Sa Daraen lui passerait un savon monumental s'il parlait trop !

Corrin pencha la tête sur le côté mais n'insista pas.

Elle dirigea ses yeux rubis vers l'endroit où avait disparu Léo et marcha, comme hypnotisée, jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Le vent soufflait fort, maintenant, chassant au loin l'odeur de chair brûlée et de sang qui régnait sur le champ de bataille.

_ Léo…

La jeune femme tira Yato et ramena sa longue chevelure ondulée devant elle.

Les larmes qu'elle versait seraient les dernières.

La lame qui l'avait choisie trancha sans difficulté ses boucles ivoire largement au dessus des épaules.

Corrin ouvrit la main et laissa le vent disperser ses cheveux loin, très loin.

_ oOo_

Chrom regarda Corrin de loin. Elle avait l'air écrasée par la tristesse. Pourtant, quand la jeune femme revint vers eux, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de larme sur son visage. Ses cheveux coupés court lui donnaient un visage plus mature.

Une douleur intense lui vrilla alors le crâne, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Corrin se précipita vers lui.

_ Chrom ! Vous êtes blessé ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?!

Chrom ferma les yeux en grinçant des dents. Il n'avait ressentit ce genre de douleur qu'une seule fois, peu après son arrivée en Hoshido. Daraen lui avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver.

''Chrom ! Nous partons pour Sapientia. Kamui doit recevoir un pouvoir de je ne sais quel sage. Peut-être est-il temps pour nous de passer à l'action. Trouve un moyen de ramener Corrin là-bas également. Je t'aime mon chéri, de tout mon cœur.''

La douleur libéra enfin son emprise sur son esprit.

_ Sapientia…

Azura fronça les sourcils en entendant Chrom prononcer ce nom. Comment pouvait-il le connaitre ?

_ Chrom ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui… Je crois… Je crois que vous devriez vous rendre à Sapientia, Dame Corrin.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Stratège

Chapitre 7 : Stratège

_Nohr, palais de Krakenburg…_

Léo observa son frère revenir, indemne. Niles et Odin avaient parfaitement exécuté leur mission. Il allait confier la protection de Kamui à ses vassaux, ils lui seraient plus utile qu'à lui.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Odin semblait être en grande conversation avec quelqu'un.

_ Par les dieux ! La mage de l'arène !

Il reconnaissait l'aura de son pouvoir, une signature unique à chaque individu.

Il s'avança vers la troupe de Kamui, prêt à combattre cette mage trop étrange pour être honnête.

Daraen regarda Léo approcher et sourit.

_ Dis-moi, Odin… Ce mage noir…

_ Messire Léo ? Je suis l'ombre qui… C'est lui que je sers.

Daraen sourit en voyant Odin se rattraper avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire à Léo et s'inclina légèrement devant le prince de Nohr, étonnant Odin. Daraen ne s'inclinait devant rien ni personne. Elle devait vraiment tenir à ne pas attirer l'attention pour se comporter ainsi.

_ Prince Léo. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Daraen, Plégienne en voyage d'étude. Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de vous remercier pour m'avoir épargnée dans l'arène. Pour cela, je me battrais aux côtés de votre frère de toutes mes forces.

Léo se sentit désarçonné. La diligence de cette jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Si votre loyauté est sans tâche…

_ Elle l'est. Et de toute façon, Niles a déjà promit de me tuer à la moindre suspicion.

_ Bien. Kamui, père t'attends pour que tu lui expliques comment tu as triomphé de la mission qu'il t'a confiée.

_ D'accord, Léo ! Allons-y !

Kamui et Elise suivirent leur frère jusqu'à la salle du trône de Krakenburg.

Xander et Camilla les attendait devant les imposantes portes en ébène sculptées. Les cinq membres de la fratrie entrèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, là où siégeait Garon.

_ Kamui, te voilà de retour. Et en m'apportant de bonnes nouvelles. On m'a rapporté que tu avais parfaitement réussi ta mission. Félicitation. Je peux t'accueillir à bras ouvert dans notre famille. Les crimes de ta sœur ne te seront plus reprochés.

_ Merci infiniment, père !

Un toussotement dans l'ombre du trône les fit tous se tourner vers Iago qui sembla littéralement surgir de l'ombre.

_ Mes excuses. Kamui n'a pas respecté vos ordres, Votre Altesse. Il a reçu de l'aide.

Garon adressa un regard glacial au jeune prince au visage d'ange.

_ Est-ce vrai ?

_ Et bien… Oui, père.

_ C'est de ma faute !

_ Elise…

_ Kamui ne m'a rien demandé, j'ai agi seule pour lui venir en aide !

Xander s'avança devant ses cadets, se postant en ainé protecteur.

_ Je suis le seul à blâmer, père. C'est moi qui ai donné ces instructions pour aider Kamui.

Garon se passa la main sur sa barbe blanche.

_ La fin justifie les moyens. Et Kamui a appliqué ce principe. Soit. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir désobéi, puisque la rébellion est écrasée. Pour fêter cette victoire, je t'accorde une nouvelle mission.

Léo retint un ricanement en voyant la mine désappointée de Iago.

_ Kamui, je veux que tu te rendes à Sapientia. Je veux que notre noir étendard flotte au-dessus de ce territoire. Et si des Hoshidiens te barrent la route, extermine-les.

Kamui sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Encore des combats… Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ? Il parvint à articuler un faible ''A vos ordres'' avant de se retirer, suivit de ses frères et sœurs.

_ oOo_

Kamui réuni sa petite troupe et leur annonça le départ imminent pour Sapientia. Xander, Camille et Léo ne pourrait pas l'accompagner, le roi leur ayant confié une mission de leur côté. L'ainé de la fratrie s'approcha de son frère sur le départ.

_ Pendant que tu seras à Sapientia, va voir le Sage de l'Iris. Il accorde de pouvoirs divins à ceux qui en sont dignes. Je l'ai moi-même rencontré, ainsi que père.

_ Vraiment !? Mais alors… tu as reçu ces pouvoirs divins ?!

Le prince ainé hocha la tête en souriant avec amusement devant l'expression candide de son frère. Kamui était encore plus innocent qu'Elise. Etait-ce une bonne chose de laisser les vassaux de Léo le protéger ? Surtout Niles et ses mœurs de débauché… Mais Léo était justement en train de lui donner ses instructions, et l'ordre de ne pas toucher à Kamui.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez y aller. Bonne chance, Kamui.

_ Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon frère.

_ Fais très attention à toi, mon cher Kamui.

Le jeune homme sourit aux trois Nohriens et quitta Krakenburg avec sa troupe.

_oOo_

Léo vérifia le harnachement de son cheval, utilisant une partie de son pouvoir pour concevoir un portail. Il allait devoir faire un aller-retour rapide en Izumo pour obvier aux ordres de son père. Il finit de seller son cheval et le prit par la bride.

Il était tant d'y aller.

_ oOo_

Daraen profita d'une halte pour s'isoler et s'entourer d'un champ protecteur avant d'envoyer un message à Chrom. Cela pouvait être douloureux pour lui, alors elle s'était juré de le faire le moins possible. Mais la tournure des choses ne lui plaisait pas.

Et ce roi… Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais le simple fait de se trouver à proximité de lui lui donnait la chair de poule.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, bien décidée à prendre en main cette petite guerre avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

''Chrom ! Nous partons pour Sapientia. Kamui doit recevoir un pouvoir de je ne sais quel sage. Peut-être est-il temps pour nous de passer à l'action. Trouve un moyen de ramener Corrin là-bas également. Je t'aime mon chéri, de tout mon cœur.''

Elle revint dans sa propre tête et annula son champ protecteur avant de rejoindre les autres. Niles la regardait avec suspicion, comme toujours. Il n'avait peut-être qu'un seul œil, mais le gardait bien ouvert.

_ Où étiez-vous passée, Daraen ?

_ Satisfaire un besoin naturel. Voulez-vous m'accompagner la prochaine fois que j'aurai une envie pressente ?

L'archer et la stratège se défièrent du regard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait céder.

Niles se pencha vers la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire chargé de sous entendu.

_ S'il y a un autre type ''d'envie'' que vous souhaiteriez satisfaire, je pourrais vous apprendre certaines choses… intéressantes.  
Daraen répondit à son sourire. Si elle avait maté Virion et Inigo, ce ne serait pas ce séducteur pervers qui allait l'effrayer ! Elle approcha son visage de celui de Niles, effleurant presque ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_ C'est moi qui pourrais vous apprendre des choses, Niles.

L'archer recula. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un rentrait ainsi dans son jeu. C'était presque aussi déstabilisant que le regard doux de Kamui.

Pourquoi pensait-il au prince, tout à coup ?

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par la remise en marche de la troupe.

_ oOo_

_Fort Dracomor…_

Kamui regarda la gigantesque forteresse ressemblant à un dragon endormi. Selon Silas, il fallait la traverser pour rejoindre la route.

Le seul problème était que le fort grouillait d'Hoshidiens.

_ Mon petit Kamui, puis-je prendre les commandes ?

Le jeune homme regarda Daraen avec soulagement. Il n'était pas fait pour diriger une armée.

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Nous allons devoir combattre, c'est presque inévitable. Les patrouilles bloque l'entrée, mais j'ai sondé les murs avec un sort et ai détecté une faille sur le flanc. Odin et moi distrairons les sentinelles pendant que vous autre passerez par le côté. Je veux que vous formiez des duos et que sous aucun prétexte, vous ne vous sépariez. Niles, vous couvrirez Kamui. Arthur, Effie, protégez Elise. Elise, soit à l'affut de la moindre blessure. Silas, ouvre la voie avec Félicia. Méfiez-vous, un ou une mage se trouve près de l'entrée. Peut-être pourrions-nous en faire un allié. Vous entrerez dans le fort pour le prendre, pas besoin de battre tout le monde. Des questions ?

Kamui secoua la tête et se rapprocha de Niles.

Chacun partit à l'assaut du fort en suivant les ordres de Daraen.

Odin suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à l'entrée principale et les deux mages lancèrent des sorts pour attirer les sentinelles à l'extérieur et ainsi les neutraliser.

A eux deux, ils maitrisèrent les sept sentinelles sans faire le moindre bruit.

Odin regarda Daraen en essuyant son front et lui sourit.

_ Ça m'avait manqué de me battre sous vos ordres… ma tante.

_ Me battre avec toi m'avais manqué aussi, Owain. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas ta tante.

_ Vous l'êtes par alliance. Et les sombres arcanes de mon pouvoir maudit me dicte que ce titre vous sied mieux que celui de Grande Nomenclatrice !

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

_ Dis-moi, Odin. Quand as-tu raccroché ton épée ? Tu en prenais tellement soin. Et que dire de tes cheveux ! Tu étais brun, comme Lon'Zu. Ta mère va s'énerver… Tu sais à quel point Lissa est fière que tu ressemble à ton père !

_ En arrivant… Je ressemblais beaucoup trop à un Hoshidien. J'ai suivi vos conseils, vous qui êtes plus sage qu'une Déesse ! A Ferox, il faut vivre comme les Feroxiens !

Daraen le regarda d'un air septique. Avec son accoutrement jaune vif, le jeune homme ne se fondait pas spécialement dans le décor.

_ oOo_

Kamui s'approcha de la faille dans le mur et regarda à l'intérieur.

_ Allons-y, Niles.

_ Oui.

_ Nyx, faites attention à vous. Un champ de bataille n'est pas un lieu pour une enfant !

La mage aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'apparence de petite fille pinça les lèvres. Elle avait accepté de rompre sa solitude pour joindre ses forces à celles de la troupe de Kamui, mais il allait falloir qu'elle leur explique qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille !

Niles et Kamui pénétrèrent dans le fort en silence, le reste de la troupe se déploya dans l'obscurité qui régnait entre ses murs.

L'archer accrocha son arc à son épaule et plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'un Hoshidien avant de l'assommer. Puisque Kamui l'avait demandé, il n'y aurait pas d'effusion de sang.

C'était curieux. Il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose que du respect de rang ou de la loyauté qui le poussait à lui obéir. Mais quoi ?

Les deux hommes se glissèrent jusqu'au cœur du fort Dracomor où le chef de l'escouade Hoshidienne et deux de ses hommes défendait la place forte du fort.

Kamui dégaina Yato et attaqua à regret un archer, le neutralisant avant qu'il ne puisse riposter. Quand il se tourna vers Niles, l'archer avait vaincu l'autre Hoshidien. Ne restait plus que le chef. Les deux Nohriens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Yato heurta l'arme de l'Hoshidien vers le bas, laissant le haut de son corps parfaitement dégagé. Niles tira ses flèches si vite que ses mouvements paraissaient flous. Il toucha les épaules de son adversaire, évitant le cœur.

Kamui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissait, malgré le sang qui avait giclé sur lui, gouttes rouge tranchant avec l'ivoire de ses cheveux.

_ Tout va bien, Messire Kamui ?

_ Oui, grâce à vous, Niles. Merci infiniment ! Il n'y a plus qu'à prendre le fort et nous pourrons reprendre notre route vers Sapientia.

L'archer secoua la tête. Etre remercié pour avoir fait son travail… Kamui était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Et de beaucoup trop gentil pour cette guerre.

_ oOo_

Le fort prit, la troupe reprit son chemin entre arbres et rochers. Les paysages de Nohr étaient ternes, ravagés par l'indifférence de son roi.

Daraen regarda la désolation qui régnait. En voyant ça, elle se jura que jamais son royaume ne finirait ainsi. Elle se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour cela. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici.

Devant elle, Kamui trottinait d'un pas presque joyeux. Même si les arbres noircit était bien loin de ceux verdoyant d'Hoshido, il était heureux de pouvoir se déplacer librement. Et la présence de Niles qui veillait constamment sur lui le rassurait, malgré les propos parfois étrange de l'archer. Le jeune home aux yeux rubis parut soudainement se rappeler quelque chose. Il pivota sur lui-même, sa cape bleue suivant le mouvement. Son sourire était toujours aussi pur.

_ Daraen, j'ai oublié de vous remercier ! Sans vous et votre stratégie, franchir le fort Dracomor n'aurait pas était aussi simple ! Merci !

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Kamui. Et c'est à moi de te remercier.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'as fais confiance pour diriger ta troupe, sans poser de questions. Et surtout, ça me manquait terriblement… L'excitation de la bataille, rechercher le plan parfait… C'est pour ça que je vis.

Elle lui sourit en plissant les yeux.

_ oOo_

_Port de Dia…_

Kamui se mit à courir, incapable de se retenir. Il prit appui sur un muret, se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Sous le rubis de ses yeux s'étalait le bleu-gris de la mer.

_ Niles, Daraen ! Vous avez vu ça !? C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu !

Ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux sur le muret, de part et d'autre du jeune prince.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu la mer, mon petit Kamui ?

_ Seulement dans les livres. Elle est tellement plus belle en vraie ! Vous avez vu comme elle étincelle au soleil !

Niles le regarda, attendri devant tant de candeur. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Daraen. Elle regardait la vaste étendue d'eau avec concentration, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose vous contrarie, Daraen ?

_ Je n'aime pas spécialement l'eau. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée sur un bateau, il a prit feu et j'ai dût sauter… Je ne sais pas nager.

Elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là, et du visage de Chrom quand elle lui avait avoué cette faiblesse. Une fois dans l'eau, elle s'était accrochée à une planche, soutenue par son mari. Mais au moins, sa stratégie avait été payante et leurs ennemis étaient partis en fumée.

_ Kamui !

Le trio se retourna alors que Silas arrivait, son cheval lancé à pleine vitesse.

_ Kamui ! Il faut embarquer, vite ! Les Hoshidiens vont arriver !

Daraen resta impassible.

Mais intérieurement, elle jubilait. Son Chrom avait réussit à convaincre Corrin de venir. Doucement mais surement, elle tissait sa toile telle une araignée. Et quand celui qu'elle voulait abattre serait seul contre tous, alors elle tomberait les masques.

_ Mon petit Kamui, partez, toi et Niles. Rencontre le Sage de l'Iris et utilise la diplomatie pour annexer Sapientia. Toi, tu y arriveras sans peine. Niles te protégera si nécessaire.

_ Et vous ?

_ Nous ? Nous allons faire en sorte qu'Hoshido ne vous rattrape jamais.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_ Allons-y, Niles.

_ A vos ordres, Messire Kamui.

Daraen soutint le regard méfiant de Niles le temps qu'ils s'éloignent et embarque sur le premier navire en partance.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la troupe et distribua ses ordres.

_ Odin, toi et moi utiliseront des sorts longues distances pour les affaiblir. Effie et Arthur, empêchez les de passer par le pont. Félicia et Silas, couvrez l'autre côté…

Un furieux battement d'ailes l'interrompit dans son énumération. Deux wyvernes se posèrent sur le sol.

Les yeux d'Elise s'agrandirent et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_ Camilla !

_ Où est mon cher Kamui ?

Daraen s'avança devant la princesse ainée mais se figea, les yeux rivés à sa vassale aux couettes rouge. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard ébahi. Daraen secoua la tête. Et de deux. Il ne manquait plus que le fils d'Henry et les trois enfants disparut seraient retrouvés.

_ Camilla, Kamui est en partance pour Sapientia, accompagné de Niles. Nous couvrons leurs arrières, l'armée Hoshidienne est en approche.

Camilla afficha une moue, contrariée d'avoir manqué son précieux petit frère.

_ Dame Camilla, Odin m'a dit que nous pouvions nous fier à Da… elle. Elle s'occupe de la stratégie aussi bien que Messire Léo. D'après Odin !

_ Selena… Si c'est toi qui le dis, je vais le croire. Daraen, voici mes vassales, Selena et Beruka. Elles seront sous vos ordres.

_ Bien. Où en étais-je alors… Camilla, Beruka, vous éliminerez les unités volantes avant qu'elle ne s'approche trop, Seve… Selena, tu les neutraliseras au sol avec Nyx. Elise, reste mobile pour soigner les blessures. Maintenant, tous en position et attendons qu'ils soient à porté de feux.

Daraen entraina Odin avec elle, adressant un clin d'œil à Selena avant de partir.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dardière

Chapitre 8 : Dardière

_Hoshido, forêt aux abords du village de Mokushu..._

Corrin regarda la luxuriante forêt qui l'entourait, non sans une certaine angoisse. Les arbres l'étouffaient et l'obscurité qui régnait sous leurs branches lui rappelait la forteresse où elle avait vécue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Corrin, nous sommes sur la bonne route. Le village de Mokushu est un croisement entre plusieurs routes. D'un côté, la direction de l'Abime Eternel, de l'autre, Le port de Dia, puis Sapientia.

_ Azura… Tu penses que nous aurons à combattre ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit paisiblement pour la rassurer.

_ Les Mokushujins ne sont pas hostiles, tu sais.

Corrin hocha la tête, apaisée par le calme d'Azura et par ses paroles. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sakura, étrangement mutique, qui marchait à leurs côtés.

_ Tout va bien, Sakura ?

_ Je… Oui… Je suis juste inquiète pour Ryoma et Takumi…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons les retrouver, j'en suis certaine. Chrom a dit qu'aller à Sapientia nous aidera à retrouver nos frères, et j'ai confiance en lui.

La jeune princesse aux cheveux rose hocha la tête.

_ ATTENTION !

Les trois jeunes filles furent violement précipitées au sol par Saizo et Kaze alors qu'un shuriken se fichait profondément dans un arbre.

Hinoka se précipita vers ses sœurs, brandissant son naginata.

_ Corrin, Sakura, Azura ! Kaze ! Vous allez bien ?!

Kaze se releva prudemment et observa la lame plantée dans un tronc.

_ Il est de Mokushu… Je ne comprends pas. Les Mokushujins n'attaquent pas sans raisons ! Leur code d'honneur le leur interdit…

Chrom aida Sakura à se remettre debout et se tourna vers le ninja.

_ Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si pacifique que ça. Où qu'ils se sont alliés à Nohr. C'est possible ?

_ Je ne sais…

_ Ce gamin à raison. Notre royaume à trouvé un arrangement très intéressant avec Nohr.

Un homme sorti alors à découvert. Il avait un visage dur et des lames acérées protégeaient son corps musclé.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis Kotaro, Daïmio de Mokushu.

Azura passa imprudemment devant Corrin.

_ Nous croyons votre peuple pacifique ! Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Pourquoi obéir à Nohr ?

_ Nous n'obéissons à personne. Nos intérêts coïncident, rien de plus. Le roi Garon nous à promit d'immense territoire en échange de notre aide. Et puisque vous êtes là, je crois que Mokushu va s'étendre plus vite que prévu !

Il leva la main et aussitôt des ninjas jaillirent des arbres par dizaines.

Chacun, Hoshidiens et Mokushujins, se mit en position, commençant à se battre.

Corrin rassembla ses troupes pour former un front uni face à l'adversaire.

Azura plongea en maniant sa lance avant de reculer vivement pour éviter la réplique. Ses pieds nus se prirent dans sa robe immaculée, la faisant lourdement chuter au sol

Un Mokushujin se jeta sur elle en brandissant une courte lame. Une étrange flèche de lumière verte transperça alors son bras, l'envoyant loin de la jeune chanteuse. Des gouttes de sang souillèrent sa robe blanche.

_ Ne la touche pas.

Azura se retourna. Un archer avec de longs cheveux châtain attachés en queue haute brandissait son arc, une nouvelle flèche s'encochant comme par magie. La jeune femme reconnu d'abord l'arc divin Yumi Fujin. Alors l'archer ne pouvait-être que…

_ Takumi !

Le jeune prince Hoshidien tira sur un autre adversaire et se plaça devant la jeune femme.

_ Tout va bien, Azura ?

_ Ou… Oui. Merci, Takumi… Mais que fais-tu là ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Hinoka les rejoint, repoussa de la pointe de sa lame un archer qui s'était trop approché d'elle. Kaze était avec elle, couvrant ses arrières en maniant ses armes de jets avec dextérité.

_ Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Takumi ! Mais parlons-en après la bataille, d'accord ?

L'archer hocha la tête avant de se jeter dans la bataille, faisant pleuvoir ses flèches de lumière sur leurs ennemis.

De son côté, Corrin affrontait Kotaro avec l'aide de Saizo. Ce dernier surveillez du coin de l'œil Kaze.

Elle profita que le ninja distrayait le Daïmio de Mokushu en le bombardant de shuriken pour se fendre, provoquant une profonde entaille sur le torse de Kotaro. Le ninja ennemi regarda avec étonnement le sang couler de sa blessure.

Saizo profita de son ébahissement pour lui enfoncer une fine lame dans la gorge.

Corrin détourna le regard quand le sang jaillit en geyser au moment où Saizo ôtait sa lame.

Elle savait que la mort du félon était la seule solution pour que sa troupe traverse les terres de Mokushu indemne.

Mais elle aurait tant voulut l'éviter.

_ oOo_

Chrom essuya le sang de Falchion en la plantant dans le sol. Il regarda la petite troupe de Corrin bien mal en point. Les archers et les ninjas avaient attaqués à distance, causant de nombreuses blessures. Sakura courait d'un combattant à l'autre avec Jakob et Azama pour les soigner.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sentit Takumi s'approcher dans son dos en compagnie de Corrin et Azura. Il semblerait que le trio ait décidé de laisser le passé et la rancœur en arrière et de recommencer sur des bases plus saines.

_ Chrom, Corrin vient de me dire votre conseil de rallier Sapientia.

_ C'est exact. C'est que… Durant mon voyage, j'ai entendu parler de cette ville et d'un pouvoir qu'il serait possible d'y obtenir. Je me suis dit que cela ne pourrait que nous être utile dans cette guerre.

Takumi secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait traiter chaque combattant de la troupe de sa sœur comme son égal mais en était incapable. Il était trop fier pour cela.

_ Chrom, vous ignorez beaucoup de chose. Nous ne pouvons abandonner Ryoma alors que nous ignorons où il se trouve. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'Abime Eternel. Ensuite je suis tombé dans le gouffre et me suis réveillé dans cette forêt, avec un Mokushujin prêt à tuer Azura. Notre devoir premier est de retrouver Ryoma. Vous n'êtes pas prince, Chrom, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que notre priorité est le bien de notre royaume.

Azura posa sa main sur le bras de son frère et, pour la première fois, il ne la repoussa pas.

_ Mais, Takumi… Ryoma lui-même n'a-t-il pas été à Sapientia pour obtenir ce pouvoir divin ? Ce pourrait être un atout dans cette bataille. Et connaissant notre frère, il voudrait que Corrin l'obtienne aussi. Tu ne crois pas ?

Takumi pinça d'avantage les lèvres.

_ Je reste persuadé que… Argh…

_ Takumi !? Sakura, viens vite ! Takumi est blessé !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains en grinçant des dents.

_ Juste un mal de tête…

Chrom regarda Takumi, intrigué. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un sujet à des maux de tête aussi fulgurant. Et il avait finit avec un éclair planté entre les côtes.

_ oOo_

_Quelque part entre Mokushu et le port de Dia…_

Takumi se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Cette migraine ne partirait donc jamais ? Et pourquoi avait-il une furieuse envie de provoquer en duel ce Chrom sorti d'il ne savait où ? Qui était-il pour regarder Azura de la sorte ? Et pourquoi Corrin lui faisait-elle aussi aveuglément confiance ?! Il prétendait vouloir aller à Sapientia sans raison, et tout le monde l'écoutait ! Et son avis à lui, prince d'Hoshido, alors ! Il fallait aller retrouver Ryoma en passant par Cyrkensia, pas faire un immense détour pour aller discuter avec un vieux sage inutile.

Une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui disait qu'il avait raison d'être autant en colère.

_ Takumi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, Yumi Fujin à la main.

_ Azura ! Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Je suis désolée…

La jeune femme passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise. Elle finit par tendre le morceau de viande séchée qu'elle avait amenée pour Takumi.

_ Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim…

_ Merci.

_ Je voulais aussi te dire… merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure.

_ Ce n'était rien.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence gêné pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Azura n'esquisse un mouvement pour partir.

_ Bon… Et bien… A plus tard.

_ Attends !

Azura le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

Takumi se leva et s'approcha d'elle sans quitter ses yeux dorés du regard. C'était curieux comme la présence de sa sœur adoptive avait chassé au loin sa migraine.

_ Je voulais m'excuser… Azura. Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un frère digne de ce nom envers toi. Mère le voulait mais moi…

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Takumi ! Nous n'étions que des enfants. Mais maintenant, nous avons décidé de laisser le passé où il était, non ? Nous allons pouvoir devenir une vraie famille. Je… Peut-être même qu'un jour tu m'accepteras comme ta sœur…

_ Jamais !

Le regard blessé d'Azura brisa le cœur de Takumi. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulut que tu sois ma sœur, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Tu ne comprends donc pas, Azura ?! Je t'aime depuis l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je devenais si froid à chaque fois que tu voulais jouer à la famille parfaite avec moi ?

_ Ta… Takumi !

Azura s'empourpra violemment alors que le regard brûlant du jeune homme ne se détachait pas d'elle. Elle tendit sa fine main blanche et effleura la joue de Takumi alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_ Toute ma vie, j'ai voulut être une sœur parfaite pour toi… Je voulais avoir une place dans ta vie, même celle d'une sœur. Mais je… J'ai toujours espéré être plus que ça, pour toi.

_ Ce… C'est vrai ?!

_ Suis-je le genre de personne à plaisanter sur un sujet aussi important ?

Le cœur de Takumi cogna violemment dans sa poitrine, chassant au loin la colère et la rancœur qui grondaient en lui quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Alors nous ressentons la même chose depuis tout ce temps… C'est merveilleux ! Peu importe ce que les autres en diront, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, que tu sois ma sœur ou non. Je t'aime, Azura !

Il souleva soudainement la jeune femme dans ses bras puissants, la faisant tournoyer en riant. Azura sourit encore plus et enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage contre lui.

_ Oh Takumi nous allons enfin être une vraie famille ! Je t'aime tellement !

_ oOo_

Corrin regarda le soleil percer à travers les nuages rosés de l'aube. Et un violent coup l'envoya valser dans la poussière.

_ Je suis navré, Dame Corrin, mais baisser votre garde durant un combat n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Chrom la regardait avec un sourire indulgent et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils étaient en plein entrainement matinal.

_ C'est de ma faute, Chrom… C'est juste que ce levé de soleil me rappelle ceux que je voyais depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, en Nohr. Kamui et moi avions l'habitude de le regarder tous les jours… Et Quand Léo était là…

_ Vos frères vous manque vraiment beaucoup.

_ Chrom… Y a-t-il des jours où vous regrettez les choix que vous avez fais ?

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus, observant à son tour le ciel.

_ Plus maintenant, parce que mes choix m'ont conduit à la vie que j'ai actuellement. Et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Mais… il m'ait déjà arrivé de regretté de ne pas avoir prit la bonne décision, ou de ne pas avoir assez réfléchit.

Corrin se rapprocha de lui, curieuse. Mais elle n'osait pas l'interroger. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de Chrom mais d'après ce qu'il avait laissé échapper, son mariage avait mal finit. Mort ou séparation ? Elle optait pour la première option.

Chrom lui sourit tristement.

_ Je l'ai laissée lui donner le coup de grâce… Si je l'avais tué moi-même, alors elle ne m'aurait jamais été enlevée…

_ Qui ?

_ Ma femme.

Corrin resta muette. Alors elle avait raison. Chrom avait bien perdu sa compagne. Ça la rendait très triste pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée…

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Chrom regarda les cheveux désormais courts de Corrin.

_ Vous regrettez de ne pas être avec votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est vrai que Kamui…

_ Je vous parle du mage noir qui est intervenu en Izumo.

_ Vous…

Chrom s'étira soudainement et rengaina Falchion.

_ Bon ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut nous remettre en route !

Corrin le regarda quelques secondes avant d'incliner la tête.

_ oOo_

La troupe dirigée par Corrin se remit en route moins d'une heure plus tard.

Hinoka et Sakura échangèrent un regard perplexe quand Takumi prit la main d'Azura dans la sienne. La princesse aux cheveux rouges n'aurait jamais put imaginer que son jeune frère accepte un jour Azura dans leur famille. Alors avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle, encore moins ! Mais curieusement, elle trouvait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Sa sœur adoptive réussirait probablement à canaliser son frère.

_ oOo_

Hinoka trébucha maladroitement et n'évita la chute qu'avec l'aide inopinée d'un bras musclé qui s'était enroulé autour de sa taille.

_ Faites attention, Dame Hinoka, le chemin est très accidenté, par ici.

_ Merci, Kaze.

Le ninja lui sourit avec douceur et resta à ses cotés, prêt à intervenir à nouveau.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Saizo posé sur lui. Un regard étrange qui semblait être… douloureux ? Le ninja aux cheveux vert se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant un tel regard.

_ oOo_

_Aux abords du port de Dia…_

Jakob s'arrêta, scrutant le chemin vide avec attention.

_ Dame Corrin, c'est beaucoup trop calme. Nous marchons depuis plusieurs jours sans avoir croisé un seul Nohrien. Permettez-moi de trouver cela étrange.

_ C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi, Jakob. Tout le monde, restez sur vos gardes

Les soldats tirèrent chacun leurs armes, prêt à combattre à la moindre alerte. Ils continuèrent d'avancer avec prudence, bien loin de la joyeuse insouciance dans laquelle ils avaient voyagés jusque là.

Chrom posa sa main sur la garde de Falchion, sans pour autant la tirer de son fourreau. Il gardait bien à l'esprit la mise en garde de Fuga. Une épée comme la sienne était trop reconnaissable. Si une seule personne mal intentionnée découvrait qui il était réellement, le plan brillant mit en place par Daraen tomberait à l'eau.

Les premières maisons apparurent mais il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux embarcadères, personne ne semblait vivre dans cette ville.

Chrom resserra sa prise sur Falchion.

_ Bonjour ! Vous êtes perdus, Hoshidiens ?

Chrom sentit son cœur faire une embardée en reconnaissant cette voix malicieuse résonner comme un clairon dans le silence du port de Dia. Il leva les yeux, comme le reste de la troupe de Corrin.

Daraen, sa Daraen, était là, assise au sommet d'une pile de caisse, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main et son sourire aussi doux que dangereux étirant ses lèvres.

Elle était indemne, pas même une égratignure, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Takumi se plaça devant Azura et une flèche verte apparue à son arc, dirigée droit vers la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et son visage se ferma. Chrom pouvait déchiffrer son expression sans peine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Takumi et elle essayait de savoir quoi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Daraen se laissa souplement glisser au sol.

_ Pourquoi vous répondrais-je ? Je n'aime pas spécialement être menacée.

Corrin s'approcha, sans Yato, désireuse de calmer le jeu avant qu'une bataille n'éclate.

_ Nous devons nous rendre à Sapientia. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre alors…

_ Oh, mais nous si.

Daraen leva la main et claqua des doigts. Un éclair s'abattit aux pieds de Corrin. Ce fut comme un signal.

Corrin vit des Nohriens surgir de partout, leur bloquant l'accès aux embarcadères.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand elle reconnut les visages familiers de Camilla, Elise et Félicia.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Affrontement

Chapitre 9 : Affrontement

_Mer de Sapientia…_

Kamui frissonna en rajustant sa cape bleue sur ses épaules. Le vent soufflait très fort, ce qui poussait la petite embarcation droit vers Sapientia à une vitesse difficilement égalable.

Il sentit quelque chose de lourd et de chaud tomber sur ses frêles épaules. Il tourna la tête et regarda Niles qui venait de déposer sur ses épaules sa propre cape de voyage bleu nuit, beaucoup plus épaisse que celle du jeune prince. L'archer regardait droit devant lui. Kamui détailla plus attentivement son visage hâlé, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, son cache-œil noir dissimulant probablement le vide de son orbite droite… Comment avait-il perdu un œil ?

Kamui resserra l'épaisse cape de Niles autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait vraiment bon.

_ Merci…

_ oOo_

_Port de Dia…_

Takumi regarda les Nohriens qui leur barraient la route avec une organisation parfaite. Comme s'ils les attendaient. Comme si… quelqu'un les avait prévenus de leur arrivée.

_ Traitre !

L'archer se tourna vers Chrom en rugissant, décrochant son Yumi Fujin de son épaule. La rage déformait son visage alors que son mal de crâne s'intensifiait.

_ C'est toi qui nous as fait venir ici alors que nous devrions être en route vers l'Abime Eternel ! J'avais raison de me méfier !

Une flèche de lumière et une corde se matérialisèrent sur son arc divin alors qu'il visait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

_ Takumi, arrêtes ! Chrom se bat pour nous, il ne peut…

_ Silence !

Le prince repoussa vivement Azura qui tentait de le retenir par le bras et lâcha la corde. Sa flèche s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule que Chrom gardait habituellement nue. Il serra les dents.

Takumi décocha une autre flèche, visant le cœur de Chrom, cette fois. Mais elle se désintégra avant de le toucher alors qu'une personne se matérialisait entre le prince enragé et sa cible.

Daraen montra les dents en laissant échapper un grondement menaçant, fixant Takumi droit dans les yeux.

_ Je le savais, cet homme est allié à ces chiens Nohriens ! L'intervention de cette femme le prouve !

Daraen repoussa ses tresses en arrières, toisant Takumi avec hargne.

_ Je ne connais pas cet homme et son sort m'importe peu. C'est toi ma cible !

Elle projeta ses mains en avant, laissant sa colère prendre le pas sur le reste. Cet archer avait blessé son Chrom. N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà mort. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser transparaitre ses sentiments. Prétendre ne pas connaitre Chrom était le seul moyen de garder intacte leurs couvertures. Elle avait réagit d'instinct en le voyant en danger mais elle devait rectifier le tir.

_ Thoron !

Elle bombarda Takumi d'éclair, se déplaçant si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas riposter.

Pendant ce temps là, Nohriens et Hoshidiens se livraient bataille autour d'eux.

Takumi se protégeait tant bien que mal quand il eut l'impression qu'on lui brisait le crâne en deux. Et son corps échappa à son contrôle. Il assistait en simple spectateur au combat, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait

Daraen perçut le changement.

_ Je vois… Ce garçon est possédé. Sors de ta cachette, démon !

_ Tuer…

_ Forme primaire. S'alimente de la rancœur de son hôte, jusqu'à prendre sa place, accentuant ses émotions pour le pousser au pire et lui faire voir des ennemis partout. Voyons ce que tu diras de ça !

Elle libéra une grande partie de son pouvoir pour frapper directement la chose à l'intérieur de Takumi. Tous les mages présent sur le champ de bataille s'immobilisèrent, sous le choc de sentir une puissance aussi démesurée. N'importe quel mage à des kilomètres à la ronde devait pouvoir percevoir cette aura de magie aussi noire que blanche, cette aura de puissance à faire pâlir les dieux eux-mêmes.

_ Grima !

Daraen haussa un sourcil en entendant le démon prononcer ce nom. Mais s'il la prenait pour son alter-ego maléfique, autant jouer le jeu. Elle frappa encore, sentant le démon reculer, chercher à fuir l'étau dans lequel elle l'avait enfermé, en vain.

De là où il se trouvait, Takumi ressentit la fureur mêlée à la terreur absolue de l'être possédant son corps. Il l'entendait hurler le nom de Grima, chercher à fuir la puissance colossale qui était en train de le détruire.

Daraen exécuta un moulinet du poignet, achevant une incantation et expulsa de son hôte le démon.

Une aura d'un violet malsain s'échappa du corps de Takumi alors que le jeune homme s'écroulait au sol en haletant. Azura se précipita vers lui pendant que Daraen achevait de désintégrer la chose.

_ Grima… Grima ! Nous pourrions… nous allier…

_ Retourne dans ton propre corps, jamais je ne m'allierais avec un être tel que toi !

Elle referma le poing et la chose maléfique implosa silencieusement.

Sans un regard pour Chrom, juste un effleurement d'esprit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Daraen se téléporta dans son propre camp, bridant son pouvoir, le dissimulant de nouveau aux yeux de tous.

_ oOo_

_Sapientia, dans une modeste cabane en bois…_

Kamui regarda le vieillard devant lui, puis Yato. Le vieil homme, le Sage de l'Iris en personne, venait de transformer son épée. Le jeune prince regarda la lame dorée qui semblait émettre une légère lueur violette.

_ Il s'agit de Yato de l'Ombre. C'est étrange, jeune homme, mais j'ai l'impression que votre épée est… incomplète.

_ C'est vrai ?... C'est peut-être parce qu'elle s'est scindée en deux. Corrin, ma sœur jumelle en possède une également.

_ Comment !? C'est impossible !

Kamui inclina la tête sur le côté devant l'incompréhension du Sage de l'Iris. Le vieil homme secoua la sienne. Il se redressa soudainement et tourna la tête incroyablement vite pour son âge vénérable.

_ Que… ? Cette force… Cette aura… Mais comment est-ce possible ?

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Vous devriez vous hâter de vaincre le mal qui ronge notre monde, jeune prince… Partez vite !

Kamui lui obéit et quitta la cabane en courant.

Le Sage de l'Iris s'approcha de sa fenêtre et regarda le ciel.

_ Par tous les dieux… Si Grima est ici…

_ oOo_

_Mer de Dia…_

Kamui regarda droit devant lui. L'urgence qu'il avait perçut dans la voix du Sage de l'Iris lui donnait envie de retourner le plus vite possible auprès des siens.

_ Tout va bien, Messire Kamui. Votre troupe ne risque rien, ce sont des hommes compétents.

_ Je sais… Niles, je peux vous poser une question ?

L'archer hocha la tête. Qui était-il pour refuser quoi que ce soit à un prince ?

_ Comment avez-vous perdu votre œil ?

_ Voyez-vous ça… Vous voulez des informations sur moi, mais je suppose que vous n'avez rien de croustillant à me proposer en échange. Navré de vous décevoir, Messire Kamui, mais mon passé ne regarde que moi… A moins bien sûr que vous payez en nature le prix de cette histoire !

Les lèvres de Niles s'étirèrent de son sourire le plus sensuel, chargé de sous-entendu. Kamui détourna vivement le regard, rivant ses yeux rubis sur les vagues.

_ Non. Oubliez ma question, Niles.

Le vassal de Léo ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Vraiment, il aimait beaucoup voir le visage gêné du jeune prince, c'était terriblement divertissant.

_ oOo_

_Port de Dia…_

Corrin repoussa du plat de sa lame la hache de Camilla.

_ Je t'en pris Camilla, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

_ Ma chère Corrin, moi non plus je ne veux pas t'affronter. Mais tu as tourné le dos à Nohr. Je préfère te tuer que de te laisser entre les mains des Hoshidiens…

_ Camilla !

La princesse aux cheveux mauve sourit et frappa Corrin de sa hache d'acier sans la blesser, repoussant la jeune femme loin d'elle.

Kamui serait beaucoup trop triste si elle faisait du mal à sa jumelle adorée. Et elle-même le serait. Elle aimait les jumeaux aussi fort l'un que l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Camilla fit décoller sa wyverne et se jeta sur Subaki. Elle l'envoya rapidement au sol et Selena se précipita sur lui pour le mettre hors combat avec Nyx. Mais en le voyant, elle s'immobilisa. Cet homme au visage parfait… Il ressemblait à Cordélia, d'une certaine manière.

_ oOo_

De son côté, Daraen lançait des éclairs pour maintenir à distance les Hoshidiens avec l'aide d'Odin. Depuis combien d'heures se battaient-ils ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

_ Daraen, regardez !

Elle suivit le doigt tendu du mage à ses côtés et sourit. Kamui et Niles étaient de retour.

_ Je vais les chercher. Toi, sonne le repli des troupes. Au tour de Corrin de rencontrer ce Sage. Mais il est trop tôt pour laisser les jumeaux se réunir. J'aurais espéré le contraire mais il y a trop de haine entre les deux camps.

_ A vos ordres !

Daraen se téléporta de nouveau, réapparaissant derrière Niles et Kamui.

_ Il va falloir courir. Jolie épée, mon petit Kamui.

Elle tendit la main en repoussant sa manche.

_ Fimbulvetr !

De violentes bourrasques se déchainèrent sur le champ de bataille, repoussant les Hoshidiens et créant un large passage. Daraen poussa les deux hommes en avant, les forçant à courir

Kamui voulut ralentir en passant devant Corrin mais Daraen le prit par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer.

Les Nohriens s'enfuirent, protégés par les murs de vents infranchissables de Daraen.

_ oOo_

_Sur une route de Nohr…_

Daraen observa une étendue d'herbe bordée d'arbre et décida de faire halte pour la nuit.

Kamui pencha la tête en voyant Niles s'éloigner. Le jeune prince suivit l'archer mais le perdit de vue dans un épais bosquet. Il continua d'avancer mais les arbres semblaient se refermer sur lui. Il posa son pied nu sur une pierre et glapit de douleur quand le tranchant s'enfonça dans la plante de son pied.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un tronc et regarda sous son pied. Du sang coulait d'une profonde entaille.

_ Vous êtes vraiment maladroit, Messire Kamui. Et très imprudent.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et regarda Niles s'approcher de lui, sortant d'entre les arbres.

_ Niles ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Que faites-vous ?

L'archer afficha son sourire ravageur et s'approcha d'une démarche souple du prince blessé.

_ Je voulais voir s'il y avait un village dans les parages. Mais Daraen à trouvé l'endroit le plus isolé qui soit pour passer la nuit.

_ Pourquoi un village ?

_ Pour avoir de la compagnie cette nuit, quelle question !

Kamui le regarda, sans comprendre.

_ Si vous vous sentez seul, Niles, je peux vous tenir compagnie, moi !

L'archer éclata d'un rire amusé devant tant d'innocence et de candeur.

_ Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup que vous puissiez me donner le genre de… compagnie que je recherche ! Mais si vous le souhaitez vraiment, je pourrais bien vous apprendre des choses ? La mêlée par faible friction stimulée par un corps gras, par exemple. Très… intéressant.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Oubliez ça. Il vaut mieux rentrer au camp avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Vos sœurs vont s'inquiéter. Mais avant ça, il faut soigner votre pied, maladroit jeune prince.

Il s'agenouilla en tirant un morceau de tissu de la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de soigner ce genre de blessure. Qu'elle idée étrange de se promener pieds nus à longueur de journée… Même cet inconscient d'Odin à des semelles sous ses pieds !

Kamui laissa Niles serrer le bandage de fortune autour de son pied blessé. C'était tellement étrange. Niles était un guerrier redoutable sur le champ de bataille, mais là, il soignait son pied avec beaucoup de douceur.

_ Et voilà. Allons-y, Messire Kamui.

L'archer se redressa et sourit. Mais quand Kamui posa son pied sur le sol et laissa échapper un glapissement douloureux, l'archer perdit son sourire.

_ oOo_

Daraen n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour les sentir arriver. La perturbation dans le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé autour du camp l'avait avertit. Elle ne leva même pas la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée.

_ Détendez-vous Camilla, Kamui est de retour.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Oui.

La princesse Nohrienne s'affaissa légèrement, soulagée.

_ Daraen, je me pose une question… Qui était l'homme que vous avez sauvé ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'était ce prince Hoshidien qui m'intéressait. Je suis mage, vous savez. J'ai ressentit qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les êtres qui prennent possession des autres.

Elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, comme en proie à de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Tout va bien, Daraen ?

_ Hein ? … Oui.

Camilla tourna la tête en entendant une branche craquer.

_ Kamui !?

Elle se précipita vers son jeune frère, alarmée. Il avait du sang sur le pied et Niles était obligé de le porter sur son dos.

_ Mon Kamui, que t'est-il arrivé !?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Camilla, il s'est juste ouvert le pied sur une pierre. Dame Elise devrait guérir ça en quelques secondes.

La princesse soupira de soulagement.

Daraen regarda Kamui que Niles posait avec précaution sur le sol. C'était curieux, l'un comme l'autre paraissait regretter de se séparer.

Elise accourut avec son sceptre et soigna en un clin d'œil la blessure de son grand frère, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. C'était vraiment douloureux, cette blessure !

_ oOo_

Le soleil commençait à peine à ce lever le lendemain matin, la troupe s'apprêtait à se remettre en route quand Iago apparut au milieu du camp, surprenant tout le monde.

Daraen l'identifia comme une simple illusion, et non le mage noir et bras droit de Garon en chair et en os.

_ Messire Kamui, j'ai un message de Son Altesse votre père. Pour vous récompenser de votre réussite à Sapientia, il vous ordonne d'aller vous reposer à Macarath.

Daraen fronça les sourcils. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez. Elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce roi, ni à son bras droit. Et le sourire de Iago ne faisait que la conforter dans son opinion.

Iago disparut comme il était venu.

Kamui sourit et se tourna vers Niles qui se tenait à ses côtés, obéissant scrupuleusement aux ordres de Léo de surveiller le jeune prince.

_ C'est génial, n'est-ce pas Niles ! On va tous pouvoir se reposer !

_ Oui…

_ Tout va bien ?

_ …Oui…

L'archer étouffa une quinte de toux, alertant immédiatement Kamui. Le prince au visage d'ange se leva vivement.

_ Niles, vous êtes tout pâle ! Elise, vite !

La jeune princesse Nohrienne se précipita alors que Niles chancelait. Kamui le rattrapa et se glissa sous son bras pour le retenir. L'archer pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

_ Grand frère, il est brûlant de fièvre !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Je… Je crois qu'il a attrapé une maladie endémique, à Sapientia.

_ Et c'est grave ?

Elise secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais eu à soigner cette maladie…

Félicia s'approcha, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration. Elle posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de Niles et plissa les yeux.

_ Messire Kamui, j'ai déjà vu cette maladie. Un membre de la Tribu des Glaces l'avait contractée au court d'un voyage.

_ Et alors ?!

La jeune femme riva ses yeux clairs à ceux de Kamui.

_ Alors, l'homme que j'ai vu est mort, Messire Kamui. Et j'ai bien peur que si on ne trouve pas très vite un guérisseur spécialisé dans ce type de maladie…

_ Niles va… mourir ?

Le jeune prince pâlit en prononçant simplement ces mots. Félicia hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Silas s'approcha en tenant son cheval par la bride.

_ Une chance que le roi nous envoi à Macarath. Kamui, les meilleurs médecins qui soient se trouvent là-bas.

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher, grand frère… Je peux le soutenir mais pas pour très longtemps.

_ Allons-y !

Daraen regarda Kamui prendre pour la première fois la tête de la troupe, s'imposant réellement comme le chef qu'il était. Il était temps !

Elle regarda Niles, installé sur un brancard, et insuffla de sa propre puissance dans le sceptre d'Elise pour maintenir l'archer en vie. S'il venait à mourir, elle pressentait que l'innocent et gentil Kamui deviendrait une menace comme le monde n'en avait jamais vu. Il lui suffisait de voir sa panique pour le savoir.

_ oOo_

_Nohr, salle du trône du palais de Krakenburg…_

Garon fixa Iago, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

_ Alors Kamui a encore réussit sa mission… Bien. Très bien, même. Iago… Je veux qu'il souffre. Qu'il regrette jusqu'au jour de sa naissance ! Qu'il perde tout ce qu'il a ! Mais ne le tue pas. Le Grand Anankos, désire qu'il vive… Pour l'instant.

Le stratège Nohrien s'inclina avec un rictus mauvais. Il se ferait une joie d'exécuter les ordres de son roi.

Garon renversa sa tête en arrière et regarda la statue au plafond.

_ Quand à cette femme qui accompagne Kamui… Tues-la à la moindre occasion.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ambitions

Chapitre 10 : Ambitions

_Port de Dia…_

Corrin regarda Kamui disparaitre, terriblement triste. Mais au moins, son adorable petit frère semblait avoir des alliés sur qui compter. Elle détourna ses yeux rubis des bourrasques de vent couvrant la fuite des Nohriens et se précipita vers Takumi, toujours inconscient dans les bras d'Azura. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus chantait doucement, donnant à sa chanson autant de pouvoir que possible pour ramener le jeune homme. Sakura était aux côtés de son frère, puisant dans l'énergie de son bâton de soin pour essayer d'aider la chanteuse le plus possible.

Corrin s'agenouilla et regarda le visage crispé par la douleur de Takumi.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

_ Oui. Si elle avait voulut le tuer, il serait déjà mort.

Les trois princesse levèrent la tête et regardèrent Chrom, son épaule droite tâchée de sang et Falchion au fourreau.

_ Qu'en savez-vous ?

Hinoka venait d'arriver et toisait Chrom. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait bien vu la façon dont Chrom avait regardé cette femme qui avait affronté son petit frère.

_ Vous connaissiez cette femme, Chrom.

_ Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Hinoka brandit son naginata vers le jeune homme, se plaçant entre lui et sa famille.

_ Aucun Nohrien ne s'interposerait comme elle l'a fait ! Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas laissé Takumi tous nous massacrer !? Je suis certaine qu'elle vous à volontairement sauvé la vie !

_ Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait. Il n'en ait pas moins que je ne la connais pas.

_ Hinoka, les Nohriens ne sont pas des monstres.

La princesse aux cheveux rouge se retourna vers Corrin, sans pour autant abaisser son arme.

_ …m'a sauvé…

_ Takumi !

_ Tenez bon, mon frère !

_ Cette fille… m'a sauvé… Cette chose qui a prit possession de moi m'aurait tué. Sans l'intervention de cette fille… Grima comme l'a appelée la chose en moi… Je serais mort. Chrom a raison. J'ai ressentit sa puissance… Si elle avait voulut me tuer, elle n'aurait eut aucune difficulté à le faire.

Hinoka finit par baisser sa lance pour se concentrer sur son frère qui revenait doucement à lui. Mais elle se méfiait toujours de Chrom.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes proches de Sapientia. Un bateau devrait bientôt partir, autant en profiter. Messire Takumi pourra se reposer le temps de la traversée.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Chrom. Et ensuite, nous pourrons reprendre nos recherches pour retrouver Ryoma. Nous partirons vers l'Abime Eternel, puisque c'est là-bas que Takumi l'a vu pour la dernière fois.

Corrin se releva et regarda une dernière fois la route prise par Kamui pour fuir. Un jour, elle retrouverait son adorable jumeau. Et peut-être ''lui'', également… Léo. Dieux ce qu'il lui manquait.

_oOo_

_Sapientia, dans une modeste cabane en bois…_

_ Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt…

Corrin soutint le regard du vieil homme. Elle sentait la présence rassurante de sa troupe juste derrière la porte. Finalement, le vieil homme inclina la tête et sourit.

_ Alors votre frère avait dit vrai… Yato s'est bel et bien scindée en deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Et je parle en connaissance de cause, j'ai moi-même forgé cette épée !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr. Il fallait donner aux hommes un moyen de réparer les erreurs des anciens dragons. Bien. Je vais donner à votre Yato la même chose qu'à celle de votre frère.

_ Kamui !?

Le Sage de l'Iris inclina la tête en souriant. Il effleura la lame sacrée de sa main ridée et une lueur bleutée émana aussitôt de Yato. Sa lame dorée s'incurva, prenant l'apparence d'un sabre.

_ Et voilà, j'ai libéré sa puissance véritable en invoquant le Sceau du Feu… Yato Eclatante. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille allier vos forces aux autres armes divines…

_ Le Sceau du Feu… Il me semble que le chef Fuga m'en a parlé… Est-ce le même ?

_ Pas exactement. Vous aurez besoin des quatre armes divines réunies pour reconstituer le Sceau du Feu… Une fois cela fait, le Sceau pourra devenir l'Emblème du Feu… Seul cela pourra vous permettre de vaincre… Mais sans la moitié de Yato détenue par Kamui, cela risque d'être difficile… Maintenant, vous devez vous hâter, Corrin. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare. J'ai ressenti la présence d'un démon venu d'un autre monde ; et celle d'un mal tout aussi dangereux en la personne de Garon. Méfiez-vous, Corrin.

La jeune femme inclina la tête avec un regard déterminé, resserrant sa prise sur la garde de Yato.

_ Je vous promets que je mettrais un terme à cette guerre et rétablirais la paix dans notre monde.

_ De grandes ambitions pour une si jeune enfant… Vous avez un cœur vraiment pur. Et je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'il en est de même pour votre frère jumeau. Le destin est bien cruel avec vous deux. Mais peut-être serez-vous capable de le défier…

_ Vous connaissez l'avenir ?

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

_ Partez, maintenant.

Corrin comprit qu'il ne lui en dirait pas d'avantage et sorti de la cabane sous le regard du Sage de l'Iris. Celui-ci ouvrit soudain de grands yeux étonné en apercevant la troupe de la jeune femme. Il se leva vivement et sorti sur le perron de sa modeste cabane, les yeux rivés sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Il s'approcha de lui.

_ Votre épée… Serait-il possible…

Chrom se retourna et regarda le vieil homme.

_ Falchion ? Elle est transmise dans ma famille de génération en génération. A ma mort, elle reviendra à l'un de mes enfants.

_ Vous… Mais alors… Cette marque que je vois sur votre épaule… Enfant de Naga…

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le Sage de l'Iris nageait en pleine incompréhension. D'abord Yato qui se scinde en deux pour suivre la voie des deux jumeaux ; puis la présence de Grima quelque part ; et maintenant le porteur de la Sainte-Falchion, héritier du sang divin, était juste devant lui.

Il saisit Chrom par sa manche. Falchion était la seule arme capable de vaincre Grima. Il ignorait la raison de la présence du jeune homme ici, mais il devait le mettre en garde contre le danger.

_ Grima est ici ! Ce monstre va…

Chrom sourit nonchalamment.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le monde n'a plus rien à craindre de Grima depuis longtemps.

_ Mais j'ai ressentit sa présence !

_ Je sais.

Chrom vérifia que le reste de la troupe de Corrin était trop loin pour les entendre et posa une main rassurante sur le bras du vieil homme.

_ Cela fait longtemps que ma chère et tendre épouse s'est libérée de l'emprise de Grima.

Le sage secoua la tête. Il était certes vieux, mais il savait ce qu'il avait ressentit. Et c'était bien la présence de Grima, même si maintenant, il ne ressentait plus rien.

_ Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ayez raison…

Chrom se pencha et lui révéla alors la vérité. Ce vieil homme était digne de confiance, il le sentait. Si Frederick et Daraen étaient là, ils le lui reprocheraient ! Le Sage de l'Iris ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_ Par tous les dieux… Moi qui pensais qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éteindre… Je dois bien avouer que je ne peux plus me résoudre à mourir alors que le destin risque d'être complètement chamboulé !

_ Chamboulé ? Daraen préfère un autre terme. Elle et moi souhaitons réveiller le destin. Selon elle, il est comme un lion endormi qu'il faut secouer pour trouver la seule voie possible vers un dénouement heureux. Et je suis d'accord avec elle… Après tout, nos destins n'étaient-ils pas de mourir, moi par sa main, elle par Grima ? Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais nous devons reprendre la mer. Cette guerre ne pourra pas prendre fin temps que nous resterons plantés là !

Le jeune homme sourit et s'éloigna vers la troupe.

Hinoka le regarda avec suspicion.

_ Que vous voulait-il ?

_ Me demander de veiller sur Dame Corrin.

La princesse Hoshidienne plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas. Corrin était en train de rassembler la troupe pour repartir.

_oOo_

Pendant la marche, Hinoka ne lâchait pas Chrom des yeux. Il fallait le surveiller de près. Pour l'instant, à discuter paisiblement avec Sakura, Subaki et Hana, il avait l'air parfaitement inoffensif ; mais elle ne lui faisait absolument plus confiance. Une Nohrienne lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout !

_ La colère ne vous va pas, Dame Hinoka.

La princesse Hoshidienne sursauta et tourna la tête pour regarder celui qui l'avait interpelée.

_ Kaze ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous devez vraiment être l'un des meilleurs ninjas du pays pour surgir ainsi sans faire de bruit !

_ Mes excuses, Ma Dame. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire peur.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Hinoka fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant le discret ninja.

_ Kaze, je sais que vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre, mes je voudrais vous demander un service.

_ Parlez, et j'obéirais sans hésiter. Je ne suis certes pas votre vassal, mais je dois tout à votre famille.

_ Merci. Je voudrais que vous surveilliez Chrom sans qu'il ne le sache. Je me méfie de cet homme.

_ Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Dame Hinoka.

La jeune femme sourit, soulagée. Elle aurait confié sa vie à Kaze, bien plus qu'à ses propres vassaux. Savoir qu'il surveillerait Chrom la rassurait. Elle sourit au ninja, qui lui rendit son sourire avec douceur avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre son frère.

Kaze sourit étrangement en saluant Saizo, presque avec tristesse, et se plaça à côté de lui pour ouvrir la marche de la troupe.

_oOo_

_Port de Dia…_

Corrin sorti de la cale du navire aux côtés d'Azura et laissa sans voix la plupart des hommes de sa troupe. Elle portait une nouvelle tenue, d'un blanc éclatant, brodée de bleu et de doré. Une tenue portée par la classe des nobles d'Hoshido.

_ Nous devons partir à la recherche de Ryoma. Direction la forêt de Mokushu, puis l'Abime Eternel ! Le Sage de l'Iris m'a révélé que Garon était l'ennemi à abattre pour rétablir la paix, et c'est ce que nous ferons sous la bannière d'Hoshido !

Chrom fronça les sourcils. La jeune princesse semblait s'être soudainement réveillée. Elle paraissait être prête à combattre.

Azura lâcha le bras de Takumi pour s'approcher de Corrin.

_ Corrin, tu as bien conscience qu'en faisant ce choix, tu risques de devoir affronter ta famille Nohrienne ?

_ Je… Oui. Mais si c'est la seule solution… Je ne pourrais peut-être pas combattre Kamui mais… Mais même si je dois brandir Yato contre Xander, je suis prête. Pourrais-je compter sur votre aide ?

Ses alliés levèrent leurs armes en criant leur allégeance à la jeune femme. Corrin leur sourit. Elle n'avait que trop tourné en rond pour éviter l'affrontement. D'abord, ils allaient récupérer Ryoma, où qu'il soit. Ensuite, ils marcheraient vers Windmire et le palais de Krakenburg pour mettre Garon hors d'état de nuire. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à combattre Xander, bien trop fort pour elle ; et encore moins Léo.

_ Alors, en route !

_oOo_

_Nohr, palais de Krakenburg…_

Léo soupira. Depuis son aller-retour en Izumo pour tuer Zola, il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. D'après le dernier rapport qu'Odin lui avait fait parvenir par magie, Kamui se portait bien, bien que Niles prenne un malin plaisir à lui débiter ses propos grivois à la moindre occasion. Seulement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Depuis qu'il avait revu Corrin…

Le jeune prince s'affaissa contre le mur en pierre noire et ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait de tant de choses : la rose offerte à Corrin ; les heures passées ensemble à lire des livres de toutes sortes ; la fois où il l'avait fait sortir en cachette de la forteresse, ce qui avait rendu Xander fou de rage ; le sourire doux de la jeune femme quand il venait lui rendre visite ; l'éclat de ses yeux rubis quand il apaisait ses cauchemars… Comment avait-elle put tourner le dos à tout ça ?

_ Tout va bien, Léo ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Mon frère… Je vais bien, juste un coup de fatigue.

Xander plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas dupe.

_ Léo… Moi aussi je suis triste et en colère que Corrin nous ait trahi, alors je peux te comprendre…

_ Me comprendre ? Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre, Xander ! Toi, le prince parfait, fort, courageux, inflexible ! Je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! Tout le monde le sait ! Corrin le sait ! Alors ne prétends pas pouvoir me comprendre !

Le jeune prince se détourna de son frère et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les tourments qui l'agitaient. Son cœur était déchiré entre sa colère envers Corrin, et son amour pour elle. Mais dans tout les cas, elle était toujours dans son cœur et c'était ça le plus douloureux.

Il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux blonds lui tombant devant les yeux. Il se vengerait. La trahison de Corrin ne resterait pas sans conséquences. Et ce ne serait ni Xander, ni Kamui qui s'en chargerait.

Si quelqu'un devait affronter Corrin, ce serait lui.

_oOo_

_Hoshido, forêt de Mokushu…_

Kaze ouvrait la voie avec Saizo. Kotaro le Daïmio était certes mort, mais ils savaient que certains de ses hommes seraient ravis de le venger et de poursuivre son œuvre.

Corrin regarda les arbres avec prudence et leva la tête vers le ciel grisonnant. Hinoka survolait la zone, cherchant depuis le ciel le moindre signe suspect.

Trop occupée à avoir le nez en l'air, Corrin ne réalisa pas que les deux hommes ouvrant le chemin s'étaient arrêtés et elle percuta Kaze.

_ Qu'est-ce…

_ Il y a quelqu'un, très près d'ici.

Le ninja se retourna en lançant l'un de ses shurikens.

Il y eut des bruissements dans le feuillage des arbres, alors que l'ennemi invisible se déplaçait.

Une ombre jaillit d'un épais buisson, se jetant droit sur la troupe avec une fine lame à la main. La silhouette s'immobilisa soudainement en dérapant.

_ Saizo !?

Le ninja aux cheveux de feu abaissa légèrement son arme.

_ Kagero !

Corrin abaissa Yato alors que la femme ninja aux cheveux noir rangeait son shuriken, montrant bien sa volonté de ne pas se battre. Saizo l'imita.

_ Que fais-tu là, Kagero ? Tu devrais être avec le Seigneur Ryoma.

_ Toi aussi, non ? Peu importe… Nous avons été séparés à l'Abime Eternel. Je voulais essayer de le retrouver quand j'ai été enlevée par des Mokushujins. Mais il semblerait que Kotaro est été vaincu il y a quelques jours et j'ai put finalement m'échapper.

_ Oui, c'est nous qui l'avons affronté et défait.

_ Je vois…

Chrom sentit un mouvement d'air dans son dos quand Hinoka se posa. La princesse Hoshidienne descendit de sa monture pour se joindre à la conversation.

_ Kagero, que s'est-il passé à l'Abime Eternel ? Takumi a tout oublié.

_ Je ne saurais le dire. C'était… Je pense qu'un mage noir particulièrement puissant était à l'œuvre mais j'ai été faite prisonnière. Messires Takumi et Ryoma était encore ensemble quand j'ai été séparée d'eux.

_ Très bien… Corrin, nous devons nous dépêcher, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Oui… Moi aussi, Hinoka.

La troupe se remit en route avec un nouveau membre, Kagero. Pourtant sa jeune chef paraissait absente. Un mage noir très puissant… Elle n'en connaissait que deux suffisamment puissant pour mettre en péril ses deux frères Hoshidiens. Iago en premier.

Et Léo.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la poussière du chemin.

Léo lui manquait. Elle leva la main et effleura la fleur accrochée dans ses courts cheveux ivoire. Quand elle avait abandonné sa tenue de dame de Nohr pour revêtir celle de noble d'Hoshido, elle n'avait pas put se résoudre à retirer cette rose blanche. Ce cadeau si précieux de son frère qui l'était encore plus.

Par moment, elle souhaitait se réveiller dans sa forteresse, et non dans sa tente lors des bivouacs. Elle aurait voulut redevenir cette innocente princesse Nohrienne un peu naïve, choyée par ses frères et sœurs.

Mais elle avait choisit Hoshido. Une voie baignée de lumière qui avait plongé son cœur brisé dans les ténèbres. Elle avait gagné une famille, et en avait perdu une autre. Qu'aurait-elle dût choisir ? Nohr, comme Kamui ? Où alors rien du tout ? Ni Nohr, ni Hoshido, ni personne.

De toute façon, il était trop tard. Son destin était écrit d'avance et elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon prier pour qu'un miracle se produise.

_ Dame Corrin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis certain que tout va s'arranger. Pour votre frère Ryoma, et pour tout le reste.

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard doux de Chrom. Le jeune homme lui souriait, convaincu qu'il avait raison et que les choses changeraient pour le mieux.

_ Je l'espère Chrom, mais… Il faudrait une intervention divine.

_ Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'espérer l'aide des dieux. Le jour où Naga a envoyé ma femme vers sa mort.

_ Je suis désolée…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sourit. Il n'était pas obligé de préciser que sa Daraen avait survécu, et en beauté !

_ Dame Corrin, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque part des personnes qui veulent se battre pour vous, et pour votre jumeau. Regardez autour de vous, déjà ! Votre frère, vos sœurs, vos amis, moi… Nous nous battons pour vous, pour l'idéal que vous voulez atteindre, pour la paix dans ce monde et dans les autres. Tout ira bien, je vous le garanti.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chrom était quelqu'un de rassurant. Quand elle parlait avec lui, elle se sentait plus sereine, plus sûre d'elle. Il dégageait une aura noble et forte qui inspirait la confiance.

_ Merci…

_ Je suis à votre service, Dame Corrin.

Chrom lui tapota l'épaule avant d'accélérer le pas pour aller discuter avec Subaki. Le talentueux chevalier pégase, vassal de Sakura, lui rappelait Cordélia et il trouvait cela amusant.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Dévoués

Chapitre 11 : Dévoués

_Territoire neutre entre Nohr et Hoshido, Macarath…_

Kamui se retourna et regarda Niles avec angoisse. Elise et Félicia se relayaient sans cesse à son chevet mais plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de sauver l'archer s'amenuisait.

_ Courage, mon cher Kamui, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

_ Camilla… Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui…

La sœur du jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Kamui était vraiment trop gentil. S'inquiéter ainsi pour un assassin et un voleur comme Niles…

Le jeune prince inspira profondément pour retrouver un semblant de contenance et regarda de nouveau droit devant lui.

_oOo_

Peu de temps plus tard, la troupe arriva enfin à destination. Sous les yeux rubis de Kamui s'étendait un magnifique bâtiment crème, tout en colonnes, en arches et en jardins. Des jarres étaient placées partout, de façon très étrange.

Daraen sonda les jarres. Elle avait trouvé le piège qu'elle soupçonnait Iago de leur avoir tendu.

_ Nous voilà enfin au palais de Macarath… Nous devons vite trouver un médecin pour sauver Niles !

Kamui se retourna, prêt à courir chercher de l'aide pour son archer et se figea.

Il aurait reconnu entre mille l'homme en face de lui, son armure rouge et blanche, son épaisse crinière chocolat. Son sabre crachant la foudre.

_ Grand frère… Ryoma…

Le prince Hoshidien planta sa lame dans le sol, juste entre ses pieds. Il riva ses yeux noirs sur Kamui.

_ Cela faisait longtemps, mon frère. Depuis ce jour où tu nous as trahis, moi, notre famille… et même Corrin ! Tu obéis fidèlement au roi de Nohr, à ce que je vois. Comment un ange tel que toi peut commettre des crimes aussi atroces ?

_ Ryoma, comment as-tu sût que nous étions ici ?!

Le frère ainé de Kamui inclina légèrement la tête et retira Raijinto du sol. Il brandit son sabre devant lui.

_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Ne te soucis que de tirer ton épée.

_ Ryoma, non !

Kamui se précipita sur son frère, inconscient du danger, et ne dut sa survit qu'à l'intervention de Daraen et de ses éclairs qui avaient écarté la lame du chemin du jeune prince.

Kamui s'accrocha au manteau blanc de l'Hoshidien, une expression bouleversée sur le visage.

_ Ryoma, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie… Il va mourir ! Niles va mourir ! Laisse-les au moins passer lui et Elise ! Par pitié ! Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y mais… Je t'en conjure…

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc son jeune frère se mettait-il dans une telle panique pour un simple Nohrien ?

_ Les Nohriens t'ont vraiment endoctriné. Je vais te ramener à la maison, mon frère, de gré ou de force. Je vois que cet homme est un ami important, pour toi. Nous pouvons passer un accord. Sa vie contre la tienne. Reviens en Hoshido avec moi et je vous laisserais passer pour soigner cet homme.

Kamui sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le force à choisir un camp ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il doive toujours abandonner des gens qu'il aimait ?

Mais s'il ne choisissait pas, Niles mourrait.

_ Ryoma je…

La foudre s'abattit violement, déchainée, furieuse.

_ Comment pouvez-vous lui imposer une nouvelle fois ce choix !? Vous vous prétendez être son frère et l'aimer mais moi, je ne vois aucun amour là-dedans, seulement de l'égoïsme ! Kamui est un ange, plus doux et gentil que n'importe qui d'autre ! Comment pouvez-vous lui briser le cœur de façon si cruelle !?

Les regards convergèrent vers Daraen, les mains crépitant d'éclairs difficilement contenus.

Odin reconnu cette expression. Sa tante était folle de rage.

La mage noire se jeta sur Ryoma en tirant sa rapière de sous son manteau, cinglant l'air de sa lame pour faire reculer l'Hoshidien.

_ Je hais les nobles bouffis d'orgueil dans votre genre ! Kamui, reste en arrière avec Félicia pour protéger Niles, Elise, unité seule de soin, les autres, formez les binômes habituels et chargez ! Mais que personne ne touche à ces jarres, je ressens des pièges à l'intérieur ! Si c'est la force que veut ce prince, nous allons la lui donner ! Et, Kamui, je te fais le serment sur ma vie que Niles ne mourra pas.

La troupe Nohrienne s'ébranla immédiatement sous le commandement de Daraen.

La jeune femme lançait ses ordres tout en combattant, analysant le moindre détail, adaptant sa stratégie au pied levé. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de jouer à la voyageuse inoffensive. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle laissa la combattante de génie en elle sortir complètement.

Sa rapière et sa magie s'alternaient avec une efficacité terrible. Elle semblait voler d'un adversaire à l'autre et c'était un miracle qu'aucun Hoshidien ne soit mortellement touché.

_oOo_

Ryoma regarda cette femme qui combattait aux côtés de Kamui faire un véritable carnage dans ses rangs, répandant le sang sans la moindre hésitation. Un seul qualificatif lui venait à l'esprit en la regardant.

_ Cette femme est un démon…

Le prince exhorta ses hommes à la plus grande prudence et se plaça devant la seule sortie pour empêcher l'armée Nohrienne de passer.

Il regardait le champ de bataille dans son ensemble et fut certain d'une chose. La mage qui faisait tant de dégâts était sans nul doute possible l'adversaire le plus impitoyable qu'il aurait à affronter.

_oOo_

Daraen se retourna vivement, projetant ses éclairs pour dégager un vaste cercle autour d'elle.

Tout en surveillant les Hoshidiens, elle sentit deux personnes se mêler au combat et se porta jusqu'à eux. Amis ou ennemis, elle saurait les accueillir.

Quand elle vit le visage du jeune homme qui venait d'arriver, elle faillit en lâcher sa rapière. Lui, il fut contraint de s'appuyer sur la monture de la femme aux couettes bleues qui l'accompagnait pour ne pas tomber.

_ Mais que faites-vous ici !?

_ Je te retourne la question… ton nom ?

_ Ah… Laslow. Et elle, c'est Peri. Nous sommes les vassaux de Messire Xander. Il nous a envoyé prêter main forte à son frère, Kamui… Jamais je n'aurais put imaginer que…

Daraen inclina la tête et claqua des doigts, repoussant d'un puissant coup de vent des Hoshidiens qui s'étaient un peu trop rapprochés.

_ Bien. Laslow, rejoins Odin et Selena. Vous combattrez en trio. Peri, rejoins Silas, Camilla et Beruka et passez par la droite pour abattre les archers.

_ Et vous ?

_ Moi ?

Le sourire inquiétant de Daraen suffit à faire taire les éventuelles protestations.

Elle repartit dans la mêlée et Laslow rejoignit les deux autres. Odin et Selena le regardèrent se placer à leurs côtés.

_ Notre noire Némésis et toujours la reine du champ de bataille. N'est-il pas, Laslow l'azuré ?

_ Tais-toi un peu… Bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir Daraen ici ! Comment s'est-elle débrouillée pour venir, ce n'est même pas le même univers !

_ Les garçons, on discutera de ça plus tard.

Laslow hocha la tête et parcourut le champ de bataille du regard.

_ Attendez un peu… Où est Chrom ? Daraen et lui sont incapables de se séparer…

_ En Hoshido.

_ Ma tante semble avoir planifié un grand dessein pour ce monde d'ombre et de lumière.

_ Par Naga…

_oOo_

Kamui repoussa, avec l'aide de Félicia, un Hoshidien solitaire qui s'était trop approché avant de se retourner vers Niles.

_ Félicia… Comment va-t-il ?

_ Mal… Très mal. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, Messire Kamui…

Le jeune homme ravala courageusement ses larmes. Il regarda le champ de bataille, soulagé de voir son armée progresser aussi rapidement. Mais toujours trop lentement malgré tout.

Daraen se battait en première ligne, jonglant entre éclairs et rapière.

Selena, Odin et un nouveau venu retenaient à eux trois un groupe de combattants.

Camilla faisait des ravages depuis le ciel, évitant les flèches des archers et fondant sur eux pour les neutraliser de sa hache.

Kamui voyait le sang gicler de tous les côtés, inondant la terre des jardins, maculant les murs du palais de Macarath. Il aurait voulut éviter de telles blessures mais la survit de Niles étaient en jeu.

Silas tomba de cheval, touché par une flèche mais Elise s'était déjà portée à son secours. La jeune princesse soigna sa blessure avant de repartir vers d'autre blessé.

_oOo_

Ryoma repoussa une mage Nohrienne aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air d'une enfant. Elle grinça de dents et préféra battre en retraite. Le prince put de nouveau regarder la progression de la bataille. La femme qui faisait beaucoup de ravage était hors de vue, mais il voyait ses éclairs jaillir de derrière une colonne.

La troupe Nohrienne progressait avec une cohésion parfaite. Même Yukimura, le stratège Hoshidien, n'avait pas cette efficacité.

La jeune princesse aux couettes blondes soignait blessé après blessé sans jamais se fatiguer. Il la trouvait adorable. D'un certain côté, cette innocente jeune fille lui rappelait Sakura. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait sa place sur un champ de bataille.

Il secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas comme sa sœur. Elle était une Nohrienne ; et les Nohrien ne vivent que pour tuer.

Il vit Elise changer de trajectoire pour filer vers un Hoshidien à terre, le corps transpercé par un éclair crépitant.

Elle leva son sceptre et la blessure se referma.

Le prince n'en revenait. Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé la vie de cet homme ?

_oOo_

Daraen soupira de soulagement. Bien qu'en colère, elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir tué cet homme. Elise avait réagit à la perfection. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son propre combat.

_oOo_

Elise poussa sa jument baie en avant, vers un blessé de plus. Une flèche la frôla et brisa une jarre posée au pied d'une colonne.

Et l'enfer se déchaina sur terre en explosion de feux et de pierre.

La jeune princesse sentit quelque chose de lourd la faire tomber à bas de sa monture et tout devint noir.

_oOo_

Le hurlement de Kamui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit une jarre piégée exploser juste à côté de sa précieuse petite sœur. Il crut voir un éclair rouge se jeter sur elle mais les colonnes qui s'effondraient comme des dominos soulevèrent d'impénétrables nuages de poussière.

_oOo_

Elise ouvrit les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à la pénombre. Le vacarme de la bataille lui parvenait assourdit par les gravats sous lesquels elle était ensevelie.

La jeune princesse chercha son sceptre mais il gisait au sol, brisé en plusieurs endroits. Et à côté…

_ Messire Ryoma…

Le prince Hoshidien releva la tête, du sang s'écoulant d'une profonde entaille sur son front.

_ Vous êtes blessé !

_ Ça ira, j'ai vu pire. Et vous, princesse Elise ?

_ Je vais bien… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Pourquoi ?

_ Je l'ignore… Mais je vous ai vu sauver celle d'un de mes hommes. Quelqu'un comme vous ne devrait pas avoir à combattre, et encore moins à mourir.

_ Ni moi, ni Kamui, ni personne de notre troupe ne souhaite voir de gens mourir.

Le prince Hoshidien regarda cette demoiselle lui sourire paisiblement. Elise se rapprocha de lui en déchirant un morceau de sa robe noire et rose. Elle posa le tissu sur la blessure.

_ Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, je récupérerais un autre sceptre pour soigner votre blessure.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous sommes ennemis, princesse Elise.

_ Mais… Mais vous êtes le grand frère de Kamui, au même titre que Xander. Et il vous aime ! Vous savez, je crois que Daraen a raison… Ce jour-là, à la frontière, nous avons tous était terriblement égoïste avec Corrin et Kamui… Je voulais garder mon frère et ma sœur avec moi… Mais j'ai perdu Corrin, et Kamui a le cœur brisé. Qui est gagnant dans cette histoire ?

Ryoma regarda cette jeune princesse, étonné. Elle paraissait pleine de candeur mais faisait preuve d'une profonde maturité.

_ Dit comme cela, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous…

Il déposa sa grande main sur celle, minuscule, de la princesse, toujours posée sur son front. Ils se regardèrent dans la pénombre et réalisèrent pour la première fois que, Nohrien ou Hoshidien, il n'en restait pas moins des êtres humains.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de lumière ne perce les ténèbres.

_ Et bien ! Vous adorez les histoires vouées à l'échec, dans ce monde !

_ Daraen !

La jeune femme repoussa avec prudence un morceau de colonne à l'aide d'un sort et sourit.

_ Vous voulez vous conter fleurette encore longtemps ou bien je vous sors de là ?

_ Daraen, ne fais pas de mal à Messire Ryoma ! Il m'a sauvé la vie et a été blessé en le faisant !

_ Oh, oh ! Intéressant ! J'ai bien fait de faire le voyage jusqu'ici.

La jeune femme s'écarta de l'ouverture et l'élargit pour permettre à l'imposant prince de se hisser hors du piège de pierre. Il souleva Elise par la taille pour la faire passer par le trou avant de sortir à son tour. La jeune princesse était incroyablement légère.

Daraen regarda durement Ryoma.

_ Sonnez le retrait de vos troupes, je vous en pris. Niles va mourir si nous ne pouvons pas le soigner à temps. Et s'il meurt, Kamui sera très triste. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

_ Messire Ryoma, s'il-vous-plait ! C'est notre frère à tous les deux ! Niles et Kamui sont très proche… S'il-vous-plait…

Le prince Hoshidien regarda tour à tour les Nohriennes lui faisant face. Daraen, inflexible. Elise, suppliante.

_ Très bien… De toute façon, avec une femme telle que vous, Daraen, nous n'avions pas la moindre chance.

Daraen lui sourit, mais ce fut le sourire rayonnant d'Elise qui retint toute son attention.

_oOo_

Kamui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il regardait Niles, étendu dans un lit. Les médecins avaient put soigner l'étrange maladie qu'il avait contractée. Maintenant, il avait besoin de repos. Mais l'inquiétude du jeune prince ne pourrait être calmée que lorsqu'il serait réveillé.

Kamui s'assit sur le bord du lit et effleura la joue de l'archer, sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal.

_ Réveillez-vous, Niles…

_oOo_

Ryoma regarda Daraen approcher de lui de sa démarche fière, ses longues et fines tresses sombres se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Elle ressemblait à une reine.

_ L'ami de Kamui est-il sauf ?

_ Oui, grâce à vous. Si nous avions dût continuer à nous battre, il n'aurait pas survécu. Et Kamui non plus, je pense.

_ Pourquoi ? Lui aussi était malade ?

_ Non.

L'Hoshidien fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup d'interrogation tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi paniquait-il autant ?

_ Vous l'ignorez ? Ou vous préférez faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi longtemps que vous lèverez votre Raijinto contre votre petit frère, ses états d'âme ne vous regarderont pas.

Le prince haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait que très rarement rencontré des personnes capables de lui parler en face à face sans se laisser intimider, aussi bien par sa stature que par son rang. Cette Daraen n'était pas comme les autres.

_ Je peux voir que vous ne me donnerez pas d'autre réponse. Soit. Je dois me remettre en route. J'ai perdu mon frère Takumi à l'Abime Eternel à cause d'un mage noir Nohrien, je dois y retourner pour le chercher. On m'avait dit qu'il serait ici, mais c'était Kamui, au final…

Daraen sourit en plissant les yeux, comme si elle savait quelque chose. Cela fit remonter un frisson désagréable dans le dos de Ryoma.

_ Daraen, puis-je vous poser une question ?

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de stratège capable de combattre et de planifier tout en même tant avec autant de précision

Le sourire de Daraen se fit plus serein, plus doux.

_ Ce ne serais pas drôle si je vous dévoilais tout tout de suite. Nous nous reverrons un jour, Ryoma. Et j'espère que ce jour-là, vous me ferez l'honneur de croiser le fer avec moi ! Je ne connais guère que mon mari qui soit suffisamment fort pour m'affronter. Un challenger à ma hauteur… Oui, je suis impatiente de vous rencontrer à nouveau !

Daraen tourna les talons et disparut entre les colonnes du palais de Macarath.

Ryoma secoua la tête. Cette femme était étrange, mais curieusement, elle ne lui semblait pas hostile. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de son sabre et prit la tête de sa petite troupe pour rallier l'Abime Eternel, priant pour retrouver Takumi sain et sauf.

_oOo_

Niles ouvrit son œil bleu nuit avec difficulté. Il avait la tête lourde et des courbatures dans tout le corps.

En tournant la tête avec lenteur, il vit Kamui, assit sur une chaise à son chevet, la tête posée sur le bord de son lit entre ses bras croisés. Il semblait être profondément endormit.

L'archer effleura les cheveux ivoire du prince du bout des doigts mais retira vivement sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Un tel ange de pureté, il n'avait pas le droit de le souiller de ses mains sales.

_ Ça fait mal, pas vrai ?

Le borgne releva la tête et regarda Daraen entrer dans la pièce en portant un plateau de nourriture.

_ Oui, ma tête me lance…

_ Je parle d'autre chose, Niles. Tenez, mangez ça. Mais laissez-en un peu pour Kamui, il a veillé sur vous nuit et jour durant les trois jours que vous avez passé inconscient. Ce pauvre ange doit être épuisé et affamé.

Elle posa le plateau à porté de main et se dirigea vers la porte. Là, elle se retourna avant de sortir, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

_ Au fait, Niles… Si vous tenez à Kamui autant que je le pense, évitez de mourir.

Elle referma doucement la porte, laissant Niles emplit d'incompréhension.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance mais demain je n'aurais pas le temps de poster le chapitre suivant (ou peut-être seulement en fin d'après-midi) . Désolée !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Meneuse

Chapitre 12 : Meneuse

_Hoshido, port d'embarquement pour Nohr…_

Corrin regarda le navire qui les emmènerait, elle et sa troupe, de l'autre côté de la mer. Doucement mais surement, ils se rapprochaient de l'Abime Eternel. Il fallait que Ryoma s'y trouve. Elle le connaissait peu, mais son frère Hoshidien lui avait dès le début parut profondément gentil.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement et donna le signal du départ pour embarquer sur le navire.

_oOo_

_Mer d'Hoshido…_

Chrom s'appuya sur le bastingage, observant la légère houle qui poussait le bateau vers sa destination. Il sourit en repensant à la fois où Daraen avait incendié la moitié de leur flotte pour détruire celle de Valm. Il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son adorable femme de revenir sur le continent Ylissien par la mer, après cet incident.

_ Messire Chrom ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda Sakura arriver vers lui de sa démarche timide.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, princesse ?

_ Corrin voudrais vous parler, sur le pont.

_ Alors j'y vais de ce pas… Au fait, vous semblez avoir un léger mal de mer… Ma femme utilisait de la menthe poivrée pour le faire passer. Selon elle, c'est plus efficace que n'importe quel sort !

_ Oh ! Merci beaucoup.

Chrom lui sourit et s'éloigna ver le pont où Corrin l'attendait, faisant face à la mer.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

_ Chrom ! Merci d'être venu…

_ Vous vouliez me parler ?

La jeune femme soupira et regarda les vagues d'un air absent.

_ Selon le capitaine, nous devrions bientôt débarquer…

_ Ah… Ce n'et pas de la durée de la traversé que vous vouliez me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non… Chrom, ma sœur Hinoka se méfit de vous, à cause de cette femme qui vous a protégé de Takumi. Moi je vous fais confiance, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir rassurer Hinoka.

_ Je comprends. Mais je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner. Pourquoi est-elle intervenue ? Pourquoi les Nohriens nous attendaient-ils au port de Dia ? Je n'ai pas les réponses.

Corrin sourit d'un air gêné en agitant les mains.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je parlerais à Hinoka, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par vous faire confiance !

Chrom inclina la tête et reporta son attention sur la vaste étendue d'eau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_ Dame Corrin, vous ne trouvez pas que cette vague à l'air étrange ?

_ Quelle vague ? … Oh mon dieu…

Les yeux rubis de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand une colonne d'eau s'éleva subitement et s'écrasa sur le pont, juste à côté d'elle. D'instinct, elle tira Yato Eclatante.

Lorsque l'eau se retira, une silhouette violacée se trouvait face à eux. Elle était indistincte, tremblotante, comme si la chose n'avait pas vraiment sa place en ce monde.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'est pas seul.

Corrin se retourna et vit les mêmes créatures apparaitre un peu partout, surgissant des eaux.

_oOo_

Azura se redressa d'un bond de sa couche, alertant Takumi assit près d'elle, nettoyant son Yumi Fujin.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Dehors… Vite !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se précipita à l'extérieur, son amant sur les talons.

Le pont était transformé en champ de bataille. Des silhouettes d'un violet malsain surgissaient de l'eau par dizaines, submergeant par leur nombre la petite troupe de Corrin.

_ Par les dieux…

Takumi encocha immédiatement une flèche, se plaçant devant Azura. La princesse s'empara de sa lance bénie et la fit tournoyer avant de se placer dos à dos avec le jeune prince Hoshidien.

_ Ils sont trop nombreux… Bon sang ! Azura, d'où peuvent-ils bien venir ?!

_ Je… De l'eau…

_ Ça n'a aucun sens !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle se doutait depuis l'attaque qui avait couté la vie à Mikoto que quelque chose se tramait ''ailleurs''. Maintenant, elle en avait la confirmation.

Elle vit Corrin se transformer en dragon grâce à la dracopierre qu'elle lui avait offerte ce jour-là, en Hoshido. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, preuve que la situation était désespérée.

Chrom se battait avec une virtuosité et une précision mortelle. Gentil et maladroit au quotidien, il devenait un guerrier implacable dès son épée en main.

Azura projeta sa lance en avant pour éloigner une silhouette.

Takumi cribla de flèches vertes une rangée d'ennemis mais d'autre surgirent des eaux.

Un éclat blanc attira son regard, à l'extrémité de son champ de vision.

_ Mais c'est… Azura, regarde dans le ciel !

_ On dirait… Reina !

Une femme au sourire tenant plus du rictus qu'autre chose, montée sur une sorte d'oiseau blanc gigantesque et maniant un arc se posa finalement aux côtés du prince Hoshidien.

_ Votre Altesse Takumi, je vous salue !

_ Reina ! Que fais-tu là ?

_ Je suis venu vous aider ! Feu la reine Mikoto m'a donné l'ordre que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je devrais combattre aux côtés de ses enfants.

Takumi hocha la tête. Il savait que la chevalier Kinshi était une guerrière redoutable, en témoignait la cicatrice sur son doux visage.

_ Dans ce cas… Toutes ses choses violettes sont à éliminer.

_ A vos ordres !

La combattante remonta en flèche vers le ciel avant de passer à l'attaque.

Mais même avec son aide, ils étaient submergés.

_oOo_

Chrom se plaça aux côtés de Corrin, nullement effrayé par son apparence de dragon. Après tout, il avait déjà vu un dragon bien plus effrayant.

Le jeune homme feinta avant de transpercer un attaquant.

Corrin reprit forme humaine. Dragon ou non, ces choses étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder sur le pont, trop effrayée à l'idée de découvrir ses amis blessés, voir pire.

_ Dame Corrin, il en vient encore.

_ Oh non…

D'un coup, elle redevint la fragile princesse Nohrienne cloitrée dans sa forteresse. Elle ferma les yeux, terrorisée, se raccrochant à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour ne pas flancher définitivement.

Léo.

C'était son visage, si beau, si délicat, qui lui apparut. Ses cheveux blond, son sourire en coin, sa façon de mettre sa collerette à l'envers, l'intonation de sa voix quand il lui parlait… Elle allait mourir sans avoir put retrouver tout ça. Sans avoir put demander pardon à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ DAME CORRIN !

La jeune femme se fit brutalement pousser au sol. Chrom la regardait plus durement que jamais.

_ Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?! Regardez vos soldats au lieu de détourner le regard ! Regardez-les lutter jusqu'à leurs dernières forces ! Vous voulez diriger cette troupe !? Alors conduisez-vous en chef ! Par Naga, guidez-les !

Corrin regarda Chrom, la bouche ouverte.

_ Mais… Chrom, c'est peine perdue !

_ Aucune bataille n'est perdue d'avance tant qu'il reste un homme debout ! Nous étions moins que ça et face à des monstres bien pires, pourtant Daraen nous a conduits à la victoire ! Alors soyez notre chef et faites de même ! Je vais vous confier un secret… Ma femme et moi avons remporté la plupart de nos batailles car c'était la survie de l'autre qui nous importait, pas celle des Veilleurs ; et il en était de même pour chacun des nôtres. Et notre armée à fonctionné sur le principe des duos jusqu'à la fin : chacun ne se souciait que de son binôme, et souvent amant. C'est lâche et égoïste, mais grâce à cette stratégie, nous n'avons jamais perdu un seul homme. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, mais chacun peut sauver au moins une personne. Il faut juste trouver pour qui nous sommes prêt à perdre tous les autres.

Corrin ne prit pas la peine de lui demander qui était cette Daraen. Elle se releva en brandissant Yato.

Chrom avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde… Des duos…

Elle regarda le navire transformé en champ de bataille. Les marins et sa troupe combattaient côte à côte. Le sang giclait de toute part, teintant la mer de rouge. Des cadavres gisaient partout où se posait son regard.

Corrin inspira profondément.

Sa voix couvrit le vacarme de la bataille quand elle donna pour la première fois de véritables ordres de bataille.

Elle couvrait les hurlements des blessés, les cris de guerres, les râles d'agonies… Elle couvrait le fracas des armes, les explosions de magie, les incantations, les battements d'ailes dans le ciel…

_ Vous allez combattre deux par deux, sans vous soucier des autres ! Azura et Takumi, Setsuna et Jakob ! Chrom et moi ! Hinoka et Kaze ! Saizo et Kagero ! Sakura et Subaki ! Hana et Azama ! Orochi et Reina ! Hinata et Oboro ! Rinkah et Hayato ! Répartissez-vous sur le bateau et surtout, survivez !

Chrom la regarda et sourit. Corrin n'était encore qu'une débutante, mais elle avait l'étoffe des plus grands.

Il resserra sa prise sur Falchion et adressa un signe de tête à Corrin.

La véritable bataille pouvait commencer.

_oOo_

Corrin abaissa son épée et regarda autour d'elle. Chaque duo d'unités qu'elle avait formé était encore debout. C'était un miracle. Dès l'instant où elle avait prit les choses en mains, où elle avait ordonné de ne se soucier que de son binôme, plus personne n'était mort.

Tous ses amis, toute sa troupe… Ils étaient tous vivant.

La jeune femme laissa éclater son soulagement et chancela, la pression retombant d'un coup. Elle sentit deux mains fermes la rattraper par les épaules.

_ Tout va bien, Dame Corrin, c'est finit. Nous avons gagné, grâce à vous.

_ Non… C'était grâce à vous, Chrom. C'est vous qui m'avez indiqué comment faire, qui m'avez encouragé. Vous êtes très… charismatique. Vous auriez fait un excellent capitaine d'armée !

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda le pont du navire. Mis à part des blessés que Sakura et Jakob s'employaient à soigner, tout allait très bien.

_ Peut-être… Mais, Dame Corrin, c'est vous qui avez prit les choses en mains, non moi.

_ Merci…

_oOo_

Kaze s'assura qu'Hinoka n'était pas blessée avant d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de son frère. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à la princesse sous sa protection, il ne se le serait pas pardonné. Son devoir le lui interdisait.

Saizo leva la tête à l'approche de son frère et le détailla de son unique œil avec attention.

_ Tu n'as rien, mon frère ?

_ Non, et toi ?

Le ninja aux cheveux rouge secoua la tête, masquant difficilement le soulagement qui se peignait sur son visage.

Kaze s'assit aux côtés de son frère et entreprit en silence de l'aider à panser une légère éraflure sur son bras.

_oOo_

Azura regarda les vagues et soupira longuement. Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir parler, expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais si elle faisait ça…

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que la voix de Takumi interrompait ses pensées. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

_ Rien… J'essaye juste de trouver une solution à un problème.

_ Quel problème ?

_ Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit paisiblement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_oOo_

Corrin serra les poings en voyant Azura et Takumi tendrement enlacés sur le pont inférieur. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle, elle n'avait pas le droit à un tel bonheur. Elle, elle avait dût faire une croix sur son unique amour pour préserver une paix qui avait malgré tout volé en éclats. Pourquoi avait-elle sacrifié sa propre vie pour en arriver là ?

La jeune femme effleura la rose blanche dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

_oOo_

_Léo l'avait regardée en souriant étrangement. Il était encore adolescent, à cette époque, mais n'en était pas moins beau._

_Et ce sourire incertain qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle… Corrin avait sentit son cœur accélérer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son frère._

_Léo avait sortit sa main de derrière son dos, une boite carrée nichée dans sa paume._

__ Je sais, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire mais… Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars. Alors ce cadeau t'en protégera. _

_Corrin avait retiré le couvercle de la boite et ses yeux rubis s'était ouvert tout grands, émerveillés. La boite contenait une magnifique rose aux délicats pétales d'un blanc immaculé._

__ Léo… Elle est magnifique !_

__ Je… ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fanera jamais. J'ai placé un sort dessus. Tant que je serais vivant, cette rose ne mourra pas._

_oOo_

Corrin rouvrit les yeux et essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses souvenirs. Les côtes se profilaient à l'horizon. Bientôt, elle serait de retour en Nohr. Chez elle.

_oOo_

_Royaume de Nestra, Cyrkensia…_

Chrom fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. La ville de Cyrkensia était magnifique, éclatante et lumineuse, bâtie autour d'un immense bâtiment de verre et d'or.

_ Je ne comprends pas… N'étions-nous pas supposés arriver en Nohr ? Là, ça me parait beaucoup trop joyeux pour être ce pays dont les échos ne sont jamais bons.

_ Nous sommes en Nestra, c'est un royaume neutre, comme Izumo. Nohr, et plus particulièrement l'Abime Eternel, sont un peu plus loin.

Chrom tourna la tête vers Hinoka qui venait de lui fournir ces explications en le regardant avec autant de suspicion que d'habitude. Il avait finit par s'y habituer. Et c'était même rassurant de voir que quelqu'un se méfiait de lui. Daraen s'entendrait probablement à merveille avec cette Hinoka !

Il laissa ses yeux bleus balayer la ville. Il aurait tant aimé la visite en compagnie de la reine de son cœur. Et avec leurs enfants, aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce souhait s'exaucerait. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

_oOo_

Corrin sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à un jeune homme roux avec…

_ Des oreilles de chat !

_ Non, de renard ! Je m'appelle Kaden, et je suis un Kitsune !

Azura s'approcha. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un membre de la tribu polymorphe d'Hoshido.

_ Kaden, que faites-vous si loin de chez vous ?

_ Oh ! J'avais une dette à rembourser à quelqu'un ! Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai aidé aussi, puis encore quelqu'un… De fil en aiguille, j'ai atterri au Pic des Loups.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était une sinistre montagne Nohrienne où vivaient des êtres bien moins pacifique que les Kitsunes.

_ En puis là-bas, j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un qui était perdu à qui j'ai indiqué le chemin… Sauf qu'on est arrivés ici, il y a eu une foule par-là-bas et on s'est perdu de vue. Maintenant, il faut que je le retrouve !

Le Kitsune paraissait être embarrassé, malgré son sourire. Azura pencha légèrement la tête.

_ A quoi ressemble la personne que vous avez perdue ?

_ C'est un Ulfhedin, et il s'appelle Keaton ! Il n'est pas difficile à repérer, sa queue est hirsute et il empeste la charogne et le sang !

Chrom sourit légèrement en voyant l'homme-renard, comme si Kaden ne lui était pas étranger.

Corrin regarda le Kitsune avec intérêt, bien que peu désireuse de rencontrer son ami qui avait l'air pour le moins effrayant. En plus, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un ''Ulfhedin'' !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. Des éclats de voix retentirent dans toute la ville.

Chrom se tourna vers les bruits qui se rapprochait, mais avant même d'en voir la source, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur explosa dans sa tête.

''Cachez-vous !''

L'ordre était impératif et l'angoisse perçait dans cette voix.

_ Dame Corrin, nous devrions nous éloigner de la foule qui semble arriver avant d'être dans le même cas que notre nouvel ami et séparés les uns des autres.

_ Je… Je suppose que c'est plus sage, en effet.

La troupe s'éloigna par une ruelle, entrainant Kaden avec elle.

Chrom se retourna et aperçut une massive silhouette au bout de la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Et rien qu'à l'apercevoir, cette imposante personne provoquait un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'en éloigna avant que cette chose ne le remarque.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Hécatombe

Chapitre 13 : Hécatombe

_Nohr, salle du trône du palais de Krakenburg…_

Kamui regarda son père, tentant de masquer la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il écoutait Garon d'une oreille distraite, le reste de son esprit étant totalement accaparé par Niles, tout juste rétabli.

_ Et donc, c'est pour réprimer la rébellion Chevoise que je te confie la tâche de te rendre là-bas à la tête d'une armée.

_ Très bi… pardon ?! Moi ?!

Le roi le regarda durement et le jeune prince sentit qu'il se serait évanoui s'il n'avait pas sentit la présence rassurante de Daraen dans son dos. La jeune femme avait tenu à rencontrer le roi, sans lui dire pourquoi. Elle se tenait dans son ombre, écoutant chaque mot avec attention.

_ Tu oses me défier !? Je te fais l'honneur de mener nos troupes pour éliminer la menace à la racine et tu rechignes à la tâche ?!

_ No…Non, père… Je… J'irais, selon vos ordres.

_ Bien. Tu seras accompagner par un homme d'expérience, Iago te l'amènera tout à l'heure.

_ Très bien. Merci, père.

_ Je te confie cette mission car je t'en pense capable, mon fils. Va, et ne me déçoit pas. Tu peux disposer.

Kamui fit un pas en avant, sous l'influence d'une légère poussée dans son dos.

_ Ah ! Père, accordez-moi juste un instant de plus… Voilà, cette femme qui m'accompagne… et bien…

_ Je souhaitais vous revoir, roi Garon. Je n'ai fait que vous apercevoir, dans l'arène. Je voulais vous faire part de ma détermination à protéger Kamui et à combattre à ses côtés, pour la cause en laquelle il croit.

Le roi Garon regarda Daraen, bien droite devant lui, nullement intimidée. Et… Elle savait, il en était certain. Cette femme connaissait la vérité à son sujet. Ses mots n'étaient pas une allégeance mais une mise en garde.

_ Donc vous avez survécu alors que Léo était censé vous avoir tuée… Il en subira les conséquences.

_ Votre fils n'y est pour rien. Son sort m'aurait tuée, comme les autres, si je n'étais pas… moi. Et vous le savez.

_ Je vois… Pourquoi avoir tenu à me rencontrer, exactement ?

Daraen sourit et le toisa, le menton fièrement relevé. Ce fut sa seule réponse. Elle ne s'inclina pas et tourna les talons, entrainant avec elle un Kamui terrorisé par ce que risquait de faire son père.

_ Au fait… Le dieu que vous vénérez… Il est vraiment très… possessif.

Avec un dernier sourire qui en disait long, Daraen quitta la salle.

Garon poussa alors un rugissement, fou de rage.

_ IAGO !

Le mage noir apparut, sortant de l'ombre comme s'il s'était toujours trouvé là.

_ Oui, Votre Majesté ?

_ Quand tu amèneras Hans à Kamui, transmets lui un nouvel ordre, en plus de celui que je lui ai déjà donné. Tuer cette garce !

_ Vous m'aviez déjà donné cet ordre, mon roi ! Je suis en train de travailler à…

_ TROP LONG ! Elle est venue jusqu'ici me défier ! Hans et sa hache seront bien plus efficaces que tes minables magouilles d'illusionniste !

Iago grinça des dents mais ce garda bien de défier le roi. Il s'inclina avec déférence devant lui.

_ Comme il vous plaira.

_oOo_

Kamui regarda Hans, puis Iago, luttant contre l'envie de fuir. Niles était juste derrière lui, et sa simple présence lui donnait suffisamment de courage pour se tenir bien droit face aux deux hommes.

_ Hans, Iago. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Selon les ordres de Son Altesse le roi, Hans vous accompagnera en Cheve pour lutter contre la rébellion.

_ Quoi ?! Mais… Tu as tenté de m'assassiner à l'Abime Eternel !

_ C'était un test, sur ordre du roi, afin d'évaluer vos capacités. Et vous l'avez réussit, prince Kamui. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Que vous ayez choisit de rester en Nohr, auprès de ceux qui vous ont élevé, contrairement à votre traitresse de sœur, emplit nos troupes de joie. Je sais que vous nous mènerez à la victoire.

Kamui resta silencieux. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Il était malsain. Le jeune prince regarda Iago partir, puis le sourire inquiétant de Hans.

Pourquoi regardait-il Daraen avec cette lueur dans les yeux ?

_oOo_

_Abords de la ville de Cheve…_

Kamui regarda Niles à la dérobée. L'archer marchait à ses côtés, son pas avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Il s'était remit très vite de la maladie qui avait faillit le tuer.

Derrière lui, Daraen était plongée en grande conversation avec Camilla.

_ Et donc, si j'ai bien comprit, Cheve est un bastion de chevaliers de toutes sortes.

_ C'est cela, chère Daraen. D'où sa dangerosité.

_ C'est pour ça que Garon veut les liquider…

Camilla sourit, couvant Daraen du regard. Elle avait définitivement adopté la jeune femme, voyant en elle une sorte de nouvelle petite sœur. Daraen aussi appréciait la princesse ainée. Son caractère franc et son adresse à la hache y était pour beaucoup. Camilla avait gagné le respect de l'implacable mage.

_ Daraen, faites attention en parlant si familièrement de mon père, nous ne sommes pas seules.

_ Je le sais. Camilla, ce Hans ne m'inspire pas confiance.

_ Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux désobéir à père.

_ Je comprends.

Daraen lui sourit et rattrapa Kamui et Niles. Elle s'accrocha au bras du jeune prince en souriant un peu plus.

_ Mon petit Kamui, quand nous arriverons en Cheve, tu donneras l'ordre de former les groupes habituels. Avec Hans et ses hommes dans les parages, c'est plus sûr que tu feignes de diriger. Ça te va ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Parfait. Tu mettras Ow-Odin, Selena et Laslow ensemble, et moi en unité solitaire. Je veux pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements.

Niles la regarda avec suspicion.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Hans me parait louche. Je veux le tenir à l'œil sans personne dans mes pattes pour me gêner. Vous comprenez, vous qui êtes si solitaire.

_ …Oui.

_ Bien. Niles, vous protégerez Kamui, comme toujours.

_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire.

Daraen sourit d'un air entendu en inclinant la tête. Elle regarda ensuite droit devant elle. Des bâtiments se profilaient à l'horizon.

_ Nous arrivons. Kamui, cantonne Hans et ses hommes à l'arrière, loin des habitations. Dis leur que c'est pour nous couvrir d'un revers et empêcher les fuites. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent des civils. Envoi discrètement Félicia accompagnée de Silas prévenir les Chevois de rester chez eux. Je ne veux pas de victime, tout comme toi.

_ Merci, Daraen.

La jeune femme sourit une dernière fois et lâcha le bras du jeune prince.

La troupe était à peine entrée en Cheve qu'une femme aux cheveux blond coupés très court, montée sur une wyverne rouge se posa devant eux, leur barrant la route.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis Scarlet, chef de la résistance, ici, en Cheve ! Je savais que vous viendriez tenter d'écraser notre rébellion. Je ne vous laisserez pas faire !

Scarlet fit bondir sa wyverne mais se heurta à Camilla.

_ Kamui, donnes tes ordres ! Maintenant ! C'est trop tard pour discuter !

Le jeune homme brandit Yato et répéta les instructions de Daraen. Il vit la frustration de Hans et de son groupe déformer leurs visages.

_ Tout ira bien, Messire Kamui. Je me méfis de Daraen en tant que personne, mais en tant que stratège, elle n'a pas d'égal. Pas même Messire Léo.

_ Je… Merci, Niles. Allons-y.

L'archer hocha la tête et se lança dans la bataille.

_oOo_

Kamui bloqua une hache du plat de sa lame et repoussa son assaillant, protégeant Niles de son mieux et permettant ainsi à l'archer de se concentrer sur les cibles mouvantes virevoltant dans le ciel.

La troupe Nohrienne était en passe de remporter la bataille. Grâce à Félicia et Silas, aucun civil imprudent ne mit le nez dehors. Camilla affrontait Scarlet dans le ciel, ayant reconnu en la chef de la rébellion une adversaire à sa mesure. Odin, Laslow et Selena restaient groupé sur un pont, empêchant les Chevois de franchir la rivière et de se retrouver face à Hans. Sur l'autre pont, deux nouveaux venus retenaient également l'armée adverse. Daraen les avait croisés en surveillant Hans et, après avoir sondé leurs esprits, avait décidé de leur donner le baptême du feu. C'est ainsi que Charlotte et Benny se retrouvèrent à tenir le second pont de Cheve. Charlotte, ayant reconnut la famille royale Nohrienne, avait décrété se battre à mort pour eux. Daraen la jugea aussi désagréable que Maribelle, mais pas mauvaise.

Camilla balaya de sa hache l'air devant elle et parvint à jeter Scarlet au bas de sa wyverne, mettant un terme au combat.

Les Chevois rebelles se retrouvèrent pieds et poings liés.

Kamui essuya la lame de Yato et sourit, satisfait de n'avoir à dénombrer aucune victime.

Un hurlement sinistre effaça son beau sourire. Il se retourna vivement et blêmit.

Hans se trouvait au milieu des prisonniers, en tenant un par les cheveux. Ses hommes avaient posés leurs armes sur chaque gorge, prêt à les trancher d'un simple geste.

_ Hans ! Que fais-tu !?

_ J'obéis aux ordres de mon roi ! Il m'a demandé de ne faire aucun survivant !

_ Non ! J'ai ordonné de ne faire aucune victime !

_ Pardonnez-moi, Messire Kamui, mais je tiens mes ordres du roi. Et un simple prince n'est rien face à un roi !

Kamui voulut s'élancer quand la hache de Hans trancha en deux le corps du pauvre homme qu'il maintenait, mais deux mains le retinrent.

_ Camilla !

_ Je suis désolée, mon cher Kamui, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Désobéir à père nous condamnerait tous…

_ Non… Non !

Il se dégagea de sa sœur mais une main se referma sur la sienne.

_ Vous aussi, Niles !

_ Vous protéger est mon unique préoccupation. Je suis désolé. Mais votre sœur à raison. Il n'y a rien à faire. Ne regardez pas.

Daraen regarda Hans s'acharner sur un second prisonnier avec un regard fou. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

_ Rien ne justifie que l'on prenne une vie de cette façon, même ennemie. Kamui, je n'ai juré de me battre qu'à tes côtés. Ici, tu es le chef. Si tu le veux, j'irai arrêter Hans.

_ Vous le pourriez ? Oh Daraen, s'il-vous-plait… Je ne veux pas que des innocents soient tués !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et repoussa ses tresses sombres en arrière avant de s'élancer vers Hans et ses hommes.

La hache se retrouva bloquée par la fine rapière de la jeune femme.

_ Que faites- vous, Daraen !? Vous osez défier les ordres de votre roi !?

_ Garon n'est ni roi ni rien pour moi ! Je ne suis pas Nohrienne ! Je n'obéis qu'à un seul roi : le mien, le Saint-Roi d'Ylisse !

Daraen volta sur elle-même et sa foudre s'abattit sur les hommes de Hans alors qu'elle étendait un puissant champ de force autour des Chevois pour les protéger.

Niles écarquilla son œil quand il vit Daraen se déplacer d'un soldat à un autre, sa rapière et ses éclairs utilisés à plein régime. Elle tranchait les chairs sans s'appesantir du sang qui giclait et maculait son manteau. Elle semblait… différente. Il comprenait que jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme n'avait jamais combattu de toutes ses forces. Peut-être même ne le faisait-elle pas encore alors qu'elle tenait tête seule à plus de cinquante hommes.

_ Mais bon sang… Qui est-elle ?

Odin sentit une petite main tapoter son bras et baissa les yeux. Nyx le regardait, mortellement pâle.

_ Odin, vous êtes mage aussi… Vous la sentez, cette puissance ?... Jamais je…

_ Je la ressens aussi…

Odin reporta son attention sur Daraen qui affrontait désormais Hans. Elle était couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Des hommes de Hans, il ne restait plus que des cadavres éviscérés aux membres tranchés. Quand elle ne les avait pas purement et simplement transformés en tas de cendres fumantes.

Il l'avait déjà vu combattre tant de fois, mais à chaque fois il restait impressionné par la force de ce petit corps menu. Sa tante était dans son élément, sur un champ de bataille, plus que nulle part ailleurs.

Daraen enfonça sa rapière jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de Hans et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

_ Pour ce que vous avez fait à Kamui et Corrin à l'Abime Eternel… Pour ce que vous avez fait à ces deux Chevois… Pour ce que vous vouliez faire à tous les autres… Vous ne méritez que la mort !

La jeune femme se concentra sur la poignée d'acier de sa rapière. Le métal était un excellant conducteur.

_ THORON !

La foudre se déchaina dans la paume de sa main droite et suivit le chemin que Daraen lui indiquait de sa rapière.

Niles bondit sur Kamui et plaqua sa main sur les yeux écarquillé d'effroi du jeune homme en le serrant contre lui.

Hans explosa dans un déchainement d'éclairs et de grondements de tonner. Du sang et des lambeaux de chairs furent projetés de toutes parts.

Quand le calme revint, Daraen était debout au milieu d'un cratère sanglant, tenant entre ses mains la tête de Hans, miraculeusement intacte. Elle maintint le crâne par le moignon avec sa main gauche alors que la droite se posait sur le front de sa victime.

Et la tête disparut, évanoui dans les airs.

_ Avec ça, j'espère que mon message sera clair.

Elle se tourna vers Scarlet en essuyant le sang de son visage et s'agenouilla devant la chef des rebelles pour détacher ses liens.

_ Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas put sauver ces deux hommes.

_ Mais vous avez sauvé tous les autres ! Vous étiez seule contre cinquante ! Comment ?

_ Simple question d'analyse et de puissance.

Daraen sourit et se redressa.

_oOo_

_Nohr, salle du trône du palais de Krakenburg…_

Garon sursauta sur son trône quand un craquement rompit le silence. Un objet rond tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit mat et roula sur le tapis. Un visage crispé de souffrance et d'épouvante apparut.

_ Hans !

Le roi se leva et regarda la tête tranchée qui venait de lui être envoyée par un mage suffisamment puissant pour contourner sans se faire repérer les défenses magique du palais. Un symbole ornait le front de Hans, à moitié dissimulé par du sang coagulé. Garon l'essuya et regarda la marque. Une sorte V avec des yeux sur les versants, brillant d'un violacé étrange.

_ La marque de Grima… Impossible…

_ Votre Majesté.

_ Iago, Hans à échoué. Nous partons. Si Grima est définitivement prêt à se battre contre moi, je vais lui montrer la force d'un véritable dieu !

_oOo_

_Ville de Cheve…_

Niles entra dans le bâtiment des bains. Le sang et la poussière qui le couvrait l'agaçait. Il avait mit plusieurs minutes à s'écarter de Kamui. Le jeune prince traumatisé par le carnage de Daraen s'était accroché à lui avec une force insoupçonnée pour un corps aussi frêle.

L'archer s'immobilisa en réalisant que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là, dans l'eau rougit par le sang du bassin.

_ Tiens donc ! Niles, seriez-vous en train de vous rincer l'œil ?

_ Daraen ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici !

_ J'étais couverte de sang, et je déteste ça. J'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser. Et vous, vous comptez me regarder me baigner la bouche ouverte encore longtemps ?

_ Oh… Nous pourrions faire bien plus intéressant que de simplement nous baigner.

_ Vous m'en direz tant. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui pourrais vous apprendre des choses !

Elle lui adressa un sourire de défi. Il était clair qu'elle ne le laisserait pas poser un seul doigt sur elle. Daraen ramena sur son épaule ses cheveux turquoise sombre complètement détachés, dévoilant son dos.

Niles resta stupéfait.

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et regarda son dos. Une large cicatrice le barrait de l'omoplate aux reins.

_ C'est un souvenir. Pour que je n'oubli jamais que mon erreur à coûté la vie à la sœur de mon mari, et qu'il a faillit lui-même y passer.

_oOo_

_La pluie tombait sans discontinuer sur le Bourbier Plégien. Daraen avait regardé les Veilleurs qui se battaient mécaniquement, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emmeryn. Morte. _

_La jeune stratège avait cherché son capitaine du regard, bien qu'il l'ait brutalement repoussée. '' C'est ta faute ! Tu aurais dût prévoir ce qui allait se passer ! Emmeryn est morte à cause de toi, Daraen !''_

_Comment pourrait-elle un jour oublier la rage sur son visage ?_

_Mais en réalisant que Chrom n'était nulle part, elle était partie seule à sa recherche. Même s'il la détestait, maintenant, elle, elle l'aimerait toujours. Il fallait le retrouver._

_Il était là, encerclé, prêt à capituler, un homme s'apprêtant à lui trancher la tête. Daraen s'était élancée sans réfléchir, de faibles éclairs crépitant entre ses doigts. Elle s'était interposée entre l'épée et Chrom, avait senti le métal déchirer la chair de son dos. Puis le noir complet, juste la voix lointaine de Chrom la suppliant de ne pas mourir._

_oOo_

Daraen regarda Niles par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

_ Mon mari s'en veut toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, tout comme moi. Mais au lieu d'en faire un poids, nous avons transformé cette tragédie en force.

La jeune femme sortit de l'eau, ses longs cheveux complètement détachés collant à sa peau. La brume du bain l'entourait pour la dissimuler au regard de l'archer, manipulée par magie. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna avec un sourire amusé.

_ Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux que je ne vous ai pas jeté tout et n'importe quoi au visage pour m'avoir surprise dans mon bain ! Mon pauvre chéri à faillit y laisser sa vie, une fois ! … Plusieurs fois, même.

Elle se mit à rire joyeusement avant de quitter la pièce.

_oOo_

Une fois habillée de propre, ses vêtements lavés par un sort qu'elle avait conçu avec l'aide de Tharja, Daraen retourna dehors. Kamui lui adressa un pâle sourire quand elle arriva à ses côtés.

_ Tout va bien, mon petit Kamui ?

_ Oui… Je… Merci d'être intervenue…

_ Non… Je suis désolée d'avoir dût les tuer. Je sais qu'alliés ou ennemis, tu veux préserver chaque vie.

_ Vous n'aviez pas le choix, Daraen.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Camilla. La princesse ainée regarda son frère et soupira.

_ Nous allons devoir partir, Kamui. Iago nous a envoyé un message à l'instant. Notre père est en route pour Cyrkensia et veut que nous nous y rendions également. Daraen… S'il apprend que vous…

_ Il le sait déjà. Et s'il veut nous voir, c'est pour m'éliminer. Ne vous en faites pas, Camilla, tout va s'arranger. Pour l'instant, nous allons à Cyrkensia.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Appariement

Chapitre 14 : Appariement

_Entre Nohr et Nestra…_

Kamui releva les yeux en sentant une présence devant lui.

_ Niles…

_ C'était la première fois que vous étiez confronté à une véritable scène de guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai vu… Je sais que Daraen n'avait pas le choix, je ne lui en veux pas. Mais…

_ Je comprends. Vous savez, je suis habitué à ce genre de scène mais je dois bien avoué que je n'avais jamais vu une personne seule faire un tel massacre.

_ Je n'arrive plus à dormir, Niles… Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois… tout ça.

L'archer regarda l'innocent jeune prince. Si n'importe qui d'autre avez dit cette phrase, il en aurait profité. Mais là, face à un Kamui traumatisé, il n'avait pas le cœur à le choquer d'avantage.

Niles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kamui, si frêle contre sa paume solide.

Le jeune prince leva ses yeux rubis plus ternes que d'habitude et regarda le vassal de Léo. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre Niles. Il se sentait tout de suite plus rassuré.

_oOo_

_Nestra, ville de Cyrkensia…_

Kamui se tenait bien droit devant le roi Garon. Ce dernier n'accordait pas un regard à son fils. Il cherchait.

_ Où est-elle ?!

_ Qu… qui ça, père ?

_ Cette garce que tu as amenée avec toi l'autre jour !

Camilla s'avança et se plaça aux côtés de son frère. Daraen avait mit sa vie en jeu pour défier le roi à leur place. Maintenant, c'était à la princesse de protéger Daraen.

_ Elle est morte, père. Elle a trahi la confiance que Nohr a placée en elle en assassinant notre pauvre Hans. Je me suis occupée personnellement de son sort.

_ Morte, dis-tu ? Comment toi, tu aurais put abattre un tel… Non. Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Camilla hocha la tête. Daraen avait raison. Même si Garon savait qu'elle était encore vivante, il ne pouvait l'affirmer sans se compromettre. La princesse ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais la stratège de la troupe était catégorique, il fallait se méfier d'un roi qui vénérait un dieu dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et au fond, Camilla ne pouvait que la croire. Depuis très longtemps, peu après la naissance d'Elise, son père avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Et puis, si ce que Kamui lui avait raconté était vrai, il avait piégé Sumeragi, le père de son frère, l'avait assassiné et avait kidnappé deux enfants pour les séquestrer toute leur vie dans une sinistre forteresse.

_ Père, puisque le sort de cette traitresse n'est plus d'actualité, nous devrions nous mettre en route pour le théâtre. N'est-ce pas pour vous divertir que vous êtes venu ici ?

Le roi hocha la tête et se mit en route sous la bonne garde de la troupe de Corrin.

Daraen les suivait depuis les toits, observant avec attention tout ce qu'il se passait. En regardant plus en avant sur le chemin du roi, elle aperçut une troupe importante.

_ Par Grima…

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'installer des protections, la situation était trop urgente. Son message mental frappa l'esprit qu'elle voulait atteindre avec force. Au moins, son destinataire ressentirait l'urgence de la situation.

_ Pardon Chrom… Tu risques d'avoir un sacré mal de tête à cause de moi.

Mais au moins, son message était arrivé à destination. La troupe de Corrin disparut dans les ruelles à l'instant où Garon tournait l'angle de la rue.

Daraen sourit, fière d'elle, et continua sa filature.

_oOo_

Kamui s'arrêta et regarda le théâtre, la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment aussi magnifique. Garon était déjà partit s'installer à l'intérieur.

_ Hey ! Vous, là ! Avec l'épée !

Kamui se retourna et l'admiration sur son visage se transforma en sidération.

_ Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il une queue !?

_ C'est un Ulfhedin, mon cher Kamui. Un polymorphe qui peut se transformer en loup. Normalement, ils ne quittent pas le Pic des Loups, qui se trouve en Nohr.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver hocha la tête. Il avait de longs cheveux blanc sur le haut et noir sur le bas, tout emmêlés.

_ C'est normalement vrai, mais je cherchais des trésors et la route à changée de place ! Mais j'ai rencontré Kaden qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin !

_ En vous amenant jusqu'à Cyrkensia ?

_ La route s'est déplacée ! On ne s'est absolument pas perdu ! Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons été séparés.

Kamui cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Niles.

_ Il s'est perdu, en fait ?

_ Je suppose, mais il ne l'admettra pas.

Le jeune prince sourit et regarda l'homme-loup.

_ Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve votre ami !

_ Vraiment ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Keaton !

Kamui sourit un peu plus.

_ Grand frère ! Père veut que nous le rejoignions, le spectacle va commencer !

_ Allons-y dans ce cas, Elise !

Daraen plissa les yeux en regardant Keaton. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle connaissait l'homme-loup.

_oOo_

_Intérieur du théâtre de Cyrkensia…_

Corrin regarda la scène immense, dubitative. La chanteuse vêtue de noir qui dansait en chantant au milieu de gerbes d'eau lui rappelait quelqu'un. Probablement en raison de ses longs cheveux bleus.

_ C'est impossible que ce soit Azura…

Chrom, assit à côté d'elle, haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous savez, Dame Corrin, ma femme est toujours habillée en sombre. Mais le jour de notre mariage, elle portait une robe blanche. Mais elle restait toujours ma Daraen. Pourquoi cette danseuse ne pourrait-elle pas être Azura simplement parce qu'elle a changé de vêtements ?

_ Vous croyez ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

_ Je l'ignore.

Un grognement troubla alors la chanson, provenant de l'autre bout de la salle. Corrin plissa les yeux pendant que la chanson d'Azura gagnait en puissance.

_ Oh non… Garon… Chrom, Garon est là ! Et à côté de lui… KAMUI !

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre son jumeau.

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une violente secousse fit trembler Cyrkensia sur ses bases. Et tout explosa.

_oOo_

Takumi observait Azura derrière le rideau de la scène, son arc à la main, prêt à la défendre. Quand le monde trembla, il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur elle pour la protéger avant que tout ne s'écroule.

_oOo_

Kamui se releva péniblement en s'accrochant à Niles qui l'avait protégé de son corps des décombre se décrochant du plafond. Il regarda tout autour de lui et resta muet. Tout n'était plus que chaos et désolation. Des gens hurlaient de douleur un peu partout. Pourtant sa troupe était miraculeusement intacte, juste de la poussière semblait les avoir atteint. En contrebas, un autre groupe se relevait, indemne. Malgré ses cheveux coupés, Kamui la reconnue.

_ Corrin !

Quelqu'un surgit à ses côtés, les mains tendues et entourées d'une lueur violacée. Daraen regarda Kamui et inclina la tête en baissant ses mains. Les champs de force qu'elle avait déployés au dernier moment pour protéger les groupes Nohrien et Hoshidien s'effondrèrent.

_ Kamui, il se passe quelque chose dehors. C'est le chaos total. Nous devons sortir d'ici tout de suite.

Elle se tourna vers Garon qui la regardait en fulminant, ayant sous les yeux la preuve du mensonge de sa fille. Mais la chanson de cette chanteuse l'avait trop affaiblit pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Daraen tendit la main vers lui, un violet malsain apparaissant dans sa paume.

Iago apparut aux côtés du roi, le prit par le bras et les téléporta tous les deux loin de Cyrkensia.

Daraen déversa un chapelet de jurons en les voyant disparaitre. C'était le moment ou jamais mais elle avait laissé passer sa chance.

_ Daraen ?

_ Rien. Partons.

_oOo_

Une fois à l'extérieur du théâtre, Corrin ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Cyrkensia n'était plus qu'un vaste de champ de ruines fumantes. Ici aussi, les blessés se comptaient par dizaines. Mais par miracle, ses amis et sa famille étaient tous sain et sauf.

En tournant la tête, elle vit un second groupe émerger du théâtre.

_ Kamui…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, soulagés.

Pourtant ce ne furent pas eux qui rompirent les rangs.

Un renard géant jaillit des rangs Hoshidiens, un loup monstrueux fit de même du côté Nohrien. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ne reprenant forme humaine qu'au dernier moment pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et dans la poussière recouvrant le sol, accessoirement.

Corrin haussa un sourcil.

_ On dirait bien que Kaden à retrouvé son ami perdu !

Chrom jeta un regarde aux deux polymorphes qui avait entreprit de frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre. ''Amis'', disait Corrin. Le jeune homme aurait plutôt parié pour plus. Et en voyant les expressions plutôt outrée de la troupe Hoshidienne, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Chrom tourna son regard vers les Nohriens, et surtout Daraen. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air sérieux, visiblement en alerte. Qu'un couple de polymorphes mâles soit en train de se pourlécher les babines semblait la laisser de marbre. Après tout, la ville dans laquelle ils étaient se faisait attaquer par dieu sait qui !

Une violente explosion toute proche fit sursauter tout le monde.

Des choses violettes, indistinctes, jaillirent des ruines et encerclèrent les deux troupes.

Azura se rapprocha de Takumi. Ces choses autours d'eux, c'était les mêmes que sur le bateau.

_oOo_

Daraen format les rangs de bataille de la troupe Nohrienne en un claquement de doigt. Elle regarda les Hoshidiens, bien plus désordonnés.

_ Au moins ils sont tous encore en vie…

Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux polymorphes en position de combat.

_ Keaton et… Kaden, c'est ça ? Vous avez l'habitude de combattre à deux ?

_ Un peu.

_ Alors vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle. L'un attaque, l'autre protège, et vice-versa. Synchronisez-vous. Vous êtes un couple, vous y arriverez sans problème.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Hoshidiens.

_ Corrin ! Ces choses sont là pour nous tuer. Je me fous éperdument de cette guerre entre Nohr et Hoshido. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est qu'on sorte tous vivant d'ici. Avez-vous déjà fonctionnés en binôme ?

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Parfait, vous reformez les mêmes binômes. Que les deux troupes se place dos à dos, il faut rompre l'encerclement !

Les soldats obéirent sans discuter. Chrom sourit en voyant avec qu'elle autorité Daraen s'imposait. Et dire qu'elle se considérait indigne de son rang ! Ce qu'elle était impressionnante, sa femme !

_oOo_

Briser l'encerclement fut simple. Sous la houlette de Daraen, les mages des deux camps agirent de concert et permirent au combat d'être moins inégal.

Ce fut après que les choses se compliquèrent. Les ennemis à l'aura violacées apparaissaient constamment, submergeant sous leur nombre les deux petites troupes.

Kamui repoussa une attaque, sentant Niles dans son dos décocher flèche après flèche. Le jeune prince regarda les silhouettes l'encercler. S'il restait là…

_ Messire Kamui, je vais vous ouvrir une brèche droit devant. Vous vous y enfuirez.

_ Et vous, Niles ?

L'archer banda simplement son arc et décocha ses flèches.

_ Courez !

Le jeune homme s'élança dans l'ouverture pratiquée par Niles. Il courut aussi vite que possible, ses pieds nus frappant douloureusement le pavé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il était seul.

_ Niles ?

Il revint imprudemment sur ses pas et son sang se glaça.

Les choses violettes étaient toujours là. Elles s'acharnaient sur Niles, tombé sous le nombre. Un arc en bois face à des épées d'acier… Il n'avait aucune chance.

Kamui regarda le sang couler sur le pavé. Il regarda le corps inerte de Niles, les êtres violacés continuer à le frapper de leurs épées… Sa vision trembla, se teintant du même rouge que le sang sur le pavé…

_oOo_

Daraen se retourna en entendant un rugissement furieux. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant un dragon blanc et presque délicat surgir de nulle part, repoussant par dizaine les créatures qui les attaquaient.

_ Merde… C'est quoi ça, encore ?

Corrin regarda le dragon à son tour. Le combat l'avait amenée juste à côté de Daraen.

_ C'est… Kamui ?

_ Kamui ? Mais il n'a rien d'un Manakete !

_ Un quoi ? Passons… J'ai la capacité de me changer en dragon. Kamui étant mon jumeau, je suppose qu'il le peut également… Ma première transformation à eut lieu à la mort de ma mère…

_ Un choc violent… Niles ! Chrom, suit-moi !

Ils s'élancèrent tout deux vers l'extrémité du champ de bataille.

_ Daraen, pourquoi es-tu si étonnée qu'ils se changent en dragon ?

_ Parce qu'ils ne sont pas des Manaketes ! Je te signale que notre belle-fille, Nah, en ait une, je sais faire la différence entre le peuple-dragon et un humain ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut aller l'empêcher de commettre un massacre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je soupçonne que Niles et Kamui… Pousses-toi !

Elle se jeta sur son compagnon et bloqua d'un rapide champ de force une épée.

Le couple continua d'avancer, retrouvant sa synchronisation parfaite qui en faisait un adversaire mortel.

En arrivant à proximité, Daraen ne put que constater l'état lamentable du corps que la créature protégeait de ses longues pattes.

_ Par Grima… Faites qu'il soit vivant sinon tout est perdu.

Elle s'approcha lentement du dragon déchainé. Il projeta ses griffes acérées sur elle mais ne déchira que de l'air.

_ Kamui ! Kamui, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te calmes ! Tu peux te contrôle, je le sais.

Elle évita un second coup de griffes, comptant sur Chrom pour maintenir à distance les choses violettes.

_ Mon petit Kamui… Il faut confier Niles à des guérisseurs le plus vite possible, il perd beaucoup de sang ! Mais pour le sauver, il faut que tu te calme !

Le dragon baissa la tête, fixant Daraen en grondant sourdement.

_ Je te promets que nous allons le sauver, mon petit Kamui… Tu peux reprendre le contrôle. Ce monstre n'est pas toi. Tu es trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, rappelle-toi de qui tu es.

Le corps du dragon fut secoué d'un violent soubresaut avant de se tasser sur lui-même. L'animal disparut, cédant sa place à Kamui. Le jeune homme paraissait terrorisé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Daraen le prit doucement dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec ses enfants.

_ Tout va bien se passer, respire profondément… Chrom, amène un guérisseur.

Le jeune homme partit immédiatement, sachant que sa Daraen était bien assez puissante pour maintenir loin d'eux les choses violettes.

_oOo_

_Nestra, loin de Cyrkensia…_

Niles ouvrit péniblement son œil et regarda la toile de la tente d'un air absent. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avec exactitude. Juste des bribes floues et désordonnées. Une chose était sûre, il avait faillit mourir. Encore !

Il perdait la main, depuis quelque temps. D'abord une maladie étrange, maintenant ça…

_ Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne pensais pas devenir aussi faible !

_oOo_

_Nestra, loin du camp de la troupe Nohrienne…_

Corrin repoussa ses courtes mèches ivoire derrière ses oreilles en pointe. Elle regarda Kaden en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Donc, même si votre ami reste en Nohr, vous voulez combattre à nos côtés ?

_ C'est ça ! Vous êtes très gentils et je veux vous aider !

La jeune femme sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Kaden s'éloigna de Corrin et chercha Chrom, son visage souriant devenant soudainement sérieux.

_ J'ai votre parole que Keaton ne risque rien ?

_ Daraen va le surveiller, ne vous en faites pas.

_ Bien… Pourquoi tient-elle à ce je sois ici ?

_ Ma femme aime bien avoir le contrôle total sur tout, quand elle le peut. Et je crois qu'elle vous aime bien, aussi !

Chrom regarda le ciel assombrit, se rappelant les derniers mots échangés avec Daraen, à la fin du combat.

_oOo_

_Chrom avait regardé sa femme avec étonnement._

__ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les deux troupes se réunissent maintenant ?_

__ J'ai encore des choses à régler. Concernant Niles et Kamui, entre autre. Et quand je vois la réaction des Hoshidiens en voyant Keaton et Kaden… Je ne veux pas les avoir dans les pattes._

__ Tu es vraiment capricieuse, mon aimée…_

__ Mais si on allait trop vite, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Et puis il y a encore trop de rancœur. Laissons-les tous cogiter sur ce qui vient de se passer. Ils doivent comprendre par eux-mêmes que leur véritable ennemi n'est ni Nohr, ni Hoshido, ni Garon. Je crois que cette fille aux cheveux bleus le sait. Tu as vu sa tête quand les choses violettes ont surgit ?!_

__ Mais si nous attendons trop, ne risque-t-il pas d'être trop tard ? _

_Daraen avait sourit étrangement. Elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement son mari._

__ Pas avec cette chose derrière tout ça qui me prends pour Grima… Je t'aime mon chéri._

_Elle s'était éloignée de sa démarche souple et légère ; et pourtant terriblement dangereuse._

_oOo_

Hinoka regarda Chrom et Kaden en serrant son naginata, Kaze se tenant à ses côtés.

_ Cet homme est de plus en plus étrange. Kaze, vous l'avez vu comme moi combattre avec cette Nohrienne ?

_ Oui… J'avais l'impression de voir deux alliés de toujours rompus au combat à deux. Vos inquiétudes sont légitimes, Dame Hinoka. Chrom connait cette femme. Je vais renforcer ma surveillance.

_ Merci, Kaze.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Imbroglio

Chapitre 15 : Imbroglio

_Nohr, Cheve…_

Kamui regarda la ville où Daraen avait fait un véritable carnage. Il n'en restait pas la moindre trace. Pendant qu'il était à Cyrkensia, les Chevois, sous la houlette de Scarlet et avec l'aide de Benny et Charlotte, avaient nettoyés les lieux avec efficacité. Maintenant, la ville paraissait tout à fait sereine.

Scarlet et sa wyverne se posèrent à côtés de lui.

_ Vous pouvez rester ici et vous reposer aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Cheve vous sera éternellement redevable, après tout !

_ Merci… Mes amis sont tous épuisés.

_ Oui, Daraen m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Cyrkensia.

La jeune femme regarda le prince au visage d'ange sourire légèrement malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vu.

_ Messire Kamui, que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?

_ Je…

_ Nous allons à l'Abime Eternel.

Ils se retournèrent tout deux pour constater que Daraen s'avançait vers eux.

_ Kamui, tu te souviens d'Azura ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ J'ai discuté avec elle, avant notre départ de Cyrkensia…

_oOo_

_Daraen avait attendu le bon moment pour s'approcher de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Il fallait qu'elle soit seule._

__ Excusez-moi, mais vous savez ce que sont ces choses qui nous ont attaquées, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Azura s'était retournée pour regarder Daraen, d'abord effrayée, puis rassurée en ne voyant pas d'arme._

__ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

__ Votre expression. Alors ?_

__ Je… Je le sais, oui, mais je ne peux pas en parler._

_Daraen avait plissé les yeux avant de finalement sourire._

__ Je vois… Une malédiction. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je suis une mage avec une prédisposition certaine pour la magie noire. Quand il y a une malédiction dans l'air, je le sais. Je vais simplement vous demander une chose. Ces choses venaient d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ Oui._

__ Où en est l'entrée ?_

_Azura avait hésitée pendant quelques instants. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide, elle qui ne pouvait rien dire alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle pourrait ramener la paix._

__ L'Abime Eternel… C'est notre destination pour retrouver Ryoma. Mais c'est également l'entrée de… vous comprenez. Je ne peux en parler à mes amis et je ne peux pas non plus leur demander de sauter dans le gouffre dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

__ Oui, ça se comprends. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen… Notre véritable ennemi se trouve dans cet autre monde, c'est donc là que nous devons tous aller. Essayez de votre côté de le faire comprendre aux Hoshidiens, je ferais de même chez les Nohriens. Rendez-vous à l'Abime Eternel… Une dernière chose. Votre frère Ryoma va très bien._

_Daraen s'était ensuite éloignée._

_oOo_

Kamui cligna des yeux, incrédule.

_ Alors… C'est dans un autre monde ? Je ne comprends pas…

_ Réunis tout le monde, Kamui. Il est grand temps que je vous explique beaucoup de chose.

_oOo_

Peu après, la troupe de Kamui était réunie dans le plus grand bâtiment de Cheve. Daraen se tenait debout sur une caisse, leur faisant face comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

_ Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous révéler des choses qui vont vous laisser dubitatif. Mais les choses deviennent de plus en plus incohérentes et il faut tout éclaircir. Premier point : il y a un ennemi commun à Nohr et Hoshido dont j'ignore le nom mais qui est de l'acabit d'un dieu. Deuxième point : cet ennemi à totalement prit possession de Garon, qui est probablement mort depuis longtemps. Il alimente par son intermédiaire le conflit entre Nohr et Hoshido, ce qui doit le renforcer ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Troisième point : c'est également cet ennemi qui a provisoirement prit possession de ton frère Hoshidien, Kamui. Il n'était pas installé depuis longtemps et j'ai put le déloger avant qu'il ne détruise Takumi. C'est trop tard pour Garon, Azura à essayé avec sa chanson. Quatrième point : il faut aller débusquer cet ennemi dans son propre monde pour l'abattre. Et le passage se trouve à l'Abime Eternel. Dernier point : il ne va pas rester sagement chez lui pendant l'éternité, mais chercher à écraser ce monde. Des questions ?

Camilla, Elise et Kamui se regardèrent dans un silence pesant.

Une main se leva.

_ Niles ?

_ Et vous, dans tout ça ? Vous êtes qui pour savoir autant de chose ? D'où venez-vous, véritablement ?

_ Je suppose que personne ne me croira si je ne joue pas carte sur table. La première fois que je vous ai rencontrée, je vous ai dit être Plégienne. C'est vrai, je suis originaire de ce pays, mais je n'y vit pas. A vrai dire, j'ai même fait la guerre contre Plégia. Je viens d'Ylisse, le pays voisin de Plégia. Et j'en suis la Maitre Stratège Royale. Et la mage la plus puissante des deux continents de mon monde, accessoirement.

L'archer la regarda et n'en douta pas un instant.

_ Messire Kamui, vous la croyez ?

_ Je… Je crois que oui… Si père était vraiment lui-même, il n'aurait pas provoqué tant de carnages et de morts, non ? Et j'aime bien l'idée que Nohr et Hoshido ont un ennemi commun. Ça veut dire qu'on pourra tous s'unir pour le vaincre !

_ Tu es tellement optimiste, Kamui… Mais c'est effectivement mon but. D'où la présence de mon mari en Hoshido pour leur faire comprendre ce que je viens de vous exposer.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures qui devinrent un fort brouhaha. Niles leva de nouveau la main.

_ Qui est votre mari ?

_ Le capitaine des Veilleurs, un groupe comme celui-ci protégeant Ylisse.

_ Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous déclarer la guerre ?

_ Demandez aux mages présents, Niles, ils peuvent ressentir ma force. Si Ylisse avait voulut détruire ce monde, je l'aurais déjà fait. J'en ai la puissance, la capacité, et l'intelligence. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, mais un simple exposé des faits. Maintenant, je suppose que vous devriez tous réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire. Nous partirons vers l'Abime Eternel demain matin. Libre à vous de venir où non. Parce que je ne vous le cache pas, ce qui nous attend n'a rien à voir avec une guéguerre entre pays. Combattre un dieu, même cinglé, ce n'est pas une chose qui se fait à la légère. Il y aura des morts, je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

La jeune femme descendit de sa caisse et quitta la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Daraen poussa un profond soupir soulagé. Une partie des faits étaient éclaircit, elle pouvait arrêter avec ses faux-semblants.

_oOo_

Le lendemain matin, Kamui et Niles furent les premiers à rejoindre Daraen. Le prince parce qu'il avait décidé de la croire, l'archer parce qu'il suivrait le jeune homme jusqu'au bout du monde. Elise arriva ensuite avec ses vassaux Arthur et Effie, suivit de Camilla peu après, accompagnée de Selena et Beruka. Odin surgit aux côtés de Daraen, déclamant ses tirades habituelles, accompagné de Laslow ; Peri sur leurs talons. Silas les rejoignit avec Félicia en selle derrière lui, se tenant à sa taille. Nyx arriva en même temps.

Daraen fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se détendit en voyant enfin Keaton arriver. Après tout, elle avait donné sa parole à Kaden de le protéger en échange de leur séparation provisoire. Elle pouvait deviner à son visage qu'il s'était encore perdu. La jeune femme sourit. La petite troupe était prête à partir.

_ Attendez ! Nous venons avec vous !

Ils regardèrent tous Scarlet se poser aux côtés de Daraen, Charlotte et Benny rejoignant le reste de la troupe.

_ Et Cheve ?

_ Ça ira, je sais que les miens peuvent se débrouiller pendant mon absence. Et si ce dieu veut détruire le monde, alors il faut le combattre avant qu'il ne vienne ici. Dans ce dernier cas, remplacer les céramiques sur nos armes ne servira pas à grand-chose quand il attaquera !

_ J'aime beaucoup votre façon de parler, Scarlet !

Daraen lui tendit la main avec un sourire que Scarlet lui rendit en serrant la main de la stratège.

Daraen donna l'ordre du départ et la troupe quitta Cheve.

_oOo_

_Nohr, quelque part entre Cheve et la forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Niles regarda le soleil qui brillait encore haut dans le ciel. L'ordre de s'arrêter avait été donné plus tôt, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. La troupe marchait depuis deux jours sans avoir prit plus de quelques heures de repos.

L'archer s'éloigna, désireux de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pendant ses deux jours, il n'avait pas quitté les talons de Kamui, et le jeune prince n'avait pas parut gêné de sa présence. Il savait de Daraen qu'il s'était même transformé en dragon fou furieux quand il était tombé sous les coups des êtres auréolés de violet. Et même si l'archer tentait de se raisonner, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

C'était vraiment minable de sa part.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Pas après tout ce temps passé à combattre ensemble. Il avait finit par admettre que les premiers mots que lui avait dit Kamui étaient sincère. ''Des égaux''… Le prince choyé au visage d'ange considérait le pariât méprisé aux mains tachées de sang comme son égal.

Niles regarda Kamui, seul à l'écart de la troupe. Il expira lentement et s'approcha du jeune prince.

_ Messire Kamui.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage d'ange. C'était si rare, ces dernier temps, de le voir sourire ainsi.

_ Bonjour Niles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Je sais que c'est soudain mais je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Une conversation d'adulte.

Le visage de Kamui se ferma légèrement. Quand Niles voulait avoir une discussion ''adulte'', c'était toujours mauvais signe pour son interlocuteur. Sauf Daraen qui était semble-t-il la seule capable de le faire taire. Et Nyx aussi, avec l'aide d'un sort.

_ ''Adulte'' ? Ce n'est pas… ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

L'archer s'appliqua à garder un visage neutre. Il lui suffisait de voir l'expression de Kamui pour comprendre ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et que l'innocent jeune homme n'aimait pas l'idée.

_ Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien d'aussi… excitant. Mais j'aimerais parler sérieusement avec vous.

_ Je vous écoute, alors !

_ Messire Kamui… Que pensez-vous d'un homme au passé trouble ? Si trouble qu'il ne sera peut-être jamais en mesure d'en parler ?

_ Vous parlez de vous.

_ C'est exact.

Kamui pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant l'archer d'un air de chaton égaré. Il avait déjà tenté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Niles mais l'archer l'avait toujours repoussé. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Niles serra les poings devant cette expression si innocente. Ça lui donnait envi de l'enlacer, mais… Ça détruirait tout. Cela dit, en s'apprêtant à lui parler, il détruirait tout, tout aussi sûrement.

_ Niles, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de cela, tout à coup ?

_ Messire Kamui… Pensez-vous être capable de construire un avenir avec un homme au passé aussi lourd qu'il vous cacherait peut-être toute sa vie ?

_ Construire un… avenir ?

L'archer planta son unique œil bleu dans le regard rubis de Kamui. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Tourner autant autour du pot n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature directe.

Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas heurter la sensibilité de cet ange perdu dans l'enfer de la guerre.

_ En d'autres termes… Seriez-vous capable de l'aimer… et de l'épouser ?

_ Le… L'épouser !? Mais… Mais je suis un homme, vous savez !

_ Je suis borgne, pas aveugle. J'ai parfaitement conscience que nous sommes tout deux des hommes. Tout comme je sais que je ne suis qu'un assassin et un voleur, et vous un prince. C'est en toute connaissance de cause que je parle. Je ne me suis jamais soucié des autres mais vous… Je voudrais éloigner de vous cette guerre qui vous fait horreur, effacer la tristesse de votre regard, vous choyer et vous protéger comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant… Messire Kamui, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Le visage de Kamui se colora d'un rouge vif, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une telle réaction, mélange de confusion et de stupeur, ne laissait aucun doute à Niles. Il esquissa un sourire amer et recula d'un pas.

_ Soit, j'ai ma réponse. Je suppose que vous auriez préféré que cela vienne d'une femme. Que le fait même qu'un homme, moi à plus forte raison, vous parle de ça vous révulse. Je vous demande pardon. Je savais que mes chances étaient maigres. N'en parlons plus.

L'archer s'éloigna, laissant seul un Kamui complètement déboussolé.

_oOo_

Daraen croisa Niles et fronça les sourcils devant son expression sombre et renfermée.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Ça irait mieux si vous acceptiez de passer du bon temps avec moi, Daraen.

Il avait esquissé son sourire enjôleur mais tout sonnait affreusement faux.

_ Niles… Vous lui avez dit. Trop tôt, si vous voulez mon avis. Même si vous ne le voulez pas, d'ailleurs. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, quand mon mari m'a déclaré ses sentiments, de façon adorablement pitoyable soit dit en passant, je l'ai repoussé.

_ Je m'en fiche. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez de ça.

Daraen haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

_ Comme vous voulez.

Niles poursuivit son chemin, suivit des yeux par Daraen.

_oOo_

Kamui observa Niles à la dérobée. L'archer l'évitait soigneusement depuis leur étrange conversation. Le jeune prince avait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et avait finit par trouver la seule réponse qui lui paraissait logique. Niles était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et s'était entrainé à la demander en mariage avec lui. Parce qu'il était inconcevable pour le jeune homme que ce soit à lui que l'archer ait posé cette question. Il avait lut beaucoup de livres dans la bibliothèque de sa forteresse et une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais rien lut où deux hommes… Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable. C'était tout simplement quelque chose d'impossible.

Mais… Et Keaton et Kaden, alors ? Kamui était certain de les avoir vus s'embrasser dans un coin de Cyrkensia avant de voir leurs routes se séparer. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la même chose, Keaton et Kaden n'étaient pas humains. Les polymorphes devaient avoir des mœurs différentes.

Kamui soupira. Il était complètement déboussolé.

_oOo_

Daraen leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait sous sa tente et le referma vivement. Quelque chose venait de pénétrer les défenses qu'elle avait placées autour du camp pour la nuit, évitant ainsi l'épuisement de ses alliés à devoir monter la garde. Elle activa le sort d'alarme qu'elle avait créé, inaudible pour ses ennemis mais qui réveillerait sans l'ombre d'un doute chaque membre de la troupe de Kamui.

La jeune femme sorti et regarda autour d'elle. De vagues silhouettes translucides auréolées d'un violet malsain se glissaient entre les tentes.

_ Encore eux…

_ Daraen, que fait-on ?

Elle se tourna vers Kamui qui venait de la rejoindre. Pour une fois, Niles n'était pas sur ses talons à le surveiller.

_ Comme d'habitude. On forme les binômes et on les trucide. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ces choses là ne sont pas humaines donc pas de pitié.

_ Oui…

Daraen baillât, plus d'ennui que de fatigue, et s'élança entre les tentes, projetant ses éclairs sur chaque ennemis sans même s'arrêter.

_oOo_

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque la dernière chose violette fut occise.

Niles regarda en grimaçant le sang qui coulait d'une profonde entaille sur la jambe de Kamui, qu'Elise était déjà en train de faire disparaitre. C'était de sa faute si le prince avait été blessé, il n'aurait pas dû l'éviter pendant la bataille. Il devait se ressaisir et mettre ses sentiments de côté pour servir au mieux Kamui et obéir ainsi aux ordres de Léo. Surtout que Daraen maintenait Odin loin de Kamui, protégeant avec une étrange férocité le second vassal de Léo, ainsi que Selena et Laslow. Lors de la bataille qui venait de s'achever, elle n'avait pas hésité à se téléporter à travers le camp et à déchainer sa magie pour les tirer d'un traquenard. Et Niles était certain que si elle le ferait pour chacun des membres de la troupe, elle ne serait malgré tout pas aussi violente et implacable.

_oOo_

Kamui donna le signal du départ et la troupe s'ébranla, reprenant le chemin vers l'Abime Eternel.

Le jeune homme se retourna discrètement et, en voyant Niles si loin derrière lui, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Controverse

Chapitre 16 : Controverse

_Nohr, une route peu après Cheve…_

Chrom regarda le caillou blanc orné d'une marque en V avec des yeux sur les versants et sourit. Daraen était passée par ici peu de temps auparavant. La troupe Hoshidienne devait suivre celle des Nohriens de quelques heures. Ils venaient de passer Cheve sans problème. Un Chevois l'avait regardé avant de lui demandé s'il était bien Chrom. Une fois que le jeune homme l'avait prouvé en montrant Falchion, les Chevois avaient baissés leurs armes et les avaient laissés traverser leur ville. Chrom soupçonnait Daraen de ne pas être étrangère à cet accueil.

Il rangea le caillou dans la petite sacoche de cuir blanc accrochée à sa ceinture. Au moins, cette pierre-là ne lui avait pas été jetée au visage !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le jeune homme regarda Kaden, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, et sourit.

_ Un message. La marque de Grima, que Daraen s'est appropriée, indique que c'est elle qui l'a déposée là. La couleur blanche de la pierre indique que tout va bien. Et sans doute pour Keaton aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je ne suis pas inquiet !

L'homme-renard agitait pourtant ses oreilles en tout sens, visiblement aux aguets.

_oOo_

Corrin soupira en regardant les paysages désolés de Nohr. Et dire qu'en Hoshido, tout était florissant. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre les Nohriens qui jalousaient leurs voisins. Mais tout cela serait bientôt finit. La paix reviendrait, Ryoma serait retrouvé et la troupe Hoshidienne marcherait vers Krakenburg pour vaincre le roi Garon.

Personne n'avait encore évoqué le sujet mais tous savait que c'était la seule solution possible.

Corrin étouffa un nouveau soupir plaintif.

Affronter Garon ne lui posait plus spécialement de problème. Il avait causé la mort de sa mère, en plus de celles de centaines de personnes innocentes, il avait assassiné son père, il les avait séquestrés, elle et Kamui… Mais en combattant Nohr, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre contre Xander, Camilla, Elise, Kamui… Et surtout Léo. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que sa famille accepte de se retourner contre Nohr et Garon.

_ Léo… Si seulement il existait un moyen…

Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, les miracles n'existaient pas. Personne ne tomberait du ciel pour réunir Nohr et Hoshido, lui évitant ainsi de commettre des fratricides en plus de sa trahison.

_ Tu as l'air si triste, Corrin.

La jeune femme releva la tête.

_ Azura… Ce n'est rien.

_ Je suppose que c'est douloureux pour toi, de revenir en Nohr.

_ Un peu… Je dois bien avouer que ma famille me manque. Kamui me manque, Xander, Camilla, Elise me manquent… Léo me manque… Et je sais que je devrais me battre contre eux. Peut-être même les tuer ! Et ça, ça m'est insupportable !

_ Corrin… Tu sais… Il y a peut être un moyen. Je crois que notre véritable ennemi est ailleurs.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Azura se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait déjà discuté de ça avec Takumi, sans pour autant révéler ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire sans en payer le prix. Son amant avait parut septique mais n'avait pas mit sa parole en doute.

_ Et bien, tu te souviens de cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui a tué la reine Mikoto ?

_ C'était un envoyé de Garon. C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a remit Ganglari. Il savait que je franchirais la frontière et que cette chose pourrait la prendre.

_ Bon… Et ces êtres entourés de violets ? A Cyrkensia, ils ont attaqués tout le monde, même la troupe de Kamui. Corrin, écoute-moi bien. Je suis certaine que tout cela nous a été envoyé par quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne se trouve ni en Nohr, ni en Hoshido ! Garon n'est peut-être qu'un pion. A Cyrkensia, pendant que je chantais, j'essayais de sonder le roi. Il y a quelque chose en lui, Corrin. Quelque chose d'ancien et de terriblement maléfique.

Corrin resta longtemps silencieuse, continuant d'avancer mécaniquement.

_ Azura… Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il y a une chance pour que Nohr et Hoshido fasse la paix ?

_ Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

_ Les autres ne nous croirons jamais. Aussi bien ma famille de Nohr que celle d'Hoshido. Mais je veux essayer ! Je veux revoir mes frères et sœurs ! Mon gentil Kamui, Léo… Azura, je t'en pris, aide-moi à convaincre les autres !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu clair sourit d'un air paisible.

_ Takumi est déjà au courant. Il nous aidera. Kaden également. Et Chrom dois en savoir encore plus qu'il ne le laisse entendre. Je sais qu'ils seront nos alliés et nous aiderons à convaincre nos amis.

_ Et les Nohriens ? Eux, personne n'est au courant.

_ Il y a une personne. Et j'ai la conviction qu'elle fera tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour tous les convaincre !

Corrin regarda Azura et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sentit un regain d'espoir l'envahir. Elle se tourna vers Chrom qui discutait avec Kaze et Saizo.

_oOo_

Kaze rejoignit Hinoka quand la troupe s'arrêta pour la nuit. Il se glissa dans la tente de la princesse sans attirer l'attention.

_ Dame Hinoka. J'ai parlé avec Chrom, aujourd'hui, ainsi que Saizo. Mon frère ne m'a rien dit mais je suis certain qu'il surveille également cet homme, je le vois à son visage. Malheureusement, il n'a rien dit de compromettant. Il parle énormément de sa femme mais reste évasif quand on lui pose des questions.

_ Je vois… Kaze, quel est le nom de sa compagne ?

_ Il me semble qu'il a prononcé le nom de Daraen.

_ C'est étrange… Ce nom me dit quelque chose. N'est-ce pas celui de cette Nohrienne ?

Kaze secoua la tête.

_ Non, elle, elle se nomme Grima… Non… Elle s'appelle bien Daraen. Je l'ai rencontrée dans les prisons Nohrienne, il me semble. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement jusqu'à ce jour parce que je ne l'ai pas très bien vue à ce moment, il faisait trop sombre. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchi, j'en suis certain. C'était bien elle qui était avec Rinkah et moi dans ce cachot. Mais c'est curieux, elle aussi ne semble pas y avoir prêté attention.

_ Vous étiez trop occupé à sauver vos vies, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mais que faisait-elle dans les prisons du pays pour lequel elle combat aujourd'hui ?

_ Je l'ignore. Mais quand Rinkah à proposé de chercher un moyen de sortir, elle a prétendu se trouver là où elle voulait être. Et… Dame Hinoka, j'ai l'intuition qu'elle représente l'un des plus grands dangers du monde.

La princesse se mordit la lèvre, inquiète.

_ Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire au sujet de cette femme, Grima, Daraen, ou quel que soit son nom. Mais elle a un lien avec Chrom…Kaze, vous pouvez continuer de le surveiller ?

_ Bien sûr, je suis à vos ordres, Dame Hinoka. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous.

La princesse détourna le regard, ses joues prenant une couleur très proche de celle de ses cheveux.

_ J'aimerai autant éviter que vous n'ayez à mourir pour moi, Kaze…

Le ninja la regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Il s'inclina légèrement et se retira en silence.

_oOo_

Chrom s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, prenant son tour de garde. Il n'en avait plus fait depuis si longtemps ! Dès que Daraen avait commencé à gagner en puissance, elle avait réussit à concevoir des sorts d'alarmes plus efficace que n'importe quel veilleur de nuit. Au début, elle avait associé sa puissance avec celles des autres mages de leur groupe. A cette époque, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que maintenant.

_ Chrom, je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Le jeune homme retira la main de la poignée de Falchion et sourit à Kaden en hochant la tête. Le Kitsune lui rappelait Palne, avec sa faculté à se transformer en animal et à surgir sans bruit de nulle part.

_ Ce n'est pas ton tour de garde, pourtant.

_ Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas que je suis inquiet pour Keaton ou quoi mais…

_ Je comprends. Il n'est pas là et c'est suffisant pour t'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à son absence. Je le comprends puisque je ressens la même chose, sans ma Daraen.

Le polymorphe laissa retomber ses oreilles d'un air abattu. Il était bien loin le Kaden souriant et toujours de bonne humeur.

_ Chrom, pourquoi les Hoshidiens me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal depuis qu'ils m'ont vu avec Keaton ? Sauf Corrin, mais je crois qu'elle n'a même pas comprit que nous sommes… tu vois quoi.

Chrom haussa les épaules et regarda le ciel étoilé.

_ Je ne sais pas. Dans notre pays, ma femme fait tout pour que chacun ait le droit de vivre comme il l'entend, avec qui il veut. Mais ici, en Hoshido, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont trop conservateurs. Mais sinon, je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, je suis désolé.

Kaden secoua la tête en redressant les oreilles.

_ De toute façon, je ne suis pas Hoshidien, techniquement. Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent !

Chrom se mit à rire.

_ Daraen dirait exactement la même chose ! Puis elle ferait tout exploser à coup de Thoron pour faire bonne mesure !

_oOo_

Kaze recula en silence dans l'obscurité. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la tente d'Hinoka.

_ Dame Hinoka ! Elle s'appelle bien Daraen, et non Grima, et elle est la femme de Chrom !

La princesse se redressa, surprise dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux rouges étaient en bataille et elle paraissait encore à moitié endormie.

_ Kaze ?... De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Je surveillais Chrom et il parlait avec Kaden de sa relation incongrue avec l'Ulfhedin, mais là n'est pas l'important. Il a parlé de sa femme comme étant Daraen. Qu'elle utiliserait ce sort de foudre que cette Nohrienne utilise, Thoron. Dame Hinoka, je suis certain que celle qui se fait appeler Grima par Messire Takumi est en réalité Daraen, la femme de Chrom.

Hinoka passa une main sur son visage.

_ C'est tout de même étrange… Selon Corrin, la femme de Chrom est morte.

_ Quand il parle d'elle, elle n'a pas l'air plus morte que vous et moi !

_ Je savais que cet homme était louche. Kaze, continuez de le tenir à l'œil s'il-vous-plait. Mais ne parlons à personne de ce que nous avons découvert pour le moment. Je ne veux pas éveiller l'attention de Chrom.

Le ninja hocha la tête. Il regarda la princesse en silence, cherchant visiblement quelque à dire.

_ Il y a un problème, Kaze ?

L'homme sursauta légèrement et secoua la tête.

_ Permettez-moi de me retirer, Dame Hinoka.

Il sortit rapidement, sans un bruit.

Hinoka se laissa retomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés à la toile de sa tente. Elle aurait aimé que le ninja reste plus longtemps, et pas pour lui faire son rapport sur Chrom.

_oOo_

Kaze soupira discrètement une fois dehors. Il se sentait un peu hypocrite de parler de relation incongrue concernant Kaden. Il était mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit. Le ninja se retourna vers la tente. Hinoka ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne devait jamais savoir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour partir, il se retrouva face à fac avec le visage bien connut de son frère. Son cœur fit une embardée.

_ Saizo ! Tu m'as fait peur. Excuse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire !

Kaze s'éloigna rapidement sous l'œil vigilant de son frère jumeau. Ce dernier jeta un regard à la tente que Kaze venait de quitter et soupira imperceptiblement avant de s'éloigner à son tour, non sans se retourner pour regarder son frère.

_oOo_

Chrom ramassa un caillou blanc qui semblait l'appeler et le montra à Kaden. La marque en V, sa couleur apaisante. Aucun problème à signaler. Il le glissa dans sa sacoche qui commençait à s'alourdir.

_oOo_

Corrin se retourna pour regarder sa troupe. Ces derniers temps, Hinoka parlait beaucoup avec Kaze. Elle trouvait ça bien, le ninja était quelqu'un de terriblement gentil et doux. Pas étonnant qu'il suscite l'intérêt chez toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient !

Azura et Takumi semblait rattraper toutes les années perdues à se mépriser cordialement.

Chrom aidait Kaden à s'intégrer, ce qui ne semblait pas être une tache aisée.

_ Pourquoi se comportent-ils tous aussi étrangement avec lui ? Parce qu'il n'est pas humain ?

_ Ce n'est pas cela, Corrin.

La princesse tourna la tête, surprise de se voir donner une réponse à sa question. Avait-elle donc parlé à voix haute ?

_ Oh, c'est toi, Sakura ! Tu m'as fait peur !

_ Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention…

_ Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur ! Mais dis-moi, tu sais donc pourquoi Kaden est laissé de côté ?

_ Et bien, il semblerait qu'il entretienne une relation qui ne soit pas… naturelle… avec cet homme-loup.

Corrin pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

_ Ils sont amis, non ?

_ Corrin, ils sont amants !

_ Ah… Et c'est ça qui vous gêne ?

La plus jeune des princesses Hoshidiennes cligna des yeux. Corrin ne paraissait pas être plus outrée que ça.

_ Mais ils sont tout les deux des hommes !

_ Et alors ? C'est pas leur faute !

Le visage de Corrin prit une expression sévère. Elle qui était tombée amoureuse de son frère savait mieux que personne que personne ne choisissait de tomber amoureux.

Elle pila net, forçant la troupe entière à faire de même. Elle se tourna vers son groupe et mit les poings sur les hanches.

_ Vous tous, je veux mettre les choses au clair ! Sakura m'a dit que Kaden vous dérangeait pour quelque dont il n'est nullement responsable. Ceux que sa présence gêne sont priés de foutre le camp ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un groupe de coincés étroit d'esprit !

Chrom ouvrit tout grand les yeux, surprit. Kaden manqua pratiquement de tomber. Corrin était donc capable de hausser la voix à ce point ?

Chrom sourit. Corrin ne parlait pas tant pour Kaden que pour elle. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle tienne tête à sa famille si particulière pour leur expliquer qu'elle aimait son propre petit frère Nohrien. Et qu'ils soient ou non du même sang n'y aurait rien changé. Autant s'entrainer maintenant.

Corrin toisa un a un les Hoshidiens mais aucun ne bougea. Il paraissait penaud, comme prit en faute. Voir la tranquille Corrin s'énerver était presque aussi incroyable que de voir un jour Nohr et Hoshido devenir amis.

_ Bien, puisque c'est réglé, je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Kaden, je suis vraiment désolée du comportement de mes amis.

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Corrin ! C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, merci !

Corrin lui sourit chaleureusement.

_ Alors nous pouvons reprendre la route vers l'Abime Eternel !

La troupe s'ébranla de nouveau.

Au loin, une sinistre montagne entourée de nuage noir se profilait mais personne encore n'y prêtait attention.

_oOo_

Kaze rattrapa Hinoka, l'air de rien.

_ Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus que l'autre nuit, Dame Hinoka. Il fait preuve de prudence.

_ Oui… C'est bien…

_ Dame Hinoka, vous avez un problème ?

La princesse ainée sursauta légèrement et regarda Kaze.

_ Dites- moi Kaze, pensez-vous que, s'il se savait surveillé par vous, il pourrait se montrer violent ?

_ N'importe qui le serait, dans cette situation.

_ Alors… Je vais envoyer mes vassaux se charger de le surveiller. Ils sont maladroit mais à eux deux, ils pourraient mieux s'e sortir face à un guerrier de son envergure. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez blessé, Kaze.

Le ninja hocha la tête. Qui était-il pour contester un ordre d'une princesse Hoshidienne ?

_ A vos ordres, Dame Hinoka.

Il aurait dût prendre congé, il le savait. Le protocole était ainsi. Pourtant il paraissait rechigner à s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

_ Kaze !

Il releva la tête et regarda Corrin qui lui faisait signe de venir, avec un grand sourire.

_ Excusez-moi, Dame Hinoka.

La jeune femme regarda le ninja rejoindre Corrin avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait parut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important mais il avait fallut que Corrin l'interrompe. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

_oOo_

Kaze haussa un sourcil, étonné.

_ Dame Corrin…. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

_ Bien sûr que si, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Nous devons refaire le ravitaillement de la troupe et un village se trouve à proximité.Je voudrais y aller. Vous m'accompagnez, Kaze ?

_ Personne de plus qualifié que moi ne peux le faire ?

_ Plus qualifié ? Je ne comprends pas… Kaze, depuis le début vous ne réduisez nos rapports qu'au strict minimum. Vous me détestez à ce point ?

_ Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je ne suis tout simplement pas l'homme que vous semblait penser que je suis. Je ne suis pas digne de vous accompagner, de vous parler comme vous le voudriez. Pardonnez-moi, Dame Corrin, j'ai un mot à dire à mon frère.

La jeune femme cligna les yeux d'un air incrédule en regardant Kaze filer vers Saizo et Kagero qui assuraient l'arrière garde de la troupe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit Jakob qui empêchait Setsuna de tomber dans le premier piège venu. Puisque Kaze ne voulait pas l'accompagner, elle décida d'aller au village avec eux.

_oOo_

Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir puisqu'il fallut tirer Setsuna d'une vingtaine de piège, au grand agacement de Jakob. Corrin les regarda avec un sourire amusé. La vassale d'Hinoka particulièrement à l'ouest ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'elle contrariait le serviteur de Corrin.

La jeune femme se mit à rire sous cape. Ils formeraient tout les deux un couple très bien assorti. Jakob était le seul à ne pas encore avoir baissé les bras pour protéger Setsuna d'elle-même.

_oOo_

_Nohr, Pic des Loups…_

Corrin regarda la sinistre montagne. Il lui paraissait si loin le joyeux village où elle avait fait le ravitaillement de sa troupe. Ici, tout était décharnés, sec et noir. Même le ciel chargé de lourd nuage noir paraissait menaçant.

Selon Azura, il s'agissait du Pic des Loups, le domicile du peuple Ulfhedin. Et il fallait se dépêcher de traverser leur territoire avant qu'ils ne les trouvent. Les ossements jonchant le sol étaient un bon indicateur de l'accueil qu'ils faisaient aux indésirable.

Kaden était agité. C'était de là que venait Keaton mais ils n'avaient jamais réussit à retrouver le chemin jusque là. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son amant, preuve qu'il vivait bien ici, mais lointaine et presque effacée. Une autre odeur, encore moins agréable, assaillit les narines du Kitsune qui plaqua brusquement ses oreilles contre son crane en émettant un feulement, la queue hérissée dressée dans son dos.

Corrin se retourna en l'entendant mais n'eut pas à chercher bien loin la raison de ce changement soudain. Des êtres humanoïdes les encerclaient entre les arbres, certains prenaient l'apparence de loups blancs monstrueux.

Les hommes-loups peuplant la sinistre montagne les avaient trouvés.

* * *

**Juste pour info, je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre suivant demain, désolée ! Il faudra patienter jusqu'à jeudi pour connaitre la suite :)**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Confession

Chapitre 17 : Confession

_Nohr, au pied du Pics des Loups…_

Keaton afficha un grand sourire rayonnant en reconnaissant son territoire.

_ Daraen, tu as vu ! On est arrivé chez moi ! C'est ici, la route n'a pas essayé de changer cette fois ! Tu as vu !

Daraen regarda l'homme-loup qui caracolait avec entrain, sa queue hirsute fouettant joyeusement l'air.

Kamui leva ses yeux rubis vers la montagne sinistre qui le dominait. Le ciel gris et bas contribuait à l'aspect terrifiant de la montagne. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas l'entrain dont faisait preuve Keaton !

_ Bon, on attaquera la montée demain. Ça va à tout le monde ?

Keaton regarda Daraen, cessant de remuer dans tout les sens.

_ Mais… C'est ma montagne, il ne faut pas avoir peur !

_ Je n'ai pas peur, Keaton, mais personne de sain d'esprit ne gravirait une montagne, même accueillante, juste avant la nuit. Il fera trop sombre pour que nous puissions voir où nous mettrions les pieds. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas s'envoler, ta montagne !

L'Ulfhedin hocha la tête.

Le campement fut installé pour la nuit, Daraen plaçant ses protections tout autour. Elles étaient tellement puissantes que la troupe de Corrin pourrait passer en plein milieu du camp sans même s'en rendre compte.

_oOo_

Kamui se réveilla en sursaut, son corps tremblant était couvert de sueur. Il devait sortir de sa tente, immédiatement. Il devait respirer de l'air. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces rêves revenaient, nuit après nuit. Et il ne comprenait encore moins pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Après tout, il ne faisait que rêver de Niles ! Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état alors que rien n'était vrai ! Ni les baisers brûlants échangés, ni les étreintes passionnées… Juste des rêves qui revenaient le harceler.

L'air nocturne apaisa quelque peu ses tremblements. Il continua de marcher dans le camp, circulant en silence entre les tentes. L'herbe sous ses pieds nus était douce.

Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, brillantes et si belles, et laissa son esprit dériver.

Depuis que Niles lui avait dit ces choses, il ne cessait de s'interroger. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal comprit ses propos. Niles était un homme et autant qu'il le sache, il ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir demandé en mariage. C'était ça, il avait simplement mal comprit !

_ Encore une insomnie, Kamui ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Daraen était assise sur une caisse, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Elle baissa le regard et le regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Elle avait sentit Kamui se promener chaque nuit, dans un état qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Le jeune homme se hissa sur la caisse pour s'asseoir à côté de Daraen. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et cala son menton dessus.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je… Je n'arrête pas de penser à Niles, je suis mort de peur à l'idée qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose… J'ai peur Daraen. Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, pas même pour mes frères et sœurs ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Et il m'a dit des choses tellement… étranges, l'autre jour ! Depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole et je ne le supporte pas ! Bon, c'est de ma faute parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu… Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! Et je fais des rêves tellement bizarres ! Des rêves où on s'embrasse, où il… enfin vous voyez… Daraen, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Daraen cligna des yeux d'un air incrédule. Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle avait certes proposé à Kamui de lui parler, mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il viderait à ce point son sac. Elle le savait innocent et complètement ignorant sur le sujet, mais pas à ce point !

_ Attends… tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu étais tout simplement amoureux de lui ?

_ Hein ? Mais c'est impossible ça ! C'est un homme !

_ Et alors ?

_ Mais un homme ne tombe pas amoureux d'un autre homme !

_ Qui l'a décidé ?

Kamui resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de demander d'une petite voix.

_ C'est possible ?

_ Tu es encore plus innocent que je ne le croyais, Kamui ! Bien sûr que c'est possible ! C'est rare, et certain diront même malsain, mais oui, c'est possible. Et franchement, tu devrais le savoir. N'as-tu pas vu Kaden et Keaton ?

_ C'est pas juste des mœurs de polymorphes ?

Daraen se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Non, ce ne sont pas juste des mœurs… Mon petit Kamui, tu es vraiment l'homme le plus pur que je connaisse !

Le jeune prince regarda Daraen et esquissa un sourire incertain. La jeune femme passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre elle.

_ Pauvre petit prince… J'espère pour toi que les Nohriens sont plus ouvert que les Hoshidiens, d'après ce que j'ai put voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que tu as enfin comprit que ce que tu ressens pour Niles, c'est de l'amour, tu vas peut-être pouvoir aller le trouver et répondre à sa déclaration.

Kamui rentra la tête dans les épaules.

_ J'y arriverais pas…

_ Comme tu veux.

Daraen se laissa glisser sur le sol et regarda Kamui.

_ Mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand tu le verras sauter sur la première personne venue comme il le fait si bien.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant seul un Kamui déboussolé.

_oOo_

Le soleil perça difficilement un nuage, éblouissant Kamui. Le jeune prince était resté toute la nuit sur la caisse, à réfléchir.

Le camp commença à se réveiller, chacun sortant de sa tente pour aller manger avant de commencer l'ascension du Pic des Loups.

_oOo_

Kamui repéra Niles au milieu du camp, en train de murmurer ses habituels propos grivois à une pauvre Félicia rouge d'embarras, sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait que Silas les regardait de loin en fulminant.

Kamui sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. Il cessa de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il cessa de se tracasser l'esprit avec des questions qui ne le menaient nulle part.

_ NILES !

L'archer tourna la tête vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête. Il effleura la joue de Félicia avant de s'approcher de sa démarche féline.

_ Avez-vous une tâche quelconque à me confier, Messire Kamui?

Kamui l'agrippa par le revers de sa cape, forçant l'archer à se baisser pour être à sa hauteur.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous conduire comme ça, Niles ! Me dire ces choses, puis faire comme si de rien n'était ! Et surtout de m'éviter ! Vous faites toujours en sorte de ne jamais vous retrouver seul avec moi !

_ Messire Kamui…

Niles le repoussa doucement sans difficulté. Il était perdu. Pourquoi Kamui voulait-il reparler de ça ? Et surtout maintenant, alors que le gros de l'armée les regardait comme des bêtes curieuses, se demandant probablement ce qu'avait bien put faire l'archer pour faire sortir le gentil Kamui de ses gonds.

_ Messire Kamui, je vous ai déjà présenté mes excuses pour cela, et vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Si vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, je vais retourner à mes… occupations.

Il tourna le dos et fit quelques pas. Il croisa le regard de Daraen.

Elle était au courant de tout, il le savait. Cette femme avait des oreilles partout et aucun soldat ne pouvait éternuer sans qu'elle ne le sache, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle n'en avait l'air choquée le moins du monde. Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux en plissant les yeux.

_ SI, J'AI UN ORDRE, NILES !

Le borgne s'arrêta, surprit par la soudaine explosion du jeune prince.

_ Je veux que vous me disiez clairement ce que vous ressentez ! Sans tromperie ou pirouette de phrase ! Clairement, haut et fort, je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez pour moi, Niles !

L'archer se retourna lentement vers Kamui. Le prince le regardait fixement, les joues rouges, mais son regard ne cillait pas. Niles dévia légèrement le sien. Si Kamui désirait l'humilier en public pour le punir, il s'y plierait. Mais il refusait de laisser ce prince trop couvé lire la douleur dans son unique œil.

_ Si tels sont vos ordres… Je… vous aime, Messire Kamui. Pas comme un ami, mais comme un amant. Je vous aime et vous désire comme cela ne m'ait jamais arrivé. Je vous pris de pardonner mon impudence.

Niles entendit des murmures autours de lui, couvrant presque des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui. Il releva la tête, étonné, mais n'eut que le temps de voir un éclat d'ivoire avant que quelque chose ne le percute.

Kamui enroula ses bras autour du cou de Niles, s'accrochant aussi fort que possible à lui. Il nicha son visage contre l'épaule massive de l'archer.

_ Niles, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser !

Le jeune prince s'écarta légèrement, sans dénouer ses bras du cou de l'archer, et le regarda, les joues rouges et un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ Je vous aime, Niles ! Daraen m'a dit que deux hommes avaient le droit de s'aimer. Quand vous m'avez demandé en mariage, je l'ignorais. Je pensais avoir mal comprit votre question. Alors comment aurais-je put y répondre ?

Niles haussa un sourcil. L'innocence et la candeur de Kamui ne cesseraient donc jamais de l'étonner ?

Le jeune prince le regardait avec des yeux presque suppliant. Ce fut trop pour l'archer. Il prit son innocent visage d'ange entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, avidement. Il s'était retenu pendant trop longtemps.

Quand il s'écarta, Kamui était rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Le jeune prince ce nicha de nouveau contre Niles, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

_ Par les dieux, Niles… Je vous aime. Je vous aime ! Je vous aime tellement !

Niles le serra contre lui, et ferma son œil. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que tout Nohr devait l'entendre.

_ Je vous aime aussi… Kamui. C'est chaleureux… C'est donc ça, l'amour ? Je peux vous sentir au plus profond de mon être… Quand suis-je devenu comme ça ?… Quand suis-je donc tomber amoureux de vous ? C'est une faiblesse de ressentir autant d'amour, je suppose… Mais je vais m'en accommoder très vite.

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kamui, savourant ce baiser qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

_oOo_

Daraen sourit et regarda le ciel se dégager lentement au-dessus de la montagne. C'était bien beau de voir un couple se former, mais il fallait grimper avant que le ciel ne redevienne menaçant.

_ Tu as vu Daraen, eux aussi ils sont amoureux ! Comme moi et Kaden !

_ Oui, c'est vrai… Bon ! Niles, Kamui, pardon de vous interrompre, mais il faut que nous nous remettions en route. Je suis sûre que les Hoshidiens sont juste derrière nous et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me battre contre eux encore une fois. Sauf erreur de ma part, ce qui n'arrive jamais, nous sommes encore en guerre !

Kamui rougit et regarda Daraen.

_ Euh… Oui… Je…

_ Respirez, Kamui. Daraen à raison, nous devons y aller. Surtout que maintenant, nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter… et beaucoup plus. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'être aussi réservés…

_ Pa… Parce que vous étiez réservé, jusqu'ici !?

_ Oh oh… Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui vous attend ? J'espère bien que non…

Kamui rougit violemment lorsque la voix sensuelle de Niles effleura ses oreilles, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'archer.

La troupe se mit en route, partant à l'assaut de la sinistre montagne Nohrienne.

Kamui sentit la main de Niles se poser en bas de son dos et l'archer lui adressa son sourire ravageur. Le jeune prince manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

_oOo_

Daraen regarda Keaton et attendit qu'il se décide sur la route à prendre. Le Pic des Loups était un véritable dédale. Les roches aux arrêtes saillantes se ressemblaient toutes. Mais comme c'était le territoire de l'homme-loup, elle espérait que son pitoyable sens de l'orientation serait suffisant pour les orienter.

_ Par-là ! Je sens l'odeur de ma meute !

_ Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment un odorat efficace, Keaton, je suis impressionnée !

Il sourit en se redressant fièrement, sa queue s'agitant joyeusement dans son dos.

Le groupe continua de progresser lentement.

Le soleil était caché depuis longtemps par de lourds et inquiétants nuages quand Keaton s'immobilisa, ses oreilles tournant en tout sens à la recherche d'un bruit.

_ Quelqu'un vient, Daraen.

_ Oui, droit devant.

Quelques individus sortaient de derrière un bosquet d'arbres décharnés. Il portait des capuches et des queues sortaient de sous leurs vêtements, s'agitant dans leurs dos.

_ Ce sont les miens !

Keaton s'avança à leur rencontre et l'attitude menaçante du groupe d'Ulfhedins changea du tout au tout.

_ Chef !

_ Keaton !

_ Vous nous avez enfin retrouvés !

_ Vous sentez bizarre, chef !

Ils entourèrent leur chef perdu depuis des semaines. Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir disparaitre de longs moments, perdu dieu sait où.

_ Dites chef, c'est qui, eux ?

Keaton se retourna et regarda la troupe Nohrienne.

_ Ce sont mes amis ! Ils m'ont ramené ici sans rien demander en échange. Ils sont gentils pour des humains, il ne faut pas les manger. D'accord ?

_ Oui, chef !

Kamui se colla contre Niles en entendant la phrase de Keaton.

_ Ils mangent des humains ?

_ Entre autre chose. Vous l'ignoriez, Kamui ?

_ Oui…

Keaton sourit en entendant Kamui. Il ramena ses oreilles en avant pour accorder son attention à sa meute.

_ Je ne vais pas rester, je dois rester avec Daraen et les autres. Nous avons de grandes choses à faire ! Et puis je dois retrouver Kaden !

_ C'est qui, Kaden ?

_ C'est son odeur qu'on sent sur toi, chef ?

_ C'est ça !

Le chef Ulfhedin sourit avec fierté. Un peu d'étonnement se mêlait à son sourire heureux.

_ D'ailleurs, il va passer par ici, alors laissez le passer. Il sera avec un groupe d'Hoshidien. Eux aussi ils peuvent passer. Vous le reconnaitrez facilement. Kaden est un mâle Kitsune roux avec des habits bleus et une queue trop soignée.

_ Un Kitsune ?! Vous pouviez pas trouver mieux qu'un renard ?

L'espace d'un instant, Keaton se transforma en loup gigantesque et frappa violement l'importun, l'envoyant heurta durement un rocher noir. Il reprit sa forme humanoïde et son regard éloquent réduisit au silence le reste de sa meute. Il n'en était pas le chef pour rien.

_ Vous laisserez passer Kaden et les Hoshidien sans leur faire le moindre mal. Vous les guiderez jusque l'autre côté de la montagne et c'est tout. Si l'un d'entre vous s'en prend à Kaden, je le massacre.

Daraen haussa un sourcil. Keaton lui avait parut jusque là un peu simplet mais il avait véritablement l'âme d'un chef. Finalement, il ressemblait énormément à son Chrom.

Keaton leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient avancer et le groupe put poursuivre sa route.

_oOo_

Quitter la montagne soulagea le groupe Nohrien. Keaton se retourna et regarda son territoire.

_ Si tu veux, quand cette histoire sera finie, je te ramènerais chez toi. Pour être sûre que la route de change pas !

_ C'est gentil, Daraen… Mais si je reviens avec Kaden, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Les Ulfhedins et les Kitsunes ne s'entendent pas spécialement. Les renards et les loups n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

_ Alors prouvez le contraire, Kaden et toi !

_ Ce serait bien !

_ Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

La queue de Keaton s'agita joyeusement quand il repensa à ce souvenir.

_oOo_

_Keaton cherchait son chemin depuis des jours. Il était loin de sa montagne, ne la voyant même plus. Il s'était arrêté dans un village Nohrien quand il avait vu un Kitsune._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! _

_Il aurait attaqué Kaden mais le Kitsune avait simplement levé les mains pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter l'affrontement._

__ Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Kitsune._

__ Calme-toi, Ulfhedin. Je vais rentrer chez moi dès que j'aurais remboursé ma dette envers ce monsieur là-bas !_

_Keaton s'était un peu calmé, ses oreilles toujours plaquées en arrière dans une attitude menaçante. Il s'était néanmoins éloigné._

_Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait de nouveau croisé Kaden. Le Kitsune était encerclé par un groupe de Nohriens, dont l'homme envers qui il avait soi-disant une dette._

__ La fourrure de Kitsune se vend à prix d'or au marché noir, bien mieux que celle des Ulfhedins !_

_Keaton avait vu rouge. Il s'était jeté sur le groupe de Nohriens et les avait tous tué sans faire de sentiment. Il s'était tourné vers Kaden en reprenant forme humaine, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violement à la simple idée de voir le beau Kitsune se faire dépecer._

__ Ça va ?_

__ Oui… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… J'ai une dette envers toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Kaden !_

__ Keaton… Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, je veux bien… la route a changé de place jusqu'à chez moi. Je veux bien que tu m'aides à la retrouver et on sera quitte._

__ D'accord !_

_oOo_

_ Mais au final la route s'est déplacée et nous a conduit jusqu'à Cyrkensia, où on s'est rencontrés, Daraen ! Au début c'était dur, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Mais petit à petit, on s'est mieux entendu.

_ Tellement de mieux en mieux que vous avez finit par former un couple !

_ Oui ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on était un couple uni à vie…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Keaton regarda Daraen et se détourna de la montagne en se mettant enfin en marche. Daraen laissa tomber un caillou blanc portant sa marque en V avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_ Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit à propos de mon odeur et de celle de Kaden sur moi ? Chez les Ulfhedin, et plus généralement les peuples polymorphes, nous marquons en quelque sorte notre partenaire avec notre odeur lorsqu'on s'accouple. Mais pas n'importe qui, seulement celui a qui nous sommes destinés. Donc si l'odeur de Kaden est sur moi, ça signifie que nous sommes venus au monde pour être ensemble. Chez les humains, je crois qu'on dit ''âme-sœur''.

_ Entre divers autres noms, oui… j'aime beaucoup le terme ''uni pour la vie'', c'est très beau… Et ça fait moins consanguin.

Daraen sourit et s'étira.

_ Ça ne te gêne pas, Daraen ? Certains humains réagissent mal aux couples de mâles, je crois.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais c'est mon uni pour la vie à moi qui m'a sauvé la vie grâce à ses sentiments. Depuis ce jour, je considère que toutes les histoires d'amour du monde ont le droit d'être.

_ Tu es une drôle d'humaine !

La jeune femme se mit à rire et entraina Keaton par le bras pour rattraper le reste de la troupe de Kamui.

* * *

**Le terme ''Uni pour la vie'' n'est pas de moi, il vient de la saga Valdemar, série de romans écrit par Mercedes Lackey. Je trouve cette expression tellement jolie que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de m'en servir ici.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Nefas

Chapitre 18 : Nefas

_Nohr, Pic des Loups…_

Corrin tira Yato mais se sentait aussi ridicule que si son épée n'avait été qu'un jouet en bois. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une meute entière de loups géants ? Même en se transformant en dragon, elle n'irait pas loin.

Les Hoshidiens se regroupèrent par duos, prêts au combat.

Kaze s'empara de ses shurikens alors qu'Hinoka décrochait sa lance de la selle de son pégase. Elle envoya sa monture dans le ciel pour le mettre hors de danger. Les Ulfhedins suivirent avec des yeux intéressés le pégase.

_ Vous auriez dût vous envoler sur son dos, Dame Hinoka.

_ Alors que vous resterez au sol à risquer votre vie ? Kaze, nous sommes un binôme. Corrin nous a mit ensemble pour que nous veillons l'un sur l'autre, je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

Le ninja resserra sa prise sur son arme, sans répondre.

Plusieurs hommes-loups avaient gardé leur apparence humanoïde. Ils regardaient le groupe en grondant sourdement.

_ Il a dit quoi déjà, le chef, à propos des Hoshidiens qui le suivaient ?

_ Je ne me souviens plus. Il a parlé d'un Kitsune, je crois. Et là, il y en a un !

_ Je me souviens ! Il veut sa peau pour décorer sa caverne !

_ Oui, c'est ça ! On ne doit pas les laisser passer sur notre territoire !

Les loups gigantesques se jetèrent sur les Hoshidiens sans plus de discussion.

Kaden regarda la meute de Keaton passer à l'attaque. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être fait étripé quand il avait rencontré son amant ! Il se transforma en renard et resta aux côtés de Chrom, dont l'épée ne servirait pas beaucoup face à la peau épaisse des Ulfhedins.

Le Kitsune se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir quand un homme-loup s'interposa.

_ Arrêtez bande de sale cabots ! Vous voulez que Keaton nous massacre tous où quoi ! Il ne nous a pas demandé de les massacrer mais de les laisser passer !

Il se tourna vers le groupe Hoshidien.

_ Qui est le Kitsune Kaden ?

L'homme-renard reprit forme humaine et s'avança, ses oreilles s'agitant nerveusement sur sa tête. L'Ulfhedin renifla autour du Kitsune avec intérêt.

_ Oui, c'est bien toi. L'odeur de Keaton est sur toi. Et tu es comme notre chef t'a décrit.

_ Son odeur… sur moi ? Mais ça veut dire…

_ Passons, on ne va pas discuter les goûts douteux de notre chef. Un Kitsune… franchement ! Mais puisqu'il nous a ordonné de vous laisser passer, nous le ferons. Je vous conduirez jusqu'au chemin de la sortie.

Kaden secoua la tête, sonné. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on apprenait s'être uni à vie avec quelqu'un ! Il fallut que Chrom le pousse doucement devant lui pour qu'il se mette en marche à la suite de l'Ulfhedin.

_oOo_

L'Ulfhedin laissa la troupe Nohrienne et retourna auprès de sa meute.

Corrin soupira de soulagement.

_ Vous avez l'air heureuse, Dame Corrin.

_ Oh, Kaze ! Oui, je suis soulagée que nous n'ayons pas dût nous battre. Heureusement de Kaden était avec nous et que Keaton soit avec mon frère, et qu'ils soient passés ici avant nous.

_ C'est tout de même étrange que l'armée Nohrienne ait fait demi-tour et semble maintenant nous ouvrir la voie…

_ Ils se sont peut-être rendu compte que notre but est le même !

_ Peut-être… Mais je ne les imagine pas aller affronter leur roi de gaieté de cœur… Mais passons. Dame Corrin, je suis venu vous parler.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le ninja soupira.

_ Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. Le ninja paraissait être mortifié.

_ C'est de ma faute si vous et votre frère Kamui avez été capturés quand vous étiez enfants. Le roi Sumeragi m'avait demandé de voyager avec vous pour parfaire mon entrainement. Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant à peine plus âgé que vous. J'ai aperçut de nombreuses troupes Nohriennes. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

_ Kaze, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant ! Et personne ne pouvait savoir que Garon avait tendu un piège à Sumeragi. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable de cela, Kaze ! Moi, je vous pardonne sans hésitation, et je suis certaine que Kamui le ferait également.

Kaze regarda la jeune femme avec étonnement.

_ Mais vous avez vécu l'horreur par ma faute !

_ Non ! Jamais ! J'étais très heureuse en Nohr ! J'y ai rencontré des personnes formidables, ma famille, mes amis… Léo… Je ne regrette rien. Je vous en pris Kaze, cessez de vous en vouloir, nous faisons tous des erreurs.

_ Ma Dame…

Le ninja s'inclina alors respectueusement, mettant un genou à terre.

_ Dame Corrin, permettez-moi d'expier ma faute en vous servant.

_ Me… servir ?

_ De la même façon que Subaki et Hana servent Dame Sakura, Hinata et Oboro assistent Messire Takumi, Kagero et mon frère Saizo secondent Messire Ryoma et Azama et Setsuna aident Dame Hinoka.

_ En d'autre terme, vous voulez devenir mon vassal ?

_ C'est cela, Dame Corrin. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai juré fidélité à personne, mais la reine Mikoto me gardait malgré tout au palais. Je sais maintenant que c'était pour que je vous serve, vous ou votre frère.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter que vous me serviez, Kaze… Je veux que nous combattions comme des amis, côte à côte !

Kaze sourit doucement et inclina la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le sol trembla avec un grondement sourd.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Le sol se déroba soudainement sous les pieds de Corrin.

Le ninja se jeta en avant et rattrapa la jeune femme par le bras.

_ Tenez bon, Dame Corrin !

_ Kaze, lâchez-moi ! Vous allez tomber aussi !

_ Mourir ne me fait pas peur, si cela vous sauve la vie !

_ Non !

Un furieux battement d'aile résonna alors. Corrin leva les yeux et vit Hinoka arriver, montée sur son pégase.

_ Corrin ! Kaze ! Tenez bon !

Kaze sentit le sol trembler de nouveau. Il savait qu'Hinoka n'aurait jamais le temps de les sauver tous les deux avant que le sol ne s'effondre complètement.

Il regarda Hinoka et sourit. Il regarda de nouveau Corrin suspendue à son bras.

_ Merci de m'avoir accordé votre pardon et votre amitié, Dame Corrin. Dame Hinoka !

Le ninja se retourna violement, projetant dans le mouvement Corrin dans les airs. Hinoka fonça et rattrapa in-extremis sa sœur, la hissant en selle derrière elle. Elle regarda de nouveau le sol secoué de tremblement et la panique s'empara d'elle. Kaze était toujours là. Il lui souriait de son air doux.

Dans un grondement de tonner, la terre s'effondra, engloutissant le ninja.

_ KAZEEEEEEEE !

La poussière empêcha Hinoka de s'approcher. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Pour sauver sa sœur, elle avait laissé Kaze mourir.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire, c'était de l'envoyer surveiller Chrom.

Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur les joues de la princesse Hoshidienne alors qu'elle faisait tourner bride à son pégase pour aller déposer Corrin en lieu sûr.

_oOo_

Chrom sursauta quand la terre trembla une première fois sous ses pieds. Quelque chose lui disait qu'une tragédie était sur le point de se produire. Ce n'était jamais bon, les effondrements de terrains. Il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avaient prise Corrin et Kaze pour parler.

La terre trembla une seconde fois, le faisant lourdement chuter au sol.

Le jeune homme se releva et reprit sa course. Il déboucha sur un espace dégagé au moment où Kaze projetait Corrin dans les airs. Hinoka rattrapa la jeune femme dans les airs.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva quand la terre s'effondra avant qu'Hinoka n'ait eut le temps de revenir chercher Kaze. Chrom entendit son hurlement désespéré et se précipita. Si Daraen le voyait agir ainsi, elle le traiterait d'inconscient suicidaire.

Chrom tendit la main en plongeant et sentit un morceau d'étoffe sous ses doigts.

_ Kaze ?

_ Qui… Chrom ?!

_ Accrochez- vous !

Le ninja regarda le guerrier et s'accrocha à son poignet, se retrouvant dans la même situation que Corrin, quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Vous allez tomber aussi, Chrom !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Chrom grinça des dents en tirant Kaze sur le sol. Il ressentit une douleur presque insupportable au niveau du flanc gauche. Quelque chose lui disait que les roches aux arrêtes saillantes du Pic des Loups n'y étaient pas étrangères.

La poussière finit par retomber et les deux hommes se regardèrent avec soulagement. Tout autour d'eux, le flanc de la montagne était totalement effondré.

_ Chrom, vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pourtant un ennemi d'Hoshido !

_ Un ennemi ? Qui vous a mit cette idée dans la tête ?!

_ Mais votre femme, Daraen ou Grima, elle est aux côtés des Nohriens !

_ Ah… Vous savez donc que Daraen est bien ma compagne. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis votre ennemi ! Je ne peux pas encore vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais… Argh…

Chrom se courba en deux sous l'assaut de la douleur.

Kaze écarta sa main et regarda la profonde déchirure sur son flanc.

_ Vous êtes blessé ! C'est en me sauvant que vous…

_ Ce n'est rien… Ouh… Si Daraen apprend ça, elle va se mettre en colère…

Kaze se releva et regarda autour de lui. Mais ils étaient désespérément seuls.

Le ninja retira son écharpe violette et la serra autour de la taille de Chrom, faisant un garrot de fortune. Il aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout en le soutenant.

_oOo_

_Campement de la troupe Hoshidienne…_

Hinoka était inconsolable. Corrin, Sakura et Azura, ainsi que Takumi tentaient vainement de la réconforter. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver en courant et elle releva les yeux. Entre ses larmes, elle reconnut les cheveux rouges sombre de Saizo.

_ Dame Hinoka ! Où est Kaze !?

_ Kaze… Saizo, je suis tellement désolée… Votre frère… mort… En protégeant Corrin.

Saizo resta pétrifié sur place. Il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de se laisser aller à du sentimentalisme. Son frère était mort en héros, comme un ninja et un vassal digne de ce nom. Mais Kaze… Son petit frère… Il ne lui avait jamais témoigné toute l'affection qu'il méritait. Il ne s'était jamais conduit en grand frère digne de ce nom avec lui. Il avait toujours fait passer ses devoirs de ninja et son envie de venger la mort de son père avant sa famille. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour dire à Kaze à quel point il était fier de lui. A quel point il comptait pour lui.

Saizo chancela.

Il sentit la main de Kagero se poser sur son bras avec douceur mais la repoussa.

Il s'élança en courant vers l'endroit où Hinoka avait vu Kaze sombrer. Il devait le retrouver. C'était impossible que Kaze soit mort, son frère était bien trop fort pour ça. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas son corps sous les yeux, il refusait d'admettre le trépas de Kaze.

_oOo_

Saizo s'arrêta de courir avec un point de côté. Quelque chose arrivait en haletant devant lui. C'était massif et lourd.

Il tira une fine lame et se prépara à combattre. Mais le pâle soleil de Nohr éclaira faiblement le Pic des Loups à cet instant.

Saizo reconnut ces cheveux verts et ce visage doux et serein.

_ Kaze !

Il s'élança en lâchant ses armes. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi, et c'était bien loin de ses habitudes. Ce le fut encore plus quand il serra son frère dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes.

_ Kaze, mon frère ! Je le savais, tu es vivant !

_ Sai… Saizo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !?

Saizo s'écarta et toussota. Kaze avait raison, il devait se reprendre.

_ Pardonne-moi, mon frère. J'ai eut peur.

_ Toi, avoir peur ?

_ Tu es mon petit frère, Kaze. Et je tiens à toi plus qu'à quiconque d'autre.

Saizo baissa le regard et fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais c'est… Chrom !?

_ Il a été blessé en me sauvant la vie.

Le ninja de feu se plaça de l'autre côté de Chrom et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Les deux frères portèrent le guerrier inconscient.

_oOo_

Kagero scrutait la direction par laquelle Saizo était parti avec inquiétude. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir perdre la raison à ce point à l'annonce de la mort de son frère. Saizo n'était pas démonstratif, ni en amour, ni en amitié, ni même avec son propre frère.

Quelque chose la tira de ses pensées.

_ Mais… Dame Hinoka, Dame Sakura, venez vite !

Hinoka releva doucement la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Kaze arrivait, bien vivant, sans la moindre blessure. Saizo était avec lui, jetant de fréquents regards à son frère. Et entre eux, Chrom, grièvement blessé.

Sakura se précipita vers lui en brandissant son bâton de soin.

Hinoka accourut vers eux mais s'immobilisa à quelques pas, regardant Kaze.

_ Kaze, vous êtes vivant… Comment est-ce possible ?

_ C'est Chrom qui m'a sauvé la vie. Il a été blessé en le faisant.

Hinoka regarda Chrom qui reprenait doucement conscience grâce aux soins de Sakura. Il avait faillit mourir pour sauver la vie de l'un d'eux. Il n'était donc pas mauvais, ni leur ennemi.

La jeune femme s'avança et finit par se jeter au cou de Kaze, le surprenant.

Saizo haussa un sourcil en voyant Hinoka agir de façon aussi inconvenante. Il n'était donc pas le seul à s'être un peu oublié à cause de la disparition de Kaze. Il n'en était pas moins qu'il ressentit une étrange douleur dans la poitrine.

Hinoka essuya ses larmes et avant de laisser qui que ce soit dire quelque chose, elle déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres de Kaze.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il vit Saizo s'éloigner et curieusement, il n'aima pas ça.

Il repoussa doucement la princesse. Un simple soldat comme lui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être virulent avec une princesse.

_ Je suis désolé, Dame Hinoka… Je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas…

_ Kaze… C'est parce que je suis une princesse ? Ça m'est égal que vous soyez soldat !

_ Mais Dame Hinoka… Pardonnez-moi mais… Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous.

Le jeune homme paraissait être mal-à-l'aise.

_ Je vous demande pardon, Dame Hinoka…

Il s'inclina et parti en courant à la poursuite de Saizo. Il ne voulait pas que son frère jumeau se fasse de fausses idées.

_oOo_

Saizo se retourna vivement, une fine lame à la main. Son arme heurta celle de la personne qui s'était approchée sans bruit dans son dos.

_ Kaze ! J'aurais put te tuer !

_ Bien sûr que non, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, je m'y été préparé.

Saizo inclina la tête et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol. Kaze s'assit à ses côtés, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

_ Kaze, pourquoi tu es venu ?

_ Tu es parti quand Dame Hinoka m'a sauté dessus. Tu as eu l'air de souffrir, Saizo. Nous sommes frères, je le sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Tu te fais des idées. Retourne donc auprès de Dame Hinoka. Je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

_ Je lui ai déjà dis ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments, Saizo. Alors tu n'as pas à être triste. Ses sentiments finiront par s'estomper quand le temps aura fait son œuvre. Tu pourras donc essayer de la conquérir.

_ Pardon ?!

Saizo se tourna vers son frère avec une sidération parfaite dans son seul œil ouvert. Il abaissa son masque.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kaze ?

_ Tu t'es enfuis parce que tu ne supportais pas de voir Dame Hinoka se comporter ainsi avec moi, non ? Et ne mens pas, les ninjas n'en ont pas le droit.

Saizo pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, son code d'honneur lui interdisait de mentir, et il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'enfreindre.

_ Je… n'ai pas aimé, c'est vrai.

_ Pourquoi ? En voyant ta réaction, je croyais que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour elle.

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi ?

Saizo détourna le regard et observa l'obscurité grandissante du Pic des Loups alors que le crépuscule s'installait.

_ Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse, Kaze.

_ Pourq…

Les doigts de Saizo frôlant les siens donnèrent à Kaze la plus claire des réponses. Il ne retira pas sa main et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Longtemps… Tu ne pensais pas que c'était simplement mon obsession pour la vengeance qui m'a éloigné de toi, si ?

_ Je n'y avais jamais réfléchit… Pourquoi moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il me faut une raison ?

Kaze serra brièvement les doigts de son frère, conscient que jamais ils ne devraient laisser quoi que ce soit transparaitre. Pas même en cet instant.

_ Merci, Saizo.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison.

_ Si.

Kaze se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Saizo durant un bref instant avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il se retourna en souriant. Son sourire le plus doux et le plus heureux qui soit.

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer. Dame Corrin va s'inquiéter si nous tardons.

Saizo se leva et il rejoignit son frère. Il ne devrait jamais laisser qui que ce soit savoir ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Mais malgré les non-dits, il savait. Ils savaient tous les deux.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il les effleura du bout des doigts.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Collision

Chapitre 19 : Collision

_Nohr, Palais de Krakenburg…_

Iago entra dans la bibliothèque du palais en ricanant. Il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir Corrin. L'inconsciente traitresse avait osé reposer le pied sur le sol Nohrien, l'un de ses espions l'avait vu passer avec sa troupe dans un village proche du Pic des Loups. Le roi Garon ne lui reprocherait pas de prendre l'initiative pour détruire l'impie. Même si pour cela il devait mettre entre parenthèse sa quête de la souffrance parfaite pour Kamui. De toute façon, le stratège Nohrien se heurtait à la plus puissante barrière protectrice qui soit, érigée autour du jeune prince par la mage que Garon voulait voir morte.

Iago ricana en s'avançant entre les rayons de livres, jusqu'à trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait.

_ Messire Léo, quel hasard ! Je vous cherchais, justement. Bonjour à vous également, Messire Xander.

Les deux frères levèrent la tête de leurs lectures et affichèrent le même air sombre. Iago savait parfaitement qu'ils le méprisaient tout deux.

_ Que veux-tu.

_ Ah, Messire Léo… Je ne sais que faire. Mes espions ont repérer la traitresse Corrin au Pic des Loups. Elle se dirige vers l'Abime Eternel. Mais je ne peux m'y rendre par moi-même, Son Altesse votre père m'a ordonné de surveiller votre bien-aimé frère, Kamui.

_ Corrin… est en Nohr ?

_ C'est cela, Messire.

Léo referma Brynhildr d'un geste sec et se leva de sa chaise avec fracas, s'attirant un regard de reproche de Xander.

_ Calme-toi, Léo.

_ Je ne peux pas la laisser se promener dans notre pays comme s'il était le sien, Xander. Toute trahison ce doit d'être punie. Surtout la sienne… Je vais m'en occuper.

Xander se leva à son tour. Aveuglé par son chagrin et son besoin de vengeance, Léo risquait de s'attirer des ennuis. Et cette façon qu'avait Iago de sourire… Le prince ainé sentait un piège planer au-dessus de son jeune frère et de sa sœur reniée.

Le bras droit de Garon fit apparaitre un parchemin dans sa main et le tendit avec diligence à Léo en s'inclinant.

_ Votre Altesse, ceci est un sort d'invocation de Sans-Visages. Peut-être vous sera-t-il utile pour affronter Corrin et les Hoshidiens qui l'accompagnent.

Le prince Nohrien s'empara du rouleau sans un mot, glissa son tome sacré sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur.

Xander s'apprêtait à le suivre pour tenter de le raisonner quand Iago le retint en lui barrant la route.

_ Messire Xander, mes espions m'ont également rapporté qu'un prince Hoshidien, le plus âgé, se trouve à l'Abime Eternel depuis un certain temps. Il attend probablement Corrin. Votre père voudrait que vous vous y rendiez afin de régler le problème.

Xander retint un juron. Léo allait devoir se retrouver seul face à Corrin. Et il pressentait une tragédie se profiler.

_oOo_

Léo sella lui-même son étalon. Si Corrin était au Pic du Loups, elle emprunterait obligatoirement la route passant par la forêt de la Mélancolie pour rejoindre l'Abime Eternel. Cette forêt était le lieu parfait pour installer un piège.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir régler ses comptes avec Corrin…

_oOo_

_Nohr, abords du Fort Dracomor…_

Daraen regarda la carcasse de dragon reconvertie en fort et secoua la tête.

_ Cette fois, ce ne sont pas des Hoshidiens qui ont envahi cet endroit, mais nos chers amis spectraux et violets. Kamui, leur présence et une preuve de plus que notre ennemi est ailleurs.

_ Oui… Et nous devons obligatoirement passé par le fort pour continuer vers l'Abime Eternel.

_ Détendez-vous, Kamui, nous avons survécu à pire.

Le jeune prince leva les yeux vers Niles et se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité.

_ Mais la dernière fois que nous avons affronté ces choses, vous avez faillit mourir !

_ Mais cette fois il ne m'arrivera rien. Je peux vous certifier que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.

Daraen émit un léger ricanement qui n'avait rien de méchant.

_ Sans blague… Maintenant que vous pouvez fricoter avec Kamui sans problème, vos cas de consciences sont apaisés… Amusant !

L'archer regarda Daraen et la jeune femme soutint son regard. Elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour attirer l'attention de la troupe Nohrienne.

_ Bon, nous allons former les groupes habituels pour combattre !

_ Dites-moi, Daraen, si vous êtes si puissante que ça, pourquoi ne pas les éliminer seule, comme en Cheve, et nous éviter ainsi de risquer inutilement nos vies ?

Daraen se retourna et fixa Charlotte qui avait osé l'interrompre de sa désagréable voix doucereuse et haut perchée. Le regard de la mage se fit glacial.

_ Parce que, très chère, déployer ma force véritable ameuterait tous les mages du pays, dont beaucoup sont à la solde de Garon. Et j'ai beau être forte, je ne le suis pas au point de tenir tête à plusieurs centaines de mages et autres sorciers ! De plus, je suis constamment recherchée depuis mon premier déploiement de pouvoir. Surtout par ce Iago. J'aime autant éviter de leur permettre de me suivre à la trace. Et enfin, Charlotte, je n'ai pas l'intention de régler tous les problèmes armés de Nohr et Hoshido. Si je vous mâche le travail, vous serrez incapable de vous débrouiller seul à l'avenir. Ça vous va comme réponse ?

Charlotte grimaça et se détourna. Elle détestait le ton condescendant employé par Daraen. Elle n'était rien et se permettait de lui parler à elle, une grande lady Nohrienne, comme à une simple petite personne du bas peuple.

Daraen esquissa un sourire narquois. Elle n'aimait pas faire d'abus de pouvoir, mais devait bien admettre que de temps en temps, ça ne faisait pas de mal de laisser transparaitre son rang véritable.

_ Bien, puisque c'est réglé, que les duos sont formés... Cette fois, pas de survivant, ces choses ne sont pas humaines, contrairement aux Hoshidiens. Nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Le premier : Keaton et moi, le trio Odin, Selena et Laslow déployé en triangle, ainsi qu'Elise au centre du trio, et Nyx ; nous passerons par la brèche dans le flanc du fort. Nous devons être un petit groupe pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Le deuxième groupe : Niles et Kamui, Camilla et Beruka, Silas et Félicia, Arthur et Effie, Charlotte et Benny, et Peri en unité seule. Vous attaquerez d'un coup par l'avant en les submergeant sous le nombre. Allons-y !

Daraen fit un geste de la main et donna le signal du départ.

Chacun prit la direction qu'elle avait indiquée.

L'assaut numéro deux du fort Dracomor pouvait commencer.

_oOo_

_Une route de Nohr…_

Xander chevauchait seul depuis un bon moment. Il maudissait intérieurement Iago qui l'avait envoyé loin de Léo. Il savait que le seul but du mage noir était de tous les séparer et de faire souffrir Corrin et Kamui.

Plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait la cruauté de son comportement à la frontière, forçant son frère et sa sœur à choisir un camp entre deux familles.

Le prince longeait un bosquet quand quelque chose en jaillit, effarouchant son cheval qui fit un brusque écart en projetant Xander au sol. En temps normal, il ne serait pas tombé pour si peu, mais son esprit étant ailleurs, il s'était laissé surprendre.

_ Ah mon dieu ! Je suis désolée !

Le prince Nohrien se redressa et regarda la frêle jeune fille qui avait fait peur à sa monture. C'était un petit bout de femme aux cheveux brun attachés en couettes, avec des fleurs dedans. Elle avait un visage rond et des taches de rousseur. La jeune fille tremblait de terreur en regardant le prince au visage dur.

_ Je suis désolée…

Xander secoua la tête et se releva. La demoiselle aux allures de paysanne Hoshidienne se décomposa davantage devant la haute stature du noble.

_ Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dût me laisser distraire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Mo… Mozu…

_ D'où viens-tu ? Tu n'es pas Nohrienne.

_ Non… Je viens d'un village Hoshidien à la frontière… Il a été attaqué il y a quelques semaines par des Sans-Visages et… et ma mère et tous mes amis sont morts. J'ai put m'enfuir, et depuis j'ère sur les routes…

Xander la regarda trembler en s'accrochant à un morceau de bois en guise d'arme. Elle sursauta quand une branche craqua dans son dos alors que le cheval de Xander revenait docilement vers son cavalier.

Le jeune homme le saisit par la bride et se remit en selle. Il se méfiait des Hoshidiens, mais cette jeune fille à demi morte de frayeur lui inspirait confiance.

_ Mon… Mon Seigneur… Je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer en Nohr, vous savez ! Mais je me suis perdue… Je vous en pris, ayez pitié de moi ! Je ne suis rien !

_ C'est faux. Personne n'est ''rien''. Ni les Hoshidiens, ni les Nohriens, ni personne. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose à l'Abime Eternel, la présence d'Hoshidiens, entre autre. Veux-tu venir avec moi, tu pourras ainsi rejoindre ceux de ton pays.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux noisette emplit de crainte. Elle recula légèrement quand Xander se pencha sur sa selle pour lui tendre la main.

_ Je m'appelle Xander, et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mozu. Mes sœurs me disent constamment que j'ai l'air effrayant, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis peut-être Nohrien, mais je ne m'en prendrais jamais à une jeune fille innocente. Même si elle a réussit l'exploit de me faire tomber de cheval !

Mozu le regarda et ouvrit la bouche. Malgré ses sourcils froncés et son armure sinistre, cet homme avait une voix chaleureuse et un regard franc. Elle posa sa petite main tremblante dans celle de Xander et le laissa la soulever sans peine du sol pour l'installer en selle derrière lui.

Le prince donna un léger coup de talon à sa monture et reprit la route d'un pas tranquille, ménageant la jeune paysanne derrière lui.

Et graduellement, il la sentit cesser de trembler.

_oOo_

_Fort Dracomor…_

Kamui soupira avec soulagement. Il ne restait plus la moindre trace des choses violettes dans le fort. La stratégie de Daraen avait été payante, comme à chaque fois, et il en était heureux.

Le jeune prince ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre l'un des murs du fort.

_ Ne prenez pas trop vos aises, Kamui. Daraen veut que nous continuions notre route sitôt que Dame Elise et Félicia auront soigné les quelques blessés.

_ Je sais, Niles…

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'archer planté devant lui avec son sourire en coin. Il le détailla de haut en bas et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Pas la moindre égratignure.

Niles se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, sa main se posant sur la hanche du jeune prince avec insolence.

Un sifflement strident les fit tout deux tourner la tête en sursautant.

Daraen venait de donner le signal du départ.

_oOo_

La troupe Nohrienne fit une halte pour la nuit, loin du fort Dracomor.

Daraen referma les pans de son manteau autour d'elle et s'assit sur une caisse. Elle avait toujours adoré se percher sur les endroits en hauteur, pour compenser sa petite taille. D'après la grande Lucina, c'était même elle qui avait apprit à ses enfants à grimper un peu n'importe où.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant à sa fille ainée. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans la Vallée Wyverne avec son compagnon, et futur mari, Gerome.

_ Daraen, vous ne vous couchez pas ?

La stratège se tourna mollement et sourit.

_ Bonsoir Camilla, et Elise ! Vous non plus vous n'allez pas dormir ?

_ Nous sommes allé nourrir ma wyverne et la jument d'Elise. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

Daraen rajusta le col de son manteau.

_ Il fait vraiment frai, ce soir !

_ C'est parce que nous nous rapprochons de la Tribu des Glaces, Daraen.

_ Ah ! Je me souviens, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kamui et que j'ai rejoins la troupe. C'est aussi là, que Kamui et Niles se sont rencontrés.

Camilla coinça une mèche de cheveux violets derrière son oreille et entreprit de démêler la chevelure blonde d'Elise.

_ Si on m'avait dit que mon petit frère s'éprendrait d'un homme tel que Niles… Léo va en tomber à la renverse quand il l'apprendra ! Elise, ne secoue pas la tête comme ça, je vais te faire mal.

_ Désolée ! Mais tu sais, Léo dit toujours que même s'il est spécial, Niles est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve !

_ En tant que vassal, oui, personne ne remettrait sa loyauté en doute. Mais en tant qu'amant, c'est autre chose… Enfin, on verra bien ! S'il brise le cœur de mon adorable Kamui, vassal de Léo ou pas, je lui tranche la tête avant de livrer son corps à ma wyverne !

Daraen haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé. Avec ce genre de réflexion, Camilla lui faisait penser à Zelcher. Elles se seraient probablement très bien entendues.

_ Vous avez l'air d'adorer Kamui, toutes les deux.

_ Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?! Il est tellement mignon!

_ Et en plus il est plus gentil que n'importe qui !

Camilla et Elise regardèrent Daraen en souriant. Les deux princesses Nohriennes savaient que Daraen adorait Kamui autant qu'elles.

La princesse ainée s'adossa contre la caisse et regarda vers une montagne à peine visible.

_ Daraen, je connais une route contournant la montagne de la Tribu des Glaces. Elle nous rajoutera un peu de route mais nous éviterons de mourir de froid !

_ C'est vrai ? Bonne idée, Camilla. Je dois bien avouer que j'aime autant éviter de grimper là-haut !

_oOo_

La troupe reprit la route dès l'aube, guidée par Camilla.

Ils mirent plusieurs jours à contourner l'imposante montagne mais personne n'eut à s'en plaindre.

Niles regarda les pieds nus de Kamui prendre solidement appuis sur les pierres recouvrant le sol.

_ Kamui, pourquoi ne mettez-vous jamais de chaussures ?

_ Oh, je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Corrin non plus, d'ailleurs. Dans notre forteresse, nous n'en avions pas besoin alors nous n'en mettions pas.

_ Pourtant vous vous blessez régulièrement. L'autre fois j'ai dût vous portez sur mon dos à cause de votre pied ! Et bien que ce fût loin de me déplaire, j'aimerai vous avoir ailleurs que sur le dos, la prochaine fois...

Kamui pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air innocent. Niles secoua la tête devant tant d'innocence. Non vraiment, même lui aurait des remords à détruire cette pureté sans tache.

_ Oubliez ça.

Kamui sourit d'un air incertain et regarda droit devant lui. Des arbres commençaient à apparaitre à l'horizon. Kamui reconnut, même de si loin, leurs branches noires et crochues se dressant vers le ciel sans nuages. Il pouvait deviner l'obscurité angoissante qui régnait entre leurs troncs noueux, la puanteur des marais piégés de leurs racines… Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Il ralentit et finit par s'arrêter.

_ Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette forêt…

Niles le regarda et sourit avec une étonnante douceur.

_ Cette fois, vous ne serez pas seul, Kamui. Nous sommes avec vous, aujourd'hui. Je suis avec vous. Et aussi longtemps que je serais à vos côtés, je ne laisserais rien ni personne vous faire du mal.

_ Niles…

_ Il a raison, mon petit Kamui. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin à tes côtés. Nous avons levés nos armes avec toi, pleuré et rit ensemble. Cette forêt peut être plus terrifiante que tous les monstres du monde, nous serons avec toi.

_ Daraen… Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme s'approcha en souriant et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune prince.

_ Tu demandes pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident, Kamui. Nous t'aimons !

_ Elle a raison, mon cher Kamui ! Tu es mon frère, de sang ou non, ça ne change rien.

Le jeune homme regarda sa petite troupe, leurs visages souriants soutenant les propos de Niles, Daraen et Camilla.

Kamui inspira profondément et tourna son regard rubis vers la forêt apparaissant au loin.

_ C'est vrai… la première fois que je suis entré dans cette forêt, j'étais seul et incapable de me défendre. Mais aujourd'hui, ma famille et mes amis sont avec moi, je sais me battre… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si un danger mortel se trouvait sous ses arbres. Mais merci à vous tous ! Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas la voie que j'ai choisie. J'ai put vous rencontrer, devenir votre ami. Et rien que ça, ça me rend très heureux !

Le jeune prince sourit alors, de son beau sourire d'ange plein de candeur.

La petite troupe put reprendre la route vers la forêt de la Mélancolie

_oOo_

_Forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Ils avançaient dans la fange avec difficulté, la faible luminosité ralentissant encore leur marche. Kamui se sentait nerveux mais la main de Niles soutenant son bras dès qu'il trébuchait le rassurait.

Daraen ouvrait la voie en éclairant les environs avec une petite flamme magique tremblotante. Elle avait retiré son manteau sombre pour éviter qu'il ne traine dans la boue poisseuse. Sa flamme éclairait des choses bien plus sinistres que des arbres décharnés : des tombes. Il y en avait des dizaines et même la stratège sentit une peur irrationnelle l'envahir.

Chacun faisait autant d'effort que possible pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit, craignant de déranger ce qui reposait sous terre.

Aussi, quand un claquement sec retentit sous les branches de la forêt de la Mélancolie, ils sursautèrent tous. Même Daraen releva vivement la tête. Quelque chose d'imposant arrivait sur le côté. D'un geste, elle fit comprendre à la troupe de se mettre en position de combat. Elle envoya sa petite flamme voleter vers la provenance du bruit.

Des humains.

Kamui plissa ses yeux rubis avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

_ Corrin !?

_ Kamui ?!


	21. Chapitre 20 : Perte

Chapitre 20 : Perte

_Nohr, salle du trône du palais de Krakenburg…_

Flora et Kilma échangèrent un regard angoissé. Garon leur avait ordonné de venir. Officiellement, il voulait leur parler de l'accord passé avec Kamui mais aucuns d'eux n'étaient dupe.

Le roi était étalé dans son trône, regardant avec adoration l'idole de pierre au plafond.

_ Anankos le dit… Ce qu'il veut, il l'aura… Corrin arrive…

Le roi se redressa et regarda les deux personnes agenouillées devant son trône.

_ Flora, Kilma… Corrin va bientôt traverser le village de la Tribu des Glaces. Tuez-la.

Kilma se releva vivement.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes venus, vous le savez ! Nous devions négocier notre indépendance !

_ SILENCE !

Garon claqua des doigts et Iago surgit à côté de son trône. Le mage noir tendit la main et une lueur d'un rouge malsain entoura le cou de Kilma, le faisant suffoquer.

Flora tenta d'aider son père mais elle ne pouvait rien faire face au mage Nohrien.

Garon la regarda avec un rictus mauvais en caressant sa barbe. Il y eu un craquement sinistre et Kilma s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, la nuque tordu dans un angle improbable.

_ Bien, chère Flora… Maintenant, nous pouvons parler…

_oOo_

_Nohr, fort Dracomor…_

Corrin regarda avec étonnement l'immense carcasse de dragon d'où émergeait des morceaux de bâtiment.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

_ C'est le fort Dracomor, Ma Dame.

La jeune femme se tourna et regarda Jakob qui avait surgit à ses côtés.

_ C'est sinistre…

_ Il est construit dans la dépouille d'un antique dragon, c'est pour cela qu'il est effrayant. Nous devons le traverser pour continuer notre route.

Corrin inclina la tête et se tourna vers sa troupe.

_ Kaze, Saizo, pouvez-vous partir en éclaireur pour vous assurer que le fort n'est pas piégé ?

Le duo de ninja s'inclina avant de disparaitre vivement.

Ils revinrent rapidement.

Kaze s'approcha de Corrin et lui tendit une flèche brisée taché de sang à peine coagulé.

_ J'ai trouvé cette flèche, Dame Corrin. Quelqu'un est passé par ici peu avant nous.

_ Probablement Kamui et son groupe, il nous précédait déjà au Pic des Loups…

_ Je suppose qu'ils ont livré bataille ici avant de poursuivre leur route.

Le ninja aux cheveux vert leva les yeux vers le fort et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le gênait mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Ce fut Saizo qui mit le doigt dessus.

_ S'ils ont combattus là-dedans, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu de corps ?

Azura, qui avait écouté en silence jusque là s'avança aux côtés de Corrin et regarda la flèche, toujours dans la main de Kaze.

_ Parce qu'ils ont affronté les êtres violets… Eux, ils se désintègrent sans laisser de trace. Donc c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas eut de corps. Et le sang sur cette flèche peut être celui de n'importe qui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions nous dépêcher de traverser ce fort avant que ces choses ne reviennent. Kamui nous ouvre la voie, nous devons en profiter.

Corrin acquiesça et, d'un signe de la main, donna le signal de la remise en marche à sa troupe.

_oOo_

Hinoka sursauta quand Sakura lui tapota le bras. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa jeune sœur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Oh… Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère… Je…

La princesse ainée se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas dût se montrer aussi froide. Sa sœur n'y était pour rien si Kaze n'avait pas voulut d'elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux et regarda le dos du ninja. Il ouvrait la voie avec son frère, s'assurant qu'aucune embuscade ne viendrait ralentir leur route.

Hinoka soupira.

_ J'étais certaine qu'il… Qu'il m'aimait, tu sais… Il était toujours gentil. Et parfois il avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je pensais qu'il voulait me confesser ses sentiments mais que mon rang de princesse l'en empêchait… J'ai été bête.

_ Non ! Hinoka, vous n'êtes pas bête !

Sakura paraissait être au bord des larmes. Elle cherchait quoi dire pour réconforter sa sœur mais que dire à quelqu'un qui s'était fait publiquement repousser ?

Hinoka soupira et tapota la main de la jeune princesse, toujours sur son bras.

_ Merci, petite sœur.

_oOo_

Corrin regarda une haute montagne se rapprocher graduellement au fur et à mesure leur progression. Jakob marchait à côté d'elle et surprit le regard de la jeune femme.

_ Cette montagne abrite la Tribu des Glaces. C'est de là que Flora et Félicia sont originaires.

_ C'est vrai ? En tout cas, il commence à faire froid, par ici…

Le serviteur hocha la tête.

_ Il y a une route qui contourne la montagne, mais elle est plus longue et nous mettrons plus de jours pour rejoindre l'Abime Eternel.

Azura et Takumi les rejoignirent et la jeune chanteuse se mêla à la conversation.

_ Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre d'avantage de temps, Corrin. Mieux vaut monter la montagne. Et la Tribu des Glaces est pacifique, il n'y aura donc aucun problème avec eux.

_ Si tu le dis… Kamui aura choisit qu'elle route, à ton avis ?

Jakob réfléchit et rattrapa mécaniquement Setsuna qui passait à côté de lui avant que l'archère ne tombe dans une ornière du chemin. Il lui adressa un sourire imperceptible avant de lever les yeux vers la montagne.

_ Je pense que votre frère aura choisi la voie la plus longue. Et en passant par la montagne, nous pourrons peut-être le rattraper.

_ C'est vrai ?! J'aimerai beaucoup !

Azura sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme.

_oOo_

_Montagne…_

Azura frissonna dans sa légère robe blanche, et ses pieds nus dans l'épaisse couche de neige n'arrangeait rien. Takumi s'en aperçut. Il retira l'une des couches de son vêtement qu'il nouait habituellement autour de sa taille et la déposa sur les frêles épaules de sa sœur adoptive.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux dorés vers lui et sourit paisiblement en inclinant la tête pour le remercier. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et s'arma de courage pour continuer leur progression.

_oOo_

Kaze regretta de ne plus avoir son écharpe violette pour le protéger du froid et de la neige. Mais elle avait été trop tachée du sang de Chrom pour qu'il puisse encore la conserver.

Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir du froid.

Même Corrin, pourtant chaudement emmitouflée dans ses vêtement de noble Hoshidienne claquait des dents.

Le ninja fit bouger ses doigts pour ne pas perdre son habileté.

Quelque chose tomba alors sur ses épaules. Il releva les yeux et regarda le dos de Saizo s'éloigner vivement de lui pour gagner la tête de la troupe.

Kaze sourit et ajusta la vieille écharpe bleue de son frère autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez dedans.

_oOo_

Chrom rajusta sa cape blanche autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre d'ici la voix moqueuse de Daraen lui signaler que c'était normal qu'il est froid, avec sa manie de découper chaque manche droite de ses vêtements ! La seule différence était que là, sa compagne n'était pas à côté de lui pour se coller à son bras afin de le réchauffer.

Mais il sentait que bientôt, il la retrouverait.

Il regarda Kaden qui avançait péniblement dans l'épaisse couche de neige sous sa forme de renard géant. Le Kitsune comptait sur sa fourrure fournie pour le protéger du blizzard.

_oOo_

_Village de la Tribu des Glaces…_

Corrin regarda autour d'elle. Les maisons étaient toutes hermétiquement closent et la neige recouvrait leurs toits. De gros flocons tourbillonnaient autour d'elle et de sa troupe. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui retenait l'attention de la jeune femme.

Des dizaines de soldat de la Tribu des Glaces les encerclaient, armes à la main. Et à leur tête…

_ Flora… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

L'ancienne servante de Corrin tira une dague de l'étui pendu à sa ceinture pour toute réponse.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, Dame Corrin…

Elle lança sa dague vers elle à regret. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à combattre Corrin, ni personne. Elle avait sincèrement cru que les choses s'arrangeraient depuis la venue de Kamui. Malheureusement, celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Jakob bondit devant Corrin et bloqua la dague de Flora avec la sienne.

Ce fut le signal pour les guerriers de la Tribu des Glaces. Ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme sur la troupe gelée et exténuée de Corrin.

Et rapidement, la blancheur de la neige fut teintée de rouge…

_oOo_

Chrom repoussa une dague et se jeta sur son adversaire avant de l'assommer du pommeau de Falchion.

Il se redressa et regarda le champ de bataille autour de lui. La lutte était inégale. Les Hoshidiens étaient transi de froid, épuisés par la longue ascension de la montagne. Lui-même ne devait la conservation de ses réflexes qu'à l'intransigeance de Daraen qui avait exigé un entrainement régulier dans le froid de Ferox. Il l'en bénissait, en cet instant.

Le jeune homme évita de justesse un éclair de magie.

Kaden combattait à ses côtés, gêné par la couche de neige qui ralentissait ses mouvements.

_oOo_

Corrin et Jakob se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Flora. La capturer était le seul moyen de mettre un terme au combat. La jeune femme voulait à tout prix tenter de raisonner son ancienne servante et amie. Pourquoi devraient-elles combattre ? Flora avait beau dire ne pas avoir le choix, Corrin restait persuadée qu'il existait une solution.

Jakob fut le premier à repérer Flora. Il s'élança et engagea un violent combat contre la jeune femme. Il ferait tout pour que Corrin n'ait pas à combattre son amie, quitte à l'affronter lui-même.

Ça le rendait plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Au fond, il appréciait Flora, ainsi que sa sœur, Félicia. Depuis que la guerre avait commencée, il lui arrivait souvent de regretter l'époque où ils vivaient tous ensemble dans la forteresse du nord.

Sa dague heurta violemment celle de Flora. Le majordome attaqua sans relâche, indifférent aux quelques blessures qu'il récoltait.

Corrin resta en retrait, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle risquait de blesser l'un de ses amis si elle se mêlait à leur danse mortelle. Elle se contentait de couvrir Jakob de son mieux en empêchant les autres soldats de la Tribu des Glaces d'approcher.

Et finalement, la dague de Flora s'échappa de sa main. Elle vola un instant en étincelant sous un froid rayon de soleil perçant les nuages à cet instant avant de se planter dans l'épaisse couche de neige. La jeune femme regarda son arme et soupira.

_ C'est finit… Tout est perdu.

Corrin s'approcha en abaissant son épée.

_ Pourquoi Flora ? Je t'en pris, il y a encore un moyen de tout arranger !

_ Vous ne comprenez pas la situation, Dame Corrin… Je n'avais pas le choix !

_ Est-ce Garon qui fait pression sur toi ?

_ Qui d'autre ?! Il a déjà essayé de pousser Messire Kamui à tous nous tuer mais a échoué.

_ Kamui est passé ici ?

_ Oui, mais c'était il y a de longues semaines, maintenant. Il devait étouffer notre rébellion et mon père à passé un accord avec lui. Je pensais que tout était enfin arrangé, que la Tribu des Glaces aurait bientôt son indépendance… Mais ce salop de Garon… Il a assassiné mon père, Dame Corrin ! Sous mes yeux ! Il considère désormais Kamui comme un traitre depuis qu'il lui a mentit sur la prétendue mort d'une certaine Daraen. Et Félicia qui combat aux côtés de Messire Kamui le pousse à croire que toute la Tribu des Glaces conspire contre lui. Il nous a attirés, mon père et moi, à Krakenburg, en nous promettant une discussion sur notre indépendance. Ce n'était qu'un piège grotesque ! Il savait que vous passeriez par ce village et m'a ordonné de vous tuer, Dame Corrin. Il a tué mon père en guise d'exemple et m'a juré de réserver le même sort au reste de mon peuple. Mais si je lui obéissais, il pourrait ce montrer généreux et nous pardonner les crimes de ma sœur…

Corrin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pâlissant au fur-et-à-mesure que Flora lui racontait son histoire. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle ; mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant, pas alors que Flora se tenait bien droite devant elle malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

_ Flora… Quelle certitude as-tu que Garon aurait épargné ton peuple si tu avais réussis à me tuer ?

_ Aucune, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'était ça où les voir tous mourir de façon certaine, comme mon père. Je devais choisir en quelques secondes. Une vie contre des dizaines. J'ai fait un choix difficile, mais j'ai réussis à protéger mon peuple. Les habitants du village sont tous allé se mettre à l'abri, loin de Garon et de ses manigances. Ne reste avec moi qu'une troupe de volontaire. Dame Corrin, Jakob… Je vous ai trahi. J'aurais même trahie Félicia si elle avait été ici. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce crime. Je vous en pris, sauver au moins mes hommes…

La jeune domestique sourit doucement et ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la fraicheur des flocons de neige sur la peau pâle de son visage. Elle avait toujours tant aimé la neige de son village natal ; les heures passée à s'y amusée avec sa jumelle pendant leur enfance ; les longues soirées au coin du feu en attendant qu'une tempête passe, à écouter les histoires que leur racontait leur mère ; les entrainements dans la poudreuse avec son père… Tout été finit.

_ Flora, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

La jeune femme ferma le poing et invoqua un sort qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru employer. Des flammes surgirent de la neige à ses pieds.

Corrin voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Jakob la ceintura pour l'en empêcher.

_ Dame Corrin, non ! Si vous approchez, ces flammes vous consumeront vous aussi !

_ FLORA ! Arrête, je t'en pris ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça !? Tu n'as pas à mourir, ce n'était pas de ta faute !

Flora rouvrit les yeux et regarda Corrin, puis Jakob. Malgré son côté agaçant, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Jakob. Elle aurait beaucoup de regrets en mourant, mais le majordome serait le plus grand. Pourtant elle leur sourit avec douceur.

_ Je ne veux pas vivre avec une telle culpabilité, Dame Corrin. C'est la seule façon d'expier mes crimes, je vous demande pardon… J'aurais dût le faire quand Garon m'a menacée, mais j'étais trop lâche… S'il-vous-plait… Protégez ma sœur…

Les nuages dans le ciel s'écartèrent un bref instant, dévoilant un magnifique soleil d'hiver. Flora sourit un peu plus et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Vraiment, elle aurait voulut pouvoir contempler de nombreuses autres fois un soleil aussi beau.

Corrin hurla quand le corps de son amie s'effondra dans la neige. Les flammes s'éteignirent doucement mais chacun pouvait voir qu'il était bien trop tard.

_oOo_

Corrin essuya ses larmes et se redressa. La tombe sommaire de Flora n'était qu'un îlot de terre au milieu de la neige. Bientôt, elle disparaitrait complètement et personne ne pourrais plus la retrouver.

Hayato, le jeune devin de la Tribu du Vent, s'approcha alors de Corrin. Il tendit la main en agitant gracieusement un éventail sous le regarda interloqué de la jeune femme.

_ Voilà… Avec ce sort, la neige ne fera jamais disparaitre cette tombe et chacun pourra revenir ici. Personne n'oubliera cette jeune femme, Corrin.

_ Oh, Hayato… Merci !

Corrin déposa la dague de Flora sur la terre fraichement retournée et se tourna vers sa troupe.

_ Nous devons à tout prix vaincre Garon, ou quelque soit l'ennemi qui est derrière tout ça ! Pour venger Flora, et tous ceux qui sont mort à cause des manigances du roi !

Chrom regarda le groupe brandir épées et autres armes en criant avec force leur détermination. Il leur emboita ensuite le pas quand ils reprirent la route.

_oOo_

_Forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Corrin avançait dans la fange avec peine. Les sinistres arbres semblaient tendre leurs branches tordues vers elle pour la prendre et la déchiqueter. Et le pire, c'était ces dizaines de tombes tordues par les racines des arbres. Cette forêt avait poussée sur un ancien cimetière. Corrin n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Kaze et Saizo ouvrait la voix, confiant à Kagero l'arrière-garde. Saizo retint soudainement son frère par le poignet et tendit en silence le doigt.

Devant eux, une flamme vacillait.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette angoissante forêt.

D'instinct, Saizo se plaça devant Kaze en tirant ses lames, prêt à combattre bec et ongle.

Corrin plissa ses yeux rubis avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

_ Corrin !?

_ Kamui ?!


	22. Chapitre 21 : Tragédie

Chapitre 21 : Tragédie

_Forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Les troupes Nohriennes et Hoshidiennes se regardèrent. Et soudainement les soldats pouvant attaquer à distance passèrent à l'attaque. Flèches, dagues et sorts plongèrent vers leurs ennemis… Et se désintégrèrent sur un champ de force érigé entre les deux troupes.

Chrom sourit en voyant la réaction instantanée de Daraen. Sa femme abaissa les mains, sans pour autant effacer son bouclier.

_ Vous êtes tous complètement cinglés où quoi ?!

Les regards convergèrent vers Daraen, étonnés ou indifférents en fonction de chacun. La jeune femme croisa les bras, les toisant un a un avec un certain méprit.

_ Vous ne vous servez donc jamais de vos têtes ? Je n'ai rien contre le fait de frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite, mais là… Vous agissez sans même attendre les ordres de vos leadeurs respectifs ! Kamui et Corrin n'ont donc pas leur mot à dire ? Les suiviez-vous juste par principe pour trucider tranquillement le camp ennemi sans chercher plus loin ?! Vous auriez fait quoi si l'un des jumeaux s'était fait tué par votre inconscience ! Je sais que l'un comme l'autre n'aspire qu'à la paix, et vous, vous vouliez tout foutre par terre ?

_ Da… Daraen, calmez-vous !

La jeune femme regarda Kamui et expira lentement. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle avait eut peur. Terriblement peur. Il s'en était fallut d'une fraction de seconde pour que son champ de force n'apparaisse que trop tard. Elle avait pratiquement put imaginer le corps transpercé de son Chrom ! Et quand elle avait peur, elle savait qu'elle devenait presque incohérente. C'était l'une de ses faiblesses que Chrom parvenait généralement à couvrir.

_ Pardonne-moi, Kamui…

Elle abaissa le bouclier, mais en plaça un particulièrement solide autour de Chrom, au cas où.

Kamui détourna le regard de la jeune femme et le tourna vers sa sœur jumelle, si proche de lui. La main de Niles exerça une légère poussée dans son dos. L'archer lui adressa un sourire et désigna Corrin du menton.

Le jeune prince se précipita alors vers sa jumelle qui n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant qu'il ne s'y jette.

_ Kamui ! Mon Kamui adoré ! Je suis si heureuse !

_ Corrin, tu n'es pas blessée ?

_ Non, tout va bien…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent sans se lâcher. Ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux de l'autre à quel point ils s'étaient manqués durant tout ce temps. Se retrouver enfin, voir que l'autre était sain et sauf… Cela suffisait à leur faire oublier les innombrables souffrances qu'ils avaient rencontrées.

Kamui sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa sœur et laissa ses larmes de soulagement couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Les deux troupes se regardèrent avec animosité, sans pour autant recommencer à s'attaquer.

Kaden sorti des rangs Hoshidiens, les yeux rivés sur Keaton. L'Ulfhedin le rejoignit à mi-parcours et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il avait un sourire éblouissant et sa queue s'agitait follement dans son dos.

_ Maintenant tu es à moi, Kaden ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je suis si heureux ! Je vais te chérir et te protéger pour toujours, maintenant !

_ Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, tu sais ? Parce que c'est moi qui vais te choyer comme personne ne le fera jamais. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Keaton… Après tout, toi et moi sommes unis à vie !

Kaden sourit et frotta son nez contre celui de Keaton.

Pendant ce temps, les deux troupes s'étaient avancées l'une vers l'autre. Les soldats se mélangeaient un peu, sans pour autant s'adresser la parole.

Elise se surprit à scruter les visages Hoshidiens à la recherche de celui de Ryoma. Mais le prince ainé était absent. La jeune princesse sentit une sourde angoisse naitre en elle, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Daraen profita de l'agitation pour enfin rejoindre son mari. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Chrom la souleva du sol en la faisant tournoyer.

_ Oh, mon chéri… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Chrom la reposa sur ses pieds sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

_ Ma reine, je ne peux pas t'avoir manqué autant que toi, tu m'as manquée…

_ Ça reste à prouver, Chrom !

Le jeune homme sentit Daraen se mettre à rire contre lui.

_ Nous ne nous séparerons plus, Daraen ?

_ Non, Kamui et Corrin ne mérite pas d'être une nouvelle fois arrachés l'un à l'autre. Et moi-même je n'arriverai plus à m'éloigner de toi. Par Grima ! Tu m'as manqué mon amour !

Chrom embrassa longuement sa Daraen. Il regarda ensuite les jumeaux toujours aussi étroitement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Kamui releva la tête et sourit. Corrin essuya les larmes de son frère avec douceur et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait toujours ça fait pour le consoler, quand il était enfant. Le sourire de Kamui se fit plus lumineux.

_ Corrin, tu sais, je suis…

_ Voyez-vous ça… Quelle charmante petite réunion de famille. Kamui, tu me déçois grandement. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu finirais par trahir Nohr comme ta chienne de sœur !

Les deux troupes tournèrent la tête en tout sens à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix qui semblait venir de l'obscurité même de la forêt.

Kamui trembla de frayeur mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller alors que Corrin était là. Le visage de sa sœur s'était décomposé en entendant cette voix.

Corrin savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre des millions.

Kamui tira Yato par prévention.

_ Qui va là ?!

_ C'est bien imprudent de ta part de parler ainsi à un inconnu dans l'obscurité.

Corrin scruta la pénombre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette voix était si froide.

Un épais nuage de fumée d'un violet malsain envahi soudain la forêt, s'insinuant entre les arbres sinistres comme une vague prête à tout engloutir. Des mottes de terres furent projetées en tout sens par une force qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Le bruit sec des sabots d'un cheval claqua au milieu du nuage de fumée.

D'abord, il ne fut qu'une vague silhouette indistincte. Puis en se rapprochant, ses traits furent plus précis, plus net. Et finalement, il apparut en entier, monté sur son étalon caparaçonné, vêtu de sa solide armure noire.

Corrin sentit son cœur se briser. Jusqu'au bout elle avait espéré se tromper.

Malgré la colère qui assombrissait son visage, il était toujours aussi beau.

_ Léo…

Le prince Nohrien passa sa main sur son tome, Brynhildr, dont émanait une lueur violacée. Son visage n'exprimait que la rage froide qui grondait en lui.

_ La loi de Nohr est claire au sujet des traitres de votre espèce. Tous connaissent la même sentence…

Le regard glacial de Léo se riva sur Corrin.

_ La mort.

Corrin sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son corps se mettre à trembler. Léo était devant elle, et alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la voir morte, elle ne rêvait que de se jeter dans ses bras et oublier tous ce qu'elle avait vécus depuis leur séparation à la frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido.

Kamui s'écarte de sa sœur pour s'approcher de son petit frère.

_ Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je suis venu régler mes comptes avec la traitresse Corrin. Et il semblerait que je doive t'éliminer aussi. Cet endroit où nous allons livrer bataille n'est-il pas un signe ? Ce cimetière sera votre dernière demeure.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Corrin.

_ Après tout, c'est tout à fait approprié… La sœur que j'aimais de tout mon cœur est morte.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Kamui et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

_ Et le frère que je croyais encore avoir aussi.

Takumi s'avança alors et se plaça aux côtés de Corrin et posa une main protectrice dans le dos de sa sœur. Ce simple geste alluma une lueur mortellement dangereuse dans les yeux de Léo. Pourtant il garda le silence, le menton fièrement relevé.

Le prince Hoshidien toisa le prince Nohrien.

_ Quel beau discours pour un déchet dans votre genre !

_ Remarque très pertinente venant de la part d'un pleutre n'attaquant qu'à distance, bien à l'abri derrière son arc. Mais soit, s'il faut tous vous tuer, je ne vois pas de problème à ça. Mais je me demande combien de temps vous, Hoshidiens, vous tiendrez dans les ténèbres. Car dans cette forêt où nulle lumière ne peut pénétrer, vous êtes aussi faible que des enfants immatures ! Alors Corrin, dis-moi… quel effet cela-t-il fait de laisser croupir dans les ténèbres la famille qui t'as aimée pour aller te gaver de cette lumière que vénère ta soi-disant famille de sang !? Quel effet cela fait-il de me trahir ?!

Corrin se précipita vers Léo, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_ Léo ! Je t'en pris, ne dis pas ça ! Je… Je t'en supplie, laisse-nous passer ! Je ne veux me battre contre toi, Léo ! Tu… Tu es mon petit frère et…

_ Oh, mais moi j'ai très envie de t'affronter en duel ! Xander, Camilla, Elise… Ils n'en avaient que pour toi ! Si tu savais comme je te hais pour ça ! Toujours ton nom à la bouche ! Faire semblant d'être ton gentil petit frère… J'ai tut mon ressentiment pendant toutes ses années ! Mais c'est finit, maintenant.

Corrin hoqueta, sans parvenir à calmer ses sanglots.

_ Léo… Tu ne le penses pas… Ce n'est pas possible… Nous étions plus proche que quiconque… Tu ne m'as vraiment jamais aimée ? Dis-moi !

Léo la regarda serrer les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il regarda les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Une brève fraction de seconde durant laquelle il les revit tout les deux, dans la forteresse du nord, à rire aux éclats, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Léo rouvrit ses yeux sombres, ravalant ses propres larmes.

_ Je ne te donnerais pas la satisfaction de répondre à cette question ! Je vais me contenter de te tuer !

Le prince Nohrien balaya l'air de sa main, serrant dans son poing le parchemin donné par Iago.

Les troupes de Kamui et de Corrin se retrouvèrent repoussée alors que Corrin se trouvait complètement isolée face à Léo.

Des dizaines de Sans-Visages sortirent du sol et de la fange, déchainés, prêts à tuer.

Léo regarda alors Odin et Niles. Ces vassaux aussi l'avaient trahi. Aucun d'eux ne faisait le moindre geste pour venir vers lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Eux aussi mourraient.

Le prince Nohrien regarda de nouveau Corrin. Ses immondes vêtements blancs à la mode Hoshidienne… Elle était si belle, ainsi vêtue… Et ses cheveux courts soulignaient son adorable visage… Et cette rose…

_ Quel plaisir j'aurais à maculer de rouge cette tenue si blanche…

_ Léo ! Tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dis ? M'as-tu toujours détestée ? Parce que… Moi… Léo, je t'ai toujours aimé, moi !

Léo dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir à ces mots désespérés qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de se préparer à s'affronter jusqu'à la mort, il savait que le sens qu'il donnait à ces mots était différent de celui de Corrin. Elle, elle aimait le petit frère. Pas l'homme.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi répondre nous servirait à quoi que ce soit. Tout est finit !

Et le mage lança le plus violent de ses sorts.

_oOo_

Daraen regarda Léo ériger une barrière autour de lui et Corrin pour empêcher quiconque de se mêler de leur combat. C'était elle qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre. Le voir se déchainer sur sa sœur qui tentait difficilement de lui tenir tête lui faisait mal. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Chrom.

_ Il est aveuglé par la rancœur et la haine…

_ Est-il possédé comme Takumi ?

_ Non, mais c'est bien pire. Une possession peut être contrée, là, aussi puissant soit mon pouvoir, je ne peux rien faire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Daraen se tourna lentement vers Kamui et esquissa un sourire triste.

_ Il a le cœur brisé.

Kamui regarda son petit frère et sa jumelle se livrer bataille. L'un d'eux devrait mourir, il le savait. Pourtant…

_ Je ne comprends pas… Léo est tellement puissant. Pourquoi Corrin est-elle encore en vie ?

Daraen sourit en hochant la tête.

_ Mon petit Kamui, tuerais-tu Niles de sang froid, même s'il te trahissait ?

_ Non !

La jeune femme inclina la tête alors que la réponse faisait jour dans l'esprit de Kamui. Il regarda de nouveau son frère et sa sœur et sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils souffrent à ce point ?

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut combattre, Kamui.

Daraen claqua des doigts et ses vêtements changèrent, une solide mais légère armure recouvrit son corps sous son manteau à l'aspect plus… puissant. Chrom sourit en voyant sa compagne se montrer sous sa véritable classe de Maitre Stratège. Mais si elle avait fait ça, c'était qu'elle se préparait à un combat terriblement difficile.

La jeune femme balaya le champ de bataille du regard. Sans les ordres de Corrin, les Hoshidiens étaient perdus. Elle prit alors les choses en main, donnant des ordres précis, formant des duos tout en combattant. Elle organisa la contre-attaque en un battement de cil.

Les Sans-Visages étaient certes trois à quatre fois plus nombreux qu'eux, mais sous la houlette de Daraen, les deux troupes réunis leurs tinrent tête sans réelles difficultés.

Chrom fronça les sourcils en constatant que de nouveaux Sans-Visages remplaçaient ceux tombés.

_ Daraen…

_ Je sais. Pour l'instant, tout va bien mais… Le seul moyen d'endiguer le flot de ces monstres et de rompre le sort. Seulement il s'agit d'un sort ''éternel''. Je t'en ai expliqué le principe un jour, tu t'en souviens ?

_ Oui. Tant que le mage qui a jeté le sort est en vie, il sera effectif. Mais alors…

_ Alors le seul moyen de gagner, c'est de tuer Léo.

Daraen repoussa un Sans-Visage à coup de Thoron.

La troupe commençait à s'essouffler et les monstres étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Corrin perdait pied face à Léo. Elle fondait sur lui sans relâche mais se refusait à le blesser. Lui, en revanche, ne semblait pas éprouver de remord à souiller de rouge la tenue immaculée de la jeune femme.

Daraen reporta son attention sur la bataille qui faisait rage.

Niles se jeta sur Kamui pour le protéger, le serrant fermement dans ses bras avant de décocher de nouvelles flèches.

Takumi criblait de ses flèches vertes les Sans-Visages, couvrant Azura qui les repoussait de sa lance bénie.

Mais la partie devenait de plus en plus inégale.

_ Daraen !

La stratège tourna la tête vers Chrom et secoua la tête.

_ Je ne peux que gagner du temps avant la prochaine vague de ces monstres, offrir un instant de répit aux nôtres. Mais le véritable combat se joue entre Corrin et Léo.

_ Fais-le, mon aimée…

Daraen rangea sa rapière et étendit les mains devant elle. Aussitôt elle se retrouva entourée de runes anciennes et de pentacles lumineux.

Léo ressenti une puissance effroyable se libérer à proximité. Il perdit sa concentration et la lame de Corrin s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans sa jambe, le jetant à bas de son cheval. Même à terre il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Daraen. Avec une telle puissance en elle, cette mage aurait dût être consumée de corps et d'esprit depuis longtemps ! Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine pour supporter autant de force.

Et soudainement, Daraen relâcha la quasi-totalité de sa puissance magique. Un champ de force d'une résistance inégalable recouvrit les Nohriens comme les Hoshidiens. Léo le sentit s'étendre autour de lui également, brisant sans la moindre difficulté les défenses dont le mage noir s'entourait.

_ MJÖLNIR !

La foudre s'abattit sur la forêt, déchainant un enfer d'éclairs et de tonner comme si c'était la fin du monde. Jamais Léo n'avait vu une telle puissance à l'œuvre.

Ensuite, il sentit Daraen s'attaquer à son sort, cherchant un moyen pour le briser. Et avec une puissance comme la sienne, Léo ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle y parviendrait à un moment ou à un autre.

Le prince Nohrien se releva et tira son épée. Il fit face à Corrin et esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de se jeter sur elle. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent violement, faisant reculer la jeune femme sous l'impact.

Jamais Corrin n'avait livré un tel combat, plus violent que jamais. Léo la forçait à lui porter des coups pouvant lui être mortel. Elle voyait du sang jaillir sous ses yeux, le sien ou celui de Léo, elle ne le savait pas.

Léo sentit Corrin le frapper au bras avec une force insoupçonnée et il lâcha son épée. Sa jambe blessée se déroba sous lui et il chuta lourdement dans la boue de la forêt de la Mélancolie. L'adrénaline du combat avait chassée au loin la douleur de ses innombrables blessures, mais maintenant qu'il était désarmé, elle l'assaillait et lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais sa dignité l'en empêcha. Sa vision se dédoubla alors qu'il regardait Corrin, debout devant lui, sans blessures sérieuse. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour véritablement chercher à la tuer, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. C'est parce qu'il souhaitait la voir vivre qu'il renonça à lancer un sort qui les aurait tous emmené dans la tombe.

Mais il fallait que la bataille cesse. Les Sans-Visages revenaient, malgré Daraen.

Le jeune prince riva ses yeux à ceux de Corrin. Il avait toujours aimé leur belle couleur rubis. Mais aussi profond soit son amour pour elle, aussi insoutenable soit la douleur de son cœur brisé et de son corps déchiqueté, son visage resta impénétrable. Corrin pleurait mais même cela ne lui arracha pas la moindre expression.

_ Finissons-en, Corrin. Tu sais très bien que le seul moyen de les sauver et de me tuer.

Le mage sentait la fange s'infiltrer dans son armure, glaciale. Le sang qu'il perdait de ses nombreuses blessures se mêlait à la boue. Il ne survivrait pas, il le savait. Il avait laissé Corrin lui porter des coups fatals pour ne pas avoir à la tuer lui-même.

Corrin leva Yato au-dessus de sa tête, ses larmes s'intensifiant.

_ Je t'aime, Léo…

L'expression du prince changea soudainement. Il parut être terriblement heureux d'entendre ces mots.

Corrin abattit son épée et Léo ferma les yeux.

Pourtant il ne ressentit rien. Un bruit de succion l'intrigua et il rouvrit les yeux. Corrin était penchée au dessus de lui, ses larmes tombant sur son visage et se mêlant à son sang. Elle avait plantée son épée dans la fange à côté de sa tête.

_ Je ne peux pas… Te tuer est au-dessus de mes forces, Léo… Je t'aime tellement… Depuis toujours, même quand je te croyais encore mon frère de sang… Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi…

Léo lui sourit alors, du sang s'écoulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tendit une main tremblante et effleura la joue de sa sœur. Mourir ainsi, en sachant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques… Il n'avait aucun regret.

_ Oh Corrin… Je… t'ai menti… Pardonne-moi… Si tu savais… à quel point… je… t'aime…

Sa main retomba lourdement dans la boue.

Et les deux seuls sorts liés à sa vie qu'il avait lancés cessèrent. Les Sans-Visages disparurent. La rose dans les cheveux de Corrin commença à se faner. Ses pétales blancs se fripèrent et certain tombèrent sur le corps inanimé du prince Nohrien. Corrin sentit son corps trembler violemment. Elle souleva celui de Léo dans ses bras et des flots de sang et de boue s'échappèrent de son armure noire.

_ LEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Son hurlement déchirant rompit le silence de la forêt de la Mélancolie, perçant même la voute des arbres.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Interlude

Chapitre 22 : Interlude

_Nohr, forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Kamui plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

_ Non… Non ! Léo, non !

Niles le serra contre lui, sans pouvoir détacher son œil du corps de son maitre. Il aurait dût combattre à ses côtés, c'était son devoir de vassal ! Mais l'idée de combattre Kamui lui était intolérable.

Odin sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui. Il avait déjà perdu bon nombre d'êtres chers, mais cela faisait si longtemps… Il restait là, les bras ballants, sans dire un mot, regardant Corrin serrer convulsivement le corps de son petit frère contre elle en laissant échapper de longs sanglots étranglés.

Daraen regarda en plissant les yeux de légers soubresauts dans la fange, comme si quelque chose essayais d'en sortir mais n'avait pas assez de force pour percer la couche de boue. Le regard aiguisé de la stratège se braqua alors sur Corrin ; et plus précisément la rose à demi fanée dans ses cheveux.

Elle fit volte-face vers les deux troupes réunies, silencieuses et choquées.

_ Elise, Sakura, Jakob, Félicia, prenez vos bâtons de soins, maintenant ! Pleine puissance !

Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

_ BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Devant l'explosion de la jeune femme, ils obéirent et pointèrent sceptres et bâtons vers le corps immobile de Léo.

Jakob se tourna vers Daraen.

_ Ma Dame, nous ne pourrons jamais tenir à pleine puissance plus de quelques minutes ! Et nous… Même en alliant nos forces, nous ne pourront jamais le soigner !

Daraen le fusilla du regard et tendit les mains. Pour qui la prenait-il, ce majordome arrogant ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'aucun guérisseur ne pourrait guérir Léo. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Pour le sauver, il aurait fallut une puissance digne de celle d'un dieu pour régénérer ses chairs et faire de nouveau circuler son sang.

Une puissance comme la sienne.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa toute sa puissance se déverser dans les bâtons de soin, par l'intermédiaire des guérisseurs. Elle les soutint sans lésiner sur la dépense d'énergie, leur fournissant toute la puissance dont ils avaient besoin, soutenant leur énergie pour qu'ils ne s'écroulent pas. Elle savait qu'elle mettait sa vie en jeu, mais devant le désespoir de Corrin, elle se sentait incapable de rester les bras croisés alors qu'elle avait une chance de sauver Léo.

Quand elle chancela, Chrom et Odin la rattrapèrent et l'aidèrent à tenir debout en la tenant chacun par un bras.

Corrin pleurait sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait enfouit son visage contre le cou de Léo, essayant de retrouver l'odeur de son frère parmi celles du sang et de la boue. Sa main était crispée sur la poitrine de Léo, glissée sous une pièce de son armure. Mais elle ne sentait pas la moindre pulsassions sous ses doigts.

Dans la fange, les soubresauts cessèrent.

De nouveaux pétales tombèrent de la rose de Corrin.

_oOo_

_A l'extérieur de la forêt de la Mélancolie…_

Les troupes Nohriennes et Hoshidiennes avaient installé un seul et même campement, se mélangeant sans même y faire attention. Tous étaient hagards, sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Kamui était assit à même le sol, blottit dans les bras de Niles. L'archer avait autant besoin de lui que la réciproque.

Le jeune prince nicha son visage contre l'épaule du vassal de Léo et laissa ses larme glisser en silence.

Chrom et Odin passèrent devant eux en silence et entrèrent dans une tente.

Daraen tourna lentement la tête vers eux. Elle avait un visage blême et terriblement amaigrie. Ses lèvre exsangues était bleutée et ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. En l'espace d'une journée, son visage était devenu celui d'une morte.

Chrom s'assit à côté d'elle, sur la caisse qu'elle affectionnait tant et passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

_ Tu vas te tuer, mon aimée…

_ Mais non. Je fais peur à voir mais je suis loin d'être mourante !

Odin sourit. Il suffisait d'entendre sa voix sarcastique pour en être convaincue. Cette voix forte offrait un curieux contraste avec son apparence décharnée.

Le jeune mage noir tourna alors la tête vers l'autre bout de la tente.

Elise, Sakura, Félicia et Jakob étaient dans le même état que Daraen. Ils se tenaient autour d'un lit sur lequel reposait un corps recouvert de pansements ensanglantés. Pourtant, la poitrine du blessé se soulevait à un rythme lent, mais régulier. Odin savait que c'était uniquement grâce à l'action conjointe des guérisseurs et de Daraen que le blessé était encore vivant.

A ses côtés, Corrin était assise, serrant une main blafarde dans les siennes, couvant du regard celui qui était allongé. Elle avait les traits tiré de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormit.

Odin s'approcha de la princesse et regarda le visage du blessé, seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte de pansements. Son visage blanc comme celui d'un mort était pourtant toujours aussi délicat et ses cheveux dorés n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat. Le mage posa sa main sur l'épaule de Corrin et lui sourit.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame de lumière et de ténèbres. Messire Léo est plus fort qu'il ne le parait, il survivra. Ma tan… tentatrice Némésis ici présente le dit.

Corrin regarda le mage, puis Daraen, cherchant à savoir si Odin ne cherchait qu'à la rassurer où s'il était sincère. La jeune stratège inclina la tête avec un sourire.

_ Il survivra, Corrin, ne t'inquiète pas.

_oOo_

_La survie de Léo s'était jouée à quelques secondes. Quand Daraen avait sentie par l'intermédiaire du lien avec les guérisseurs que Léo était en train de mourir, elle avait complètement lâché la bride à son pouvoir et fait siens les sorts de guérisons placés dans les bâtons. Elle avait ensuite décuplé leur puissance à leur maximum pour les placer sur Léo._

_Et Corrin avait senti sous ses doigts un premier battement, puis un second quelques longues secondes plus tard._

_Le cœur de Léo était enfin reparti._

_Plus aucuns pétales ne s'étaient plus décrochés de la rose de Corrin._

_Daraen s'était ensuite attelée à briser le sort invoquant les Sans-Visages avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de revenir à l'assaut. Avec Léo inconscient, ce fut d'une simplicité enfantine._

_oOo_

Daraen attrapa un morceau de viande séchée dans un plateau posé à porté de main. Pour soutenir la dépense d'énergie monstrueuse qu'elle avait déployée, elle devait compenser. Chaque mage le faisait de façon différente mais elle, elle reconstruisait ses réserves en mangeant.

Elle mâchonna sa viande en regardant Corrin qui se cramponnait toujours à la main de Léo. Autour d'eux, les guérisseurs étaient partis. Daraen elle-même avait put se relâcher et couper le flux d'énergie constant qu'elle nourrissait depuis deux jours.

Léo respirait tranquillement, régulièrement. Ses blessures étaient presque complètement refermées et il ne perdait plus de sang. Son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs et il ressemblait simplement à un jeune homme endormi, et non à un cadavre.

_ Corrin, je vais y aller aussi. Appelle s'il y a le moindre problème. Kamui a placé un roulement de guet à l'entrée de la tente au cas où.

_ Merci…

Daraen sourit. Son visage était redevenu humain et, bien qu'elle paraisse être exténuée, elle était en pleine forme.

La jeune femme quitta la tente médicale et laissa Léo sous la surveillance de Corrin. Personne au monde n'aurait put mieux le veiller, de toute façon.

_oOo_

Corrin écarta un pan de toile de tente et regarda la lune et les étoiles briller dans le ciel de Nohr. Si le jour paraissait plus beau en Hoshido, les nuits Nohriennes étaient mille fois plus magnifiques.

Un froissement de drap dans son dos attira son attention. Elle se retourna vivement et regarda, sans oser y croire, Léo remuer doucement.

Elle se précipita à son chevet, sentant les larmes envahir de nouveaux ses yeux. Et quand les yeux sombres de son petit frère s'ouvrirent lentement, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à le retenir.

_ Co…rrin…

La jeune femme ne parvint qu'à hoqueter, la gorge trop nouée pour lui permettre de parler.

Le prince Nohrien tendit une main tremblante et affaiblie vers la joue de sa sœur et essuya les larmes qui roulaient dessus avec son pouce.

A ce geste, Corrin se laissa tomber contre lui et pleura pour de bon, laissant toute la tension, toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulées s'échapper dans les torrents de larmes qu'elle versait. Léo passa ses bras autour d'elle et la berça doucement contre lui.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que Corrin puisse de nouveau parler.

Elle se redressa doucement et regarda Léo.

_ Je suis tellement désolée…

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et caressa la joue de Corrin en secouant la tête.

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Mais… Explique-moi une chose. Comment est-il possible que je sois encore vivant ?

_ C'est Daraen qui t'a sauvé la vie.

_ Qui ?... Attends, c'est la mage qui combat avec Kamui, je m'en souviens, maintenant… Elle a donc des talents de guérisseuse ?

_ Non, mais elle a parlé de soutient et de transfert d'énergie…

_ Je vois… Elle aurait put mourir en faisant ça. Elle aurait DUT mourir, Corrin. J'ignore qui est cette femme, mais sa puissance n'a pas d'égale.

Corrin le regarda avec étonnement. Elle finit par reposer sa tête contre le torse de Léo. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était vivant, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec force et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

_ Je… Tu sais Léo, ce jour-là, à la frontière… J'aurais tant voulut rester avec toi… Mais puisque Kamui avait choisit Nohr, je me suis dit que rester en Hoshido équilibrerait la balance et empêcherait cette guerre. Et… Et dans le pire des cas, j'étais à la meilleure place pour te protéger. C'est toi qui m'a apprit ''garde tes amis prêt de toi et tes ennemi encore plus prêt'' !

_ Tu vois ta famille Hoshidienne comme des ennemis ?

_ S'ils s'en prennent à toi, oui.

Léo resserra doucement ses bras autour de Corrin et ferma les yeux. Il ne la lâcherait plus jamais, quitte à combattre contre Nohr. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les deux armées ne s'affronteraient plus. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt de la Mélancolie devait avoir ouvert les yeux à beaucoup de monde.

Et c'était grâce à cette Daraen. Si elle n'avait pas était là, à prendre à bras le corps les destins des jumeaux, il y aurait eut des morts peut-être même au sein des familles royales.

Peut-être que si ni Corrin, ni Kamui n'avait fait de choix, les choses auraient prit une direction encore différente.

Mais maintenant, alors que Corrin était dans ses bras, il se disait que la voie qu'ils avaient choisit était la bonne. Si elle était restée en Nohr, à jouer à la petite famille parfaite, il aurait été contraint de rester son petit frère…

_ Corrin… Je t'aime éperdument... J'ai essayé de cacher ces sentiments au plus profond de moi, quoi qu'il advienne… Je savais que nous n'étions pas liés par le sang, mais tu l'ignorais… Si je te montrais mon amour, je craignais de perdre le peu que j'avais. Je pensais que ton affection fraternelle me suffisait… Mais je voulais plus. Infiniment plus. Et tu es partie en Hoshido. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand je t'ai vu partir loin de moi. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, tout est pardonné. Mais… Quand tu m'as avoué ton amour alors que j'étais en train de mourir… Je me suis sentit véritablement heureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Le bonheur à l'état pur, comme si, tout à coup, ma vie entière prenait un sens ! Je pouvais bien mourir, ça m'était égal. Tu m'aimais !

Le sourire de Léo rayonnait comme un soleil. Pendant qu'il parlait, Corrin s'était redressée. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et chassa les dernières traces de larmes.

_ Je t'aime, ma sœur… Ma Corrin adorée, dieu que je t'aime.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse devant une telle déclaration. Léo lui souriait doucement, de ce sourire si beau qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle.

_ Oh Léo… Je t'aime tellement !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle s'écarta au bout d'un long moment et effleura les lèvres de Léo. Le prince attira sa princesse à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils en rêvaient depuis si longtemps, de ce premier baiser d'amour.

_oOo_

Corrin était assise sur le lit de Léo, toujours forcé de rester alité. Autours d'eux, Sakura, Elise, Takumi, Azura, Camilla, Hinoka, Daraen, Chrom et Kamui.

Corrin regarda Daraen, accrochée au bras de Chrom qui la couvait d'un regard tendre.

_ Euh… Maintenant que Léo ne risque plus de mourir… Vous êtes qui, exactement ?

Daraen lui sourit sereinement et se redressa fièrement.

_ Je suis la Maitre Stratège Royale d'Ylisse et la femme de Chrom. Et je m'appelle Daraen, pas Grima.

_ Sa… femme ?! Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte ! Chrom avait toujours l'air si triste quand il en parlait !

_ Tu m'as fait passer pour morte, mon chéri ? Bonne idée, au moins ça évitait les soupçons. Mais non, Corrin, je suis bien vivante !

Chrom passa son bras autour de la taille de Daraen et la rapprocha de lui, ce qu'elle sembla particulièrement apprécier.

_ C'est parce qu'elle était loin de moi que j'étais triste, rien de plus.

_ Chrom et moi ne supportons pas d'être séparé trop longtemps. C'est le revers de la médaille de tous les couples unis pour la vie comme nous. Mais tu devrais le comprendre, puisque c'est ce lien si fort et si rare qui vous unis, toi et Léo. Ne faites pas cette tête, pour que même mon imbécile heureux de mari l'ait remarqué, c'est que c'est flagrant ! Oui, il me l'a dit pendant que toi et Léo… discutiez.

Hinoka toussota pour attirer l'attention des autres.

_ S'il-vous-plait… Que Messire Léo soit vivant c'est merveilleux. Mais il faut qu'on parle sérieuse de la suite des évènements. C'est le but de cette réunion, non ?

Daraen inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement. La princesse Hoshidienne était raisonnable, ça lui plaisait.

Corrin et Kamui échangèrent un regard angoissé qui n'échappa à personne. Il était clair que les jumeaux n'avaient absolument pas envie d'être de nouveau séparés.

Camilla s'approcha d'eux et les serra tout les deux contre son opulente poitrine.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête, nous ferons tout pour ne plus vous rendre malheureux. Je crois que nous avons tous comprit à quel point nous avions été égoïstes en vous obligeant à choisir un camp. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous partager, je l'avoue. Mais je ne veux plus jamais vous voir verser de larmes à cause de nous.

Elise se précipita vers eux et les étreignis à son tour.

_ Camilla à raison ! On va trouver une solution pour rester tous ensemble !

Les trois Hoshidiens se regardèrent et sourire. Takumi se tourna vers Azura qui était restée jusque là à l'écart et son sourire se fit un peu plus large. La jeune femme prit la main qu'il lui tendait et s'approcha avec lui des jumeaux.

_ Nous avons tous fait des erreurs… Même moi. J'aurais dû vous dire dès le début que la guerre n'est pas contre Garon, mais contre bien plus puissant. Si je l'avais fait, vous n'auriez pas était forcé de faire un choix aussi cruel.

Daraen s'appuya contre Chrom avec nonchalance, regardant les jumeaux enlacés de toute part par leur très grande famille.

_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tout le monde est heureux, tout est bien qui finit bien !

_ Pourquoi tant de sarcasme dans ta voix, ma chérie ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son époux et les plissa avec amusement.

_ Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureuse pour eux. Mais il a fallut frôler la catastrophe pour que cette réunion est lieue. Et il en manque deux. Les deux frères ainés. Je te parie tout Ylisse qu'ils sont en train de s'entretuer joyeusement à l'Abime Eternel, pendant que leurs fratries font ami-ami.

Chrom fronça les sourcils. Daraen avait un côté cassant par moment, mais là, il se passait quelque chose. Il la prit par la taille pour la faire sortir de la tente.

_ Que se passe-t-il, ma Daraen ?

_ Notre ennemi gagne en puissance, Chrom. Il me cherche, je le sens me tourner autour. Je savais que j'attirerais son attention quand j'ai libéré toute ma puissance pour sauver Léo donc je ne suis pas surprise. Mais il faut que nous nous dépêchions.

_ Pourquoi toi spécialement ?

_ Parce que nous n'avons rien à faire là, Chrom. Ce n'est pas notre histoire, à l'origine. Mais surtout, parce qu'il m'identifie non comme Daraen, mais comme Grima. Et que je l'ai, disons… un peu provoqué.

Chrom sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne.

_oOo_

Léo fit quelques pas hésitant hors de la tente, soutenu par Corrin. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas supporté de se montrer aussi faible. Mais la fierté de marcher avec Corrin à son bras balayait tout le reste. Et puis, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de respirer de l'air frais. Ils étaient restés dans la tente médicale pendant cinq jours, après tout !

Corrin vit Kamui passer en courant entre deux tentes, les bras chargé d'armes usées, et sourit.

_ Viens, Léo ! Allons parler avec Kamui, nous n'avons même pas put lui demander de nous raconter tout ce qu'il a vu depuis la frontière ! Je ne connais même pas le nom de la plupart de ses alliés !

_ C'est vrai. Moi je n'ai eu que de brèves nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'Odin, mon vassal… J'espère que Niles s'est bien comporté avec lui. Je lui avais bien spécifié de ne pas tourmenter Kamui comme il le fait avec toute personne croisant sa route. Mais bon, Kamui ne devrait même pas comprendre le quart des sous-entendus pervers de Niles. Heureusement !

Le couple se glissa entre les tentes à la suite de Kamui.

Leur frère entra dans la tente servant de réserve.

Corrin et Léo écartèrent un pan de toile et se figèrent. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Kamui, leur si pur et innocent frère était en train d'embrasser avec fougue quelqu'un qui le serrait étroitement contre son corps.

Léo senti sa mâchoire se décrocher.

_ Kamui ? Niles ?!

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous préviens qu'à partir de demain, je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitre le matin, je le ferais donc le soir. :)**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Conciliation

Chapitre 23 : Conciliation

Daraen vit Kamui passer en courant devant elle puis, quelques instants plus tard, Corrin. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné et leva les yeux vers Chrom, tout aussi incrédule qu'elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent ?

_ J'en sais rien, mon chéri… Mais j'adore ce pays ! Il se passe toujours quelque chose d'intéressant !

_oOo_

Léo toisa Niles avec sévérité, les mains croisées dans son dos. Son vassal se tenait debout devant lui, tête basse, avec un air contrit qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais devant la colère froide de Léo, l'archer faisait profil bas.

_ J'avais été clair, Niles. Je t'avais interdit d'embêter Kamui. Et encore moins d'en faire ton amant ! Tu n'as donc aucune considération, aucune morale ?! Tu t'es forcément rendu compte de l'innocence de mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, avec lui ?! Tu peux me répondre !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec Kamui ?! En tant que vassal, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi et ta loyauté ; mais en tant qu'homme, personne ne peut te faire confiance ! Tu es volage, infidèle, pervers et sadique ! Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais pas approcher encore une fois de mon frère. Je refuse que te le souille et lui fasse perdre sa candeur. Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

Niles hocha pitoyablement la tête, les poings serrés. Léo venait de lui jeter en pleine face ce qu'il se disait chaque jour, à chaque fois que Kamui s'approchait de lui. Mais l'entendre de Léo était blessant.

Léo soupira en regardant Niles sortir de la tente. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir parlé aussi durement. Il était son maitre, certes, mais n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être aussi dur avec Niles. Il savait que l'archer, malgré ses nombreux travers, était quelqu'un digne de confiance. Mais il avait eut un tel choc en voyant son frère dans les bras de son vassal. Et Kamui qui s'était enfuit dès qu'il les avait vus… Il espérait que Corrin réussirait à le rattraper.

_oOo_

Kamui s'arrêta de courir et s'effondra contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Il avait courut droit devant lui, sortant du camp sans y prêter attention.

_ Kamui !

Il sursauta et se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à prendre la fuite. Corrin se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol pour l'en empêcher.

_ Kamui, attends !

_ Non ! Tu vas…

_ Je ne vais rien du tout ! Je veux juste qu'on discute un peu, tout les deux ! Tu es mon frère, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps et j'ai énormément de retard à rattraper en câlins!

Kamui la regarda, étonné.

_ Tu… Juste ça ? Alors que tu m'as vu avec Niles ?

Corrin sourit et le relâcha doucement avant de s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es amoureux, non ? Et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et je te signale que je suis tombée amoureuse de notre petit frère… Je peux difficilement te faire des leçons de morale !

Kamui esquissa un sourire incertain, respirant bien mieux, tout d'un coup.

_ Je… C'est vrai ? Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ou dégoutant ?

_ Pas du tout ! Mais raconte moi plutôt tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on s'est séparés !

Kamui sourit un peu plus sereinement, rassuré. Et il raconta à sa jumelle son périple, ses batailles, ses rencontres… Il lui parla de Daraen, de ses amis. De Niles aussi, beaucoup.

Et quand il eut finit, Corrin lui raconta tout à son tour. Kamui fut très triste d'apprendre la mort de Flora.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Kamui…

_ Toi aussi… Je suis content pour toi et Léo !

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse pour Niles et toi… Mais il a intérêt à bien prendre soin de toi !

Corrin lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_oOo_

Daraen regarda Chrom dormir et sourit. La nuit s'était installée et chacun se reposait avant de reprendre la route le lendemain, Léo étant enfin en état de voyager.

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux bleu nuit de son mari et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui avait affreusement manqué. Un bruit feutré à l'extérieur de sa tente attira son attention. Elle se leva sans déranger Chrom et se glissa hors de leur tente.

_oOo_

_''Il courait. Une lumière devant lui perçait l'obscurité qui essayait de l'engloutir. Plus il se rapprochait de la lumière, plus il sentait ses jambes devenir lourde, jusqu'à être incapable de faire un pas._

_Quelque chose l'attrapa par derrière et le projeta au sol. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui sans relâche, les rires gras résonnaient. Et la lumière continuait de s'éloigner…_

_Et une main aux longs ongles parfaitement vernis s'approcha de son visage, tendue, avide…_

_Puis tout devint rouge sang…''_

_oOo_

Niles se redressa en retenant un cri. Son corps tremblait et il manquait d'air. Il rejeta ses couvertures et se leva, chancelant sous son propre poids. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il remerciait les dieux de l'avoir empêché de partager ses nuits avec Kamui. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune prince le voit dans cet état d'effroi total. De toute façon, avec l'interdiction de Léo, il ne risquait pas de se passer quoi que ce soit.

L'archer avança entre les tentes jusqu'à s'éloigner du camp.

_ Bonsoir Niles. Encore un cauchemar ?

Niles sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Daraen le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle ne portait que son léger pantalon gris et son haut à fine bretelle de la même couleur. Pas même de bottes, d'où le silence absolu qui avait surprit Niles. Ses longs cheveux paraissaient noirs dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils s'agitaient mollement sous l'effet d'une légère brise, totalement lâchés.

_ Vous ne dormez pas, Daraen ?

_ Non… Vous faites des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Je vous vois errer comme une âme en peine entre les tentes… Je vous envie.

_ Vous m'enviez ? Etre sujet aux cauchemars n'est pas quelque chose de…

_ Si. Vous avez des cauchemars parce que vous avez des souvenirs, terrible certes, mais bien existant…

_ Vous n'avez pas de souvenirs ?

Daraen secoua la tête. Niles vit une tristesse indicible briller dans ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas envie de la provoquer ou de profiter de la voir souffrir.

_ Ma tête est vide. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma mère. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie avant de rencontrer mon mari… Ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai gagné, ce que j'ai perdu… Les personnes que j'ai rencontrées, aimées ou méprisées… Vous pensez peut-être qu'il vaut mieux oublier les horreurs de votre passé mais elles font de vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. L'homme dont Kamui est tombé amoureux. Moi, je ne sais pas qui je suis…

_ Daraen… Je suis désolé.

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est pas vous qui avait détruit mes souvenirs.

Elle lui sourit et essuya une larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Niles la regarda. Son passé était plein d'horreur mais face à Daraen qui pleurait ces souvenirs perdus, il se sentait… impuissant.

_ Niles, ne laissez pas Léo décider à votre place, au sujet de Kamui.

L'archer ne chercha même pas à savoir comment la jeune femme pouvait bien être au courant de ça. Il s'était habitué avec le temps à son côté omniscient.

_ C'est mon maitre, je lui dois obéissance.

_ C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Chrom et moi refusons d'avoir des vassaux… tant d'abnégation et de sacrifice, c'est écœurant…

_ Il n'y a pas que ça, Daraen. Messire Léo à raison. Un homme tel que moi : sale, abject et dépourvut de la moindre empathie, ne peut décemment se tenir au côté d'un prince aussi pur que Messire Kamui.

_ D'accord, mais vous le saviez déjà, ça. Ça ne vous a pas empêché de déclarer vos sentiments à Kamui.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il me répondrait !

Daraen chercha quelque chose du regard et se dirigea vers une caisse sur laquelle elle s'assit. Elle sentait que la discussion allait durer longtemps.

_ Daraen, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut à Kamui. Je ne pourrais pas faire son bonheur !

_ Ça, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! Personne, pas même vous, n'a le droit de décider à la place de Kamui de ce qui fait son bonheur ! Il vous aime, Niles, comme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aimer une autre personne. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai vu des couples ! J'en ai même formé un certain nombre, sur le champ de bataille.

_ Mais je…

_ Mais rien du tout. Si Kamui s'éloignait de vous en prétendant qu'il n'est pas capable de faire votre bonheur, comment réagiriez-vous ?

Niles ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Il savait que la jeune femme qui le toisait du haut de sa caisse avait raison. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

_ De toute façon… Messire Léo m'a interdit de l'approcher.

_ Qui est-il pour vous interdire quoi que ce soit ? Un dieu ? Un saint ? Non Niles, Léo n'est qu'un simple humain, comme vous et moi. Il est prince mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il va mourir, comme nous tous. Il a du sang royal dans les veines ? La belle affaire ! Coupez lui le bras et vous ne verrez aucune différence entre son sang et le votre. Prince, roi, empereur… ça ne change rien.

_ Qu'y connaissez-vous en royauté, Daraen ? Rien ! J'ai connu beaucoup de nobles. Il faut leur obéir ! Messire Léo m'a tout donné, il m'a laissé la vie sauve alors qu'un autre m'aurait tué. Jamais je ne lui désobéirais !

_ Au détriment du bonheur de l'homme que vous aimez ? Vous savez, moi, pour le bonheur de Chrom, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je défierais les dieux s'il le fallait. Alors un simple prince…

Daraen se laissa glisser de sa caisse et repoussa ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos.

Niles la regarda s'éloigner.

Daraen tourna à l'angle d'une tente et s'arrêta devant un jeune homme qui avait épié toute la conversation. Le visage de la stratège était glacial quand elle toisa Léo.

_ Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que vous nagerez dans le bonheur avec Corrin, gardez dans un coin de votre tête que vous êtes responsable du malheur de votre vassal dévoué et de votre frère adoré.

Léo regarda la jeune femme partir, sans un mot.

Il soupira et s'approcha de Niles, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Niles…

_ Qu… Messire Léo ! Que puis-je faire pour…

_ Répondre à une simple question… Est-ce que tu aimes Kamui ?

L'archer pencha légèrement la tête et soutint le regard de Léo.

_ Plus que tout. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point.

Léo sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

_ Alors tu as intérêt à le choyer et à le couvrir de tout l'amour qu'il mérite.

_ Messire Léo… Merci.

Léo secoua la tête.

_ Je suis désolé, Niles. Je n'aurais pas dût m'énerver. Mais Kamui étant terriblement… naïf ; et toi… tu n'es pas un enfant de cœur… Bref… Pardonne-moi.

Niles retrouva son sourire en coin et plissa son œil.

_ Ce n'est rien. C'est à moi de vous demander pardon. Parce que je vous aurais désobéit dès demain. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de lui, c'est viscéral. Et en parlant avec Daraen, j'ai comprit que même avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'avais pas le droit de repousser Kamui s'il me veut à ses côtés autant que je le veux aux miens. Donc je serais retourné auprès de lui, malgré votre interdiction.

Léo sourit et tendit la main à son vassal. L'archer la serra sans hésitation.

_oOo_

Kamui regarda le contenu de son assiette, sans appétit. Le jour s'était à peine levé et la troupe réunie se préparait à partir. Ils prendraient la direction de l'Abime Eternel pour retrouver Ryoma et chercher l'entrée d'un autre monde. Beaucoup étaient septique quand à son existence mais Azura, avec l'appui de Takumi, Corrin, Kamui, Daraen et Chrom avait réussit à au moins les faire réfléchir à la question. Ils en reparleraient le moment venu.

Kamui soupira. Niles l'avait évité depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre sous la tente. Et même si cela s'était passé la veille, l'archer lui manquait déjà affreusement. Le voir de loin n'était pas suffisant.

_ Kamui ?

Le jeune prince sursauta et leva les yeux. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage quand il vit Niles devant lui. L'archer lui répondit d'un air un peu incertain.

_ Pour hier, je suis désolé. On peut de dire de moi ce qu'on veut, et à raison. Je suis un dépravé, un assassin et un homme cruel. Vous, vous êtes tout le contraire de moi. Mais je vous aime, aussi étrange cela soit-il. Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de vous. Si vous voulez toujours de moi…

Kamui se jeta dans ses bras avant même la fin de sa phrase.

Daraen sourit et se blottie contre Chrom. Elle laissa dériver son regard sur la famille Hoshidienne des jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air enchanté de voir leur frère embrasser un homme comme si c'était leur dernier baiser avant la fin du monde.

Chrom suivit le regard de sa compagne et sut immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait.

_ Ils ont réagit pareil avec Kaden. Je crois qu'en Hoshido, les couples d'hommes ne sont pas bien vus.

_ Ils sont chiant.

_ Daraen !

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Chrom sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête pour la calmer.

_oOo_

La troupe reprit la route moins d'une heure plus tard.

Niles prit la main de Kamui dans la sienne, n'ayant plus l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et rattrapa Daraen.

La jeune femme marchait aux côtés de Chrom, dont le bras était passé autour de sa taille.

_ Daraen, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ L'autre nuit… Pourquoi avoir dit que vous refusez d'avoir des vassaux ? Seuls les nobles peuvent en avoir, non ? Je… J'ai fait des recherches sur vous, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

_ Je me disais bien qu'un homme aussi intelligent que vous finirez par fouiner dans mon passé. Et bien sûr que vous relèveriez le moindre de mes propos. Niles, je suis l'unique stratège au service de la couronne Ylissienne, je suis bien placée pour parler de lien de vassal à maitre, et autres broutilles de ce genre. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

_ Euh… oui.

Daraen afficha un sourire étrangement innocent. Niles secoua la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu mais il savait très bien que personne ne découvrirait quoi que ce soit sur Daraen si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas si grave. Si elle n'avait pas était là, les choses aurait était dramatiquement différente.

_ Vous n'êtes pas simplement la stratège de votre pays, n'est-ce pas ?

Daraen lui adressa un sourire entendu mais ce fut sa seule réponse.

_oOo_

_Ouest de l'Abime Eternel, côté Nohr…_

Xander mit pied à terre et aida Mozu à descendre de cheval en la soulevant par la taille. La jeune fille n'avait presque plus peur de lui. Les quelques jours passés ensemble avait fait leur œuvre et la paysanne Hoshidienne faisait plus facilement confiance au seigneur Nohrien.

_ Nous voilà arrivé à l'Abime Eternel. De l'autre côté des ponts, c'est Hoshido.

_ Oh… Je… Merci de m'avoir reconduite à la frontière…

La jeune fille fit quelques pas et se retourna soudainement.

_ Seigneur Xander ? Me… Me permettriez-vous de… De rester en Nohr ? Et… avec vous ? Je ferais toutes les corvées que vous voudrez ! La cuisine, le ménage… Je…

Le prince ainé cligna des yeux avec étonnement.

_ Mozu… Je…

Une explosion toute proche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle provenait du côté Hoshidien du gouffre. Xander tira Mozu vers lui et la fit passer derrière lui pour la protéger. Un homme apparut de l'autre côté, luttant contre des hommes en armures Nohriennes.

Mozu risqua un coup d'œil.

_ Mais… C'est Messire Ryoma !?

_ Ryoma ? Mais que fait-il ici ?!

Xander vit alors un mage apparaitre derrière Ryoma. Il reconnut instantanément Iago, prêt à frapper dans le dos le prince Hoshidien. Pour l'inflexible seigneur Nohrien, un tel acte était la pire des lâchetés.

Il tira Siegfried, son épée sacrée, et balaya l'air devant lui de sa lame. Une lueur rougeâtre entoura l'arme et se précipita vers l'autre côté du gouffre, percutant Iago de plein fouet.

Ryoma se retourna, surprit, regarda Iago, puis Xander. Le prince Nohrien avait-il cherché à l'aider, ou bien avait-il simplement manqué sa cible ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage. Les hommes Nohriens l'attaquèrent alors que Iago se téléportait loin du champ de bataille.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Déité

Chapitre 24 : Déité

_Une route de Nohr…_

Saizo et Kaze ouvraient la voie, comme à leur habitude. L'arrière garde était confiée à Subaki et Selena. Scarlet, Reina, Beruka, Camilla et Hinoka survolait la troupe, scrutant depuis le ciel l'arrivée de potentiels ennemis. Daraen assurait à elle seule la protection magique.

Léo regarda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Kamui, Niles, vous avez combattu longtemps à ses côtés… Que pensez-vous de cette Daraen, exactement ?

_ Elle est gentille !

_ Elle est étrange, omnisciente, surpuissante. Mais sans elle, je ne crois pas que nous serions ici. Peut-être serions-nous en train de marcher vers Hoshido pour tous les tuer. Et ça, Kamui ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Léo hocha la tête et regarda la stratège qui souriait paisiblement à son mari. Il avait essayé de sonder son esprit mais ses protections étaient trop impénétrables.  
Le prince Nohrien serra la main de Corrin dans la sienne et s'approcha de Daraen.

_ Daraen, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Odin, Nyx, moi… Nous pourrions nous relayer pour vous soulager. La masse d'énergie que vous dépensez pour nous protéger doit vous épuiser !

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en souriant joyeusement. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Non, merci beaucoup, Léo, mais tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout !

_ Bon… Si vous avez besoin qu'on prenne la relève, dites-le.

_ Bien sûr !

_oOo_

_Ouest de l'Abime Eternel, côté Nohr…_

Ryoma fit face à Xander, Raijinto prêt au combat. Il vit une paysanne terrorisée s'agripper au cheval du prince Nohrien, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'était débarrassé des soldats Nohriens qui l'avaient attaqué et faisait maintenant face à Xander.

_ Relâchez cette jeune fille, prince Xander !

_ Elle est libre de vous rejoindre si elle le souhaite.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils avec colère.

_ Vous utilisez sur elle le même type d'envoutement que ceux utilisé pour garder Kamui prisonnier en Nohr !

_ Kamui est resté de son plein gré ; et Mozu aussi !

Raijinto siffla dans l'air et des éclairs furent projeter vers Xander.

Le prince Nohrien évita l'attaque et se tourna vers Mozu.

_ Monte en selle et va-t-en !

_ Mais… Vous ?

_ Sauve-toi !

Il avait peur pour elle, sans savoir pourquoi la simple idée de la voir blessée lui était intolérable. C'est avec un soulagement évident qu'il la regarda s'enfuir au galop sur sa monture. Il se tourna alors vers Ryoma et brandit Siegfried.

_ A nous deux, Seigneur Ryoma.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence.

_oOo_

_Abord de l'Abime Eternel…_

Saizo attrapa son frère par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer, le tirant vers lui un peu plus que nécessaire.

_ Regarde.

Le ninja aux cheveux vert scruta la route et vit se qui avait retenu l'attention de son jumeau. Un cheval avec une cavalière accrochée avec peine à sa selle arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux. Les deux ninjas prévinrent la troupe d'un signe.

Léo monta sur son propre cheval et s'élança à la poursuite du cheval emballé que sa petite cavalière ne pourrait jamais arrêter.

En s'approchant, il sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était le cheval de Xander. Il poussa sa monture au maximum et se pencha sur sa selle, bras tendu pour attraper la bride du cheval de son frère.

Une fois immobilisé, il regarda la jeune fille recroquevillée sur la selle. Une Hoshidienne complètement terrorisée.

_ Où est Xander !?

La paysanne leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

_ Il… Là-bas… Ryoma…

Elle tendit le doigt vers l'Abime Eternel.

Le reste de la troupe réunifiée s'était rapprochée entre temps et ils suivirent tous le doigt tremblant de la jeune fille.

Daraen s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à descendre.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Mo… Mozu… S'il-vous-plait… Il faut aider Messire Xander, il affronte Son Altesse Ryoma !

_ Tu es Hoshidienne, et pourtant tu t'inquiète pour un prince Nohrien… Ce monde est vraiment génial ! Passons… Vous tous, on se remet en marche au pas de course ! Si Ryoma et Xander s'affrontent, ils ne baisseront pas leurs armes tant que l'un d'eux ne sera pas mort ! Mozu, tu viens avec nous, nous te protégerons. Et je suppose que tu veux revoir Xander.

Le groupe obéit sans discuter, chacun percevant l'urgence de la situation.

_oOo_

Kamui et Corrin s'immobilisèrent, debout au sommet d'une crête. En contrebas, Xander et Ryoma s'affrontaient sauvagement, leurs épées se heurtaient avec fracas à un rythme effréné. Du sang était projeté aux alentours à chaque collision.

Elise s'accrocha à sa jument, incapable de détourner son regard des deux hommes se battants à mort. Et elle pria tous les dieux du monde que ni son frère, ni Ryoma ne meurt.

_ On ne les arrêtera jamais !

Chrom regarda Daraen et posa sa main sur Falchion. Il savait que la seule façon d'arrêter ce combat était de s'interposer et de les empêcher de se livrer bataille. Et il savait que parmi la troupe Hoshidienne, personne n'avait le niveau pour se mesurer à eux. Et au croisant le regard de sa femme, il comprit qu'il en était de même pour le groupe Nohrien.

Après tout, les deux hommes qui se livraient bataille était peut-être les combattants les plus forts que Chrom eut jamais vu, en exceptant Daraen. Mais elle, s'était par ruse qu'elle triomphait, et non par force physique.

_ Fais attention, mon aimé.

_ Je reviens vite.

Chrom s'élança alors, brandissant Falchion.

Corrin voulut le retenir mais Daraen l'en empêcha.

_ Si on ne fait rien, Ils s'entretueront. Et quand deux guerriers s'affrontent comme ils le font, il n'y a aucune discussion possible.

_ Mais il va se faire tuer ! Xander est monstrueusement puissant ! Et Ryoma aussi !

_ Corrin, je n'aurais pas laissé mon mari intervenir s'il était en danger.

Daraen regarda Chrom et sourit.

Falchion brilla un instant et bloqua les deux épées sacrées d'un coup.

Chrom regarda Ryoma et Xander, la mâchoire crispée. Ils étaient forts, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les deux princes reculèrent et l'attaquèrent d'un seul homme. Ce simple geste prouva à leurs familles qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables d'agir de concert et d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Chrom leur tint tête, sans reculer tout sous leurs assauts.

Ryoma le regarda et finit par le reconnaitre. Il se rappelait que Chrom s'était présenté comme un simple voyageur. Alors comment parvenait-il à se mesurer à eux deux avec autant d'adresse.

_ Bon sang ! Vos familles sont là ! Corrin et Kamui !

Les noms des jumeaux firent leur effet. Les deux princes s'immobilisèrent enfin, au grand soulagement de Chrom. Il était un guerrier redoutable mais face à deux hommes aussi fort, il aurait eut quelques difficultés à les maitriser.

_ XANDER ! RYOMA !

Les deux princes levèrent les yeux et regardèrent la troupe, mélange hétéroclite de Nohriens et d'Hoshidiens.

_ C'est impossible…

_ Comment ?

Chrom sourit et abaissa Falchion sans pour autant la rengainer.

_ Comme ce qui sauve le monde à chaque guerre, Seigneurs. Il a suffit de deux personnes qui s'aiment pour que la paix prime sur tout le reste.

_ Pardon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_ Corrin et Léo.

Xander n'eut pas besoin d'autres explications pour comprendre que son petit frère et sa petite sœur s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et s'étaient débrouillés pour réunir les deux armées.

Daraen hocha doucement la tête en voyant les armes s'abaisser.

Mais une sensation étrange lui donna la nausée. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se courba en deux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Léo se retenir à son cheval et Odin tomber à genoux. Nyx s'écroula et Hayato tenta de la rattraper avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Orochi pâlit violement et fut rattrapée par Reina.

Quelque chose de terriblement maléfique venait d'étendre toute l'étendue de sa noirceur sur le monde.

Daraen serra les poings de frustration, elle n'était pas la seule mage à avoir put cacher sa puissance.

Léo ouvrit de grands yeux horrifié sen voyant des centaines de créatures violacées surgir du gouffre de l'Abime Eternel. Et, à leur tête, Iago alimentait le sort qui neutralisait les mages. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné le stratège Nohrien de dissimuler une telle puissance. Il croisa alors le regard de Daraen et comprit.

Iago égalait la puissance de la jeune femme.

La troupe réunifiée rejoignit Ryoma et Xander, chacun se plaçant en position de combat sous les ordres nauséeux mais précis de Daraen.

Elle avait formé des duos d'unités, comme à son habitude, et les avaient placés de façon à offrir un bloc compact face à la monstrueuse armée de choses violettes que continuait inlassablement de cracher le gouffre. Elle ne donna qu'une seule instruction de combat : sauver uniquement son binôme sans s'occuper des autres. Ainsi, chacun serait protégé par quelqu'un et les chances de survies de tous seraient plus hautes.

Les mages étaient tous à l'arrière, seuls Léo et elle-même parvenait à se tenir debout ; mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait se battre, elle le savait.

Chrom se plaça à son côté pour la soutenir alors qu'elle subissait de plein fouet l'attaque de Iago.

_ Chrom, va soutenir les combattants, de toutes tes forces… Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas t'aider.

_ Tout ira bien, ma reine.

Il brandit Falchion et rejoignit Xander et Ryoma en première ligne. La minuscule troupe d'une quarantaine de soldats s'élança contre la monstrueuse armée de plusieurs centaines de créatures… Plus un mage noir profondément maléfique à l'esprit tordu mais brillant.

La bataille était perdue d'avance.

Léo essaya de puiser dans son tome mais sa magie était complètement neutralisée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa chère Corrin et sa famille.

_ Daraen… Est-ce que…

_ Non… Ce mage à utilisé un sort comme je n'en ai jamais vu… Sa puissance… Il la tire directement de la chose que nous devons abattre. Elle est illimitée, inutile d'attendre qu'il se fatigue…

_ Vous êtes pourtant plus puissante…

_ J'aurais aimé vous dire que oui...

Odin écouta l'échange entre sa tante et son maitre, les yeux clos. Si même Daraen doutait d'être au niveau de Iago, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant la pression du sort de Iago s'intensifier.

_ Daraen… Pourquoi sommes-nous si affaiblit par…

_ Parce que la vie d'un mage est liée à ses pouvoirs. Détruire la magie d'un mage le tuera… Et Iago veut nous tuer car les mages, noirs ou blancs, sont les pires adversaires qui soient…

_ Je… J'ai peur…

Daraen effleura la joue d'Odin et sourit faiblement.

_ Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen… Je te renverrais auprès de Lon'Zu et Lissa, vivant. N'ai pas peur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Le moment n'était plus aux mensonges et aux dissimulations.

_ Merci… ma tante.

Léo les regarda et s'apprêtait à souligner la façon dont son vassal avait appelé la stratège, mais une violente attaque lui provoqua une insupportable douleur dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Son esprit semblait se déchirer, comme écartelé.

Un hurlement échappa à Orochi alors qu'elle se tordait sur le sol, en proie à une douleur intolérable. Son corps s'arqua violement et elle retomba, inerte.

Daraen regarda son visage tordu de douleur, ses yeux révulsés et le sang s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle détourna le regard et observa le champ de bataille.

Kamui et Niles affrontaient une dizaine d'ennemis sans faiblir, se protégeant plus efficacement que n'importe quel champ de force.

Keaton et Kaden, sous leur formes animales, faisait de gros dégâts dans les rangs adverses.

Azura, couverte par Takumi, galvanisait leur petite troupe en chantant, la magie de son chant étant miraculeusement épargnée par le sort de Iago.

Saizo et Kaze se déplaçaient si vite que les yeux de Daraen ne parvenaient pas à les suivre.

En première ligne, Chrom, Xander et Ryoma luttaient coudes à coudes, fauchant par dizaines leurs ennemis à peine discernable.

Iago apparut soudainement devant les trois guerriers et projeta un éclair noir sur Chrom.

Le sort le traversa de part en part.

Daraen hurla, couvrant le vacarme de la bataille.

Iago leva les yeux, étonné de sentir une perturbation dans son sort. Et il comprit qu'il avait commit une erreur. La mage noir que Garon voulait tant voir morte traversait le champ de batailles, flèches et autre projectiles sifflant autour d'elle sans l'atteindre. Son manteau claquait autour d'elle, le bas se déchirant comme des ailes, alors qu'un halo violacé l'entourait. Ses yeux noisette devinrent d'un rouge sanglant, se fixant avec une rage calme et mortelle sur Iago. Des marques en formes d'yeux se formèrent sur ses joues, luisant légèrement.

_ Comment peux-tu contrer mon sort ?! Qui… es-tu ?!

Il hurla quand une vague violacée le heurta. Iago voulut reculer mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

Daraen leva la main droite au-dessus de sa tête et des vents déchainés tourbillonnèrent, faisant danser son manteau et ses cheveux. La foudre s'abattit dans les rangs adverses, tuant par dizaines les êtres violets.

Chrom entrouvrit les yeux et regarda Daraen. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Où plutôt si, mais à ce moment-là, ça n'avait plus été sa Daraen.

_ Grima…

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et sourit.

Iago vit le poing droit de Daraen se tendre vers lui, un symbole en forme de V avec des yeux sur les versants brillant sur le dos. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent légèrement et son sourire se fit cruel.

_ EXPIRATION !

Une explosion violacée frappa Iago de plein fouet avant que des pics noirs et hérissés ne jaillissent du sol, déchiquetant le corps du mage Nohrien.

Le sort continua, se déchainant sur leurs ennemis, les détruisant, les désintégrant dans un concert de hurlements d'agonies.

Dans une formidable explosion de lumière, le silence se fit.

Léo se redressa, ses pouvoirs étaient revenus et plus aucune douleur ne persistait. Odin, Nyx et Hayato paraissaient sonnés mais vivants.

Orochi n'avait pas eut cette chance.

Le prince Nohrien regarda Daraen, toujours entourée de son halo malsain.

_ Mais comment Daraen a-t-elle…

_ Ce n'est pas Daraen, Messire.

Léo se tourna vers Odin.

_ Qui, alors ?

_ La pire menace que mon monde est connue… Mais je ne comprends pas… Elle l'a pourtant détruit ! A moins que…

Au milieu du champ de bataille, Chrom se releva en tenant la blessure sur son ventre. Il regarda Daraen.

_ Comment ? Grima ?

_ Pire, mon chéri. Mille fois pire. Ta femme.

Elle sourit, claqua des doigts et l'aura de magie l'entourant disparut. Son visage redevint celui de Daraen, sans marques, sans yeux rouges.

_ Chéri… Quand j'ai tué Grima et qu'il m'a entrainé dans la mort, je suis revenu grâce à ton amour… Mais je lui ai dérobé tous ses pouvoirs, ça tu le sais. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai également prit une part infime de son âme. J'aurais été consumée par sa puissance si je ne l'avais pas fait. Grima est bel et bien mort, mais il fait désormais parti de moi. Je l'ai accepté comme tel, ce qui me permet de ne pas me perdre. Pardonne-moi, mon amour… Mais j'avais peur que si je t'avouais que par cupidité j'ai vendu mon âme au diable…

_ Ça ne change rien ! Tu es toujours ma Daraen, ma femme, ma reine ! Mais pourquoi ton apparence a-t-elle changée ?

_ Oh… Parce que je viens de relâcher l'absolue totalité de mon pouvoir. Le morceau d'âme de Grima en moi m'a aidé à soutenir mon corps en le changeant comme lorsque, dans une autre réalité, il en a prit possession. Un simple corps humain ne peut accueillir sans aide la puissance d'un dieu.

Daraen sourit avec amusement en voyant l'incompréhension totale sur les visages de Chrom et de leurs alliés.

_ Pour résumé, J'ai volé à Grima ses pouvoirs, un morceau de son âme pour ne pas en mourir, et je suis devenue une humaine avec la puissance d'un dieu. Voilà !

Chrom secoua la tête et sourit. Il s'approcha de Daraen et la serra contre lui.

Elise, Félicia, Sakura et Jakob se dispersèrent pour soigner les blessures de leurs camarades.

Elise s'approcha de Ryoma et lui sourit.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf, prince Ryoma.

_ Je… Moi aussi j'en suis heureux… Que VOUS, vous soyez saine et sauve, pas moi !

Il rougit sans comprendre pourquoi. La jeune princesse Nohrienne lui sourit joyeusement.

_oOo_

Puis il fallut décompter les morts. Corrin et Kamui regardèrent les corps sans vies soigneusement alignés devant eux.

Orochi, Azama, Hana, Charlotte, Peri.

Les survivants restèrent silencieux.

Xander regarda sa vassale, morte en le protégeant d'une lance. Une petite main toucha la sienne, attirant son attention. Mozu le regardait avec des larmes plein les yeux. Durant leur voyage vers l'Abime Eternel, il lui avait tant parlé de ses vassaux ! Elle savait qu'il était très attristé par la mort de Peri. Le prince serra la main de la jeune paysanne dans la sienne et ravala ses larmes.

Sakura enfouit son visage contre la solide épaule de Takumi, luttant contre les larmes. Si elle avait était plus forte, Hana n'aurait pas était tuée en la sauvant d'une flèche.

Hinoka s'agenouilla devant Azama et regarda ses yeux grands ouverts. Des étoiles brillaient encore dedans mais il était bien mort. La princesse les ferma avec douceur avant de se relever. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Hinoka regarda Kaze et inclina la tête. Elle lui pardonnait de l'avoir repoussé.

Benny rajusta les cheveux blonds de Charlotte avec une étonnante douceur.

Reina essuya le sang de la joue d'Orochi et se redressa, les yeux brillants.

Léo s'avança quand tous se furent reculé et leva la main, celle-ci s'auréola d'un halo bleuté. Daraen se plaça à ses côtés, et un halo violacé entoura sa main. Odin les imita et se fut de jaune que sa main brilla. Hayato et Nyx les rejoignirent, halo rouge et halo noir, main dans la main. De fin filament de magie s'élevèrent des mains tendues et touchèrent les corps qui devinrent translucide. Doucement, ils se transformèrent en flocon lumineux que la brise dispersa.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Forfaiture

Chapitre 25 : Forfaiture

_Abime Eternel…_

Azura s'accrocha à la corde du pont et regarda le groupe.

_ Il faut sauter dans le gouffre. C'est le passage vers l'endroit où se trouve notre véritable ennemi, je… Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre.

Takumi s'approcha de son amante et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

_ Moi, j'irai avec toi. Je te fais confiance.

Keaton et Kaden échangèrent un regard incertain. Sauter dans un gouffre réputé sans fond, ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose qui leur plaisait. Le Kitsune dressa les oreilles et regarda Azura avec attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous dis qu'on ne va pas tous mourir écrasés en bas ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me suicider, moi ! Ni de perdre Keaton avec vos idées fumeuses.

_ Je…

_ Kaden, les choses qui nous ont attaquées ne vienne pas de nulle part.

L'homme-renard tourna la tête vers Daraen qui se plaçait aux côtés d'Azura en serrant la main de Chrom.

_ Je le sens, notre ennemi est par-là. Je sauterais, non pas parce qu'Azura me le demande, mais parce que je SAIS que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Et que fait-on de Garon ?

_ On s'en occupera en temps voulut. De toute façon, vous savez tous que ce n'est pas le véritable Garon mais une chose qui à prit son apparence, ou possession de son corps, mais ça reviens au même. Le vrai Garon est mort depuis des années.

Corrin et Kamui rejoignirent Azura et Takumi. Eux aussi iraient. Ils espéraient que leurs amis suivraient leur exemple et accepteraient de continuer à se battre à leurs côtés. Ils furent immédiatement rejoints par Léo et Niles.

Odin, Laslow et Selena prirent place aux côtés de Chrom et Daraen. Après tout, peu importe leurs liens de vassaux avec les seigneurs Nohriens, leur loyauté première serait toujours envers les deux Ylissiens. Et puis, si les choses tournaient mal, autant être proche de la jeune femme capable de les sauver !

Kaden se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. La main de Keaton se glissa dans la sienne, attirant son attention. L'Ulfhedin sourit à son compagnon pour l'encourager et ils rejoignirent les autres sur le pont, sans se lâcher.

Elise serra la bride de sa jument avant de faire un pas en avant. Une massive silhouette s'avança à ses côtés. La princesse leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ryoma. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers le pont.

Silas posa sa main sur la taille de Félicia et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Eux aussi sauteraient. Si le responsable de la mort de Flora était au fond du gouffre, ils iraient la venger.

Quand Mozu vit Xander faire un pas vers le pont, elle se hâta de le rattraper. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur avant d'incliner la tête. Il posa sa grande main dans le dos de la petite paysanne. L'avoir à ses côtés le rassurait étrangement.

Sakura rejoignit sa famille sur le pont, pleurant encore la mort de sa meilleure amie. Hinoka avait passé son bras autour de ses frêles épaules, Subaki se tenant à ses côtés, son sourire totalement effacé. Les yeux du chevalier étaient rivés sur Selena et se fut à côté d'elle qu'il s'arrêta.

Camilla rangea sa hache dans son dos et, suivie en silence par Beruka, alla se placer aux côtés des siens.

Hinata et Oboro rejoignirent leur maitre sans hésiter plus longtemps.

Setsuna fit un pas en avant et son pied s'enfonça dans une ornière. Jakob la rattrapa et sourit doucement avant de gagner le pont avec elle en la tenant par le bras.

Kaze et Saizo échangèrent un simple regard avant d'aller à leur tour se préparer à sauter, suivit par Kagero, puis Rinkah.

Nyx serra le bras d'Hayato et les deux mages rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

Benny regarda le ciel, pensant à Charlotte, avant de serrer sa lance et de rejoindre les autres, prêt à venger la belle jeune femme qu'il avait toujours aimé sans oser le lui dire.

Effie et Arthur se dépêchèrent de se placer près d'Elise.

Reina tira son oiseau volant derrière elle et s'avança.

Scarlet jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Elle espérait se tromper mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle si elle sautait, elle ne reverrait plus Cheve. Elle accrocha une fleur blanche sur sa poitrine avant de gagner le pont.

Daraen les regarda tous et sourit d'un air légèrement narquois.

_ Ma tante, vous faites peur…

_ Regarde les tous, tremblant comme des feuilles à l'idée de sauter. Corrin, Kamui ! C'est vous que nous avons choisi de suivre, et personne d'autre ! Vos familles et vos amis mettent leurs vies entre vos mains sans que vous puissiez leur fournir d'explications concrètes. J'espère qu'Azura pourra éclairer nos lanternes une fois au fond, et nous parler de ce monde protégé par une malédiction qui n'est autre que son royaume d'origine.

_ Comment vous…

_ Là n'est pas la question. Kamui, Corrin, il va falloir vous conduire en chefs.

Corrin regarda Daraen et inclina la tête. Elle se tourna vers sa troupe hésitante et brandit son poing au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Pour la paix que nous rêvons de rétablir, pour le monstre que nous devons vaincre… Pour nos amis disparut ! SAUTEZ !

C'est à grand renfort de cris pour se donner du courage qu'ils sautèrent tous.

Daraen fronça les sourcils durant l'interminable chute. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles mais une voix semblait en émaner. Elle regarda Chrom et comprit à son expression troublée qu'il l'entendait aussi.

_ Je suis le dragon immémoré, le roi abusé, le dieu enseveli… Au nom du roi de Valla, je vous condamne à mort !

La jeune femme vit une lueur tremblotante d'un violet malsain remonter du fond du gouffre. Elle tendit la main devant elle et libéra sa foudre qui désintégra sans peine la chose. Chrom sourit en voyant sa compagne agir ainsi. Il pouvait presque l'entendre répondre à cette voix gutturale de son ton narquois qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Une lumière bleutée enveloppa toute la troupe, les aveuglants…

Et ils heurtèrent durement le sol.

Daraen se posa en douceur, ayant anticipée l'atterrissage, tout comme Odin et Léo, qui retenait Corrin par la taille.

_ Tout le monde est…

_ Messire Kamui ! Dame Corrin !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Un vieil homme arrivait vers eux aussi vite que son cheval pouvait le porter. Il portait une armure noire Nohrienne et son visage ridé leur était bien connu.

_ Gunter !

Le vieux chevalier leur adressa un sourire rassurant et fit tournoyer sa lance.

_ Vous êtes vivant !?

Gunter lança alors son arme. La lance d'argent siffla dans l'air sous les yeux incrédules des jumeaux. Elle s'empala en plein milieu d'une fleur blanche, la maculant de sang.

Scarlet regarda le manche dépasser de sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler, son visage figé dans une expression d'incrédulité totale.

Daraen réagit aussitôt, projetant éclair et vent sur le vieux soldat. Gunter décrocha une nouvelle lance de sa monture et balaya l'air devant lui, repoussant Daraen et sa rapière.

Les bottes de cuir de la jeune femme claquèrent sur le sol pavé et elle reparti à la charge.

_ Depuis notre affrontement dans l'arène de Nohr, je rêve de vous combattre avec mes vraies capacités ! Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que vous soyez un traitre !

_ Le Grand Anankos me remerciera pour votre mort, Grima !

Daraen leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un la confondant avec son double maléfique. Elle évita la lance et frappa de sa rapière le cheval de Gunter, enfonçant sa fine lame jusqu'à la garde dans son encolure.

_ J'ai toujours eut horreur de combattre un cavalier.

La rage déforma le visage du vieil homme et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur démente quand il fut contraint de combattre à pied. Daraen recula vivement pour éviter la lance.

_ Oh… Tu t'es amélioré, depuis la dernière fois. Quand tu as possédé Takumi, je l'avais remarqué tout de suite… Cependant… C'est encore un peu différent… Qui se sert de l'autre pour arriver à ses fins ?

Elle fonça sans retenir ses coups et la violence de ses éclairs finit par arracher sa lance à Gunter. Daraen posa la pointe de sa rapière sur sa gorge, un éclair crépitant entre ses doigts.

_ Alors… Es-tu décidé à me montrer ton vrai visage, cette fois ?

_ Que…

_ Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ton hôte, ce que tu risquerais de regretter amèrement. Alors ?

Une aura violette malsaine brillait légèrement autour du corps de Gunter, faisant sourire Daraen.

_ Grima… Pourquoi m'affronter ? Tu es pourtant comme moi !

_ C'est ça… Commence par me dire qui tu es.

_ Je suis le Grand Anankos, Dragon Néant, créateur de Valla ! Nohr et Hoshido me vénèrent tout deux, pensant vénérer des dieux différent. Je suis le Dragon Albe et le Dragon Obscur ! Je suis le roi de Valla, le…

_ Tu m'en diras tant.

Daraen écrasa un bâillement, clairement moqueuse. Encore un dieu mégalo désirant asseoir sa domination sur le monde.

_ C'est toi qui as amené Owain, Severa et Inigo ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Une part de moi, pour tenter de me vaincre. Il va sans dire que cette part n'existe plus !

_ Rien que pour avoir inquiété ma chère Lissa en lui prenant son fils, je te jure que je te tuerais, Anankos ! Mais en attendant, je vais libérer ce pauvre vieillard. Prépare-toi Anankos !

_ Grima… Dragon Déchu, nous pourrions nous allier !

_ Aurais-je oublié de le préciser ? Je ne suis pas Grima. Je suis son cœur, son alter-ego et un peu plus. Ses pouvoirs sont miens, désormais, mais Grima n'est plus !

Daraen libéra la quasi-totalité de sa puissance, chassant au loin Anankos. Elle savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas face à son véritable corps qu'elle le chassait aussi facilement.

Le corps de Gunter s'effondra sur le sol comme une marionnette aux fils coupés. Daraen s'en écarta, laissant Elise et Sakura soigner le vieil homme blessé.

Les yeux sombres de Gunter se rouvrirent péniblement. Une épée se posa de nouveau sur sa gorge. Les regards convergèrent vers Chrom. Corrin se précipita vers le jeune homme.

_ Chrom ! Je connais Gunter depuis toujours, il ne ferait pas de…

_ Il a raison de me maintenir en respect, Dame Corrin. Je ne suis qu'un traitre. Garon m'a un jour proposé le sang du dragon destiné à me rendre plus puissant en échange de ma loyauté totale. J'ai refusé et il a massacré ma femme, mon enfant, mon village, mes amis… J'ai tout perdu à cause d'un roi ! Pour vous, nobles, nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier, juste bon à vous servir de chair à canon ! Si je me suis occupé de vous, Dame Corrin, Messire Kamui, c'est uniquement dans le but de me servir de vous pour me venger de Garon !

Daraen regarda le vieil homme dévoré par la rancœur.

_ Pas étonnant qu'Anankos vous ait possédé… Il se nourrit des sentiments négatifs de son hôte.

Corrin et Kamui regardèrent le seul visage réellement paternel qu'ils avaient connu. Kamui s'agenouilla devant Gunter et le regarda avec un air affligé.

_ Je suis tellement désolé pour votre famille… Je l'ignorais… Mais tous les nobles ne sont pas ainsi ! Gunter, croyez-moi ! Xander, Ryoma, Corrin, moi… Nous ne sommes pas comme Garon !

_ Mon frère à raison, vous ne pouvez pas mépriser l'humanité toute entière pour les crimes d'un seul individu.

Le vieil homme regarda Xander. Il ressemblait à Garon, mais la folie en moins Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_ Il est trop tard pour moi. J'ai commit des crimes impardonnables… Cette femme transpercée de ma lance…

_ Scarlet… ça ne fais rien !

Gunter rouvrit les yeux, regardant Corrin avec ébahissement. La princesse lui souriait avec beaucoup de douceur.

_ Gunter, ce que vous avez vécu est atroce, je comprends la rancœur que vous nourrissez à notre égard. Mais peu importe ce que vous avez fait, moi, je n'oubli pas l'homme qui a toujours était aux côtés de mon frère et moi. Celui avec qui nous riions et pleurions. Combien d'heure avons-nous passé avec Félicia, Flora et Jakob à rire tout les six dans cette sinistre forteresse ? Alors, moi, je vous pardonne ! Venez avec nous, Gunter ! Ensemble, nous vengerons votre famille et mettrons un terme à cette guerre.

Le vieil homme soutint le regard de Corrin. Il soupira profondément.

_ Vous me feriez confiance ? Vraiment ? Après ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Oui. Vous auriez put nous tromper et simplement prétendre avoir agit sous la possession de… Anos… Ana… Anankos.

Chrom retira son épée de la gorge du vieil homme et la remit au fourreau.

Kamui et Corrin aidèrent leur vieil ami à se remettre debout. Tout était pardonné.

_oOo_

Les mages firent disparaitre le corps de Scarlet comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres morts.

_oOo_

Léo regarda autour de lui. Ce monde était étrange, des îles flottantes, du ciel à perte de vue… ça ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse. Il n'avait même jamais lut d'ouvrage décrivant un tel endroit.

_ Mais… comment cela peut-il se trouver au fond de l'Abime Eternel ?

Azura serra le bras de Takumi pour se donner du courage.

_ Nous sommes en Valla… C'est… C'est de là que je viens. Je ne pouvais rien révéler avant, une malédiction pèse sur ce monde et tue quiconque en parle à l'extérieur. Je vais tout vous raconter…

Et elle parla longuement. Elle leur expliqua que c'était à cause de Valla que Nohr et Hoshido était en guerre ; à cause de son roi, Anankos. Que depuis qu'il était monté sur le trône en assassinant l'ancien roi, le royaume secret était devenu un champ de ruine. Qu'elle était la fille du roi assassiné et de la reine Arete. Que sa mère avait fuit Valla avec sa fille et s'était réfugiée en Nohr, où elle était devenu la seconde épouse de Garon. Qu'elle était morte en racontant à sa fille la vérité sur Valla et sur Anankos.

Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, un lourd silence planait sur la troupe.

Ryoma s'avança alors vers Xander et s'arrêta face à lui, droit et princier.

_ Seigneur Xander, votre petite sœur Elise m'a un jour dit une chose que je n'ai put oublier. Qu'en voulant chacun retenir Corrin et Kamui près de nous, nous n'agissions que par égoïsme. Elle avait raison. Je sais aujourd'hui que notre frère et notre sœur, dussent-ils être de notre sang ou non, n'aspirent qu'à la paix. Et n'est-ce pas ce que vous et moi désirions le plus ? La paix pour nos royaumes ? Seigneur Xander… Je vous propose une trêve.

Le prince Hoshidien tendit la main au prince Nohrien. Xander soutint le regard de Ryoma et esquissa un léger sourire.

_ Une solution pour ramener la paix commence à poindre. Pour mon royaume, pour ma famille, j'accepte votre proposition, prince Ryoma.

Il lui serra la main, scellant une paix fragile mais tant désirée.

Corrin et Kamui échangèrent un sourire heureux. Après tant de souffrances et de pertes, ils étaient enfin parvenus à réunir leur famille.

_oOo_

La troupe installa son campement sur une île flottante. Il fallait prendre du repos, après la bataille de l'Abime Eternel. Et progresser de nuit dans un monde inconnu n'était jamais une bonne idée. Mieux valait attendre le lendemain matin.

Kamui regarda les étoiles, si différentes et si semblable de celles de son monde

_ Vous ne dormez pas ?

Le jeune prince se retourna et sourit en voyant Niles s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Vous non plus… Je n'arrête pas de penser… Tant de morts en une seule journée…

_ C'est la guerre, Kamui.

Le prince posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer et ferma les yeux.

_ Par moment, je regrette d'être sorti de ma forteresse… Ils ne seraient pas morts si…

_ Mais beaucoup d'autres auraient péri.

Kamui se blotti un peu plus contre Niles. Peu importe la voie qu'il avait choisi, la mort semblait vouloir devenir sa compagne de voyage. Mais tant que l'archer était à ses côtés, il garderait la tête haute.

_oOo_

Daraen se lova dans les bras de Chrom en réfléchissant.

_ Maintenant, tout commence à s'éclairer… Nous devrons partir tôt, demain, j'ai le sentiment qu'avant d'atteindre Anankos, les jumeaux auront bien de nouvelles épreuves à subir. Les pauvres…

_ Daraen, pourquoi cela semble-t-il te réjouir autant ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

_ C'est vrai ! Je m'amuse beaucoup ici ! Et puis…

_ Tu t'ennuies, en Ylisse. Ne nie pas, je le vois. Tu es faite pour le champ de bataille, la stratégie militaire, l'affrontement contre les pires ennemis qui soient… Pas pour t'asseoir sur un trône à attendre que le temps passe en écoutant les requêtes des autres.

_ Toi aussi, tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Mais tu te trompes, notre vie ne m'ennuie pas ! Je suis infiniment heureuse de chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés, avec Lucina, Linfan et notre bébé. Mais… Mais j'avoue que me battre me manque. Un jour, au bord d'une plage, tu m'as dit que tu regrettais que je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs que ceux de batailles… Mais c'est moi, ces souvenirs. Je suis comme ça, une combattante, une stratège. Je suis très heureuse, mon chéri, n'en doute jamais.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Daraen.

_ Quand on rentrera, on ira faire un tour dans les arènes de Ferox, si tu veux !

_ Oui ! Là-bas au moins, nos adversaires ne nous ménage pas simplement parce que nous sommes… nous.

Chrom hocha la tête. Il comprenant parfaitement sa compagne.

Daraen se redressa sur les coudes et déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son mari.

_ Aller, il faut dormir, mon chéri. Bonne nuit !

Chrom haussa un sourcil. Après un tel baiser, il était plus qu'évident que Daraen avait d'autres idées en tête que de dormir. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

De toute façon, sa redoutable femme entourait toujours leur tente de tous les sorts répulsifs existant. Personne ne pourrait venir les déranger…

…


	27. Chapitre 26 : Défiance

Chapitre 26 : Défiance

_Valla, orée d'une épaisse forêt…_

Kamui soupira de soulagement quand une halte fut ordonnée. Ses pieds nus le faisaient souffrir. Il enviait Corrin que Léo avait prise en croupe sur sa monture. Le jeune prince regarda les mages monter les tentes en un battement de cil grâce à la magie, sous la direction de Daraen. Il se demandait ce qu'aurait été son histoire si la jeune stratège n'avait pas été là.

Kamui se faufila entre les tentes à la recherche de Niles.

Il aperçut l'archer en grande conversation avec Azura. Comme à son habitude, le vassal de Léo affichait son sourire sensuel et provocateur. Kamui s'était fait une raison, Niles ne changerait pas ses manières choquantes. Mais il n'aimait jamais le voir ainsi. Malgré tout, il s'approcha. Il pouvait voir Niles rougir légèrement en grimaçant devant l'air horrifié de son interlocutrice. Kamui s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

_ Dame Azura… Nous avons tellement en commun que je pense que nous devrions être…

Kamui recula vivement. Il ne voulait pas savoir la fin de la phrase de Niles. Il s'enfuit en courant.

_oOo_

Daraen haussa un sourcil en voyant Kamui passer devant elle sans même la voir.

_ Encore ? Chrom, ce petit prince passe son temps à cavaler ! N'est-il pas adorable avec son air de chiot effarouché ?

_ Si tu le dis… Daraen, par moment tu me fais penser à une vieille perverse.

La jeune femme se mit à rire joyeusement.

_ Daraen, savez-vous où est Kamui ?

Elle tourna la tête en essuyant une larme. Niles la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_ Il se dirigeait par là, vers la forêt. Il avait l'air triste. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, Niles ?

_ Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ? Je ne faisais que discuter avec Azura !

_ Mouais… De quoi ?

_ Du fait que nous nous ressemblons. L'un comme l'autre cherchons à maintenir les gens à distance.

_ Oh. Kamui à dût entendre la partie ''nous nous ressemblons''. J'imagine très bien que ça lui a fait mal. Vous êtes le premier à dire que vous et Kamui n'avez rien en commun. Il doit se demander ce que vous lui trouvez. Niles, votre comportement pervers de coureur de jupons séducteur doit le laisser plein d'interrogation. Après tout, il a un énorme manque de confiance en lui, c'est flagrant.

Daraen sourit étrangement et se pencha vers Niles.

_ Et puis cet ange tombé du ciel vous a vu jouer les séducteurs avec l'une des plus jolies femmes du groupe… Il connait pour la première fois les affres de la jalousie !

L'archer grinça des dents devant le sourire narquois de Daraen. Il tourna les talons et parti d'un pas rapide dans la direction indiqué par la jeune femme.

_oOo_

Kamui ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et enfouit son visage contre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal. Mais voir Niles avec Azura… L'entendre dire ces choses… Il détestait ça. Un bruit feutré le fit redresser la tête.

Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur ses épaules. Une épaisse cape bleue sentant étrangement bon. Kamui se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui.

_ Laissez-moi tranquille.

Niles l'ignora et s'assit sur le tronc renversé à ses côtés.

_ Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, vous savez ! J'ai attendu ce jour depuis trop longtemps pour vous laissez partir. Vous savez, Kamui, la première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru voir un ange… Je ne vous ai pas cru, quand vous m'avez dit vouloir combattre comme des égaux. En quoi un prince trop choyé pouvait-il être l'égal d'un criminel ? Mais même si je n'y croyais pas, ces mots trop naïfs ont prit possession de mon cœur. C'est vrai que nous sommes différents à bien des égards, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je vous aime depuis l'instant où je vous ai vu au milieu d'un champ de bataille recouvert de neige… J'étais persuadé qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'un ange aussi pur que vous puisse aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

Niles souleva le menton de Kamui avec douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Ne doutez jamais que je vous aime plus que tout au monde, quoi qu'il arrive.

Kamui sentit ses joues s'empourprer furieusement, pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard. Niles lui adressa son sourire ravageur et rapprocha son visage du sien.

_ Fermez vos magnifiques yeux… N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas aller trop loin… Pour l'instant.

L'archer pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Kamui et, malgré ses paroles, ses mains se glissèrent avec indécence sous les vêtements du jeune prince qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable.

Un cri et un bruit de course les fit sursauter.

Kamui bondit sur ses pieds en tirant Yato pendant que Niles encochait une flèche sur son arc.

Un jeune garçon jaillit soudain des fourrés en hurlant de terreur. Il jetait de fréquents regards par-dessus son épaule. Quand il vit les deux hommes armés, il se précipita vers eux.

_ Aidez-moi ! Pitié ! Elle… Elle arrive !

Une femme apparut alors, marchant en relevant fièrement le menton. Ses cheveux bleus coupés en carré plongeant, ses vêtements sombres, son visage étrangement familier… Kamui sentit une sueur glacée glisser entre ses omoplates.

Le jeune garçon qu'elle poursuivait se cacha derrière le prince et l'archer et la femme s'arrêta.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, étrangers. Le Grand Anankos, mon roi, ne peut tolérer votre présence en Valla !

Niles décocha sa flèche sans plus attendre. La femme tendit la main et la flèche semblant être avalée par sa paume ouverte. Elle émit un rire sinistre et effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts gantés de noir.

_ Voyez-vous ça… Je suppose que c'est un refus… Nous nous reverrons.

Elle disparut purement et simplement, se volatilisant sous leurs yeux.

Niles ne perdit pas de temps à se demander le pourquoi du comment et entraina Kamui et le jeune garçon à demi-mort de terreur vers le camp après avoir ramassé son épaisse cape bleue.

_oOo_

Daraen s'assit sur sa caisse et regarda le jeune garçon aux cheveux mi-long marron. Elle cala son menton dans la paume de sa main avec un sourire en coin. Ce garçon promettait de pimenter un peu la partie. Il pourrait lui servir.

Corrin sourit doucement au jeune garçon dont les grands yeux émeraude étaient emplis de larmes.

_ Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

_ An… Anthony, Ma Dame…

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je… J'étais page pour le souverain de Valla.

Azura posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

_ Tu étais au service d'Anankos ?

_ Oui… Il retient tous les survivants Vallites prisonniers. Nous étions forcés de le servir. Mais ce roi n'est pas normal ! Il me fait si peur ! Il est démoniaque… Alors je me suis enfui… Mais l'un de ses lieutenants m'a poursuivit. Si Messires Kamui et Niles ne m'avaient pas sauvé, elle m'aurait tué…

_ Puisque tu étais au service d'Anankos, tu dois savoir où il se trouve ?

Anthony hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Daraen glissa de sa caisse et croisa les bras en se plantant devant lui.

_ Alors tu vas nous y emmener.

_ Qu… Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je ne…

_ Ce n'est pas une question, Anthony. Nous devons abattre Anankos, coûte que coûte. Conduis-nous à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas en danger tant que tu ne nous plante pas un couteau dans le dos.

_ No… Non ! Jamais je ne ferais du tord ! Je… D'accord, je vais vous y conduire. Anankos se trouve dans un château de pierre appelé Gyges. Mais il est imprenable. L'entrée principale de la capitale Vallite est trop surveillée et verrouillée pour pouvoir y passer. Néanmoins il existe une entrée secondaire, celle par laquelle je me suis enfui.

Daraen hocha la tête avec un sourire étrange.

_ Bien. Parfait ! Alors nous partirons demain matin. Odin, Selena, Laslow, vous pouvez rester avec Anthony et l'installer dans une tente libre ? Prenez-en soin, il me fait penser à Yen'Fay ! Les familles royales, vous venez avec moi, nous devons discuter de la stratégie de demain !

Daraen sourit sereinement et s'éloigna avec le groupe de têtes couronnées. Le trio regarda la jeune femme et échangèrent des regards entendus. Yen'Fay, l'homme qui, même s'il avait d'excellentes raisons, avait trahi sa propre sœur, Say'Ri, pour combattre aux côtés de Walhart. Ils allaient devoir tenir cet Anthony à l'œil.

_oOo_

Daraen installa un sort d'isolement autour de la tente dans laquelle elle se trouvait et regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes. Chrom, Corrin, Kamui, Xander, Ryoma, Léo, Takumi, Camilla, Hinoka, Elise, Sakura et Azura.

_ Je vais faire court. Anthony est un traitre envoyé par Anankos. Il doit gagner notre confiance et tuer Corrin et Kamui quand il les aura isolés pour ensuite mener le reste de la troupe privée de leurs chefs vers la mort.

Léo se redressa.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?! J'ai sondé son esprit mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect ! Contrairement au vôtre que je ne peux atteindre…

_ Il était protégé en surface par de faux souvenirs probablement implantés par Anankos lui-même. J'ai simplement détecté la supercherie et vous y serez parvenu sans peine si vous ne vous étiez pas laissé abuser par ses larmes.

Ryoma posa sa main sur la poignée de Raijinto.

_ Si ce garçon est un traitre, il faut à tout prix le…

_ Il est déjà sous surveillance. Yen'Fay était un traitre, dans mon monde. Le trio le sait, ils vont le garder à l'œil. Quand à l'utilité de ce garçon, elle n'est pas négligeable. Pour être crédible, il nous a donné de véritables informations. Donc on va le laisser nous guider dans ce pays que même Azura ne connait pas.

Léo croisa les bras dans son dos.

_ Comment Odin, Selena et Laslow peuvent-ils connaitre l'existence de ce Yan… Fen… Yen quelque chose ? Et pourquoi, à l'Abime Eternel, Odin vous a-t-il appelé ''ma tante'' ?

_ Que de question, Léo ! Je vais faire simple. Ils connaissent Yen'Fay parce qu'ils viennent du même monde que moi. Vous vous étiez rendu compte au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas Nohriens, rassurez-moi ! Vous n'auriez pas étaient tous assez bêtes pour embaucher à votre service des gens sorti de dieu sait où !

_ C'est que père nous a…

_ Merveilleux ! Un cadavre ambulant vous dit ''prenez-les en vassaux'', et vous obéissez bien sagement… Et après on s'étonne que ce monde est en guerre contre un dieu avide de conquêtes ! Franchement, il aurait eu tord de ne pas profiter de votre naïveté ! Vous êtes encore plus crédule de Kamui ! Sans vouloir être méchante, mon petit Kamui.

Les Nohriens se regardèrent. Ils étaient en train de se faire sermonner comme des enfants. Le visage de Xander s'assombri et il s'approcha de Daraen d'un air menaçant qui ne la fit même pas frémir.

_ Faites attention, Daraen. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez. Je n'aime pas abuser de mon rang, mais je suis le prince héritier de Nohr, et je ne peux tolérer votre comportement.

La jeune femme sentit la main de Chrom se poser sur sa taille pour la calmer. Elle expira et toisa Xander.

_ Désolée, j'ai toujours eut tendance à considérer les princes, rois et autres dieux comme égaux au reste du monde, et non comme des élites. Pas vrai mon chéri ? Donc à mes yeux vous ne valez pas mieux que Niles ou Jakob. Mais pour revenir au sujet principal de cette réunion, tenons Anthony à l'œil et n'oubliez pas que méfiance est mère de sureté.

Elle tourna les talons, ses longues tresses se balançant dans son dos, et sorti de la tente avec Chrom.

Léo fronça les sourcils. Daraen avait esquivé la question qu'il lui avait posée. Il se demandait si, finalement, ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait surveiller le plus étroitement.

Nohriens et Hoshidiens se regardèrent avec les mêmes expressions interloquées.

_oOo_

Daraen soupira profondément et s'affaissa contre Chrom, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

_ Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment envie de leur dire qui nous sommes vraiment… ''je suis le prince héritier''… Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça, mon Chrom !

_ Pour sa défense, tu as poussé un peu loin. Ils ne sont pas habitués à tes sarcasmes.

_ Ce ne sont pas des sarcasmes. Etre sarcastique signifie se moquer. Moi, je ne fais que leur balancer crument la vérité en pleine face. Passons, je m'excuserais convenablement quand Léo aura oublié sa question. En attendant, allons voir le trio et Anthony.

Chrom hocha la tête et suivit sa compagne entre les tentes.

Daraen fronça les sourcils en apercevant Saizo et Kaze observer un plan avec attention, assit côte à côte à même le sol. Ils étaient étrangement proches.

_ Voyez-vous ça… Mon aimé, ce monde me plait de plus en plus !

Elle continua sa course sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux ninjas.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Il y a tellement d'histoires d'amour compliquées, voir taboues… J'adore ! Ah ! Odin ! Selena ! Laslow !

La jeune femme accéléra le pas et entra dans une tente où le trio était assit par terre en discutant avec Anthony, assit sur un lit de camp et hoquetant encore de temps à autre, comme s'il n'était toujours pas remit de ses émotions.

_ Tout va bien, mon petit Anthony ?

_ Oui… Tout le monde est gentil… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir tant de personnes aussi attentionnées.

_ C'est l'effet Kamui. Sa gentillesse naturelle envers n'importe qui pousse les autres à se montrer plus aimable que d'ordinaire. Je passais juste te dire de bien te reposer, nous partirons très tôt, demain. Vous trois, tenez compagnie à notre jeune ami, il doit se sentir seul et effrayé.

Elle sourit paisiblement et s'éloigna en s'accrochant au bras de Chrom.

_oOo_

La troupe prit le départ avec l'aube, traversant la forêt sans difficulté, guidé par Anthony. Ils franchirent ensuite d'étranges ponts reliant des îles flottantes encore plus étranges. Le pont oscilla dangereusement. La troupe accéléra le pas et finit par laisser les ponts et les îles derrières eux.

La troupe fit une halte pour la nuit.

Corrin s'apprêtait à rejoindre Léo quand quelqu'un la retint par sa cape immaculée. Elle se retourna et sourit en découvrant le visage larmoyant d'Anthony. Daraen pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, la princesse faisait confiance à ce garçon. Il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'il soit un traitre froid et calculateur. Et Léo lui avait dit de se méfier de la stratège et de ses propos.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Anthony ?

_ Dame Corrin… J'ai eut l'impression toute la journée que les autres me regardait bizarrement… Et quand le pont à faillit se rompre, ils ont tous eut l'air de penser que c'était de ma faute… Il n'y a que vous qui semblait avoir confiance en moi. Comment je vais faire pour vous guider quand nous serons arrivés à Gyges si personne ne me crois !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te fais confiance. S'il le faut, j'irai avec toi.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ? Vous êtes tellement gentille, Dame Corrin ! Je… Il y a près d'ici un passage souterrain qui nous raccourcira le chemin jusqu'à Gyges. J'aimerai vous le montrer.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais me préparer et nous irons voir ça maintenant, comme ça nous ne perdrons pas de temps demain !

_ Oui…

Anthony regarda Corrin partir en courant vers sa tente et esquissa un sourire inquiétant.

Dans l'ombre d'une tente, Odin adressa un signe de tête à Laslow qui parti silencieusement.

_oOo_

Corrin regarda l'étrange hall aux murs ornés de torchèrent dans lequel Anthony l'avait emmené.

_ Cet endroit est inquiétant…

_ Une forêt à traverser se trouve après le passage et Gyges sera en vue. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagné… Vous faites si facilement confiance aux autres, et vous êtes profondément gentille… Vous auriez fait une excellente reine. Quel dommage que vous deviez mourir ici !

Le jeune garçon émit un sifflement strident et des hommes en armures surgirent des ombres du passage souterrain, encerclant Corrin. La jeune femme tira Yato Eclatante et regarda Anthony d'un air perdu.

_ Alors Daraen avait raison, finalement… Tu es bien un traitre…

_ Bien sûr ! Mon maitre, le Grand Anankos m'a ordonné de tuer tous les membres de votre groupe. Je vais commencer par vous, puis je m'occuperais de votre cher frère, Kamui. Une fois les deux têtes de votre troupe coupées, les autres me suivront sans rechigner, dévastés par vos disparitions ! Et je pourrais tous les éliminer sans rencontrer de difficulté ! Le Grand Anankos sera si fier de moi !

_ Tu t'es surestimé, Anthony. Et tu as commit l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. Daraen t'a fait surveiller dès l'instant où tu es arrivé. Et quand nous sommes partis, j'ai laissé un message disant que si je ne revenais pas, alors elle avait raison de t'accuser de traitrise. Même si tu me tues maintenant, tu ne pourras pas manipuler les autres.

Anthony grinça des dents et fit un signe de la main. Les soldats qui encerclaient Corrin bondirent sur la jeune femme en brandissant leurs armes. Corrin se transforma alors en dragon, même si elle détestait ça. Pour faire face à autant d'ennemis, mieux valait avoir une solide armure d'écaille que de beaux habits d'apparat en tissu.

Si elle devait mourir, elle emporterait autant d'ennemis que possible dans la tombe.

_oOo_

Léo sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il parcourait des yeux une lettre écrite en toute hâte. Il reconnaissait l'écriture de Corrin.

_ C'est pas vrai !

Le jeune homme jaillit de la tente comme un dément. Il percuta de plein fouet Daraen qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

_ Daraen ! Corrin est partie avec Anthony !

_ Je sais, je venais vous prévenir. Odin les a vus partir et il est venu me prévenir. Nous devons faire vite. Prenez votre monture et partez en avant pour l'aider le plus vite possible. Je rassemble le reste de la troupe et nous arrivons ! Laslow et Selena seront posté sur le chemin, normalement, pour vous servir de points de repère.

Léo la regarda. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Daraen planta son regard noisette dans le sien.

_ Léo, je ne vous trahirais pas. J'aime beaucoup Corrin, et je serais triste s'il lui arrivait malheur. Je ferais tout pour que cette histoire se termine sans mort supplémentaire… Léo, je vous promets qu'un jour, je vous raconterais tout, mais pour l'instant il faut que vous sauviez Corrin ! C'est vous son prince charmant, son chevalier servant et l'homme de sa vie, non ?

Léo inclina la tête et parti en courant. Il attrapa son cheval par la bride et monta sur son dos en le talonnant.

Il poussa sa monture à aller le plus vite possible, se couchant sur son encolure. Il aperçut la vassale de Camilla, suivit son bras tendu et finit par voir le vassal de Xander.

Il força son cheval à accélérer Il fallait qu'il retrouve Corrin. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois, il ne supporterait pas que cela se reproduise.

* * *

**On m'a posé la question de savoir pourquoi des personnages sont morts. Si c'était pour le fun ou pour une utilité quelconque. Et bien je dirais un peu des deux ! C'est la guerre, et je ne raconte pas cette histoire en ''mode phœnix-débutant'' X) Donc je trouve logique qu'il y ait des morts (Surtout que Daraen est suffisamment _cheatée_ comme ça pour en plus rajouter des persos increvables). Et puis j'aime les drames ! Voilà :) Et je réponds ici à cette question parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment y répondre ailleurs ^^**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Mères

Chapitre 27 : Mères

_Valla, souterrain…_

Corrin reprit forme humaine en haletant. Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures. Des hommes armés continuaient d'arriver sous les exhortations d'Anthony. La jeune femme vit une lame fondre sur elle et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la mort la prendre.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire au revoir à son cher Léo.

Un cri étranglé la fit rouvrir les yeux. Des branches entourées de runes anciennes surgissaient des murs, du sol et du plafond, s'enroulant autour des soldats, les étouffant, les broyant sans pitié. Un roulement de tonner résonna alors dans le souterrain. Corrin tourna la tête et ne put retenir un sourire soulagé.

_ Léo !

Le prince Nohrien laissa son cheval piétiner sans scrupules ses ennemis et l'arrêta devant Corrin, rendant impossible toute attaque contre la jeune femme. Sa magie se déchainait autour de lui, faisant trembler le vaste hall.

_ Léo ! Tu m'as suivie !?

_ Plus tard les explications, ma sœur… Tu as vraiment une bonne étoile.

Il fit un vaste geste de la main et repoussa d'un sort une nouvelle vague d'assaillant. Il n'était certes pas aussi puissant que Daraen, mais il était, depuis la mort de Iago, le mage noir le plus puissant de Nohr. Il parvenait à maintenir en respect leurs adversaires sans trop de peine.

Corrin se hissa en selle derrière lui et s'accrocha à sa taille alors que Léo faisait pivoter son cheval vers Anthony. Il tendit la main vers le jeune garçon et des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de son frêle petit corps.

Anthony se mit à hurler de terreur et de douleur en suppliant Léo de l'épargner, mais le prince était impitoyable envers ceux attaquant sa précieuse Corrin.

Le visage d'Anthony changea d'expression.

_ Non… Non ! Pitié ! Anankos ! Je… Je peux encore… triompher… mon roi…

Les lianes cédèrent soudainement quand Anthony se convulsa et que son corps se mit à grossir. En un clin d'œil, il était devenu un Sans-Visage. Des hordes d'ennemis arrivèrent à cet instant sous les yeux effarés des deux amants.

_ Mon dieu… Léo, on n'arrivera jamais à tous les affronter !

_ Seuls, oui. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés à temps !

Léo et Corrin pivotèrent et regardèrent leurs alliés déboucher du tunnel, dirigé par Xander et Ryoma. Sous la houlette des deux princes, ils se préparèrent tous à livrer bataille en formant les duos qu'affectionnait tant Daraen.

Le souterrain était constitué d'une succession de salles infestées d'ennemis entourés de halos violets.

Azura dégluti en voyant tant d'adversaire.

_ Faites tous attention… Ces choses sont des morts qu'Anankos manipule. Il se sert probablement de tous les morts depuis le début du conflit entre Nohr et Hoshido pour alimenter ses troupes.

_ Donc cela fait un sacré paquet de soldats.

_ Oui… Quasiment illimité…

Les regards angoissés fusèrent parmi la troupe.

Même Daraen se rapprocha de Chrom avec une moue inquiète.

_ C'est comme les Ombres… Le gros de la troupe reste groupé, on doit occuper nos ennemis. Niles, vous êtes un voleur et un assassin, la discrétion c'est votre domaine. Approchez-vous d'Anthony et abattez-le, cela devrait mettre fin au combat. Kamui, tu vas avec lui pour le couvrir. Soyez discret, nos ennemis ne doivent pas vous repérer où vous êtes morts. Maintenant, allons-y.

Le groupe s'élança comme un seul homme l'un sur l'autre.

Kamui suivit Niles en rasant les murs, évitant le gros de la bataille. Les deux hommes débouchèrent dans une salle vide, conscients que ce ne serait qu'une brève halte. D'autres ennemis les attendaient au-delà. L'archer encocha une flèche et se tourna vers Kamui en hochant la tête. Le jeune prince resserra sa prise sur Yato avec un regard déterminé. Ils se glissèrent dans les ombres du mur et, pour une fois, le fait que Kamui s'obstine à marcher pieds nus fut un avantage. Ils étaient parfaitement silencieux, évitant les patrouilles ennemies sans difficultés.

Ils finirent par parvenir en vue d'un Sans-Visage grondant qui agitait ses gros bras en l'air d'un air grotesque.

Niles banda son arc, et visa avec attention. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il devait abattre la créature d'une seule flèche.

Dans son dos, le fracas de la bataille se rapprochait.

L'archer lâcha la corde et la flèche de son arc fendit l'air en sifflant légèrement. Elle se ficha profondément dans l'un des trous du masque du monstre. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de rage et de douleur avant de s'effondrer.

Dans les autres salles, le vacarme des combats cessa brusquement.

Kamui se retourna en abaissant Yato.

_ J'espère que tout le monde va bien…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kamui. Venez, rejoignons les autres.

_ Oui… Niles, vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Réussir à toucher votre cible d'aussi loin… C'est extraordinaire !

L'archer secoua la tête, un peu embarrassé devant tant d'admiration. Les yeux rubis du jeune prince pétillaient en se fixant sur lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le regardait comme ça.

_oOo_

Corrin se jeta sur son jumeau aussitôt qu'il apparut dans son champ de vision et le serra contre elle. Le reste de leurs frères et sœurs les étreignirent à leur tour, joyeux mélange de Nohriens et d'Hoshidiens.

Daraen soupira et rajusta la cape de Chrom sur les épaules de son mari.

_ Nous allons rester ici pour nous reposer. Nous repartirons demain en franchissant le souterrain. Ensuite, espérons que nous pourrons trouver la route sans guide. A moins que… Gunter !

Le vieil homme tourna la tête et regarda Daraen d'un air intrigué.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Ma Dame ?

_ Avez-vous conservé vos souvenirs de la possession d'Anankos ?

_ Vaguement… Je vois, vous voulez que je vous guide.

_ Oui. Personne ne connait ce pays, nous pourrions tourner en rond durant des décennies pendant qu'Anankos détruit tranquillement le monde de son côté. Mais vous, vous avez vécu ici. Guidez-nous jusqu'à Gyges.

_ J'essayerai de retrouver le chemin.

Daraen hocha la tête et s'appuya contre Chrom.

_oOo_

Corrin regarda Léo lire un épais grimoire avec concentration. Elle avait toujours adoré regarder son jeune frère dans ces moments.

_ Corrin, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

_ Ah ? A quel sujet ?

_ Daraen. Sa puissance est incommensurable, elle a pleins de secrets… Je ne peux pas sonder son esprit. Alliée ou ennemie ? Je suis perdu.

_ Tu sais, Kamui lui voue une grande confiance, Camilla l'adore, Elise aussi. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

La jeune femme se leva est enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Léo.

_ Tout se passera bien, mon Léo. Je fais confiance à notre famille et eux croient en Daraen. Donc je lui fais confiance.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec ce résonnement…

Corrin embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue et se lova entre ses bras.

_oOo_

Le lendemain la troupe émergea du souterrain pour se retrouver au cœur d'une luxuriante forêt.

Kaden inspira avec délice l'air parfumé et entreprit d'ôter des toiles d'araignée de sa queue. C'était peut-être la guerre, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour négliger son apparence. Il se tourna vers Keaton qui, lui, semblait ravi de la poussière accumulé sur lui. Le Kitsune sourit et l'embrassa vivement, lui arrachant un glapissement surprit.

Daraen secoua la tête avec amusement en voyant les deux polymorphes. Ils paraissaient bien plus heureux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du souterrain. Elle-même était bien plus à l'aise maintenant qu'une légère brise agitait ses tresses. Elle sentit la main de Chrom sur sa taille et posa sa tête contre lui.

La troupe suivait Gunter.

_ Je vous avez bien dit que nous nous reverrons…

Kamui sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Devant eux, une femme apparut.

Azura étouffa un cri en la voyant. Les mêmes cheveux bleus qu'elle, le même visage…

_ MAMAN !

Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Takumi la retint par la taille.

_ N'y va pas, c'est un piège !

_ Takumi ! C'est ma mère ! Je… c'est impossible, ma mère est morte !

_ Probablement Anankos qui lui impose sa volonté... Je suis désolé, Azura.

La jeune femme regarda la femme qui leur bloquait la route.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire froid.

_ Je suis Arete, servante du Grand Anankos, le roi de Valla. Mon roi veut vous voir mort, je vous tuerais donc.

Azura plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard doré de cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée.

_ Maman…

Arete la regarda froidement et tendit la main. Une lueur malsaine apparue. Et d'autres créatures entourées de violets surgirent tout autour de la troupe.

Ryoma se plaça devant Elise, sentant que cette femme représentait une profonde menace.

_ Combattre la mère d'Azura… Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Xander hissa Mozu derrière lui sur son cheval et tira Siegfried.

_ Accroche-toi bien, cette bataille va être pénible.

_ Ou… Oui.

Kaden et Keaton se transformèrent et se placèrent côte à côte en grondant.

Takumi prépara son Yumi Fujin et regarda brièvement Azura. Sa compagne n'était absolument pas en état de combattre. C'était à lui de la protéger, coûte que coûte.

Kamui et Niles se placèrent dos à dos, prêt à combattre.

Corrin monta derrière Léo en tirant Yato pendant que le mage noir saisissait Brynhildr.

Kaze et Saizo tirèrent leurs lames et échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner comme un seul homme vers leurs ennemis.

Daraen fit crépiter ses éclairs dans ses mains pendant que Chrom tirait Falchion.

Le groupe chargea alors. Silas avec Félicia derrière lui. Hinoka depuis le ciel, Sakura derrière elle, avec Beruka, Reina, Camilla et Subaki, Selena accrochée d'une main à sa taille en brandissant son épée de l'autre. Nyx et Hayato couvrant les arrières de leurs sorts. Setsuna décochant flèche sur flèche, protégée de sa maladresse par Jakob. Laslow virevoltant au milieu de ses ennemis comme un danseur, protégé par Odin. Benny fonçant dans le tas armé de sa lance avec Effie, Arthur, Rinkah, Oboro et Hinata. Kagero frappant de loin avec ses shurikens.

Tous combattaient avec acharnement les Vallites et Arete.

Azura fit tournoyer sa lance bénie et fit volte-face. Elle regarda Arete et resserra sa prise sur son arme avec une lueur étrangement décidée.

_ Takumi, je dois la combattre moi-même, aussi douloureux cela soit-il. Je n'ai pas le choix pour arrêter ce combat… Et je dois essayer de ramener ma mère…

Le prince archer regarda sa compagne et hocha la tête. Ils s'élancèrent droit vers la mage aux cheveux bleus, se frayant un chemin dans le sang.

Arete tourna lentement la tête et regarda Azura en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête en te voyant ? Oh, peu importe. Te tuer règleras le problème !

Azura échangea un regard triste avec Takumi. Elle s'était préparée, elle devait combattre sa propre mère. Son frère décocha une flèche qu'Arete neutralisa sans peine. Elle avait juste oublié de faire attention à autre chose que le projectile. Une expression de sidération se peignit alors sur son visage quand Azura se jeta sur elle et enfonça sa lance au travers de son corps.

_ Je suis désolée, maman…

Arete croisa le regard doré de la jeune fille et un beau sourire se peignit sur son visage.

_ Azura… Comme tu as grandie, ma douce Azura… Je suis si fière de toi… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime très fort…

Son corps devint d'abord translucide avant de s'étioler dans la brise, sous forme de milliers de gouttes d'eau.

Azura reste immobile, sans même s'apercevoir que le fracas de la bataille avait cessé. Takumi la serra doucement contre lui et embrassa son front.

_ Elle est libérée de l'emprise d'Anankos, maintenant…

_ Oui…

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nicha son visage conter la solide épaule du prince Hoshidien et laissa couler ses larmes en silence.

_oOo_

Daraen essuya le sang qui n'était pas le sien sur sa joue et regarda la troupe. La fin d'Arete leur avait donné une détermination nouvelle. Et également la disparition d'un autre des leurs.

Elise et Sakura secouèrent la tête quand, même avec toute leur puissance, la blessure déchirant le flanc de Benny refusa de se refermer. Le grand guerrier profondément gentil avait succombé à son tour, se prenant un coup d'épée pour protéger Rinkah.

Les mages firent disparaitre son corps comme cela arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Corrin et Kamui se regardèrent et s'avancèrent devant leurs amis.

_ Nous devons reprendre la route. Ce qu'à fait Anankos est impardonnable, nous devons mettre un terme à son règne de terreur avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre victime. Gunter, sommes-nous encore loin de Gyges ?

Le vieux chevalier secoua la tête.

_ Juste après la forêt.

La reprise de la marche fut ordonnée et tous repartirent.

_oOo_

Kamui s'immobilisa et regard l'inquiétante silhouette d'un immense château en forme de vague pyramide.

_ C'est donc ça, Gyges ?

_ C'est exact, Messire Kamui. Nous emprunterons le passage dérobé décrit par Anthony, je pense que ce sera plus sûr.

Un léger ricanement fit se retourner le vieux chevalier. Daraen observait le château avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_ Vous savez, Gunter, qu'on empreinte l'entrée principale ou un passage secondaire ne change rien. Anankos nous attends de pied ferme. Il sait que nous sommes là et il serait stupide de perdre du temps à chercher de lui dissimuler notre présence. Mais le passage dérobé nous offre l'avantage d'éviter le gros de ses troupes, du moins pendant un moment. Nous passerons donc par-là, même si c'est à peu près certain que c'est un piège. Vous êtes d'accord, Corrin, Kamui ? Et les autres têtes couronnées ?

Les intéressés hochèrent gravement la tête. Il sentait que la fin n'était plus très loin. Il leur fallait encore un peu de courage et tout serait terminé.

_oOo_

Kamui et Corrin regardèrent autour d'eux. Le passage dérobé n'était une réalité que les lugubres cachots du palais. Les barreaux des portes étaient rouillés et des chaines étaient pendues sur les murs. Des morceaux d'os jonchaient le sol, ce qui faisait grimacer de dégout Kaden et frétiller de joie la queue de Keaton. Comment deux personnes aux centres d'intérêts aussi divergeant pouvaient-ils s'aimer si fort ?

Les jumeaux continuèrent leur progression, suivit de près par Léo et Niles.

Soudainement, l'obscurité la plus totale se fit autour d'eux.

Par réflexe, ils saisirent la main de l'autre.

Quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent, Corrin et Kamui étaient seuls.

_ Où sont les autres ? Où est Niles ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Léo ? Léo, tu m'entends ?

Kamui voulut s'avancer dans l'immense salle dans laquelle ils étaient quand Corrin le retint par le bras. Elle tendit le doigt et désigna d'étranges choses violettes tournoyant au centre de la pièce. Elles prirent doucement forme et une silhouette humaine apparue.

_ Impossible…

_ Kamui, Corrin… Je suis si heureuse d'enfin vous revoir.

_ Mère ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent Mikoto, incapable de faire le moindre geste. La reine Hoshidienne s'avança vers eux avec un sourire paisible sur le visage. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'eux, Corrin se plaça devant son frère et brandit Yato.

_ Vous n'êtes pas notre mère. La reine Mikoto est morte. Nous ne nous laisserons pas abuser par un pantin d'Anankos !

_ Mes enfants… Je vous supplie de me croire…Même sous le joug d'Anankos, je garde le contrôle sur mon esprit. Je n'ai que peu de temps. Plus loin se trouve le Labyrinthe aux 1000 pièges… Les portes bleues seront votre seule chance. Mes enfants chéris… Vivez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

La silhouette de Mikoto disparue comme elle était apparue.

Une voix chantante résonna alors et les jumeaux la suivirent, certains qu'elle les guiderait.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, grâce au chant d'Azura.

_oOo_

Daraen écouta Kamui et Corrin leur raconter ce que l'apparition leur avait dit et regarda les portes bleues et rouges devant lesquelles la troupe venait d'arriver. Elle sentait une magie malsaine vibrer en ces lieux et, en voyant la moue de Léo, elle n'était pas la seule. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les jumeaux et sourit

_ Les portes bleues ? Oh non, mon petit Kamui. On ne va pas suivre les conseils d'une créature d'Anankos.

_ Mais Daraen, je suis certain que c'était vraiment ma mère ! Si nous prenons les portes rouges, nous…

_ Nous rien du tout, puisque nous ne prendrons pas non plus les portes rouges !

Kamui la regarda en penchant la tête d'un air interrogateur. S'ils ne prenaient aucunes portes, ils n'avanceraient pas.

_ Expliquez-vous, Daraen.

_ Oh, c'est simple… Pour avancer, on va tout faire sauter !

Chrom ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les expressions effarées qui se peignaient sur tous les visages. La voilà, sa chère et tendre Daraen. Cette femme avait une prédilection pour les effets pyrotechniques. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait fait exploser la moitié de leur flotte en mer de Valm pour détruire la flotte d'envahisseur ?

Le sourire presque fourbe qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme était le même que ce jour-là.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Père

Chapitre 28 : Père

_Valla, château de Gyges…_

Daraen se plaça devant les portes bleues et rouges, les poings sur les hanches. Elle tourna la tête vers Léo en souriant d'un air particulièrement fourbe.

_ Léo, voulez-vous m'aider ?

Le mage Nohrien inclina la tête et se plaça à ses côtés.

_ Vous êtes pourtant trop puissante pour avoir besoin d'aide.

_ Ma puissance est écrasante, c'est vrai, mais je dois solliciter une grande concentration pour la déployer. Je ne peux pas orienter mon sort et en même temps contrôler sa force. Si j'en déploie trop, le château s'écroulera avec nous dessous. C'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous utiliserez un sort de localisation et chercherez la source de cette aura malsaine que nous ressentons tout deux. Une fois trouvée, vous me servirez de guide et dirigerez mon pouvoir. Je vais détruire les murs jusqu'à notre ennemi pour l'atteindre directement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la troupe après que Léo eut acquiescé et est commencé son sort de localisation.

_ Odin, Nyx, Hayato, associez vos pouvoirs pour protéger tout le monde avec des champs de force. L'explosion provoquera des gravats, et peut-être le déclanchement de pièges. Corrin, Kamui, tenez-vous prêts. Notre ennemi ne va pas attendre sagement qu'on l'atteigne, une fois débusqué. Peu importe son apparence, à mon signal, frappez.

_ Daraen, je l'ai trouvé.

Daraen adressa un sourire à Chrom et vit les différents couples de la troupe se rapprocher avec inquiétude avant de se tourner vers Léo. Elle prit la main du mage et ferma les yeux.

Léo avait vraiment une puissance colossale. Elle pouvait ''voir'' distinctement un ''fil'' traversant les murs jusqu'à une aura effrayante. Il lui avait même ''marqué'' les différents pièges. Son sort de localisation était vraiment parfait. Cet homme était sans conteste le plus puissant mage noir qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Kamui sentit les bas de Niles se resserrer autour de lui dans un réflexe protecteur quand Daraen tendit sa main libre et libéra sa puissance.

Le château tout entier parut être secouer sur ses bases.

Kamui releva la tête en toussant, les champs de forces n'ayant pas filtré la poussière, et écarquilla ses yeux rubis.

Devant Daraen et Léo, le mur était complètement détruit, comme celui d'après, ainsi que tous les murs suivant. Et à l'autre bout, la silhouette de Mikoto s'approchait à toute vitesse en hurlant de rage. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la douce mère de Corrin et Kamui.

Mikoto se dressa un brandissant un arc d'argent au centre de l'ouverture, juste devant Daraen et Léo.

_ Misérables ! Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois tuer Corrin et Kamui ! Nous devons être réunit dans la mort !

_ Des paroles digne d'une mère… Moi, je ferais tout pour que mes enfants vivent et jamais je ne pourrais souhaiter leur mort ! Corrin, Kamui, à vous !

Les jumeaux brandirent chacun leur Yato et se jetèrent sur Mikoto, auréolée d'une aura violette malfaisante. Ce n'était pas leur mère. Leurs lames opposées, l'une d'Ombre et l'autre Eclatante, tranchèrent sans rencontrer de résistance le corps de Mikoto avant même qu'elle ne décoche sa flèche.

L'ancienne reine d'Hoshido s'effondra avec un sourire soulagé en regardant ses enfants. Les jumeaux et leurs frères et sœurs Hoshidiens se rassemblèrent autour du corps étrangement vacillant de Mikoto.

_ Mère…

_ Mes enfants, pardonnez-moi… Corrin, Kamui… Et vous aussi, Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura… Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir…

_ Mère, ne vous reprochez rien. Nous savons que c'est le pouvoir d'Anankos qui vous a poussé à nous attaquer.

_ Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, nous aussi, vous nous avez tant manqué !

_ Vous êtes tous sains et saufs, quel soulagement… Je suis si fière que vous soyez tous mes enfants… Corrin, Kamui, il y a des choses que je dois vous révéler… Je suis née ici, en Valla. Vous êtes tout deux de la lignée royale Vallite. Ma sœur ainée, la mère d'Azura, était la reine Arete. Quand son mari est mort assassiné par Anankos, nous avons fuies ensemble mais avons était séparée… J'ai été me réfugier en Hoshido où j'ai rencontré Sumeragi… Il était si beau, si gentil… Nous n'avons été ensemble que très peu de temps mais… J'ai été comblée…

Le regard de Mikoto se troubla quelques instants avant de se focaliser sur quelqu'un derrière Sakura.

_ Saint-Roi… Sainte-Reine… d'Ylisse… Protégez mes enfants… par pitié…

Daraen s'accroupit devant la reine à l'agonie et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Anankos… Quand vous avez déclaré ne pas être Grima… s'est rendu dans votre monde… pour vérifier vos dires… Il sait qui vous êtes… Il ne peut encore rien y faire, n'ayez crainte… mais s'il détruit ce monde… Le vôtre sera condamné…

Daraen grinça des dents. Elle regarda la reine affaiblie qui commençait à disparaitre dans les yeux.

_ Je protégerais vos enfants, et nous vaincrons se salopard d'Anankos.

Mikoto sourit et disparut, soulagée, dispersée comme Arete en milliers de gouttes d'eau. Daraen se releva et se tourna alors vers le groupe derrière elle.

_ Owain, Severa, Inigo, vous rentrez à la maison. Maintenant.

Les regards convergèrent vers le trio, puis vers Daraen. Ils réalisaient tous que ni elle, ni Chrom n'avait niés quand Mikoto les avait appelé ''Saint-Roi'' et ''Sainte-Reine''.

_ Ma tante, nous ne pouvons pas par…

_ Vous rentrez, c'est un ordre de votre reine, et de votre roi. Anankos est entré en Ylisse et si nous échouons à le vaincre, il y retournera. Vous êtes les seuls à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici, vous devez aller les mettre en garde. De plus j'ai promis à vos parents de vous ramener vivant, si je vous retrouvais. Inigo, as-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois qu'Olivia et moi avons dût empêcher Henry d'invoquer une armée d'Ombres pour te retrouver ? Severa, Stahl et Cordélia passent tous leurs jours de repos à te chercher. Owain, Lissa pleure tout le temps depuis que tu as disparut et Lon'Zu a toutes les peine du monde à la faire sourire. Vous trois… Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point vos parents vous aimes. Je n'ai jamais considéré Lucina et Linfan comme autre chose que mes enfants, comme si je les avais véritablement mit au monde. A mes yeux, j'ai trois enfants merveilleux, et un quatrième d'ici un an ou deux d'après mes calculs. Je sais que vos parents ressentent la même chose. Vous êtes leurs enfants, au même titre que ceux qui naitront. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les inquiéter autant. Si vous ne rentrez pas pour protéger Ylisse, rentrez au moins pour vos parents.

Les trois jeune gens se regardèrent. Odin, de son vrai nom Owain, s'avança en fixant leur stratège et reine. Il s'inclina devant elle avec un grand sourire.

_ A vos ordres, ma tante, mon oncle.

Severa et Inigo mirent carrément un genou à terre. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Daraen leur donner un ordre en sa qualité de reine, elle qui refusait toujours d'accepter son titre, et encore plus le ''Sainte''.

_ Ma tante… Comment va-t-on rentrer ?

_ J'ai réussis à venir jusqu'en Nohr par mes propre moyen, je suis capable de vous réexpédier en Ylisse. Quand vous y serait, prévenez Lucina et Linfan. Ah ! Dites à Fan d'utiliser le sort. Il saura lequel. J'aurai aimé l'éviter mais je n'ai plus le choix pour protéger Ylisse. Normalement Gerome sera avec Lucy, vous les enverrez prévenir Virion et Zelcher. Fan et Nah devrait être capable de gérer la situation avec Lissa. Enfin, Sumia et Gaius devront aller jusqu'à Ferox aussi vite que possible pour prévenir Flavia et Basilio pendant que Frederick et Palne iront prévenir Plégia de la menace. Rassemblez les Veilleurs et priez Naga que nous parvenions à vaincre Anankos.

_ Comprit.

Daraen sourit commença à tracer le terminal d'un portail sur le sol de pierre, reliant ce portail au terminal tracé en Ylisstol.

Léo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant le portail se créer en quelques instants. Mais où donc étaient les limites à la puissance de Daraen ?

Subaki regarda Selena, ou Severa puisque tel était son véritable nom. Il aurait voulut avoir plus de temps avec elle, lui dire tant de choses… La jeune femme aux couettes rouge tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un étrange sourire, comme une promesse qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se reverraient.

_ Filez, vous trois, et au diable vos devoirs de vassaux. Par Grima, c'est la sauvegarde du monde qui est en jeu ! Et… Dites à nos enfants que nous les aimons.

Owain, Severa et Inigo s'inclinèrent devant leur reine et les deux garçons sautèrent dans le portail. Severa regarda une dernière fois Subaki puis adressa un regard entendu à Daraen avant de disparaitre à son tour dans le portail. Daraen le referma derrière eux et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Chrom s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui avec un regard triste.

Kamui les regarda.

_ Daraen, c'est quoi le sort dont vous avez parlé à Odin ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire triste.

_ C'est un sort d'isolement et de destruction que j'ai conçu. Il coupera totalement mon monde de tout les autres mondes existants, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer, quelque soit le moyen employé. Il détruira également le terminal que j'avais placé en Ylisstol pour notre chemin du retour… Chrom et moi n'auront plus aucun moyen de rentrer chez nous une fois que mon fils aura jeté le sort… Notre royaume, notre famille… Nous les avons protégés, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Léo la regarda.

_ Il doit bien exister un moyen de contourner votre sort. Vous êtes trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir préparé une porte de sortie !

_ Seul un mage plus puissant que moi, et non de force égale, pourra contourner mon sort. Même moi, avec ma puissance actuelle, je ne pourrais briser mon propre sort… Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir, il y a encore un ennemi à vaincre avant d'atteindre Anankos, je le sens. Ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y.

Léo suivit du regard Daraen et Chrom. Une reine et son roi… Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne se laisse pas impressionner par Xander et Ryoma, elle était même, hiérarchiquement parlant, supérieure aux deux princes !

Daraen esquissa un sourire amer en sentant quelque part en elle son sort être activé. Linfan avait bien fait son travail. Ylisse, les Veilleurs, ses enfants chéris, ils étaient sauvés pour le moment. Maintenant, c'était entre ses mains, il fallait vaincre Anankos coûte que coûte.

_oOo_

La troupe entra dans une étrange salle qui avait dût être magnifique avant de tomber en ruine. Un trône de pierre se trouvait tout au fond. Et devant le trône se trouvait une silhouette encapuchonnée que Kamui, Corrin et les Hoshidiens reconnurent immédiatement.

La chose qui avait tué Mikoto en Hoshido.

La silhouette s'avança, sa cape bruissant dans son dos, une épée dans chaque main, dont Ganglari.

_ C'est délicieux… Mes enfants tous réunis. Si fort, si puissant… Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur défi !

Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et révéla un homme massif aux cheveux identique à ceux de Ryoma.

Le prince ainé Hoshidien étouffa une exclamation.

_ Père !

Daraen haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment étonnée. Après Arete et Mikoto, rien de bien étonnant à découvrit Sumeragi. Il ne manquait plus que Garon et la réunion de famille serait complète ! Elle regarda l'ancien roi, puis la famille royale d'Hoshido pendant que Sumeragi brandissait ses armes en défiant du regard Ryoma. Derrière lui, des soldats Vallites entourés d'un halo violet jaillissait de flaques d'eau stagnante dispersée dans la salle du trône en ruine.

_ Il ne manquait plus qu'eux… Bon. Ryoma, vous affronterez votre père. Il est clair que vous seul avait le niveau suffisant pour le vaincre. Xander aussi, mais ce n'est pas son combat. Idem pour mon Chrom. Les autres, formez les duos habituels et empêchez ces choses violettes d'atteindre Ryoma à revers. Elise, reste suffisamment proche de Ryoma pour le soigner dès qu'il le faudra.

Les soldats se mirent en mouvement pendant que Ryoma tirait Raijinto, pointant l'extrémité de son sabre contre son père. Non, ce n'était pas son père, juste une marionnette d'Anankos. Le guerrier Hoshidien se jeta sur Sumeragi et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas.

Ryoma oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur son affrontement contre Sumeragi. Il feintait, tranchait, fendait sans relâche, virevoltant autour de son adversaire pour éviter ses coups. Ganglari lui déchira le bras mais aussitôt une profonde chaleur étreignit sa blessure. Elise le soignait sans relâche. La présence de l'adorable princesse Nohrienne lui donnait le courage de combattre son propre père.

Kagero projeta ses shurikens en courant, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait perdu Saizo dans la mêlée. La jeune femme était poursuivit par des soldats armés de lance. Ses shurikens faisaient des ravages. Soudainement, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau. Des mains en jaillirent et saisirent la ninja par les chevilles pour l'immobiliser. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant qu'une épée ne la frappe dans le dos. Elle s'écroula et l'eau cristalline se teinta de rouge.

Effie fit tournoyer sa lance pendant qu'Arthur faisait des ravages à ses côtés avec ses haches. La guerrière balaya l'air de sa lance pour faire reculer ses ennemis. Elle se tourna vers Arthur avec un léger sourire qui n'eut pas le temps de se former tout à fait. Une déflagration magique claqua dans l'air et la tête d'Arthur roula sur le sol alors que son corps s'effondrait en une gerbe écarlate.

Keaton reprit forme humaine pour se glisser sans se faire repérer derrière son adversaire pendant que Kaden le distrayait. Il se transforma de nouveau en loup géant et projeta ses pattes puissantes sur son ennemi qui alla s'encastrer dans un mur. L'Ulfhedin sourit au Kitsune et le couple uni pour la vie replongea au cœur des combats.

Kaze jeta ses lames sur ses adversaires avant de reculer vivement et revenir aux côtés de Rinkah. La fille du chef de la Tribu du Feu asséna un violent coup de battes à un soldat ennemi et se redressa. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un archer monté s'approcher au galop, arc bandé, visant soigneusement Kaze. La flèche siffla et la jeune femme ne put que s'interposer. Touchée en plein cœur, elle chuta lourdement au sol alors que le cavalier passait devant eux au galop en visant déjà une autre cible.

Ryoma recula vivement pour éviter un coup de Ganglari et plongea en brandissant Raijinto. Il désarma Sumeragi mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, un violent coup de pied l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, le projetant en arrière et lui coupant le souffle. Sumeragi esquissa alors un rictus cruel qui n'avait rien à voir avec le chaleureux sourire paternel que le prince connaissait. L'ancien roi se jeta sur son fils avec son autre épée et frappa.

Ryoma vit alors passer devant ses yeux une frêle silhouette aux longues couettes blondes ornées de rubans violets.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit tomber au sol, comme au ralentit, le corps d'Elise.

Il se précipita vers elle, oubliant toute prudence, en jetant Raijinto sur le sol.

_ ELISE !

Il la souleva dans ses bras en tremblant.

_ Elise… Je vous en prie… parlez-moi !

Autour de lui, les combats cessèrent. Xander, Léo, Camilla, Corrin et Kamui restèrent pétrifié sur place en découvrant leur petite sœur adorée baignant dans son sang. Plus personne ne parlait, sauf Sumeragi ricanant sinistrement. Son gloussement s'étrangla et il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou même de bouger. Daraen et Léo n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter pour neutraliser l'ancien roi devenu fou. Leurs deux pouvoirs assemblés étaient tout simplement inégalable.

Ryoma sentit Elise bouger légèrement dans ses bras en gémissant de douleur.

_ Elise…

_ Ryoma… Vous n'êtes pas blessé… Je suis… si heureuse…

Elle sourit faiblement et posa sa petite main sur celle, si grande, de Ryoma qui maintenait sa tête avec douceur.

_ J'espère… que vous… ramènerez la paix…

Ryoma resserra son étreinte alors que ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elise lui sourit un peu plus, de ce beau sourire lumineux qu'il aimait tant et effleura sa joue de sa main tremblante pour essuyer ses larmes.

Le manteau blanc et rouge de Ryoma se teinta d'un pourpre beaucoup plus profond.

_ Ryo… ma… Je… vous ai…

Sa main retomba mollement au sol et son corps s'affaissa dans les bras du prince Hoshidien muet d'effroi. Il la serra contre lui de toutes forces avant de la déposer avec précaution sur le sol de pierre et de se relever en fixant Sumeragi avec une rage meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux. Il ramassa Raijinto et se jeta sur Sumeragi, toujours sous l'emprise des sorts de Léo et Daraen. Son sabre crachant la foudre trancha en deux Sumeragi. L'ancien roi sourit, comme soulagé d'être enfin libéré.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, mes enfants… Je suis si fier de vous et vous aime tant… Pardonnez-moi…

Il disparut comme Mikoto et Arete, gouttes d'eaux dispersées par une imperceptible brise.

Ryoma se retourna vers Elise, les larmes l'aveuglant de nouveau. Sakura, Jakob et Félicia était déjà au chevet de la princesse Nohrienne, tentant de soigner la profonde blessure déchirant le ventre de la jeune fille. Daraen et Léo était derrière eux, leur insufflant autant de puissance que possible pour les soutenir. Le prince ainé de la fratrie Hoshidienne s'approcha et fixa le visage blanc comme celui d'un mort d'Elise. Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable.

Les lèvres exsangues d'Elise s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Son regard violet se focalisa sur le prince Hoshidien et elle sourit.

_ Ryoma…

Le prince se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qui l'entourait. Elise était sauvée et s'était tout ce qui lui importait.

_oOo_

Le groupe de guérisseur tenta ensuite de soigner Kagero et Rinkah, en vain. Elles furent, avec Arthur, évaporée par les mages comme l'avait été les morts des précédentes batailles.

_oOo_

Daraen agita doucement les mains, isolant la salle du trône. Léo ajoutait sa puissance à celle de la jeune femme et tout deux créaient la plus puissante barrière protectrice qui soit.

Pendant ce temps, Hayato et Nyx montaient les tentes par magie.

Une fois tout cela fait, Daraen se tourna vers le reste de la troupe.

_ Bon, nous allons nous reposer ici. Anankos nous cherche, il sait que nous sommes quelque part dans son château et que ses trois lieutenants sont tombés. Mais avec la barrière que Léo et moi avons placée, il ne nous trouvera pas même en passant devant cette salle. Il aura d'ailleurs une envie irrépressible d'aller voir ailleurs. Maintenant, je veux que vous ailliez tous conscience d'une chose. Dès que nous ferons tomber la barrière, Anankos nous tombera dessus et donnera tout pour nous massacrer. Les heures de répit qui vont suivre… Considérez-les comme les dernières heures de votre vie.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Daraen les regarda un à un.

_ Vivez pour n'avoir aucun regret quand nous serons face à Anankos. Riez, pleurez, chantez, dansez, aimez… Peu importe ce qui vous oppose, haine ancestrale, nations ennemies, morale… Peu importe ce qui vous lie, lien de sang, amitiés, promesses… Oubliez tout ça. Ce sont vos dernières heures, à vous de les vivre à fond. Oh ! Corrin, Kamui, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous dire un mot en privé. Chrom, tu peux venir aussi, mon chéri ?

La troupe se dispersa dans l'immense salle du trône transformée en campement et Corrin s'isola avec les jumeaux et son mari. Et elle leur révéla la seule façon de vaincre Anankos ; et ce que cela impliquait…

_oOo_

Saizo croisa les bras derrière sa tête, regardant la toile de sa tente. Vivre cette nuit comme s'il s'agissait de ses dernières heures de vie… Le ninja était habitué à côtoyer la mort. Mais avoir vu Kagero mourir, elle qu'il croyait invincible… La vie était trop courte, trop fragile, Daraen avait raison.

Le ninja se leva et traversa le camp sans se faire remarquer. Et même si quelqu'un le voyait, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il passa entre deux tentes et s'arrêta. Kaze venait dans sa direction, le visage blême. Des traces de larmes persistaient sur ses joues. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Malgré tout, le ninja de feu ne supportait pas de voir les yeux de son jumeau s'emplir de larmes et de douleur.

Saizo s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de Kaze pour essuyer ses larmes

_ Je suis désolé Kaze… Pour Rinkah… Tu l'aimais beaucoup.

_ Toi aussi tu étais attaché à Kagero… Vous aviez même été amant, fut un temps… Je suis désolé.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient chacun perdu une amie très chère.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant que leur étreinte ne se fasse tout sauf fraternelle…

Saizo sentit soudainement une présence et se détacha vivement de son frère. Il tourna la tête en saisissant une de ses fines lames. Face aux deux ninjas, Daraen et Chrom. Saizo se jeta sur la jeune femme qui avait découvert leur secret tabou et sa lame s'approcha dangereusement de la gorge de la stratège.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Remembrance

Chapitre 29 : Remembrance

_Valla, salle du trône du château de Gyges…_

Chrom laissa retomber sa main, renonçant à tirer Falchion, sur un geste de Daraen.

La jeune femme regarda Saizo sans ciller, malgré la lame plaquée sur sa gorge. Elle esquissait un sourire en coin presque nonchalant.

_ Si vous parlez, je vous tuerais.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous ai vu embrasser Kaze, votre frère ? Jumeau de surcroit ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Vous auriez put être en train de vous envoyer en l'air avec un cheval que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire.

_ Pardon ?!

Daraen posa sa main sur la lame et l'abaissa doucement, fixant le ninja borgne avec sérieux.

_ Saizo, je me fiche que vous aimiez votre frère. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à aller le crier sur tous les toits ! Si j'aime pousser les individus à s'avouer leurs sentiments, je ne briserais jamais leur vie en les dévoilant au grand jour.

Kaze regarda Daraen et s'approcha de son frère.

_ Daraen… Nous sommes frères. Contrairement à Corrin et Léo, nous sommes liés par le sang. Nous n'avons pas le droit de…

_ Qui en a décidé ainsi ? Les rois ? La plupart sont bien plus malsains que vous. Les dieux ? Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas de leçons de morale à recevoir de la part de mégalos avide de sang et de pouvoir qui poussent les hommes à s'entretuer. La morale n'est qu'une invention humaine pour exclure les minorités. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Chrom sourit. C'était ça aussi qu'il aimait chez Daraen. Elle était difficile à cerner, caractérielle, franche, capricieuse, directe… Et profondément compréhensive. Elle ne jugeait jamais, ne faisait jamais de leçons de morales et encourageait toujours ceux qu'elle prenait en affection.

Daraen repoussa complètement la lame de Saizo et glissa sa main sous le bras de Chrom.

_ Une histoire d'amour, la mienne en l'occurrence, à sauvé mon monde et ma famille. C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde, qui triomphe de la guerre… Retenez bien ça. Je ne dirais rien, soyez rassurés ; et si un jour ce monde ne veut plus de vous à cause de votre amour dont vous n'êtes, soit dit en passant, aucunement responsable, Ylisse vous accueillera sans chercher à savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que : Etes-vous de grands assassins fous dangereux et génocidaires aux désirs de conquêtes du monde ?

Elle sourit et entraina Chrom avec elle, laissant seuls les jumeaux ninjas. Ils se regardèrent avec la même expression ébahie. Kaze finit par sourire légèrement d'un air contrit. Il sentit la main de Saizo se poser au creux de ses reins et l'attirer contre lui. Leur amour pouvait bien être considéré comme le pire des tabous, ce n'était plus leur problème.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente de Kaze, bien décidés à n'avoir aucun regret, comme l'avait si bien expliqué Daraen peu de temps avant…

…

_oOo_

Kamui regarda Niles nettoyer soigneusement son arc en prévision de la bataille à venir. Il s'était attendue à ce que l'archer lui saute dessus sitôt qu'ils seraient seuls, mais le vassal de Léo semblait considérer l'entretient de son arc comme prioritaire. Le jeune prince se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un tic nerveux. Deux choses s'entrechoquaient en boucle dans sa tête : le souvenir de ses rêves particulièrement indécents concernant Niles ; et ce que lui avait dit Daraen. Ce fut ce dernier point qui le poussa à agir.

Kamui se leva et enroula ses bras autour des solides épaules de Niles, le faisait sursauter. Son arc tomba au sol avec un bruit sec.

_ Kamui !? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends !?

Le jeune prince se hissa sur les genoux de son archer et l'embrassa.

Niles écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la fougue de ce baiser. Il l'attira malgré tout contre lui sans se faire prier. Et dire qu'il avait essayé de se retenir d'aller trop loin pour ne pas choquer cet ange d'innocence ! Pourtant ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ménager quelqu'un mais là… Kamui, c'était différent.

Niles glissa son visage dans le cou du jeune prince et l'embrassa sans dissimuler son avidité…

…

_oOo_

Corrin repassa dans sa tête ce que lui avait dit Daraen et retint un soupir triste. Léo tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard intrigué. Pourquoi Corrin avait-elle un air aussi triste ?

_ Corrin ? Tout va bien, ma sœur ?

_ Ha ! Léo ! Oui, oui ! Tout va très bien !

_ Tu sais, tu n'as jamais été très douée pour me mentir.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se lova dans les bras du jeune homme blond, respirant profondément son odeur qui avait toujours eut le don de l'apaiser.

_ Je sais… Léo… C'est juste que je suis triste. Nous avons perdu tant d'amis en si peu de temps ! Et… Et je suis terrifiée que, lorsque nous affronterons Anankos, il n'arrive quelque chose à notre famille…

_ Oui, je comprends. C'est vrai que nous avons eut beaucoup de pertes à déplorer… ça me rassure que Daraen est envoyé Odin à l'abri. Mais je te promets que nous sortirons tous vivant de la prochaine bataille, ma très chère Corrin.

La princesse leva la tête et observa son frère dans les yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux.

_ Tu sais Léo… Si les choses devaient mal tourner… Je n'aurais aucun regret… Même si j'ai fait le mauvais choix en partant en Hoshido, maintenant, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte… Je t'aime, Léo.

Le prince Nohrien sourit doucement et caressa les courts cheveux ivoire de Corrin. Il espérait qu'ils ne mettraient pas trop de temps à repousser !

_ Moi aussi tu sais, je n'aurais aucun regret…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et la laissa s'endormir tout contre lui.

Léo commença alors à installer autour de sa précieuse sœur tous les sorts de défense et de protection qu'il connaissait. Elle serait mieux protégée que quiconque.

_oOo_

_''L'obscurité semblait vouloir l'engloutir tout entier. Pourtant une lueur semblait chercher à percer les ténèbres. _

_Une main aux ongles parfaitement vernis s'approcha de son visage et tout devint rouge sang._

__ …les…_

_Il avait l'impression que quelque chose provenait de la lointaine lueur._

__ Niles !''_

_oOo_

Niles se redressa brutalement, le corps secoué de tremblement. Quelqu'un le secouait pour le forcer à se réveiller.

_ Niles !

Il finit par rassembler ses esprits et regarda les yeux rubis emplit d'angoisse qui le fixaient.

_ Kamui…

_ Vous aviez l'air d'avoir si mal… Je n'ai pas compris…

_ Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar. J'en fait souvent, je suis désolé.

Kamui se mordit la lèvre et posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer. De fines mais nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient sa peau hâlée.

_ Vos cauchemars ont l'air terrible…

_ Ce sont juste des fragments de mes souvenirs. C'est vrai qu'ils sont loin d'être heureux.

Le jeune prince resta silencieux, continuant de fixer Niles. Ce dernier posa son front contre l'épaule de son amant et ferma son œil.

_ Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand ma mère m'a abandonné. Mon père s'était déjà tiré depuis longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'argent pour se procurer de la drogue, et j'étais la dernière chose qui pouvait lui rapporter quelques écus. Elle m'a vendu à une femme cruelle et dénuée de la moindre compassion. Une matrone dirigeant une bande de bandits… Un jour où j'ai eu l'audace de lui désobéir… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu mon œil.

L'archer effleura son cache-œil du bout des doigts en grimaçant, revivant la douleur insoutenable. Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts glacés et les ongles effilés s'enfoncer dans son orbite et en extraire son globe oculaire sans aucune considération pour ses hurlements de douleur.

_ J'ai survécu à cette blessure sans savoir comment… Et je me suis enfui. J'ai finalement rejoins une bande voleurs des rues qui ont achevés de faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un voleur, un dépravé, un assassin, sadique, cruel, sans cœur…

_ C'est faux !

Niles posa son regard sur Kamui et sourit doucement. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et essuya une larme qui y roulait.

_ Un jour, ils ont décidés de s'introduire dans un palais de la haute noblesse, mais les choses ont mal tournées. Ils se sont servis de moi pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, m'abandonnant eux aussi. C'est Messire Léo qui m'a trouvé… Je n'avais plus rien et je l'ai supplié de me tuer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et a préféré me prendre à son service. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à le servir et que de fil en aiguille, mon chemin à croisé le votre.

L'archer chassa les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son amant.

_ Kamui… Ne pleurez pas pour moi… Mes souvenirs sont ce qu'ils sont et personne ne pourra rien y changer. Si je n'avais pas traversé tout ça, je ne vous aurez jamais rencontré. Je suis donc heureux de la vie que j'ai eut. Même si j'ai fait de la souffrance ma compagne de voyage, même si j'ai eut le cœur brisé… Même si je suis quelqu'un que les autres évitent, vous, vous m'avez ouvert votre cœur sans concession. Vous avez ramassé les morceaux épars du mien et vous l'avez réparé… Kamui, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça.

Le jeune prince jeta ses bras autour du cou de Niles et se blotti contre lui un long moment.

Il finit par s'écarter.

_ Niles… Je… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de…

Il effleura du bout des doigts le cache-œil de l'archer en se mordant la lèvre, n'osant pas finir sa question. Niles hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas beau à voir, Kamui.

Le jeune homme fit simplement glisser le cache-œil et observa l'orbite vide et les cicatrices légèrement boursoufflées qui l'entourait. Il replaça avec douceur le cache-œil et se lova de nouveau dans les bras de Niles.

_ J'aurais tant voulut être là, à cette époque… J'aurais put essayer de vous aider…

_ Vous êtes là aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Kamui… Mes souvenirs reviennent fréquemment sous formes de rêves… c'est douloureux. Mais… Même s'ils me réveillent chaque nuit, si je vous vois à mes côtés, tout ira bien. Je… S'il-vous-plait, restez à mes côtés. Et quand je dors… tenez ma main et ne la lâchez jamais… Kamui, ne me laissez jamais seul, je vous en prie.

Kamui le regarda et, devant son expression suppliante, ce que lui avait dit Daraen resurgit dans son esprit. Le jeune prince enlaça Niles de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pas mentir, mais ne voulais pas briser le cœur de Niles alors qu'il s'était enfin ouvert à lui. Il finit par trouver la seule réponse qui ne serait ni un mensonge, ni un nouveau coup pour Niles.

_ Oh Niles… Je vous jure qu'aussi longtemps qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je vous aimerais de tout mon cœur et resterais à vos côtés.

Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés pendant un long moment.

_ Niles ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous vous rappelez, sur le bateau nous ramenant au Port de Dia, je vous avez demandé de me parler de votre passé. Et vous avez répondu que… Que le prix pour connaitre cette histoire serait à payer en nature.

_ Je m'en souviens… Seriez-vous en train de me faire comprendre que vous voulez… vous acquitter de votre dette ?

Kamui hocha la tête, rouge jusqu'à la point des oreilles. Niles lui adressa son sourire le plus sensuel et l'embrassa. Kamui avait beau avoir un visage d'ange, il se révélait être un véritable petit démon…

…

_oOo_

Corrin ouvrit ses yeux rubis et regarda Léo. Le jeune homme la regardait avec douceur, appuyé sur son coude et caressant distraitement ses cheveux ivoires.

_ Léo…

_ Quand la guerre sera finit, je t'offrirais une nouvelle rose pour mettre dans tes cheveux. Celle-ci est presque fanée.

Corrin se redressa et l'embrassa soudainement. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ''après la guerre''. Pas avec les mots de Daraen tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Et se contenta de transmettre par ses gestes tout son amour pour Léo.

_oOo_

Xander patrouillait entre les tentes. Tout était terriblement calme et silencieux alors qu'il savait très bien que le nombre de personnes endormies dans le camp devait avoisiner le zéro absolu. Les sorts d'isolation et d'inviolabilité de Daraen et Léo étaient terriblement efficaces. Lorsque ces deux mages s'alliaient, ils étaient véritablement invincibles.

Le prince héritier s'arrêta devant les restes du trône de pierre et l'observa longuement.

Des pas feutrés dans son dos le firent se retourner.

Mozu le regardait en passant d'un pied à l'autre d'un air mal-à-l'aise. Il sourit légèrement devant cette fragile jeune fille qui n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

_ Messire Xander… Je… J'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Le prince s'assit sur un pilier renversé et fit signe à Mozu de prendre place à ses côtés. La jeune paysanne serrait quelque chose entre ses mains.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il, Mozu ?

_ Et bien… Voilà… C'est pour vous…

Elle ouvrit les mains et révéla ce qu'elle cachait. Un simple carré de tissu brodé avec maladresse.

_ Voilà… Dans mon village, on offrait ce genre de chose pour porter chance à quelqu'un… Et moi, j'espère qu'il vous protègera contre Anankos… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Xander prit doucement le carré de tissu et l'examina avec attention.

Mozu le regarda. Son visage dur, ses sourcils toujours froncés… Il lui avait fait si peur la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Maintenant, il en allait tout autrement. Elle ne pouvait concevoir de ne plus le voir.

_ Messire Xander… Est-il possible pour un prince de… Et bien… d'aimer… une simple paysanne ?

Xander s'arracha à la contemplation du morceau de tissu et la regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_ Ah ! Rien, rien ! Je me parlais à moi-même !

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en agitant les mains. Xander esquissa un imperceptible sourire.

_ Mozu, je voudrais que tu gardes ceci avec toi.

Il remit entre les petites mains de la jeune fille son morceau de tissu.

_ Je suis désolée… J'aurais dût savoir qu'un simple morceau de tente ne convenait pas à…

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux que tu le gardes pour qu'il te protège toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard étonné. Xander serra sa main dans les siennes.

_ Oui.

_ Euh… Quoi donc ?

La paysanne avait de nouveau rougit et semblait pleine d'espoir.

_ Ce simple morceau de tente, comme tu le dit, convient très bien à un prince, et je serais honoré si un jour tu m'en offrais un autre.

_ Oh… Oui, bien sûr.

Xander l'empêcha de détourner le visage en soulevant délicatement son menton.

_ Mozu, je sais que tu as peur de te retrouver seule. Mais je te fais la promesse que ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu veux de moi, je ne te laisserais jamais seule.

_ Qu… Seigneur Xander ! Vous… Ce que vous venez de dire…

_ Je t'aime, Mozu. J'ai toujours voulut te transmettre ses mots depuis l'instant où je t'ai vue, sur le bord de cette route.

_ Mais je ne suis qu'une simple paysanne ! En Hoshidienne en plus… Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que cela change ? S'il y a une chose que Daraen m'a apprise, c'est que noble ou roturier, nous sommes tous égaux. Et moi je t'aime, Mozu ! Je t'aime telle que tu es.

La jeune fille rougit. Ses rêves étaient comblés.

_ Seigneur Xander… Je n'aurais jamais cru cela réellement possible… Vous m'aimez vraiment ? Moi ? Vous me voulez vraiment à vos côtés ? Même si je vous ai fait tomber de votre cheval quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

_ Plus que tout, Mozu.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune paysanne.

_ Je vous aime aussi, Seigneur Xander… Tellement… J'ai toujours sut que les dieux m'enverrais un jour quelqu'un pour que je ne sois plus jamais seule… C'est vous qu'ils m'ont donnés ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je vous promets que je ne vous laisserais plus jamais seul, Seigneur Xander !

Le prince sourit et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille.

_ Je crois que tu peux arrêter de m'appeler ''Seigneur''.

Mozu sourit un peu plus et sentit son cœur défaillir de bonheur quand Xander la serra dans ses bras.

_oOo_

A l'ombre d'une tente, Daraen sourit étrangement et riva son regard à la porte de la salle du trône. Anankos était passé juste de l'autre côté, cherchant frénétiquement ses ennemis.

Elle baissa les yeux sur un parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main et recula pour appuyer son dos contre Chrom.

_ Tu crois que nous réussiront à vaincre Anankos ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es bien sûre de toi, ma reine ! Ça me rassure. Quand tu es comme ça, même un dieu ne peut te résister !

La jeune femme sourit et posa sa joue contre son mari.

_ Daraen… Ce que tu as dit aux jumeaux…

_ C'était vrai, Chrom. Yato est la seule arme qui peut vaincre Anankos. Tout comme Falchion peut vaincre Grima. Ils devront unir leurs forces pour que les deux moitiés de Yato frappent comme une seule arme.

_ Oui… Et… Concernant le prix à payer…

Daraen sourit tristement et hocha la tête.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Fire Emblem

Chapitre 30 : Fire Emblem

_Valla, salle du trône du château de Gyges…_

Kaden acheva de peigner avec soin son épaisse queue de renard et la regarda avec fierté. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard désabusé de Keaton. Le Kitsune sourit malicieusement en plissant les yeux. Il était clair que son compagnon ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'apprêter juste avant d'aller dormir. Simplement de s'apprêter, en fait.

Kaden se colla vivement contre lui et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de nicher son visage contre son cou. L'odeur si caractéristique de Keaton assaillie ses narines, mélange de sang et de charogne, plus quelque chose qui appartenait au Kitsune. C'était curieux comme lui, qui aimait tant les choses jolies et agréables, se retrouvait complètement accro à l'odeur morbide de son amant.

_ Kaden, tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Toi, en tout cas. Aussi longtemps que je serais à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien.

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi… Mais je te retourne ce que tu viens de me dire. Tant que je serais là, personne ne pourras te faire de mal.

Les deux polymorphes restèrent silencieux durant un long moment.

_ Keaton, tu te souviens du jour où ont s'est unis pour la vie ?

_ Je sais bien que j'oublie beaucoup de chose, mais ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais !

_oOo_

_La pluie s'abattait comme le déluge. La masse blanche d'une sorte de grand loup courait, tenant dans l'une de ses pattes avant un corps inerte et ensanglanté. Le pelage de la créature blanche était lui aussi maculé de sang et de boue._

_Derrière eux, des cris avaient résonnés. _

_Keaton avait chancelé, la perte de sang l'affaiblissant d'instant en instant. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter, pas avec Kaden à moitié mort serré contre lui._

_Le gigantesque Ulfhedin avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pattes et n'avait qu'eux le temps de se replier autour du frêle corps de Kaden pour le protéger. Il avait heurté durement le sol et le choc l'avait contraint à reprendre forme humaine. Et il était trop faible pour se retransformer._

_Les deux polymorphes étaient tombés dans un piège tendu par des humains qui en avaient après leurs fourrures. _

_Keaton avait croisé le regard de Kaden et avait sourit tristement._

__ Il y avait un magnifique paysage que j'aurais voulut te montrer… Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on aurait put le retrouver… Il était aussi beau que toi._

_Kaden avait répondu à son sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de nicher son visage contre l'épaule de l'Ulfhedin qui le serrait de toutes des forces dans ses bras. Son odeur de sang et de charogne ne lui déplaisait plus autant qu'au début. Elle le rassurait, même. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulut dire à Keaton. Qu'il aimait voyager avec lui, qu'il le trouvait adorable quand il courait après sa propre queue, qu'il le trouvait plus gentil que quiconque, que même sa manie de ramasser des morceaux de carcasses en décomposition lui plaisait. Qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement, même s'ils étaient de deux races ennemies, et deux mâles pour couronner le tout._

_Mais ils étaient pourchassés par des chasseurs, grièvement blessés et incapable de se relever._

_Leurs poursuivant étaient arrivés et les avaient encerclés._

_Deux silhouettes indistinctes à cause de la pluie s'était alors interposées entre les deux polymorphes et leurs assaillants._

_Keaton et Kaden avaient perdu connaissance quand une foudre étrange s'était abattue sur leurs poursuivants._

_Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, leurs blessures avaient été soignées et ils se trouvaient dans une caverne au sol tapissé de mousse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui les avait sauvés, mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. _

_Les deux polymorphes avaient reprit leur route et Keaton avait réussit, par dieu seul sait quel miracle, à emmener Kaden à cet endroit si beau dont il lui avait parlé._

_Kaden avait posé sa main sur celle de Keaton, son cœur tambourinant à tout rompre. Un détail avait attiré son attention et l'avait fait sourire._

__ Keaton, pourquoi ta queue remue-t-elle comme ça ?_

__ C… C'est rien, n'y fait pas attention !_

_Kaden s'était rapproché de lui, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Keaton._

__ Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?_

__ Non, pas du tout !_

__ Vraiment ? Ta queue te trahi, pourtant. Tu ne peux pas mentir ! Alors ?_

__ Je…_

_Keaton avait baissé les oreilles et détourné le regard de celui du Kitsune. Et il avait finit par capituler._

__ je t'aime, Kaden… J'aime voyager avec toi, me perdre avec toi… J'aime ta manie de toujours veiller à rester propre… J'ai cru mourir de peur quand nous avons été poursuivit… Tu ne bougeais plus et tu saignais tellement… Je… Je me suis juré que si on s'en sortait, je te dirais que… Tout, j'aime tout de toi, Kaden…_

_Kaden avait sourit avant de resserrer ses doigts sur la main de Keaton alors que ce dernier rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Même sa queue s'était immobilisée._

__ Ne me fait pas cette tête, Keaton. Je suis heureux que tu ressentes ça ! Parce que… Je t'aime aussi !_

_L'Ulfhedin avait d'abord affiché une profonde surprise avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il s'était jeté dans les bras du Kitsune puis s'était écarté en prenant un air dégagé. Kaden avait frotté son nez contre le sien avec douceur. Ils s'étaient embrassés longuement avant de basculer dans l'herbe, étroitement enlacés…_

_…_

_oOo_

Kaden releva les yeux vers Keaton et lui mordilla l'oreille comme un jeune renardeau joueur.

_ Tu sais, j'avais senti que ton odeur n'était plus la même, ce jour-là… Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que ça voulait dire…

_ Moi aussi je l'ai senti… Mais comment imaginer qu'un Kitsune et un Ulfhedin s'étaient unis pour la vie ?

_ Tout de même, je me demande qui nous a sauvés la vie…

_ Moi aussi.

Keaton serra son amant contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses soyeux cheveux roux et caressa doucement ses oreilles.

Kaden enroula son épaisse queue rousse autour de leurs corps. Celle de Keaton s'agitait comme à son habitude, fouettant le sol sur lequel ils se laissèrent glisser en s'embrassant…

…

_oOo_

Elise se tourna vers Ryoma en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Elle le tirait par le bras avec une force étonnante pour un si petit corps qui avait frôlé la mort quelques heures auparavant.

_ Princesse Elise, où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

_ Venez ! Grace à sa magie, Léo a fait pousser des fleurs dans un coin de la salle ! Venez !

Ryoma se laissa entrainer par la jeune princesse avec un sourire amusé.

Ils quittèrent l'abri des tentes pour arriver dans un espace cerné par des colonnes effondrées. Au milieu, quelques fleurs avait poussées entre les dalles de pierres. Léo n'avait pas put refuser ce caprice à sa petite sœur.

Elise s'assit sur une colonne et commença à fabriquer une couronne avec les fleurs sous le regard interloqué de Ryoma.

_ Vous savez, j'ai toujours fait des couronnes de fleurs avec Corrin et Kamui, dès que j'allais les voir dans leur forteresse… Kamui était très doué !

Le prince Hoshidien s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et entreprit de confectionner une couronne de fleur, avec maladresse.

_ En vous écoutant me parler d'eux, j'ai l'impression que Corrin et Kamui ont été très heureux en Nohr… Finalement, je m'étais lourdement trompé sur vous.

_ Ce n'est rien, il fallait que nous apprenions tous à nous connaitre pour comprendre que nos préjugés étaient infondés !

Ryoma reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda Elise avec intensité.

_ Princesse Elise… Je voulais vous dire… Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez remise de vos blessures. Je ne veux plus jamais connaitre une telle peur. Ne vous interposez plus jamais, princesse Elise. Pensez à votre famille, ils ont besoin de vous.

La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse en gonflant les joues.

Ryoma resta longtemps silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parlez, princesse Elise. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais des regrets…

La jeune fille inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

_ Et bien voilà… Votre frère a-t-il déjà promit votre main à quelqu'un ?

_ Qu… ?! Pourquoi cette question, tout à coup ? Xander vous a dit quelque chose ?! Ah, il n'a pas intérêt à me choisir un prétendant sans m'en parler ! J'aime déjà quelqu'un, et qu'il soit mon frère ainé et le prince héritier, il n'aura pas son mot à dire !

_ Vous… Vous aimez quelqu'un ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est si surprenant ?

_ Non… Pardonnez ma réaction.

Ryoma détourna le regard. Le grand prince se sentait étrangement démuni.

_ Et vous, prince Ryoma ? Il y a quelqu'un que vous aimez ?

_ Et bien… Oui. Mais mes espoirs se sont évaporés comme la rosée du matin.

_ Ah ? Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

Le prince Hoshidien soupira profondément et riva son regard dans les yeux violet d'Elise.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon… C'est vous que j'aime, princesse Elise. Même si votre cœur appartient à un autre… Je vous aime, et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Je prierais toujours pour que vous soyez comblée aux côtés de l'élu de votre cœur. Même si pour cela je ne dois plus jamais vous revoir.

Elise cligna des yeux et finit par sourire doucement. Elle se concentra sur la couronne presque achevée.

_ La première fois que nous nous sommes parlé, prince Ryoma, vous veniez de me sauver la vie en mettant la votre en danger… Je me suis dit que Xander se trompait à votre sujet. Les Hoshidiens ne pouvaient pas être si mauvais qu'il le disait, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas protégée… Prince Ryoma, vous dites ne vouloir que mon bonheur… Alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous éloigner de moi ! Parce que moi, c'est vous que j'aime !

Le prince ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Un sourire heureux étira finalement ses lèvres. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos mots me comblent de bonheur… Elise !

Il la serra soudainement dans ses bras, même si cela était inconvenant pour un prince de se laisser aller ainsi.

La jeune princesse Nohrienne sourit et en lâcha sa couronne de fleur.

_ Elise… Quand la guerre sera finie… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ? Je n'ai pas de bague sur moi à vous offrir, nous sommes en guerre et je n'avais pas prévu de trouver la femme de ma vie sur le champ de bataille, mais…

_ Oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je vous aime plus que tout, Ryoma ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de force ? Ryoma sourit, plus heureux que jamais. La perspective de combattre à mort dans les prochaines heures lui paraissait terriblement lointaine, en cet instant.

_oOo_

Daraen se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il y a un problème, ma reine ?

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à tous nous cacher d'Anankos. Il est fou mais pas totalement bête. Il a finit par réaliser qu'il n'arrive pas à accéder à sa salle du trône. Il était temps, remarque. J'espère que nos troupes ont prit suffisamment de repos et ont finit de régler leurs petits problèmes, parce que le combat final est à nos portes. Littéralement ! Et je pense que Léo le sait aussi, puisque nous avons érigé cette barrière ensemble.

_ Daraen, ces quelques heures de répit que tu nous as accordées à tous…

_ S'ils ont des soucis en tête, nos alliés pourraient faire n'importe quoi et se faire tuer ; ou nuire aux autres.

Chrom sourit. Daraen avait fait la même chose avant d'aller affronter Grima. La perspective de combattre un dieu ne l'avait jamais empêchée d'agir à sa guise. Même se reposer avant la bataille ! Les humains avaient tendance à obéir aux dieux, mais face à un dieu, c'était toujours Daraen qui menait la dance. Le roi d'Ylisse regarda sa reine avec fierté et amour.

_oOo_

Léo prit la main de Corrin et traversa le camp jusqu'à la tente de Daraen. La jeune femme paraissait l'attendre en ajustant les légères pièces composant son armure.

_ Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps, Daraen.

_ Je sais. Nous allons abaisser la barrière, Léo. Corrin, rassemble les troupes ! Oh, et n'entre pas sous la tente de Kamui et Niles sans t'annoncer. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont très occupés…

La jeune stratège sourit et ajusta la cape blanche sur les larges épaules de Chrom en souriant tranquillement. Elle avait l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, comme si la bataille qui approchait la rendait folle de joie.

Et c'était le cas !

_oOo_

La troupe fut rassemblée rapidement et le camp démonté par Hayato et Nyx. Les deux mages se tenaient par la main et semblaient avoir eu une discussion à cœur ouvert durant les heures de répit.

Corrin et Kamui se placèrent de part et d'autre de Daraen et la stratège balaya leurs alliés du regard.

_ Je vais former les binômes, et espérons que ce sera la dernière fois. Sur le champ de bataille, du moins ! Xander et Mozu ; Ryoma et Elise ; Kamui et Niles ; Corrin et Léo ; Kaden et Keaton ; Takumi et Azura ; Chrom et moi… Oh, et Saizo et Kaze aussi.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils et regarda son vassal.

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que des couples, sauf eux…

_ En qualité que jumeaux, ils sont plus complémentaires que la plupart d'entre vous. Demandez à Corrin et Kamui ! Ils sont tout aussi soudés qu'un couple uni pour la vie. Keaton, j'ai définitivement adopté ton expression, elle est trop jolie !

La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil le soulagement détendre les épaules des deux ninjas.

_ Bon, ceux que je viens de nommer, vous serez en première ligne. Passons à l'arrière garde. Parce que ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Anankos nous enverra nos amis spectraux et violets pour qu'on ne s'ennui pas. Nyx et Hayato ; Setsuna et Jakob ; Hinata et Oboro ; et Silas et Félicia, vous prendrez l'arrière. Hinoka, Camilla, Beruka, Reina et Effie, vous couvrirez le milieu. Maintenant… Léo, nous allons détruire la barrière à mon signal. Anankos est juste derrière, nous devrons combattre à l'instant où la protection tombera.

Elle regarda alors Subaki qui paraissait désorienté de ne pas avoir été cité. A ses côtés, Sakura avait elle aussi l'air perplexe.

_ Subaki, Vous resterez à l'écart du combat avec Sakura. Sakura, utilisez vos talents de guérisseuse pour soigner nos alliés à distance. Subaki, ne laissez personne s'approcher d'elle.

Daraen sourit, fière d'elle. La promesse muette faite à Severa juste avant son départ était respectée. Elle ferait en sorte de protéger Subaki.

Léo tendit la main vers la porte et Daraen l'imita. Ils effacèrent leur barrière et l'instant d'après, la porte vola en éclat.

Une tête gigantesque ressemblant à un masque de pierre surgit en grondant.

Daraen esquissa un sourire carnassier alors que ses éclairs commençaient à crépiter entre ses doigts.

Anankos les regarda tous et un ricanement sinistre retentit.

_ Corrin… Kamui… Je vous attends depuis si longtemps… Si longtemps… Les humains sont pitoyables… Ils ont oubliés où était leur place, quel était leur rôle… Vous n'existez que pour nous servir, nous, les dragons ! Les dieux ! Mais au lieu de nous vénérer comme vous le devriez, vous levez vos armes contre nous… Il est temps de remettre les choses à leur juste place !

Kamui et Corrin brandirent chacun leur moitié de Yato et se jetèrent sur le masque. Leur coup fut parfaitement inefficace.

Daraen plissa les yeux.

_ Evidement, Yato n'est pas totalement développée. Corrin, Kamui, Yato n'est pas complète ! Dans cet état, Yato est aussi efficace qu'un morceau de bois.

Corrin sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose et son regard rubis s'illumina.

_ Le Sage de l'Iris me l'avait dit ! Il a parlé des armes divines à unir, des deux Yato à rassembler… De l'Emblème du Feu…

Chrom et Daraen échangèrent un regard étonné en entendant ces mots. Ce monde aussi avait sa propre version de l'Emblème du Feu. Chrom se sentait étrangement soulagé de savoir leur Emblème en sécurité entre les mains de leurs enfants. Et si les choses venaient à virer à la catastrophe, il resterait au moins quelque chose dans un monde ou un autre pour vaincre Anankos.

Anankos ricanait toujours. Mais son rire éraillé s'étrangla quand une vive lumière émana de plusieurs endroits de la petite armée lui faisant face.

Léo regarda avec étonnement Brynhildr briller dans sa main.

Takumi observa son Yumi Fujin luire vivement.

Xander baissa les yeux sur la lumière émanant de Siegfried.

Ryoma tira Raijinto pour examiner la lueur illuminant son arme.

Corrin et Kamui sentirent leurs Yato trembler dans leurs mains avant de s'arracher à leurs poignes.

Les lueurs provenant des armes divines se rassemblèrent autour des deux lames jumelles.

Quand la vive lumière se dissipa les deux armes avaient changé d'apparence. Elles paraissaient être devenues une unique lame d'épée coupée en deux. Le tranchant dentelé luisait d'une étrange lumière alors que l'autre côté, parfaitement plat, restait neutre.

_ Voilà donc l'Emblème du Feu… Yato Oméga…

Corrin et Kamui se regardèrent avec détermination. Leurs armes n'étaient que la moitié l'une de l'autre. Pour libérer le véritable pouvoir de l'Emblème du Feu, ils devraient frapper ensemble.

Anankos gronda sourdement d'un air menaçant et le sol trembla. Les choses auréolées de violets surgirent tout autour de la troupe, les empêchant de frapper de nouveau leur maitre.

Daraen haussa un sourcil et d'un simple geste donna le signal.

L'arrière de la petite armée se jeta sur leurs assaillants pendant que le groupe de tête se frayait un chemin jusqu'au masque de pierre qu'était Anankos.

La bataille venait de commencer et chacun espérait qu'elle serait la dernière.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Lost In Thoughts All Alone

Chapitre 31 : Lost In Thoughts All Alone

_Valla, salle du trône du château de Gyges…_

Jakob suivit Setsuna, se faufilant entre les soldats ennemis avant de les attaquer par derrière pour rompre l'encerclement. Le majordome et l'archère se battaient dos à dos sans avoir besoin de se concerter, tout leur paraissait tout à fait naturel.

Un tremblement secoua le château tout entier et des morceaux de mur et de plafond s'écroulèrent.

Setsuna regarda un bloc de pierre tomber droit sur elle avec un sourire absent. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière par son col et cligna des yeux. Le bloc s'écrasa à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

_ Oh, Jakob.

_ Faites attention.

_ Oui…

Le serviteur secoua la tête et lança l'une de ses dagues sur un ennemi qui s'approchait un peu trop.

_oOo_

Daraen regarda le masque d'Anankos qu'elle apercevait derrière la dizaine de soldats entourés de violets qui leur barraient le chemin.

_ Corrin, Kamui, je vais ouvrir la voix avec un éclair. Vous ne réfléchissez pas et foncez droit sur Anankos. Léo, Niles, vous l'attaquerez à distance pour le détourner des jumeaux. Mon chéri, couvre mes arrières.

Ils hochèrent tous les cinq la tête et Daraen tendit la main devant elle.

_ Thoron !

Un éclair fendit l'attroupement de soldat et Corrin et Kamui s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche avant qu'elle ne soit comblée par d'autres ennemis. Léo et Niles bombardèrent le masque de pierre, détournant son attention et le mettant visiblement en colère.

Chrom trancha la tête d'un ennemi qui avait eu l'audace de s'approcher de sa femme d'un peu trop près et se plaça dos à elle, embrassant l'arrière du champ de bataille du regard.

_oOo_

Kaden et Keaton s'occupaient avec entrain des soldats montés sur des chevaux aussi spectraux qu'eux.

Takumi arrosait les unités volantes de ses flèches, couvert par Azura qui faisait tournoyer avec aisance sa lance bénie.

Kaze et Saizo frappaient avec une précision mortelle, sans relâche, veillant l'un sur l'autre avec férocité.

Ryoma couvrait Elise pendant qu'elle soignait leurs blessés, balayant ses ennemis de Raijinto.

Xander galopait d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille, Mozu accrochée à sa taille, éliminant de Siegfried chaque ennemi croisant sa route.

Nyx et Hayato bombardait sans discontinuer leurs ennemis de sorts tout en se protégeant.

Jakob et Setsuna attaquaient à distance en lançant dagues et flèches.

Silas et Félicia galopait sur le cheval du chevalier d'un blessé à l'autre pour les soigner tout en attaquant leurs ennemis.

Hinata et Oboro se battaient non loin de leur maitre, achevant les ennemis qu'il touchait de ses flèches.

Camilla, Hinoka, Beruka et Reina fondaient depuis le ciel sur leurs adversaires, faisant des ravages parmi les soldats ennemis.

Effie achevait au sol ceux qui parvenaient à échapper à l'escadrille.

Subaki combattait férocement pour protéger Sakura pendant que la jeune princesse Hoshidienne soignait leurs alliés à distance.

_oOo_

Kamui et Corrin échangèrent un regard et leurs pieds nus frappèrent le sol au même instant, les projetant dans les airs. Ils fondirent sur Anankos et les deux moitiés de Yato Oméga heurtèrent son masque.

Le dragon poussa un hurlement de rage qui fut étouffé par un sort de Léo envoyé en plein dans sa gueule béante.

Une violente explosion secoua le masque et il s'écroula au sol en grondant.

_ Répugnants humains… Vous allez le payer… Puissance… Plus de puissance… J'ai besoin de PLUS DE PUISSANCE ! GARON !

Les membres de la famille royale Nohrienne sursautèrent en entendant ce rugissement appeler leur père ; ou du moins ce qui le remplaçait, selon Azura et Daraen.

Un tourbillon violacé apparut devant le masque effondré et Garon se matérialisa devant son maitre avec un sourire dément.

_ Père !?

_ Que faites-vous ici ?!

_ J'appartiens au Grand Anankos. Il m'appelle, j'accours. Oh, mon maitre ! Gunter n'a pas été à la hauteur, mais moi, je ne vous ai pas déçu, n'est-ce pas ? Venez en moi, ne faisons qu'un ! Et nous mettrons ce monde et tous les autres à nos pieds !

Le masque de pierre se redressa et un sinistre gloussement s'en échappa. Sa gueule béante s'ouvrit toute grande et s'abattit sur le roi Nohrien en extase.

Kamui étouffa un cri étranglé et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Niles.

Corrin se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les atroces bruits de mastications et d'os brisés. Elle ne voulait pas voir le sang couler sur la pierre du masque. Léo la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui pour la préserver de cet ignoble spectacle.

Xander sentit Camilla se rattraper à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il soutint sa sœur sans la regarder, incapable de détourner le regard du masque de pierre dévorant son père.

Anankos avala et son ricanement se transforma en mugissement victorieux.

_ ENFIN ! J'avais oublié à quel point le pouvoir que j'avais placé en lui était vaste ! Je vais tous vous massacrer ! Je briserais vos os et aspirerais leur moelle ! J'arracherais vos entrailles fumantes et les dévorerais ! Je détruirais votre pitoyable monde et ensuite…

Le masque se tourna vers Chrom et Daraen avec un roucoulement glaçant.

_ Ensuite j'irai m'occuper de vos charmants enfants, souverains Ylissiens… J'AI GAGNE AVANT MÊME LA FIN DU COMBAT !

Tout se mit à trembler. Le masque de pierre se brisa et des yeux d'un rouge sanglant brillèrent dans les ténèbres se dissimulant derrière. Les secousses gagnèrent en intensité et d'énormes blocs de pierres se décrochèrent.

Setsuna poussa un cri de douleur quand un morceau de plafond lui tomba dessus, bloquant sa jambe sous plusieurs tonnes de pierre. Jakob essaya de la tirer de là mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Sauvez-vous, Jakob.

Le majordome secoua la tête et la serra dans ses bras.

_ J'ai un regret que je n'ai pas put combler, pendant ces heures de répit. Je ne vous ai pas dit que je vous aimais, Setsuna. Je ne sais pas comment mes sentiments sont apparut, il n'y a rien de logique là-dedans. J'aime être à vos côtés, et j'aurais voulu vous protéger encore longtemps. Il n'y aura pas de plus belle mort que de périr à vos côtés.

Setsuna esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'absent. Jakob dégagea son visage en glissant son épaisse mèche derrière son oreille et déposa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme.

De nouveaux blocs s'écroulèrent sur eux alors que de nouvelles secousses faisaient trembler le château de Gyges sur ses fondations.

_ Moi aussi, Jakob, je vous aime…

_oOo_

Anankos s'éleva à toute vitesse vers le plafond au travers duquel il passa. Il révéla sa véritable apparence ; un monstrueux dragon à peine plus petit que Grima, au corps fin mais musclé, ses longues ailes déchiquetées se déployèrent et sa queue hérissée de pointes tordues balaya l'air. Le monstre s'éleva dans le ciel de Valla, sous les yeux effarés de la petite armée.

Le château défoncé leur permettait de voir le dieu dans toute son horreur, la sphère couverte d'yeux rouge, tournoyant dans une gueule ornée de crocs, les épines sur son dos, les griffes de ses pattes…

Anankos se posa alors devant eux en pulvérisant ce qui restait de murs et de plafond. Il regarda Corrin et Kamui avec une lueur de défi avant de s'envoler vers une île flottante de Valla.

Daraen le regarda se poser et s'immobiliser.

_ Corrin, Kamui, tenez vous prêt, il va revenir à la charge. C'est vous qu'il veut. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Nous allons y aller à trois. Pendant que je le bloquerais, vous frapperez. Azura ! Chantez de toutes vos forces pour soutenir nos alliés. Chantez jusqu'à vous casser la voix et ensuite, continuez à chanter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas des pouvoirs de votre médaillon qui risque de vous consumer, j'en ai déjà fait mon affaire. Vous ne risquez plus rien.

Elle se tourna vers leur armée toujours aux prises avec les choses violacées. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout que le plan dévoilé à Corrin, Kamui et Chrom avant leurs dernières heures ne servirait pas mais, malheureusement, la vie ne lui avait que trop démontré qu'elle ne se trompait jamais.

Daraen s'accrocha à Chrom de toutes ses forces, respirant profondément son odeur quelle aimait tant. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce que pensait sa femme. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Ma Daraen… jure-moi que tu reviendras vivante. Je ne survivrais pas si je te perdais encore. Ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as sacrifié ta vie pour vaincre Grima, je refuse que tu le refasses ! Je me fiche du prix à payer, de qui devra mourir ! Je veux juste que tu me reviennes !

_ Chrom, ne parle pas comme si j'avais l'intention de me suicider dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je tiens à ma vie ! Face à Grima, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Lui en vie, même profondément endormi, je restais une menace pour toi et nos enfants. Il fallait s'en débarrasser, coûte que coûte. Là c'est différent, Anankos n'est pas une part de moi. Je… Je te promets de revenir.

_ Même si cela signifie laisser les jumeaux mourir pour sauver ta peau ?

_ Je vendrais Ylisse au plus offrant pour sauver ta vie, mon tendre aimé. Hors, nos deux existence sont liées ; si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi, et vice-versa. Si je ne veux pas que tu périsses, je dois vivre. Donc je ne reculerais devant rien pour survivre, tu en as ma parole. Même si je dois laisser Corrin et Kamui mourir.

Chrom se détendit légèrement. Il savait que c'était atroce et cruel de demander ça, mais perdre sa femme… C'était encore pire. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_ Moi aussi tu sais, depuis que je sais ce que cela fait que de vivre dans un monde d'où tu n'es plus… Je livrerais Ylisse et tous ses habitants au pire démon qui soit pour te protéger.

Daraen sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur avant de s'éloigner, ne lâchant sa main qu'au dernier moment.

_oOo_

Corrin regarda Léo et sourit. Le mage noir la serra contre lui avec force. Il comprenait au regard de sa précieuse sœur ce qu'elle avait en tête. Qu'elle irait combattre Anankos. Sans lui.

_ Je t'ai entouré de tous les sorts de protections que je connaisse… Mais sois prudente.

_ Je… Tout ira bien, Léo. Je t'aime, tu sais ! Je t'adore depuis toujours. Quand j'étais en Hoshido, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : de nouveau être avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer !

_ Tu me diras tout ça quand nous aurons vaincu Anankos. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais tes adieux.

La jeune femme le regarda douloureusement et Léo eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Tu ne me les fais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Corrin se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa profondément son prince pour toute réponse.

Elle s'écarta et rejoignit Daraen sans un regard en arrière.

Elle refusait de montrer à Léo les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_oOo_

Niles fronça les sourcils quand Kamui enroula ses bras autour de lui, nichant son visage contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Il avait le sentiment que son amant ne lui avait pas tout dit. Impression qui s'intensifia quand le jeune prince l'embrassa avec une passion qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

_ Niles… Si vous saviez comme je vous aime ! Vous êtes la moitié de mon âme, l'intégralité de mon cœur… Si je ne vous avez pas rencontré ce jour-là, jamais je n'aurais put continuer à avancer sur le chemin de conquêtes que traçait mon père. Chaque jour à vos côtés est pour moi le plus précieux des souvenirs. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir initialement choisi Nohr. Je vous ai ainsi rencontré, j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Je suis si heureux ! Votre simple présence à chassé au loin toutes les souffrances que cette route m'a infligée… Si j'avais choisit Hoshido, comme Corrin, je vous aurez rencontré aussi, mais sur un champ de bataille, à devoir lever mon épée contre vous… Mais… Mais je sais que même ainsi, je serais tombé amoureux de toi ! Je t'aime Niles, de tout mon cœur !

_ Kamui… Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

Le jeune homme sourit tristement en secouant la tête. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son archer et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Daraen et Corrin.

Le trio se dirigea vers le bord détruit du château et confia leurs arrières à leurs familles et à leurs amis.

Les immenses ailes d'Anankos soulevèrent son immense corps dans le ciel. Ce qu'il avait attendu venait de se produire. Kamui et Corrin étaient isolés du reste de la troupe. Et cette femme possédant les pouvoirs de Grima était avec eux. Il pourrait se repaitre toute cette puissance avant d'exterminer tout les autres après les avoir plongés dans le désespoir.

Léo senti un mur s'ériger dans son dos, produit par la magie la plus noire qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Celle d'Anankos. Le dragon s'assurait que personne ne s'interposerait dans son combat. Le mage noir Nohrien regarda Niles sans cacher son angoisse. Son vassal avait le même regard. Les deux hommes craignaient pour la vie de leur amour et étaient complètement impuissant.

_oOo_

Corrin et Kamui se placèrent de part et d'autre de Daraen, leur moitié de Yato Oméga à la main.

Daraen lâcha l'intégralité de sa puissance, laissant les marques de Grima apparaitre sur ses joues et sa main, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et son manteau claqua autour de ses jambes en se déchirant légèrement. Même Anankos émit un grondement inquiet en sentant la puissance colossale émanant de la jeune femme.

La stratège leva les mains et attaqua Anankos sans se retenir. Le vent de son Fimbulvetr se déchaina et la foudre de son Thoron couvrit les grondements rauques du dragon et la fureur des combats se déroulant dans son dos. Mais la chanson d'Azura résonnait avec plus de force encore. Malgré le mur érigé par Anankos, Daraen pouvait sentir le pouvoir aussi violent qu'un torrent en pleine fonte des neiges s'écouler en elle et lui conférer un surplus de puissance.

_ Daraen… Avant nos dernières heures, vous nous avez parlé de ce plan où nous affronterons Anankos à trois… Mais que cela nous coutera nos vies à tout trois… Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va… mourir ?

_ C'est le prix à payer pour vaincre un dieu. Le contrecoup de la force à déployer, en quelque sorte. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, que ma puissance seule suffise… Malheureusement, seule Yato peut occire Anankos. Et Yato ne peut être maniée que par vous, puisqu'elle vous a choisis ; tout comme seul mon Chrom peut manier Falchion, ainsi nos enfants… Lucina, Linfan… J'aurais tant voulu les revoir… Mais… J'ai survécu à Grima grâce à l'amour de Chrom. Notre lien est un lien pour la vie. Et ce qui t'uni à Niles, Kamui, c'est également ce type de lien. Et toi aussi Corrin, tu t'es liée pour la vie à Léo. Décidément, j'aime beaucoup cette expression ! Avec des liens aussi puissants, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un miracle.

Daraen adressa un sourire aux jumeaux et reporta son attention sur Anankos qui combattait toujours contre ses pouvoirs déchainés.

Daraen tendit la main où brillait la marque de Grima et sourit.

_ THORON !

Son éclair déchira le vent et frappa le monstre. La sphère tournoyante s'agita follement dans sa gueule et les yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

_oOo_

Le hurlement d'Anankos fit se retourner Chrom, Léo et Niles. Les trois hommes se tenaient au plus près du mur invisible d'Anankos.

Ils virent le corps du dragon s'éparpiller dans les vents furieux de Daraen et la sphère ornée de ses yeux flotter devant Kamui, Corrin et Daraen.

Ils virent Corrin et Kamui se jeter comme un seul homme dessus en brandissant leurs Yato.

Ils virent les deux lames se mettre à luire férocement et décrire deux arcs de cercles parfaits avant de s'abattre sur Anankos.

Ils virent une explosion de lumière malsaine et le mur d'Anankos se dissiper.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et d'épais nuage de poussières se soulevèrent, rendu opaque par le déchainement des vents tourbillonnant provoqué par le déchainement du pouvoir de Daraen.

Les êtres auréolés de violets s'étiolèrent.

La bataille était finit.

Léo, Niles et Chrom scrutaient avec angoisse l'épais nuage de fumée et de poussière, sans parvenir à discerner quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, la poussière et la fumée se dissipèrent.

Les dernières gouttes d'eaux scintillèrent un instant sous les rayons d'un soleil naissant avant de disparaitre.

Chrom chancela. A ses côtés, Léo se rattrapa à son cheval pour ne pas s'écrouler. Niles laissa tomber son arc sur le sol défoncé, son œil écarquillé d'horreur.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de Kamui, Corrin et Daraen.

L'archer se précipita vers le bord du château et scruta le gouffre provoqué par Anankos, espérant y voir la silhouette de son amant.

_ Kamui ?

Il fut rejoint par Léo et Chrom, totalement déboussolés.

Quelque chose attira le regard de Niles et il tomba à genoux devant un morceau de cape bleue. Il ramassa le morceau d'étoffe et enfouit son visage dessus. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur sa joue. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il aurait préféré se faire arracher son seul œil plutôt que de connaitre une telle souffrance. Son cœur explosa de douleur dans sa poitrine et il poussa un hurlement animal qui était tout à la fois terriblement humain.

Léo vit quelque chose de blanc voleter devant son visage et il tendit la main. Un pétale de rose blanche un peu fané se posa sur son gant noir. Il referma le poing et se fut comme un signal. Il s'écroula à côté de Niles et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Il avait de nouveau perdu Corrin, et cette fois, sans espoir de retour. Ses sanglots étranglés secouèrent ses épaules et tout son corps.

Chrom ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel. Il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage alors qu'un froid glacial se répandait à l'intérieur de son être. La présence rassurante qu'il avait toujours ressentie dans un coin de son esprit et dans la totalité de son cœur… Celle qui lui permettait de savoir que sa Daraen était saine et sauve… Il n'y avait plus que du vide.

_oOo_

Corrin, Kamui et Daraen furent les trois dernières disparitions provoquées par Anankos.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Je le posterai demain. Et je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais ça tombe pile le jour de la sortie de Fire Emblem Three Houses sur Switch !**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Epilogue

Chapitre 32 : Epilogue

_Un an plus tard…_

Devenu roi de Nohr, Xander travailla sans relâche à la reconstruction de son pays avec l'aide de sa femme et reine, Mozu. Cette dernière fut très aimée du peuple Nohrien.

Ryoma monta sur le trône d'Hoshido et épousa Elise. Leur union scella également la paix de Nohr et d'Hoshido et les deux pays s'épaulèrent mutuellement pour se relever de la guerre. Elise remporta l'approbation unanime du peuple Hoshidien.

Saizo continua de servir Ryoma comme vassal, avec l'aide de Kaze. Les deux ninjas disparurent fréquemment ensemble et leur relation resta le secret le mieux gardé du pays.

Takumi et Azura assurèrent la liaison entre Hoshido et Valla, soutenant Ryoma avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quels conseillers. Ils ne se déplacèrent jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Hinata et Oboro demeurèrent au service de Takumi et furent ses yeux et ses oreilles en ville, où ils ouvrirent une boutique de kimonos qui remporta un grand succès.

Hayato et Nyx voyagèrent souvent entre Nohr et Hoshido, jouant le rôle d'émissaires. Quand ils n'étaient pas sur les routes, ils rentraient dans la Tribu du Vent pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Silas et Félicia se marièrent et firent la liaison entre Nohr et Valla. Silas fut également capitaine de la chevalerie Nohrienne, un rôle dans lequel il excella, grâce au soutien maladroit de Félicia.

Kaden et Keaton s'installèrent à la frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido et rendirent souvent visite à leurs amis et à leurs tribus respectives, qui acceptèrent tant bien que mal que leurs chefs se soient unis pour la vie. Ils se perdirent très souvent en route mais cela contribua à les faire nager dans le bonheur.

Hinoka devint capitaine des chevaliers pégases d'Hoshido et excella dans son rôle. Le soutient qu'elle apporta à sa famille fut inconditionnel.

Sakura œuvra à soigner les autres, aussi bien physiquement qu'en écoutant leurs doléances qu'elle se faisait un devoir de transmettre à Ryoma.

Reina prit la tête des chevaliers Kinshi et son escadrille fut rapidement reconnue comme l'une des plus redoutables qui soit.

Camilla survola très souvent Nohr, rapportant à Xander le moindre problème qu'elle repéra. Son soutient et son amour pour les siens sembla grandir de jour en jour.

Beruka continua de servir Camilla, l'accompagnant souvent dans ses déplacements. Elle fit une croix sur son passé d'assassin et apprit à sourire.

Effie suivit Elise en Hoshido et travailla d'arrache pied pour l'aider. Elle s'occupa également de former les soldats au maniement de la lance et à l'art de la musculation.

Jakob et Setsuna furent retrouvés miraculeusement vivants peu après la chute d'Anankos. Ils se marièrent et s'installèrent en Valla pour aider à la reconstruction du pays.

_oOo_

_Valla, ruines du château de Gyges…_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Une légère brise agitait l'herbe verte et les feuilles dans les arbres. Le discret parfum des fleurs embaumait l'air.

Deux hommes marchaient, faisant doucement bruisser l'herbe sur leur passage. Il avançait vers le bord d'un gouffre, là où était érigée une stèle en pierre noire et blanche. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer des vestiges d'un château qui semblait avoir était totalement désintégré.

L'un des deux hommes, celui aux cheveux blond encadrant un visage délicat, se tourna vers son camarade et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le bouquet de fleurs à délicates coroles rosées que ce dernier tenait avec précaution contre lui.

_ Quelles sont ces fleurs, Niles ?

_ Des fleurs du dragon, une variété très rare… Les fleurs préférées de Kamui…

Il leva son unique œil bleu vers le ciel, presque tristement. Il secoua la tête au bout de quelques instants. Niles regarda le jeune homme blond et le bouquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_ Et vous, Messire Léo ? Des roses blanches ?

_ Oui… Corrin a toujours adoré les roses blanches…

Les deux hommes avancèrent en silence, côte à côte, comme des égaux. Ils avaient tous les deux trop perdu pour laisser la différence sociale mettre une distance entre eux, désormais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande stèle dont les pierres blanches et noires étaient finement ouvragées.

Un homme était déjà devant, ses cheveux bleu nuit agités par la légère brise qui soufflait. Lui aussi avait un bouquet dans les bras. De splendides fleurs sauvages qui lui rappelaient celles poussant dans un certain champ.

Chrom se retourna en entendant Niles et Léo arriver. Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux pour les accueillir.

Ils s'alignèrent face à la stèle et déposèrent leurs bouquets à son pied.

_ Daraen aurait put empêcher les fleurs de faner pour l'éternité…

_ J'ai utilisé un tel sort, un jour. Pour la rose de Corrin…

_ Kamui en aurai fait des couronnes avant même que vous ayez eut le temps de finir d'invoquer…

_ Quand je pense que cela fait déjà un an qu'Anankos à été vaincu…

Ils levèrent les yeux sur la stèle érigée en mémoire de tous les morts de Nohr, Hoshido et Valla durant la guerre livrée contre Anankos.

Un froissement dans l'herbe attira l'attention des trois hommes et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

_ Tu sais Chrom, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu évites de parler de moi comme si j'étais morte à chaque fois qu'on vient ici !

_ C'est valable pour toi aussi, Léo !

_ Et toi Niles, je ne te savais pas si mélodramatique !

Le même sourire penaud étira les lèvres des trois hommes.

_oOo_

_Léo avait été le premier mage à ressentir la soudaine surcharge d'énergie qui explosait quelque part. Il avait relevé les yeux du pétale de rose, les larmes roulant toujours le long de son visage._

_Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant une magie aussi puissante, ni noire, ni blanche._

_Il avait sentit les sorts de protections qu'il avait placés sur Corrin s'agiter au fond de lui et quelque chose tirer de ''l'autre côté''. Il avait ''tiré'' sur ce ''fil'' et une violente explosion avait illuminé le ciel._

_Léo s'était jeté en avant, mut par son instinct, bras tendus._

_Le prince Nohrien l'avait rattrapée dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Du sang avait souillé ses vêtements blanc mais aucunes blessures ne lui avait parut grave._

_Léo avait regardé la jeune femme que le portail tourbillonnant dans le ciel venait de recracher et ses larmes avaient redoublées._

__ Ma Corrin…_

_Les yeux rubis s'étaient doucement ouverts et un beau sourire avait illuminé le visage de la princesse._

__ Léo…_

_Le jeune homme avait laissé échapper un sanglot soulagé avant de la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces._

_Dans son dos, Niles et Chrom s'étaient mit à scruter le portail avec un espoir angoissé._

_Chrom avait serré les poings…_

_oOo_

_Daraen avait rouvert les yeux dans un paysage désolé. Un homme blond et étrangement beau la regardait. La jeune femme s'était redressée et l'avait détaillé._

__ Vous ressemblez à Xander, en un peu plus vieux… Vous êtes le véritable Garon, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'homme avait incliné la tête avec un sourire à la fois heureux et empreint de tristesse._

__ Je suis sincèrement désolé, Dame d'Ylisse… A cause de l'usurpateur à mon trône… ce double maléfique de moi… Vous vous êtes retrouvé dans une bien sinistre histoire._

__ Je suis bien placée pour savoir que nous ne sommes nullement responsables des actes de nos doubles ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous êtes une victime dans cette histoire. Et puis je suis venue de mon plein gré ! Et pour être honnête, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée !_

_L'ancien roi Nohrien avait adressé un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune femme._

_Daraen avait tourné la tête et un sourire était apparut sur son visage._

__ Je dois y retourner, Garon. Hors de question de mourir maintenant. Grace aux sorts de Léo, j'ai put lui renvoyer Corrin, mais il faut que j'aille chercher Kamui. Niles doit être mort d'angoisse ; et mon roi aussi ! Il n'a toujours pas comprit qu'aussi longtemps que durera son amour pour moi, même un dieu ne pourra me tuer… C'est si mignon !_

__ Oui… Je suis parvenu à vous faire venir ici pour vous demander… Veillez sur mes enfants, Sainte-Reine._

__ Oh, je vous en prie ! Je ne suis reine que parce que j'ai épousé Chrom ! Et je ne suis certainement pas ''Sainte'' ! Mais je vous promets de veiller sur eux._

_Garon avait regardé Daraen disparaitre avant de s'étioler à son tour. Lui aussi pouvait enfin reposer en paix._

__oOo__

_Chrom avait vu le portail se distordre avant de recracher une nouvelle silhouette, petite chose fragile plongeant vers le sol. Un sourire avait alors étiré ses lèvres quand le corps avait de lui-même ralentit sa chute pour se poser doucement sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même._

__ Daraen !_

_Chrom s'était élancé vers sa femme._

_Niles avait continué de fixer le portail, priant pour voir une troisième silhouette en ressortir. Mais le portail s'était refermé et un hurlement déchirant avait échappé à l'archer._

_Il avait tourné la tête vers Daraen. Elle commençait à se redresser en s'appuyant lourdement sur Chrom, couverte de brûlures et de sang, mais vivante._

_Son Kamui n'avait pas eut cette chance._

_Pourtant une seconde silhouette s'était redressée, jusque là dissimulée par le manteau de la stratège. _

_Niles avait sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur dans sa poitrine quand il avait reconnu ces cheveux d'ivoire et ce visage d'ange aux grands yeux rubis._

_Kamui n'avait pas la moindre blessure._

_L'archer s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait serré contre lui de toutes ses forces._

__ Kamui ! J'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru te perdre… Je n'y aurais pas survécu si… Je t'aime tellement…_

_Kamui avait enroulé ses bras autour de Niles et avait niché son visage contre lui._

_oOo_

Chrom, Niles et Léo regardèrent les trois personnes qui venaient de les rejoindre devant la stèle.

Corrin coinça une mèche de ses longs cheveux ivoire fraichement repoussés derrière son oreille et sourit paisiblement. Elle se blottie contre Léo et son sourire se fit encore plus paisible.

Kamui afficha un sourire rayonnant avant d'esquisser une petite grimace douloureuse quand son pied nu se posa sur une pierre saillante. Niles le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe en le regardant avec une tendresse amusée.

Daraen souriait de son air presque narquois, portant son traditionnel manteau de stratège qui s'agitait dans la brise. Elle se glissa sous le bras de Chrom avec un soupir satisfait, posant sa tête contre lui.

_ Je sais qu'on a faillit y passer, mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les grands malheureux solitaires ! Mais passons… Léo, les portails fonctionnent parfaitement bien ! Les autres ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver.

Le mage noir hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

_ Tout de même, vous êtes terrifiante, Daraen… Voler un fragment de puissance à Anankos pour être plus forte que vous-même… Vous avez non seulement rompu votre sort pour rentrer chez vous, mais en plus, vous avez réussit à instaurer un réseau de portails permanent et instantanés entre Nohr, Hoshido, Valla et Ylisse ! Où est donc la limite à votre puissance ?!

_ Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée !

Daraen se mit à rire et se retourna en souriant en entendant d'autres personnes arriver pour les rejoindre devant la stèle.

_ Ma tante, Grande Nomenclatrice, je vous salue ! Mon oncle, vous qui…

_ Owain.

Le jeune homme dont les cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur noire si similaire à celle de son père sourit et posa sa main sur la poignée de son sabre enfin retrouvé. Il préférait vraiment cette lame à la magie ! Et il lui avait trouvé un nom qu'il jugeait parfait.

Inigo lui asséna une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête d'un geste gracieux et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Daraen auquel elle répondit par un sourire amusé. Ses cheveux avaient, pour lui aussi, retrouvé le même blanc que ceux de son père.

Severa affichait sa mine boudeuse habituelle, pourtant elle sourit alors que Subaki posait sa main à sa taille. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Daraen, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant pour avoir protégé le chevalier Hoshidien.

_oOo_

Owain choisit de continuer à servir Léo. Il voyagea souvent entre Nohr, Valla et Ylisse, où il rendit visite à ses parents et à ses amis. Il joua également le rôle d'émissaire entre Nohr, Valla et Ylisse. Daraen demeura la seule capable de le faire taire quand il se lançait dans ses tirades, bien qu'Inigo y parvienne de plus en plus souvent.

Inigo devint danseur itinérant et n'oublia jamais de rentrer chez lui pour rassurer ses parents. Ses danses inspirèrent bon nombre d'artistes mais aucun n'égala jamais son talent. Il aida Owain dans sa tâche d'émissaire, l'accompagnant partout où il allait. Une rumeur court qu'ils devinrent amants mais personne ne put le confirmer.

Subaki rejoignit Severa en Ylisse où se ils se marièrent et s'installèrent. Ils maintinrent la liaison entre Ylisse et Hoshido. Subaki fut un redoutable adversaire pour Cordélia, la mère de Severa, et personne ne parvint jamais à les départager.

Corrin et Léo montèrent sur le trône de Valla qu'Azura refusa bien qu'elle en fut l'héritière légitime. Ils reconstruisirent leur pays en ruines et pansèrent ses plaies. Léo contribua à l'installation du réseau de portails permanents, ce qui permit à chacun de se déplacer librement entre Nohr, Hoshido, Valla et Ylisse. Ils rendirent souvent visite à leur très grande famille.

Kamui finit par répondre, enfin, à la demande en mariage de Niles et ils se marièrent avant de s'installer au palais royal de Valla, où ils soutinrent et secondèrent Corrin et Léo. Kamui, préférant batifoler dans les champs avec Niles plutôt que de diriger un pays, laissa avec soulagement Corrin monter sur le trône. Niles, bien que renonçant à son poste de vassal pour se consacrer pleinement à son compagnon resta loyal à Léo. Le couple voyagea souvent grâce au réseau de portails. Kamui tint toujours sa promesse et ne lâcha jamais la main de Niles. Les cauchemars de ce dernier ce firent de plus en plus rare.

Daraen et Chrom rentrèrent en Ylisse où ils reprirent le cours de leur vie, avec leurs enfants. Ils revinrent aussi souvent que possible en Nohr, Hoshido et Valla. Daraen continua d'agir à sa guise mais le peuple Ylissien ne l'en aima que d'avantage. Comme le lui avait promit Chrom, le couple se rendit fréquemment dans les arènes de Ferox, où ils purent combattre de toutes leurs forces. Daraen tint les promesses faites à Mikoto et Garon et veilla sur leurs enfants. Chrom et elle inspirèrent de nombreux bardes qui chantèrent leur amour inconditionnel plus fort que les dieux eux-mêmes.

_oOo_

Léo regarda Chrom et finit par lui poser une question qu'il craignait de poser à Daraen. Avec cette femme, il préférait toujours se méfier.

_ Dites-moi, Chrom… Pourquoi Daraen et vous êtes intervenus dans notre histoire ? Avec sa puissance, elle aurait très bien put protéger Ylisse d'Anankos depuis chez vous !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sourit avec amusement.

_ Ah, ça ? Je dirais… par caprice ! Elle a sentit qu'un combat intéressant se profilait, alors elle est venue. Dites-vous bien que Daraen à pour principe de ne rien faire qui soit ennuyeux.

Léo le regarda d'un air incrédule. Qui donc irait sauter à pieds joints dans une guerre contre un dieu devenu fou pour s'amuser ?!

_oOo_

Kamui se retourna en entendant de nombreux pas arriver derrière lui et sourit. Ses alliés arrivaient de toutes les directions, aussi bien par le sol que par les airs.

Ils étaient tous là.

Le jeune prince se blotti contre Niles et son archer déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Tu as vu Niles, tout le monde est ami, maintenant !

_ C'est vrai, grâce à ta gentillesse, mon Kamui.

Le jeune prince adressa un sourire rayonnant à son mari.

Corrin regarda son jumeau avec un air tendre avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Léo. Le jeune homme enroula tendrement ses bras autour de sa femme, calant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

_ Tu as aussi eut ton rôle à jouer, dans cette histoire, ma chère Corrin.

_ Je suis si heureuse que la paix soit enfin durablement instaurée…

Daraen déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Chrom, et laissa son regard glisser sur leurs nombreux amis qui se rassemblaient à leurs côtés pour faire face à la stèle noir et blanche. Son mari posa sa main autour de sa taille et la serra doucement contre lui.

_ Ma reine, sans toi, ce monde n'aurait peut-être jamais été sauvé.

_ Oui, sans doute. Mais je n'ai au final rien fait d'autre que de donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour les réveiller ! Les destins tracés d'avance, très peu pour moi !

Chrom se mit à rire.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, mon chéri, je pense que cette histoire se fini très bien !

Niles se tourna alors vers Daraen en souriant.

_ Pour une fois, Daraen, vous avez tord. Cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

Léo hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_ Parfaitement ! Et c'est un très bon début. N'est-ce pas, ma Corrin ?

_ Oui !

Kamui leva les yeux vers Niles en souriant.

_ Il ne tient qu'à nous d'écrire une suite qui soit à la hauteur du commencement !

Daraen secoua la tête d'un air faussement désabusé. Elle reconnaissait son erreur. Les voir tous réunis, Nohriens et Hoshidiens, parlant ensemble, riant, s'aimant…

C'était vraiment le plus parfait des commencements.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai eut plaisir à l'écrire ^^ Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, même si je n'ai pas forcément répondu, ils me font tous plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner votre avis !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en train d'écrire la suite que je compte publier, un jour. Je n'ai pas put me résoudre à laisser là Daraen et toute la clique, j'aime beaucoup trop ces personnages. J'avais envie de voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller et répondre à certaines questions existentielles telles que : Où est la limite de Daraen ? La rumeur sur la relation d'Owain et Inigo est-elle fondée ou non ? Et, plus important, la suite sera-t-elle à la hauteur du commencement ? Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère ! \\(^o^)/**


	34. Info : Annonce de la suite !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous annonce ici que la suite de Fates's Awakening va être publiée incessamment sous peu ! Son titre ?**

**Fates's Awakening : Warriors**

**Comme l'indique le titre, cette suite se situera dans le monde de Warriors.**

**Elle sera plus courte que la première, mais un troisième volet est déjà prévu (du moins dans ma tête XD). Et étant donné que cet hypothétique troisième volet concernera Three Houses, ça sera un gros morceau ! On peut donc considérer le deuxième volet comme une sorte de nouvelle pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie du troisième (dont je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture soit dit en passant, mais juste la trame scénaristique) ^^**

**Y'a pas, j'arrive plus à lâcher Daraen et la petite bande XD**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous la lirez et surtout qu'elle vous plaira ! **


	35. Info 2 : annonce de la suite 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Il était annoncé, il est sortit ! Le troisième opus de Fates's Awakening ! **

**Three Houses of Fates's Awakening**

**Cette fois c'est à l'univers de Three Houses que je me suis attaquée. La rédaction de l'histoire a été plus longue que prévue en raison du DLC que j'ai absolument tenu à intégrer.**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous la lirez… et surtout qu'elle vous plaira !**

**A bientôt j'espère ! :)**


End file.
